Trop à mon goût
by Mamoshi
Summary: Une petite visite, rien que ça... et maux de crâne en supplément!  Slash DM/HP BZ/RW
1. Chapter 1

**Voici mon ancienne fiction Harry Potter que j'ai refaite... (sauf le premier chapitre ^_^)**

**Pairing : **DMHP … et en plus : ….d'autres couples

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaire de mon imagination.

Je remercie amplement sailorslayer ma bêta qui a bien voulu me corriger mes chapitres. ^_^

**NB :** Ayant eu beaucoup de problèmes sur ce côté là, je me dois de prévenir certains lecteurs sur 1 partie de ma fiction qui risque de beaucoup décourager. **C'est pourquoi je demande, non seulement aux homophobes ( voire exige ), mais aussi aux yaoistes, qui cherchent juste des histoires simples, de ne pas lire cette fiction**. La raison de tout ça? Mon histoire est une caricature sur des fictions qui ont vraiment beaucoup de noms d'enfant ( j'ignore si elles sont encore là ) donc la mienne a bien exagéré la chose, sans compté que j'y ai mis le style de mystère et aventure que j'aime. Et après même mon 11e chapitre, je retrouve encore des lecteurs qui me disent avoir mis trop de noms (à se demander comment ils font avec les vraies fictions passionnées d'enfants du futur). **Donc, pour cette fiction je la conseille juste à ceux qui sont VRAIMENT motivés à la lire sans prendre compte de la quantité de noms et savourer juste l'aventure. **Même moi j'ai du mal parfois avec les noms, je n'y fait juste pas attention. Quand ils parlent j'en choisi un parmi ceux présents pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trop statue, c'est tout.** Pour ceux qui craignent de me voir abandonner cette fiction, aucunes inquiétudes je la terminerai jusqu'au bout.**

* * *

**Trop à mon goût**

**Chapitre 1 : Journée trop bizarre...**

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient commencés et son cher professeur de potion l'emmerdait déjà, tout ça à cause de ce foutu blondinet de Malfoy et sa compagnie sur pattes qui avaient provoqué une réaction dans sa potion. Potion qui avait explosé en plein sur Snape, ce dernier s'était retrouvé couvert d'un liquide violet assez visqueux.

_« Et la seul chose qu'a pu faire cette vieille chauve-souris était d'enlever 60 points à Griffondors »_ Pensait Harry

Arrivée à la Grande salle pour le déjeuner, Harry alla s'asseoir en face de Ron et Hermione. La demoiselle avait le nez dans un livre toujours plus gros que le précédent et Ron le nez plongé dans son repas toujours avec ce même enthousiasme quotidien, au point de se retrouver à manger n'importe comment. Et comme d'habitude, cela provoquait l'exaspération de Hermione qui le rappelait à l'ordre de suite. Harry se demandait quand ce couple pouvait trouver un moment sans se disputer.

À deux tables en face de lui, Harry voyait la table des Serpentards. En particulier un groupe des certains élèves. Et parmi eux une tête blonde qui le regardait avec un air moqueur qui l'horripilait de jour en jour.

Se rappelant du cours de Potion, Harry serra sa fourchette dans sa main, au point de se faire remarquer par Hermione qui essaya de calmer le jeu.

**-Harry, ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, ce sont des imbéciles… **

**-J'espère que tu ne pense pas ce que tu dit, Mione?**, s'exclama Ron,** Moi je dis vengeance. **

**-Et tu aurais une idée Ron?**, demanda Seamus intéressé

**-Non… **répondit-il tout penaud de n'avoir aucune idée, **Pourquoi ne pas envahir leur salle commune de bouse d'hypogriffe ?**

**- Teindre leurs cheveux en rouge et or ?**, proposa Dean

**- Comme ils aiment le vert, pourquoi ne pas peindre leur peau en vert**, proposa Neville

**- Les garçons laissez tomber, ça nous attirera ENCORE des problèmes**, dit Hermione exaspérée

**- Je crois que j'ai ma p'tite idée… **dit Harry, attirant l'attention des septièmes et sixièmes années de la table Griffondor qui écoutaient la conversation.

D'un mouvement de sa main caché sur la table,Harry lança les assiettes de six Serpentards sur leur visage, provoquant l'hilarité de toute la table Griffondor, suivit par les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

**- Tu trouve ça marrant Potter?**, s'écria le blond de la bande.

**- Un problème Malfoy ?… ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es incapable de bien te tenir à table…**, dit Harry avec un air innocent.

**- Arrêtes sale balafré ! Je sais que c'est toi!**

**- Tu vois une baguette quelque part Malfoy?**

Malfoy se leva suivit des cinq autres qui avaient reçus la « vengeance ». Ils attrapèrent leur assiette en main, Harry et ses amis faisant de même. Puis tous les Serpentards et les Griffondors suivirent le mouvement, imitant chacun leur prince.

Commença alors une bataille de nourriture dans la Grande salle entre les deux maisons ennemies. Une bataille qui dura un bon quart d'heure avant que n'arrivent les professeurs Snape et Mc Gonagall, chacun faisant du favoritisme pour leur propre maison. Au total, les deux maisons perdirent 150 points.

Après avoir été envoyés dans leur dortoir pour se débarbouiller, les Griffondors passèrent l'heure suivante en cours de métamorphose, où tous les septièmes années reçurent des remontrances par leur directrice de maison.

* * *

Le cours terminé, Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent au cours suivant. Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent rejoint par Malfoy et sa troupe. Ayant encore un cours commun avec eux, ils n'eurent pas trop le choix de devoir les supporter.

Harry essuya, encore une fois, les répliques acerbes de Malfoy. Mais ce dernier et son ami Zabini réussirent à faire sortir, Ron et lui, de leurs gonds. Ron, lui, supportait de moins en moins, les paroles parfois acerbes et déroutantes de Zabini.

Si quelqu'un était passé par ce couloir, il aurait pu voir un attroupement d'élèves regardant quatre jeunes se battant comme des chiens se disputant un morceau de viande. Hermione essayait en vain de les arrêter face à leur colère mais c'était comme crier à un sourd. De plus, aucun professeur n'était dans les couloirs, étant donné qu'ils donnaient cours.

Tout à coup, alors que les quatre étudiants se battaient toujours, un vent puissant se leva dans le couloir calmant les ardeurs de tous. Juste après, plusieurs jeunes firent apparition dans les airs, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves, puis ils s'écroulèrent à terre.

Ils purent tous assister à une scène aussi marrante que stupéfiante. Harry et Malfoy servaient de siège à l'un des individus apparu, alors qu'il en était de même pour Ron et Zabini pour un autre individu.

Le jeune qui était tombé sur Draco et Harry, était le portrait même de ce dernier. La même forme du visage, quoi qu'un peu plus fin. L a même coiffure de cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Les seules différences étaient qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes, ce qui étonna tout le monde même Harry, et qu'il avait les yeux d'un gris métal en fusion.

**- Gaby!…**

Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour fixer le jeune qui était tombé sur Ron et Blaise. Il était vraiment grand. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, il avait la peau mâte ainsi que des yeux bleus avec une coiffure en pic de hérisson d'un couleur brune avec des reflets roux.

Ce jeune homme se précipita vers ce « Gaby » pour le relever et ce qui suivi bloqua tout le mode sur place:

**- Ça va?Tu n'as rien? T'as pas mal?…**, demanda le métis affolé

**- Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Mathis**, répondit « Gaby » avec un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de chaleureux.

**- Mais … **

**- J'ai dit que je vais bien**, siffla t-il

Harry fut étonné par le regard que renvoya Gaby à Mathis. Son regard était d'un gris fusion tellement... stupéfiant qu'il eut du mal à y croire.

_Mais c'est qui ce clone ?_, pensa Harry

**- Merde! Que s'est-il passé?** Dit un des jeunes qui étaient apparus.

Cet individu, par contre, était le portrait craché de Malfoy à la différence de ses yeux verts qui arrivait à envoûter pas mal de personnes dans l'assistance. Les élèves qui étaient déjà présents, ne cessaient de faire des aller-retour entre Malfoy et Harry et leurs « doubles ».

**- Comme si je savais crétinus… **marmonna Gaby.

**- La ferme Gabriel, tu me soûles…**, dit le blond d'un ton las, **Raaah … j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de centaures enragés …**, grogna t-il.

**- Quel langage, c'est de mieux en mieux… **dit Gabriel avec sarcasme.

**- Argg! Il m'énerve! **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Le petit Dracus est sur les nerfs?**, dit Gabriel sur le ton de la moquerie.

**- Laisses-moi expliquer à ton cerveau à deux neurones….au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je reviens de l'entraînement qui a été annulé à cause de l'entraînement de **_**ta foutue maison**_**!**, termine t-il en haussant le ton.

**- Non, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas remarqué! **répond ironiquement Gabriel.

**- Mais il se fout de moi en plus ce con**, grogna Dracus,** T'es leur capitaine, bordel ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as fait ça, tu savais qu'on devait s'entraîner… **

Tout le monde était époustouflé par l'échange entre ces deux jeunes. C'est vrai qu'ils ressemblaient à Malfoy et à Harry. Mais ils semblaient avoir … changés leur personnalité.

**- Oh … Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte, veux-tu ? De toute façon, vous allez perdre la coupe avec Séb' dans notre équipe, donc autant éviter de s'entraîner pour rien, non? **

**- Toi, je vais te … **

**- Gabriel, Dracus, ça suffit**, intervient sur un ton ferme un jeune homme.

Il était tout à fait charmant. Il était aussi grand que Mathis et semblait avoir un corps très athlétique et un visage masculin sans pour autant en abuser. Il avait des cheveux blonds à la racine qui se dégradaient vers le brun au bout. Il avait aussi une dégradation des couleurs au niveau de ses yeux entre le gris et le vert.

**- Mais Matthew…, **dirent les deux jeunes.

**- J'ai dit, ça suffit**, siffla t-il…** en plus ce n'est pas le moment, il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore… **

**- Pourquoi Dumbledore?**, dirent-ils à nouveau en cœur.

**- Pourquoi tu nous parles de Dumbledore, tout à coup ?**, demanda Dracus sceptique.

**- Regardez autour de vous…**, dit Matthew d'un ton calme.

Tous les jeunes qui étaient apparus regardèrent autour d'eux et fixèrent tout le monde avec étonnement, stupéfaction et… méfiance. Non. C'était impossible. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

**- Oh merde…** intervient un individu qui était une pure copie de Mathis mais qui était à peine plus petit que lui.

**- Angel, langage…** intervient Mathis**… Matt? On y va? **

Matthew acquiesça et tous les élèves qui étaient apparus suivirent Matthew et Mathis qui gardait Gabriel à ses côtés. Ce qui fit froncer des sourcils à Harry.

Quand ils eurent disparu au tournant du couloir, les élèves commencèrent à murmurer toutes sortes de suppositions et à se poser des questions.

**- Merde alors… Harry j'ai rêvé ou je viens de voir un double de la Fouine et toi?**, dit Ron abasourdi, toujours au sol

**- Si tu rêves, alors je suis dans la même galère Ron… mais tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… **

* * *

Toute l'après-midi, on ne parla que de ça dans toute l'école. Apparemment, pleins d'élèves, parce qu'ils portaient des uniformes de Poudlard, étaient apparus un peu partout dans Poudlard : les classes, la Grande Salle, la Bibliothèque, le terrain de Quidditch, les dortoirs, etc…

Ce fut le sujet principal au dîner du soir dans toute la Grande Salle qui avait triplé de volume. Ceci provoqua encore plus la curiosité des élèves. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'une seule chose. Que Dumbledore arrive pour qu'ils puissent enfin manger. Mais quand il arriva, il leur fit un discours bien inhabituel:

_« Bonsoir à tous chers élèves. Je pense que vous vous demandez tous les raisons de ces apparitions dans toute l'école cet après-midi. Mais avant ça je vais, par pure précaution, vous mettre un sort de « Fidelitas » car ce que je vais vous dire ne devra pas être répété en aucun cas… » _

Quand le sort fut apposé, il reprit la parole.

_« Bien, maintenant je vais demander à nos chers visiteurs de bien vouloir entrer… » _

La seconde d'après, un attroupement de plus de 800 élèves entra dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient une démarche ferme faisant penser à un camp militaire, et étaient tous alignés par rangée de 6. Tout devant l'attroupement, Harry et ses amis remarquèrent six têtes qu'ils reconnaissaient comme étant les jeunes qu'ils avaient croisés dans l'après-midi : toute à droite il y avait Angel, suivit de Dracus, Matthew, Mathis, Gabriel et un autre élève dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité.

Ils avaient tous une démarche aristocratique, bien que Angel et Dracus affichaient un sourire que Ron n'appréciait pas du tout. Ça lui donnait des frissons beaucoup trop familiers pour que ce soit bien.

Les nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent juste devant le podium de Dumbledore pendant que Mathis et Matthew se plaçaient à l'écart.

_« Bien. Je voudrais vous signaler à tous que ces jeunes ici présents sont en fait des élèves de Poudlard qui nous viennent tout droit de 20 ans de notre futur… » _

Des murmures se firent sur toutes les tables. Même certains Serpentards qui étaient d'habitude calmes s'y étaient mis. Mais comme à leurs habitudes, ils étaient toujours plus discrets. Certains en parlaient à leurs voisins tandis que d'autres plissait des yeux comme pour connaître la vérité de tout ça.

Voyant que le brouhaha devenait insoutenable, Dumbledore décida d'y mettre un terme.

_« Calmez-vous, Calmez-vous… Donc je disais que ces enfants nous viennent de 20 ans dans le futur. Dû à un problème, certainement, dans leur futur, ils se sont retrouvés ici, à notre époque. Certains sont peut-être vos enfants ou d'autres ont des liens de parenté… Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas leur forcer à vous dirent la vérité sur le futur, ils ont le droit de vous le dire comme de ne pas vous le dire. Bien sûr même si ils vous le disent, quand ils partiront vous oublierez tout ce qui a été dit ou fait les mentionnant, pour que rien ne puisse modifier leur futur. Si cela ne les concerne en rien, vous vous en souviendrez normalement. _

_Bien! Je vais maintenant laisser place aux élèves se présenter en commençant par __**les préfets de chaque maison**__, puis les __**7ème années jusqu'aux 1eres années**__… » _

Dumbledore retourna à sa place pendant que le premier élève s'avançait : c'était Gabriel, comme décrit précédemment, il était le portrait craché de Harry, sauf qu'il avait les yeux gris et qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes. Il avait un anneau pendue à l'oreille droite de couleur vert avec un serpent en or dessiné dessus, ce qui attira l'intérêt de Harry mais sans pour autant chercher plus loin.

- **Gabriel Potter**, Préfet en Chef, 7ème année, Serpentard

Pendant qu'il allait s'asseoir, de nombreux regards s'étaient tournés vers un Harry rouge qui essayait de se cacher en s'enfonçant le plus possible à sa place pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Bien sûr, la première question qu'il se posait était : Qui était la mère ?

_Pourquoi Ginny me fait un sourire?…pff… Elle a vraiment du mal accepter que je la vois plus comme une amie … en plus Gabriel n'as pas DU TOUT les mêmes yeux qu'elle_, pensa Harry désespéré.

Un autre élève s'avança : c'était Dracus. Il avait le même anneau à l'oreille droite que celui de Gabriel, ce qui était plutôt intriguant. _Sûrement un symbole des préfets_ se dit Harry.

- **Dracus Malfoy**, Préfet en chef, 7ème année, Griffondor.

**- Quoi? **

Tout le monde se tourna vers Draco qui était proche de la syncope.

**- Désolé père, mais la personne qui m'a portée a une personnalité très …Griffondor, quoi que limite Poufsouffle en ce moment**, dit Dracus avec de l'exaspération mélangé à de la moquerie.

Pendant que la Grande salle s'esclaffait sur ce qu'avait dit Dracus et se moquait un peu de Malfoy, un 3ème élève s'avança jusqu'au centre avec un enthousiasme très … déconcertant.

- **Angel Zabini**! Préfet second, 7ème année, Griffondor! Dit-il avec un sourire.

**- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI? **

Cette fois ce fut Blaise qui cria. Avec une voix très … féminine, de quoi faire pouffer certains élèves.

-** Voilà que j'ai un fils aîné Griffondor. Ma fierté de Serpentard vient d'en prendre un gros coup là**, dit Blaise d'un air mélodramatique.

Il récolta les plaintes des Griffondors, ce qui le fit sourire sournoisement quand il en vit un en particulier.

**- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. L'aîné c'est Mathis**, dit Angel avec un sourire.

Blaise regarda Mathis qui lui fit un sourire mince mais qui acquiesça les dires de Angel pendant que ce dernier allait s'asseoir auprès de Dracus

Un autre 7ème année s'approcha:

- **Daniel Snape**, Préfet second, 7ème année, Serpentard

Cette révélation laissa place à un blanc total dans la salle avant de reprendre avec des murmures qui provoquaient un brouhaha insupportable, Daniel n'avait presque pas de ressemblance avec Snape. Il était beaucoup plus beau que le patriarche. Un nez plus fin et des traits un peu moins carrés. À moins qu'il n'existe un autre Snape ils ne voyaient pas trop comment Snape aurait pu avoir une descendance aussi belle. Mais ce qui intriguait Harry c'était qu'il avait le regard de quelqu'un de très familier. Des yeux bleus qu'Harry connaissait trop bien pour laisser passer une information pareille, Snape avait des yeux noirs alors que ce jeune homme des yeux bleus. Il voulait absolument retrouvé l'identité de la mère de ce Daniel.

Mais pire encore la question que tout le monde se posait était : _« Qui avait été assez fou pour tomber amoureux du troll des cachots ? »_

Dumbledore demanda le silence, qui se fit pendant que les autres préfets et les 7ème années se présentèrent. Beaucoup d'élèves passèrent, attirant l'attention ou pas. Il y avait Léo Nott qui lui avait marqué un peu toute la Grande Salle. Il s'était mis à sangloter en regardant son père.

- **Léo Nott**, … 7ème année, Serpentard… oh purée,…

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que la salle entière comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient tous compris que Théodore Nott n'était plus de ce monde vingt ans plus tard ce qui leur avait rappelé la guerre qui pesait sur eux en ce moment. Pendant que Léo se faisait consolé par Gabriel, un élève de 7ème année arriva et se présenta :

- **Alan Thomas-Finnigan**, 7ème année, Griffondor

A la table des Griffondor, certains gloussaientt en direction de Seamus et Dean qui rougissaientt au point de concurrencer les tomates, alors que Hermione fit une remarque permettant de comprendre bien plus de chose sur le monde sorcier grâce Ron pour une fois:

- **Il ressemble beaucoup à Seamus et Dean quand même…**, fit remarquer Hermione pensivement

- **Ah oui ! C'est vrai que les moldus ne sont pas capable de faire ça…j'ai oublié de vous parler de ça…** dit Ron tout en fixant les élèves qui se présentaient au fur et à mesure.

**- Hein? Bien sûr que si on peut adopté chez les moldus**, dirent en chœur Hermione et Harry

**- Ce que Ron essaye de vous dire c'est que les hommes sorciers sont capable d'avoir des enfants…d'où la ressemblance avec Seamus et Dean**, dit Neville juste à côté

- **Quoi ? !** Firent-ils de nouveau

**- Oui exactement… mais il y a certaines conditions:** _soit tu est une créature magique, soit tu es l'âme-sœur de ton partenaire, ou soit tu détiens de grand pouvoirs, mais il faut faire très attention. Bien que ce soit possible, les grossesses masculines sont vraiment très, très dangereuses et vraiment très risquées pour la vie du père qui le porte comme pour la vie du bébé._ **Enfin tout dépend de la conception…** expliqua Ron avec une grande sagesse

**- ****Comment ça?**, demanda Harry un peu perdu

- **Si c'est une créature magique comme porteur, **_**c'est que c'est un dominé et tout ira bien car il sera adapté pour le port**__er__**. Si c'est son partenaire il y a des risque**__s__** : il doit absolument éviter stress, colère, de bouger vers la fin de la grossesse… mais sinon son corps se modifiera grâce à la magie de la créature de manière à faire la place pour le bébé**_, explique Ron

**- ****et pour les autres? **

- **Pour ceux qui sont des âmes-sœurs**_**, **__**c'est presque pareil que pour les partenaires des créatures, sauf qu'ils doivent faire très attention pendant les 2 premiers mois de grossesse, le porteur doit prendre une potion fortifiante pour que son corps ne **__**rejette pas le fœtus et il doit éviter de faire des activité**__s__** trop épuisantes pendant les 2 premiers et les 3 derniers mois**_**, le porteur doit faire très attention**, dit Neville

- **Donc ce sont les plus dangereuses…**, dit Harry

- **Non**, rajoute Ron. **Les plus dangereuses sont celle avec la magie inclus, bien que pareil pour les âmes-sœurs ****, **_**le porteur reçoit un peu de la magie de son partenaire lors de la conception**__, __**leur magie se mélangent pour former une protection pour le fœtus mais aussi une sorte de canalisateur pour fabriquer la magie du bébé et la retenir dans son corps. Cette protection est très délicate car elle puise dans la magie du porteur. **__S'il__** n'a pas assez de magie pour lui et le bébé ils meurent tou**__s__** les deux.**_

**- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi?** Demanda Hermione étonné par ce qu'avait dit Ron

**- Un de mes cousins était enceint, et je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital où ils lui ont annoncé qu'il était enceint… **

**- L'autre père l'as pris comment?**, demanda Neville

**- Plutôt bien, il s'est évanoui pour après se réveiller pour danser partout, il a même dansé avec une vieille dans ses bras en chantonnant qu'il aura un « p'tit poussin » **

Ils rigolèrent pour ensuite regarder les 6ème années qui se présentaient, certains passèrent jusqu'à une certaine personne qui provoqua … une bonne dispute, elle fixait avec malice Angel qui commençait à pâlir. Elle était de taille moyenne, des formes non négligeables, un chignon avec ses cheveux frisés et des yeux marrons.

- **Ambre, juste une chose, ****tais-toi**… siffla Angel, ce qui rendait soucieux tous les élèves du présent. Ambre avait un sourire qui ne programmait rien …mais alors rien de bon.

- Je suis **Ambre**, 6ème année, Serpentards… mon nom est … **Weasley-Zabini**, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Ceci balança un blanc total dans la Grande Salle puis:

**- QUOI?** Fit par un Ron plus qu'étonné puis il se tourna vers Ginny **… Ginny t'as couché avec Zabini?**

**- Eurk ! Parlez pas de cauchemars**, s'horrifièrent Ambre et Angel

Toute la Grande Salle se retourna pour fixer les deux Weasley-Zabini qui venaient de confirmer en bonne et du forme que Ginny n'était pas leur génitrice. Au grand soulagement d'une certaine personne.

**- Alors si ce n'est pas Ginny, qui ...**

**- Franchement Ronny**, sourit sa sœur, **Tu as très bien vu que j'avais déjà Gabriel avec Harry donc …**

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase que tout le monde se tourna vers Gabriel qui rigolait du toute son âme.

**- Pourquoi tu rigoles Gabriel?**, demanda Ginny

**- C'est … la phrase que tu … viens de dire … Vraiment hilarant !**

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant**, grogna Ginny, **Et un peu de respect envers ta mère, veux-tu ?**

**- Toi ma mère ? Non, mais tu plaisantes j'espère? T'as vu quelque chose en moi qui fait penser à toi? … Et j'aurais du respect quand tu en auras pour les autres**, répondit Gabriel sur un ton sec

Ginny rougit de honte et fixa le bois de la table alors que certains étaient étonnés par le comportement du fils de Harry, ce dernier lui-même était étonné par le comportement de son fils.

Harry plissait les yeux en direction de son fils en se demandant pourquoi il réagissait comme ça concernant Ginny. Ok, d'accord elle n'était pas sa mère, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça.

Pendant que d'autres élèves se présentèrent comme une certaine **Bonny Weasley**, Serdaigle… Ron chuchota à Harry:

**- Harry on dirait que ton fils n'aime pas Ginny? Tu sais pourquoi?** Fit Ron interloqué.

**- Non, je ne sais pas Ron. On lui demandera plus tard.**

Et oui, comme vous l'avez vu, Ron ne prenait pas mal le fait que Harry n'éprouve rien pour sa sœur. Harry avait passé deux longues heures à l'expliquer à Ron. Ce dernier lui faisait des reproches en lui demandant pourquoi il la draguait ce que Harry niait complètement en disant qu'il considérait Ginny plus comme une sœur que comme une petite amie. Mais bien sûr, il était un peu choqué par l'attitude de Gabriel.

Il y eut quelques murmures qui s'arrêtèrent lorsque deux jumelles se mirent face à la salle. Elles étaient habillées comme tous les élèves, avec l'uniforme de Poudlard mais les jupes étaient raccourcies au dessus des genoux; elles avaient aussi chacune de longs cheveux bruns dégradés vers le blond, attachés en une queue de cheval montante qui retombait devant l'épaule pour descendre au niveau des hanches: gauche pour l'une, droite pour l'autre. Leurs yeux étaient différents par contre: l'une avait des yeux gris vers le centre et l'extérieur vert alors que c'était l'inverse pour l'autre. Elles affichèrent un sourire en coin en moins rassurant que celui de Ambre:

**- Oh merde… faites pas ça**, dirent ensemble Dracus et Gabriel ce qui étonna tout le monde

**- On a quoi en échange?** Fit l'une des jumelle avec un sourire, celle dont les yeux étaient gris au centre

**- Arrête Cycy! Ce n'est pas marrant**, dit Dracus

**- Ils vont nous faire une crise cardiaque! Pire! Ils vont s'entre-tuer!**, renchérit Gabriel

**- Intéressant mais c'est ça qu'on veut voir … et le professeur Dumbledore nous as donné libre choix de dire ce qu'on voulait**, dit calmement l'autre jumelle

**- Matthew, dit leur d'arrêter! Maintenant!**, dit Gabriel

**- Je suis complètement d'accord avec Gaby!, ****dit Dracus**

**- Ça suffit les gars,… au moins ça t'apprendra à respecter les autres Gaby, tu n'avais pas à parler à Mme Franklin de cette manière, malgré ce qu'il va arriver…**, dit Matthew en désignant Ginny qui pâlit à ce nom montrant encore plus qu'elle n'était pas une Potter,**…en plus j'ai faim, les filles présentez-vous pour qu'on puisse passez aux 5ème années **

**-mais… **

**- j'ai dit ça suffit et je vous conseil de calmer votre magie, surtout toi Gaby… Mathis et moi on les retient depuis un trop long moment là**, dit Matthew d'un ton ferme, ce qui calma Gabriel et Dracus

Tous commencèrent à fixer Mathis et Matthew, ces deux-là, bien qu'ils montraient une expression impassible, avaient le visage qui transpirait. Les filles se retournèrent et sourirent de plus belle, « pas très rassurantes ses filles » se disait Harry

- Je suis **Narcissa**, 6ème année, Serpentard, dit la fille aux yeux gris au centre

- Je suis **Lyly**, 6ème année , Griffondor, dit l'autre jumelle

- **Nous sommes les jumelles Potter-Malfoy**! Dirent-elles avec un grand sourire

Un grand blanc suivit cette déclaration pendant que Gabriel et Dracus s'accoudaient à leur table pour poser leur tête entre leurs mains respectives. Et puis d'un coup :

**- QUUOOOOOOOIII?**, fut ce que put dire, ou du moins hurler Harry, ce qui fit encore plus sourire les jumelles

**- C'EST QUOI CETTE MASCARADE? Malfoy c'est encore un de tes coups bas? **

**- Tu me prends pour qui le balafré?, je suis autant étonné que toi… au moins on voit que tu n'es pas indifférent à mon charme**, finit-il avec un sourire mesquin

**- Vas te faire foutre !**

**- Mais je n'attends que toi Potty**, dit Draco sous une moue faussement aguicheuse qui fit rire ses camarades Serpentards

**- … non c'est impossible, on est deux hommes… un homme ne peux pas enfanter… **

**- Si c'est possible papa**, dit Dracus qui étonna Harry d'avoir été appelé comme ça

**- Non, c'est … impossible**, se force à penser Harry

**- Si tu ne me crois pas regarde Gaby, il est enceint… quoi vous n'aviez pas remarqué son gros ventre?** , dit-il en voyant les airs choqués des élèves qui fixaient Dracus et Gabriel, **Pourtant 6 mois c'est visible normalement… **

En effet on pouvait voir un ventre rebondi légèrement caché par l'uniforme de Gabriel, ce qui mit Harry plus face à la réalité qui était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

**- Dites-moi que je rêve…** dit Harry à moitié désespéré

**- Harry … tu seras avec la Fouine ?**, dit Ron d'une voix blanche

**- Merde Drake! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire? … connaissant papa il n'aurait rien remarqué !,** dit Gaby en haussant le ton, visiblement très énervé

**- mmm… on va dire que c'est une vengeance pour avoir privé mon équipe d'entraînement**, dit-il avec un grand sourire

**- Mais ça n'as pas DU TOUT la même importance! **

**- Si, pour moi annoncer que mon frère est enceint et me priver de Quidditch c'est ABSOLUMENT pareil**, dit Dracus en faisant un sourire

* * *

Après que les deux garçons cessèrent de se disputer, les 5ème années commencèrent à passer. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants Weasley qui furent soit à Serdaigle, soit à Griffondor, **Clara Thomas-Finigan **à Griffondor, Il y a eu aussi **Marvin Snape **qui lui aussi était de Griffondor, ce qui avait provoqué quelques murmures à l'encontre de la fameuse « Mme Snape ». Marvin donnait à Harry encore cette impression familière mais il ne se rappelait toujours pas.

Puis une élève attira l'attention de la table des Griffondor, car elle ressemblait trait pour trait à…Hermione? Sauf que les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient bruns mais elle avait les mêmes yeux. Harry avait senti Ron se tendre en voyant la jeune fille.

- **Emy Krum**, 5ème année, Griffondor

La fille fit un coucou à Hermione qui restait impassible et quand elle se retourna face à Harry et Ron, ce dernier la regardait comme… trahit. Hermione essaya de poser sa main sur celle de Ron pour ne pas qu'il doute d'elle, ce dernier laissa sa main mais il avait une envie de l'enlever et de partir en courant. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment la fille de Hermione, n'est-ce pas?

Angel qui était un peu plus loin sur la table avait vu la main de Hermione se poser sur la main de Ron et ça le mettait dans une rage folle jusqu'à ce qu'il ressentisse une vague de magie apaisante. Il la connaissait, il se retourna vers son grand frère qui le regardait et qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait se calmer, il se calma et regarda le nouvel élève qui se présentait

- **Sébastien Potter-Malfoy**, 5ème année, Serpentard

Harry et Draco était stupéfait, _« mais combien d'enfants y il avait enfin? » _se demandaient-ils et ce fut un Poufsouffle de 7ème année qui posa la question… « À ne pas poser » selon les élèves du futur qui plaquèrent leur tête sur la table alors que Gabriel lui souriait de toutes ses dents avec sa sœur, Narcissa, qui avait un sourire au coin de la bouche.

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. À ma connaissance nous n'avons pas élevé les scroutt ensemble **

**-Tu te prends pour qui morveux**?, dit le Poufsouffle rouge de colère

**-Pour qui?…**, dit-il mesquinement pendant qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les balancer vers l'arrière pour ensuite fixer l'élève de ses yeux vert,**…pour Sébastien Potter-Malfoy.**

Pendant que l'élève fulminait, Sébastien alla s'asseoir auprès de son grand frère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, sa grande sœur, Ambre, Daniel, Léo et les autres. Mais l'élève qui suivit choqua tout le monde, avec ses cheveux blonds et certains traits qui ressemblait à Draco, la seul différence étant que l'élève avait les yeux jaunes… tout le monde s'attendait à voir un autre « Potter-Malfoy »

- **encore un « Potter-Malfoy »?** S'exclama un élève de Serdaigle au fond de la salle.

- **Déplorant. J'ignorais que Poudlard conservait encore quelques idiots. Mon nom est** **Basil Malfoy**, 5ème année, Serpentard., dit-il d'un ton aristocratique

- **Hey Potter! Malfoy va te faire cocu on dirait**, dit un ami du Serdaigle

- **Franchement, que des abrutis et on dit que les Serdaigles sont les plus intelligents. Draco n'est pas mon père,** dit Basil froidement qui alla s'asseoir ensuite à la table des Serpentards, rejoindre Gaby et les autres.

Draco fut stupéfait par cette révélation, pas son fils? Alors de qui vient-il? Selon Draco, c'était impossible il était le seul Malfoy, à part … soudain il fit le rapprochement et regarda avec stupéfaction Basil qui lui envoya un mini sourire pour ne pas trop faire tomber son masque de Malfoy.

* * *

Pendant ce temps les 4ème années se présentèrent et plusieurs révélations furent faite comme les **jumeaux Weasley Zabini **: **Benny et Kenny **qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : des cheveux courts mais bouclés de couleurs marron avec quelques mèches rousses…la seul différence était leurs yeux : Benny avait des yeux marron comme Blaise alors que Kenny avait les yeux bleus… Kenny était à Griffondor alors que Benny était à Poufsouffle ce qui donnait envie à Blaise de se fracasser la tête contre la table en disant des « non mais je rêve! », « c'est pas possible », « un Zabini chez les Poufsouffle »… Quand il s'était plaint que le chapeau avait du se tromper et qu'il allait le déchirer, Ambre avait répliqué en disant que le Blaise du futur à réagi de la même manière et était à un doigt de brûler le chapeau.

Une autre révélation fut faite avec **François Franklin **qui était à Serdaigle en 4ème année. Il avait révélé être le fils de Ginny Weasley bien qu'elle ait nié, son fils ne chercha pas à comprendre et lui à répondu qu'il s'en fichait puisque la preuve était lui et sa petite sœur.

* * *

Puis ce fut le tour des 3ème années où il y a eu **Leny Thomas-Finigan **à Griffondor,

c'était fou à quel point Leny ressemblait à Dean.

Les présentations se faisaient au fur et à mesure, il y avait aussi beaucoup d'élèves : le double de l'effectif des élève de Poudlard du présent. Pendant que les 2ème années passèrent, Ron et Harry parlaientt un peu tout en écoutant les présentations:

- **Ma parole, c'était la période du Baby-boom ou quoi?** S'exclama Ron

- **Attend, on a même pas encore vu les 2****èmes**** et 1****è****r****es**** années… **dit Harry d'un ton morne

- **Mais j'ai faim moi**…

- **T'es pas le seul… regarde les élèves du futur, Angel a la même tête d'enterrement que toi quand tu as faim en plein cours…**, se moqua Harry

- **Arrête Harry c'est pas marrant,… j'espère que ****ce n'est**** pas moi l'un de leurs parents…,** dit Ron sur un ton inquiété

- **Et pourquoi pas? **

**- Harry… c'est Zabini…en plus, 5 gamins Harry…5! **

**- Et alors ? … Apparemment je vais me coltin****er**** Malfoy et on aura tout autant que vous deux : 5 gamins. **

**- Harry t'es un peu trop positif là… **

**- Pas du tout, en plus contrairement à toi je vais être Grand-père, donc j'ai plus de raison de me plaindre… **

Pendant que les 1ères années se présentèrent, Ron essayait de savoir pourquoi Harry était si positif par rapport à la situation… jusqu'à ce que deux jumeaux roux fassent les pitres et se présentent : **Léo et Léa Weasley**, Griffondor…et se vantent de leur père qui était apparemment Fred Weasley, leur but étant de faire plus de désordres que leur père et son frère George, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plu aux professeurs.

Puis un autre « Thomas-Finigan » se présenta…enfin, UNE… du nom de **Sophia **aussi à Griffondor et une autre Griffondor qui fut la fille de Ginny : **Milly Franklin **

Puis ça continua à faire les présentations des premières années quand Ron attira l'attention d'Harry sur un dernier élève qui restait en arrière.

- **Harry je crois que vous avez plus de 5 gosses… **

**- pourquoi tu dis ça?**, s'étonna Harry un peu inquiet aussi parce que bien qu'il ait toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, 5 enfants lui paraissaient déjà beaucoup.

Ron pointa du doigt le dernier élève, Harry le regarda et vit son portrait craché mais avec des quelques mèches blondes en infériorité sur la tête. Ce p'tit bonhomme était trop mignon avec ses p'tit yeux vert mais Harry remarqua que ce dernier était très nerveux.

Pourquoi?… ça il l'ignorait…

Enfin arrivé à son tour, il se plaça devant la salle mais il avait tellement peur qu'il n'osait dire aucun mot…

- **c'est quoi? Encore un « Potter-Malfoy »?**, railla un élève des Poufsouffle

- **de vrai chauds lapins ces deux là**, fit remarquer un Serdaigle ce qui fit rougir encore plus Harry

Ce qui suivit fut un vrai brouhaha sur les tables Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, intimidant le p'tit bonhomme, parfois en se moquant…

Les Griffondors, loyaux, n'aurait pas critiqué le fils du « Survivant » de même pour les Serpentards qui ne voulaient pas s'attirer le courroux du « Prince des Serpentards »

- **FERMEZ LÀ!, **fit 6 voix à l'unisson

Toute la salle fixa la source de ces cris : Gabriel, Dracus, Narcissa, Lyly, Sébastien et… Matthew?

C'était la première fois qu'on voyait Matthew s'énerver de cette façon depuis son arriver mais pourquoi il s'énervait? Se demandait Harry

-**Le prochain qui insulte notre petit frère…on l'étripe**, dirent-ils tous en chœur d'une voix plus dangereuse et menaçante les unes que les autres.

Ceci fit taire la Salle… et à ce moment là, Harry commença à comprendre la raison de la colère de Matthew.

- **Quoi? **

Tout le monde le fixa avec stupéfaction mais il n'y fit pas attention

-**Ma-Matthew …tu-tu …est un-un… **

**-un Potter-Malfoy? **Dit-il avec un sourire

Harry hocha la tête espérant que se soit ce qu'il pense. Mais malheureusement pour Harry, il vit le jeune homme acquiescer et répondre avec un sourire

-**Matthew Potter-Malfoy**, 20 ans , ancien de Poudlard, de la maison « Phénix », actuellement Stagiaire Médecin/Infirmier.

-**Il va pas tenir le coup…** soupira Gabriel et Dracus d'un ton désespéré

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'on entendit avant de voir Harry tomber dans les pommes.

**Voili! Voilou! **

**Oui,j'ai dit que j'allais refaire bien la fic, mais en fait, le premier chapitre n'a pas besoin d'être vraiment modifié enfin... un peu, c'est plus les chapitre suivants... ^_^**

**À dans un mois pour le 2e chapitre. **

**À bientôt! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il va combler vos espérances. **

**Pairing: **DMHP

**Pairing 2nd plan : **DTSF, SS...

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaire de mon imagination .

Je remercie amplement **sailorslayer** ma bêta qui a bien voulu me corriger mes chapitres. ^_^

* * *

**Trop à mon goût**

_-Ma-Matthew …tu-tu …est un-un… _

_-un Potter-Malfoy? Dit-il avec un sourire _

_Harry hoche la tête espérant que ce soit ce qu'il pense. Mais malheureusement pour Harry, il vit le jeune homme acquiescer et répondre avec un sourire _

_-Matthew Potter-Malfoy, 20 ans, ancien de Poudlard, de la maison « Phénix », actuellement Stagiaire Médecin/Infirmier. _

_-Il va pas tenir le coup… soupira Gabriel et Dracus d'un ton désespéré _

_Ce fut la dernière chose qu'on entendit avant de voir Harry tomber dans les pommes. _

**Chapitre 2**** : oui c'est ça, c'est un rêve...**

Quand Harry tomba dans les pommes, tout le monde s'affola et des murmures commencèrent à faire leur apparition.

-**Harry! Eh vieux frère, réveille-toi merde!,** s'exclama Ron qui s'était agenouillé auprès de Harry pour essayer de le réveiller

_Et merde, pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi_… pensait-il tout en essayant de ranimer son ami.

Pendant que Pomfresh, Matthew et Mathis se rapprochaient de Ron, Dumbledore demandait le silence aux élèves et invita le p'tit dernier élève du futur à se présenter ce qui attira l'attention de toute la Grande Salle

- **je… je…**

_« oh génial! Un Poufsouffle dans la famille, manquait plus que ça... » pensait Draco sarcastiquement _

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot… puis la Grande salle assista à un phénomène qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, Draco eut le souffle coupé de même que les professeurs.

Tous les enfants Potter-Malfoy, y compris Matthew, car Mathis s'occupait déjà de Harry,… avaient une sorte d'aura luminescente autour de leur corps, ils avaient les yeux fermés comme s'ils étaient en transe… Chacun avait une aura de couleur différente.

Tout le monde était fasciné par cet étrange phénomène, puis d'un coup un fil de lumière Or sortit du corps de Matthew pour aller vers celui du petit dernier…Ce dernier, qui paraissait craintif, commença à se détendre, puis un même fil Gris sorti du corps de Gaby pour faire le même chemin, et les autres « Potter-Malfoy » suivirent… leur petit frère paraissait complètement détendu et rigolait parfois… puis tout s'arrêta et il se présenta enfin :

- **Johan Potter-Malfoy**, 1ère année, Griffondor

Il alla rejoindre Dracus et Lyly à toute vitesse en rougissant et se cala dans les bras de son grand frère en cachant son visage tout rouge. Tout le monde était étonné par cette affection.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi choquer un peu… mettez une copie parfaite de Draco Malfoy -avec des yeux verts- qui est connu pour être glacial, en train de sourire à un gosse de 11 ans qu'il laissait se caler dans ses bras.

_« Mais ils vont faire chuter ma réputation ces gosses! » _pensait Draco

Alors que les murmures reprenaient, Harry fut sorti de la Grande salle, par Pomfresh, Ron, Mathis et Matthew.

_« Bien! Maintenant que les présentations sont terminées…Bon Appétit! » _

D'un signe de main, le dîner apparu et les élèves commencèrent leurs discussions bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet **: le Phénomène de la famille Potter-Malfoy **

Les élèves mangèrent mais deux d'entre eux était plutôt… ailleurs.

En effet Draco et Blaise étaient bien loin de l'humeur chaleureuse qui était revenue dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient bien loin dans leurs pensées…

Blaise savait parfaitement qui était le deuxième parent de ses enfants, on pouvait croire qu'il était déçu, en colère d'être marié avec un Weasley dans le futur, mais c'était tout le contraire… il jubilait. Il était heureux. Bon il faut avouer qu'il trouvait le nombre d'enfants exagéré… et en pensant au nombre, il venait de se rappeler d'une chose très inquiétante pour lui comme pour Draco. Il dirigea son regard vers celui de Draco. Ce dernier aussi était perdu dans ses pensées, donc Blaise décida de l'interpeller.

- **Draco… Draco.**

Ce dernier sursauta faiblement sur le ton insistant de son meilleur ami, puis leva son regard dans sa direction.

- **alors qu'est-ce que… **

**- pas ici Blaise.,** dit-il d'un ton ferme et catégorique

Blaise ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda un peu dans la direction que pointait le mouvement de tête de Draco. En effet dans toute la partie de la table des Serpentards où était assis les élèves du présent, on pouvait voir la présence de certaines oreilles un **peu trop**, justement, à l'écoute.

Draco reporta son attention sur son repas qu'il finit. Son assiette terminée, il ne prêta même pas attention à sa tarte aux pommes qui était apparu pour le dessert. Il se leva en adressant un seul mot : « on y va » toujours sur son ton autoritaire, tout en allant en direction de sa salle commune. Il fut suivit de toute la section des septièmes années, ce qui attira les regards de toute la Grande Salle mais il n'y prêta guère attention… Une fois qu'ils furent sorti, les murmures reprirent de plus belles.

-**Tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi là? **

- **ne t'inquiète pas Léo, connaissant Oncle Draco, il préfère parler à ****l'****abri des oreilles indiscrètes,** répond Daniel calment tout en mangeant sa tarte aux fraises.

- **si vous vous voulez tellement savoir, dépêchez vous de terminer vos dessert pour qu'on puisse y aller,** répond Gabriel sur un ton autoritaire tout en attendant qu'ils finissent à leur tour.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un grand débat faisait rage dans le groupe des septièmes années

**- on va faire comment Dray?**, demanda Pansy inquiète

**- je l'ignore Pans', normalement on devrait être tranquille avec le sort de Fidelitas que Dumbledore a mis à l'ensemble des élèves. **

**- Il risque d'y avoir quand même des problèmes je penses**, intervint un 7ème année

**- Que veux-tu dire par là Parker?**, dit Blaise

**- Le fils aîné Boost qui est en 6ème année, à ce que je sais, il veut prouver sa valeur à vous-savez-qui… **

**-Ne manquait plus que ça… et ceux qui traîne avec lui aussi?**, demande Blaise exaspéré

**- pour certains il y a des chances… **

**-… quoi que ce soit possible pour tous.**, coupa un autre 7ème année, **je les vois souvent lancées des sorts à des sang de bourbes.**

**-… je l'ai vu lancé un **_**Doloris**_** à un 1ère année de Griffondor, mais vu la puissance magique de Boost on peut dire qu'il était minime, l'élève pouvait se relever même s'il boitait un peu**, intervint une 7ème année

**- et pourquoi les Griffondors n'ont pas fait un scandale? Ce sont les spécialistes pour ça, surtout si on touche à quelqu'un de leur maison, **dit une autre Serpentard

**- Non**, intervient Draco, **les Griffondors sont plus pour la vengeance… si Boost touche encore à un griffy, il ne faudra pas nous étonner de voir l'entrée de notre salle commune défoncée. **

**- qui pourrait faire ça? C'est impossible!**, dit une Serpentard

**- Potter triple idiote**, s'exclama Blaise** … quel idiot ce Boost,… si je vois Voldemort attaquer Poudlard pour tuer mes gamins, je l'étripe **

**- c'est fou à quel point notre père nous aime! **

Tous les 7ème années se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Ambre aux côtés de Gabriel, les 7ème années du futur et quelques années inférieures derrière eux.

Ils restèrent à se fixer longuement sans sortir un seul mot. Les 7ème années du présent les regardaient le visage fermé alors que les élèves du futur les regardaient en souriant, puis ce fut Gaby qui commença à parler.

**- C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je suis fatigué, il faut que je m'assois…**, dit-il las

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les canapés près de la cheminée accompagné de sa famille, Daniel, Ambre, Léo, Basil et les autres élèves se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs ou autre part dans la salle commune pour parler.

**-Ils sont pourris vos canapés!**, s'exclama Gaby arrivé devant le canapé

La seconde d'après, Sébastien sorti sa baguette et lança un sort au canapé pour transformer le cuir noir en un canapé recouvert de velours vert émeraude doux et moelleux

**- Qu'as-tu fait au canapé, il était très bien comme ça!** S'exclama Draco

**- Vos canapés ne sont pas confortable**, dit-il d'un ton impassible

**- Ce gamin a osé touche mon canapé…il a osé…**, dit furibond Draco, tout en se retenant de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**- Calme-toi Dray**, dit Pansy, **assieds toi et parles avec eux au lieu de les étriper… **

**- On en reparlera plus tard, retournez à vos occupation,** dit Blaise à l'attention des 7ème années du présent.

Tous se dispersèrent, alors que Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy s'asseyaient aux côtés des enfants.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander où se trouvaient les deux colosses Crabbe et Goyle… Ils étaient à l'infirmerie suite à une farce de Ron dans des biscuits qu'il leur avait donné ce matin.

**- Wouaw! Les garçons, vos enfants sont magnifiques!**, s'exclama Pansy qui les avait observés

**- Merci marraine**, dit Narcissa avec un sourire…**mais tu devrais voir tes enfants. **

**- Marraine?**, dit-elle étonnée,** des enfants? **

**- Ben oui tu en as aussi, ils sont tout les deux à Serpentard en 5ème année **

**- Ce crétin de Florian, un jour je vais l'étrangler… **

**- Qui vas-tu étrangler blondinet?**, dit une voix grave

**- Tiens, quand on parle du cafard… **

**- mais je t'emmerde Seb'… **

**- et moi, les cafards je les écrase...**

**- les garçons arrêtez**, dit la fille à côté de ce « Florian »

En effet ces deux élèves qui s'étaient rapprochés étaient magnifiques. La fille avait un visage fin, de longs cheveux châtains ondulés et des yeux bleus. Elle était svelte, les proportions de ses formes étaient en parfaite harmonie.

Le garçon, lui, faisait un bonne tête de plus qu'elle, il avait des cheveux courts, châtains parsemés de mèches brunes et il avait des yeux gris métal. Il était sans trop de muscle tout aussi svelte mais sans pour autant avoir un corps de femme.

- **marraine voici tes enfants, Féline et Florian … Flo, Féli venez vous asseoir avec nous,** dit Narcissa avec un sourire chaleureux.

- **J'espère que tu plaisante quand tu me demandes d'être dans la même discussion que ce blondinet, **dit Florian en pointant dans la direction de Sébastien.

- **Personne ne t'y oblige Copernick,** dit froidement Seb'**, en fait ça m'arrangerait plus que toute autre chose… **

- **Bon ça suffit**, dit froidement Draco, **asseyez-****vous et aucune dispute… vous empirez mon mal de crâne là. **

Ils s'assirent sur les accoudoirs des canapés qui étaient pleins pendant que Draco les scrutait du regard.

- **Comment êtes****-****vous arrivez ici? … **

- **On l'ignore**, répond calmement Gaby, **il peut y avoir plusieurs solutions : un retourne****u****r de temps, un sortilège ancien, un vortex temporel, les jumeaux Léo et Léa Weasley… **

- **Pourquoi les Weasley ?** Demande Blaise étonné

- **Ce sont des catastrophes ambulantes!,** s'exclame Ambre, **ils font toujours des conneries et ce sont de gros fouineurs! **

- **Tout ça parce qu'ils ont fouillé dans ta chambre,** dit Daniel avec indifférence

- **ce n'est pas toi qui a eu toute ta garde robe suspendue dans la ****G****rande ****S****alle… **

**- Bref ,** les interrompt Draco, **pourquoi il y a tout cet effectif d'élèves? ****Vous**** êtes très nombreux, trop pour n'être que des enfants de sorciers.**

- **en effet, pour les autres maisons, comme pour les Serpentards, la majorité est issue de couples avec des créatures magique. **

- **comment est-ce possible?** Dit Théo interloqué, **Le ministère a interdit tout accouplement pour les créatures magiques, sauf les Veelas, et encore ils ont des conditions : être promis à quelqu****'****un avant son élévation car être avec son compagnon destiné est considéré comme dangereux pour le ministère et n'avoir qu'un seul enfant, les autres seront tués… **

Tout le monde frissonna après ces paroles. Mais Gaby se reprend et regarde calmement Théo.

- **Pourtant c'est la pure vérité. Grâce à papa et Oncle Ron****,**** cet****te**** loi a été abolie, comme toutes les lois qui obligeaient ****les créatures magiques**** à vivre comme le bon vouloir du ministère. **

**- Wouaw, ils n****'****y sont pas allés de mains mortes Potter et l****a**** Belette, **s'exclame Théo

Un grognement surgit puis la p'tite troupe fixa Blaise. En effet ce dernier fixait Théo de ses yeux marrons qui étaient devenus jaunes et il montrait des dents comme s'il programmait de le découper.

- **Blaise, ta potion…** dit calmement Draco

Blaise sorti une fiole et en bu quelques gouttes, puis il se calma pendant que Pansy et Théo le regardaient tristement. Bien sûr Draco aussi, mais il gardait toujours son visage impassible.

-**J'en peux plus Dray… je sens la potion faiblir**, dit-il désespérément

Blaise n'en pouvait plus, en effet, une souffrance mentale qu'il supportait tous les jours , un instinct qui prenait dans chaque cellule de son corps, et cette souffrance qui s'accentuait encore plus mensuellement, toujours à cette période… il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait en terminer avec cette vie qui le faisait souffrir atrocement… le seul soulagement qui le poussait à vivre était cette tête rousse qu'il voyait tous les jours et son odeur de bois de Pin qui envahissaitde plus en plus ses narines…mais le malheur dans tout ça? Il sortait avec une demoiselle qui le considérait toujours comme un idiot…

- **c'est normal Blaise, Sev' nous avait prévenu qu'elle faiblirait à l'approche des pleine lunes… **

- …**et la Pleine lune est dans 14 jours, il va falloir qu'on vous ****emmène**** à la forêt interdite pour que vous chassiez, **dit sombrement Théo

- **Non. Je dirigerais le groupe,** dit Blaise las**… si l'un d'eux vous mord vous serez dans la même galère que nous… vous avez de la chance d'y avoir échappé, donc ne tentez pas le diable. **

**- Père je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas en accord avec votre Loup…,** dit sombrement Ambre

- **et qu'est-ce que ça change?…**dit froidement Blaise

- **le problème est que votre Loup vous dévorera de l'intérieur, il vous détruit au fur et à mesure que vous le rejetez… **

**- parce que tu crois que je vais accepter ce monstre en moi? Je ne l'ai pas souhaité, je veux qu'il disparaisse… **

**- di****s****-toi que tu as une chance énorme, déjà d'être dans une sorte de communauté avec ta maison : un ****L****oup solitaire ne peut ****pas ****vivre sainement et il devient fou; et je sens que tu es le seul Loup Alpha parmi vous tous donc il te sera facile de les diriger, as-tu eu un livre de Greyback? **

**-oui mais je ne l'ai pas ouvert, il m'a dit que ça m'aiderait mais je ****ne ****croi****s**** pas ce « toutou à Lord Noir. » **

**- ben tu devrai le lire, tu sais. Dans le futur, il travaille ****à**** Poudlard pour encadrer les jeunes loups qui ont du mal et nous avons tous un livre qui nous explique comment bien nous entendre avec notre ****L****oup. Tu sais, c'est pour protéger son clan qu'il s'est promis au Lord, pour qu'il ne cherche pas son village. Je pense qu'il a vu que tu étai****s**** un Alpha et c'est sûrement pour que tu puisse aider les autre****s**** élèves à s'entendre avec leur ****L****oup qu'il t'a donné ce livre. **

Blaise acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se plongea dans ses pensés.

- **Donc vous êtes des Loup-garou aussi?, **demanda Draco

- **oui, toute la famille « Weasley-Zabini », **dit-elle avec un sourire, **Mathis est celui qui arrive le mieux ****à ****se contrôler, il n'est pas plus fort que père par contre. Celui du futur est le plus fort comme toujours, **rajouta-elle en voyant l'étonnement de Blaise

**- ****T****iens en parlant de ce magnifique Loup, **dit Gaby en souriant

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée, où Mathis venait de rentrer en même temps que des élèves. Il scruta la salle avant de les repérer et de s'avancer vers eux. Il salua tout le monde d'un « Bonjour » avec une voix doucement grave et suave puis il se dirigea vers Gaby afin de le faire se lever pour prendre sa place et le faire asseoir sur ses jambes.

Ce dernier se cala contre son torse tout en penchant sa tête dans le cou de Mathis. Ce dernier commença à caresser son dos, un moment après on pouvait entendre des sortes de ronronnements.

_Alors c'est lui le second père, donc je suis pas le seul qui sera grand-père_, pensa Draco

_Merde, c'est lui le second père? Et moi qui me moquait de Draco parce qu'il allait devenir grand-père et je me retrouve dans la même situation… et ce serpent me regarde avec son sourire provoquant en plus, traître. _

Blaise s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé comme si il voulait fusionner avec, mais il voulait surtout échapper au regard moqueur de Draco.

- **j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais dormir dans nos appartements et il a accepté, de même pour toi Léo, Matt ****ne ****pouvait pas venir il devait parler avec Pomfresh et Dumbledore. **

_Mais ils sont tous accouplés ma parole!, _pensa Draco

- **Matt n'était pas obligé…,** dit Léo avec ses joues rouges

- **Ce n'est pas lui, c'est Dumbledore qui lui a dit « **_Vous aussi vous pouvez amenez votre compagnon, enfin si vous en avez un parmi les élèves comme ce cher M. Mathis_** »…Comment il était au courant ? grrrr il me hérisse le poil, quand il me regarde avec ces yeux fourbes. **

Tous les élèves du présent, dans le cercle de discussion, regardaient Léo avec étonnement, ce qui fit rougir encore plus ce dernier…

- **tu es avec Matthew?** Demande Pansy étonné, **Tu es le compagnon de ce magnifique corps d'albâtre? Avec ****ces magnifiques yeux**** et ces cheveux soyeux? Et… **

-** C'est bon Pans', on a compris, **dit en chœur Draco, Blaise et Théo blasés par la description de leur amie

- **au fait tu étai****s**** dans quelle maison quand tu étai****s**** à Poudlard Mathis?,** demanda Blaise craignant qu'il n'y ait pas eu un seul de ses fils à Serpentard

- **j'étais dans la même maison que Matthew : Phénix **

-** il y a une maison de ce nom?,** dit Théo interloqué

- **elle a été crée quand nous sommes arrivé à Poudlard. **

-** et elle concerne quoi?** Demanda Pansy curieuse

- **… **

Le même phénomène qui s'était produit dans la Grande Salle se reproduit, mais il y avait seulement Mathis qui rayonnait d'une aura. Il avait la même couleur que celle de Matthew. Draco commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose concernant son fils et Mathis.

Mathis resta les yeux clos cinq bonnes minutes avant que l'aura ne disparaisse et qu'il rouvre les yeux en souriant.

- **Matt préfère que vous soyez tous réunis pour en parler, il m'a dit demain soir à la salle sur demande à 22h **

**- Tous?, **dirent Draco et compagnie

- **les Griffondors aussi…**

- **vraiment tous?…,** demanda Gaby à demi ensommeillé

- **je ne sais pas, il y a des chances. **

- **je ne veux pas la voir, **dit Gaby d'un ton ferme

- **Gaby … **

-** Mathis, je suis d'accord avec Gaby,**dit sombrement Sébastien, **si je la vois****,**** je doute que vous puissiez retenir nos magie à tou****s**** les cinq, surtout que vous av****ez**** déjà du mal avec Gaby et Dracus. **

-** Ne nous oublies pas, mes frère et moi sommes aussi concernés…**dit sombrement Ambre à l'attention de Sébastien

- **Vous** **savez très bien qu'on a du mal à cause de la grossesse de Gaby, quand la magie de Gaby a augmenté celle de Dracus aussi… et c'est épuisant parce qu'ils s'énervent souvent en ce moment. **

- **Mathis essaye de nous comprendre,** dit calmement Narcissa, **tu veux que je te ****rappelle**** ce qu'elle leur a fait ?****… **

- **elle ne l'a pas encore fait celle-ci…,**dit-il sombrement

- **ce n'est qu****'****une question de temps avant qu****'****elle ne le fasse!,** s'exclama Gaby, … **je t'en supplie Titi,… je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne. **

L'aura de Mathis refit surface pendant 2 minutes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- **Matt a dit qu'il essayera de convaincre Oncle Harry. **

-** Merci… **

-** Euh… pouvez-vous nous expliquer ?**

-** on vous l'expliquera demain tante Pansy,** dit-il calmement en continuant ses caresses dans le dos de Gaby

Personne ne chercha plus loin et ils restèrent à parler de pas mal de choses pendant un certain temps, Draco étant étonné par certaines révélations, bien que de nombreuses questions étaient repoussées en disant qu'ils leur diraient demain. Il savait que Potter devait être son compagnon et il était content au fond, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais il s'inquiétait. « Est-il heureux avec moi? », « Le fait-il par instinct de héros? », etc… toutes sortes de questions lui trottaient dans la tête mais il préférait ne pas poser des questions sur le futur pour ne pas attirer les oreilles un peu trop curieuses.

* * *

_**Dans l'infirmerie :**_

Quelques minutes avant que Mathis ne fasse son petit phénomène à aura, Harry venait de se réveiller, il avait le tête qui tournait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur le visage de Ron.

- **salut vieux, enfin réveillé, je commençais à m'inquiéter…**

- **Ron j'ai fait un rêve bizarre… on s'est battu avec la fouine et la tête frisé et des élèves sont apparu… **

- **Harry… **

- **attends, c'était vraiment bizarre… au dîner ils se sont présentés comme venant du futur et au fur et à mesure des présentations j'ai vu que j'avais des enfants… **

- **Harry… **

- **… et ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui… c'était avec Malfoy! En plus j'ai vu que j'avais 7 enfants! 7! Ron je dois être attein****t**** pour rêvé d'avoir des enfants avec la fouine. **

- **Harry!… ce n'était pas un rêve…**

- _**Quoi?**_Dit-il d'une voix aiguë

- **Oncle Ron a raison,** intervint une voix les faisant sursauter, **tu as bien 7 enfants à Poudlard… **

- **à Poudlard? Pourquoi j'en ai qui ne le sont pas?, **dit-il en le fusillant du regard.

- **en fait… tu as deux derniers,** dit-il avec un mince sourire

- **oh misère…,** dit-il en retombant sur son oreiller, **Merlin dites-moi que je rêve… **

- **euh…vieux, ça va?,** Demande Ron inquiet

Harry essaya de se calmer à la méthode ancienne : fermer les yeux, se masser les tempes et souffler calmement.

_9...9 gamins! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Avec Malfoy en plus, _pensa-t-il

Après s'être calmé, ce qui dura un bon quart d'heure, il fixa calmement Matthew, avant de commencer à poser pleins de questions.

- **Au fait quel est le nom du dernier qui s'est présenté? **

- **Il s'appelle Johan, vieux… mais tes enfants sont incroyables! Si tu avais vu ce qu'ils ont fait tu aurais halluciné! **

- **Ce n'était pas grand-chose…,** dit Matthew tout rouge

- **Mec c'était incroyable ils avaient tous une aura autour d'eux! **

- **Une aura?… comme ce qu'il se passe en ce moment là? **Dit-il en pointant Matthew qui avait fermé les yeux et avait son aura autour.

-**Oui…mais c'était tou****s**** tes gosses qui faisaient ça…, **dit tout joyeux Ron, comme un enfant ayant reçu le cadeau qu'il voulait pour Noël.

Ils restèrent cinq minutes comme ça avant que Matthew ouvre les yeux. Harry s'apprêta à lui poser une question quand il le coupa un peu brusquement.

- **Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu me ****poseras**** toute****s**** les questions que tu veux ****demain, à 22h à la salle sur Demande****, tu ****viendras**** avec tes amis : les « Thomas-Finigan », Londubat, les Weasley et les Weasley-Zabini… **

- **mais… **

- **ne t'inquiète pas. Soit juste un peu patient, on préfère que vous soyez tous présent, ça nous évitera de nous répéter, **dit-il avec un sourire.

- **tous?,** dirent Ron et Harry en chœur.

- **les Serpentards compris**, dit-il avec un grand sourire

_Génial! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Être dans la même salle qu'une fouine, posant des questions à mes enfants… NOS enfants, même!, _pensa Harry

- **maintenant relève toi pour que je t'examine… **

- **pourquoi? **

- **le temps que nous sommes ici je serai un des infirmiers qui aidera Pomfresh de même pour Mathis. **

Harry acquiesça puis pendant que Matthew l'examinait, il écouta Ron parler du phénomène de ses enfants, puis le phénomène se reproduit avec Matthew pendant deux minutes cette fois.

- **Papa… demain ne viens pas avec Mme Franklin s'il te plaît…**dit-il tristement

- **Mme Franklin?,** dit-il étonné

- **excuse moi, c'est son nom dans le futur… ne venez pas avec Ginny Weasley… **

- **pourquoi?, **s'exclamèrent les deux Griffondors

Matthew resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, il paraissait vraiment triste. Ron et Harry se regardèrent en se disant mentalement « _est-ce mal d'avoir posé la question? _», puis Matthew regarda dans leur direction et leur expliqua.

- **Dans le futur la famille a coupé les ponts avec elle…pas seulement les « Potter-Malfoy »,** rajoute-il en voyant Ron qui allait protester, **mais aussi les « Weasley-Zabini », les « Weasley », les « Thomas-Finigan » et d'autres… elle a fait quelque chose de très grave… père et Oncle Blaise ont failli la tuer pour ça… demain je vous expliquerai plus ****en détail c****e qu'il s'est passé… La raison du pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne c'est à cause de Gaby, Dracus et nos frère et sœurs… s****'il****s la voient, ils risquent de la tuer… **

- **Quoi?**

- **Calmez-vous… écoutez moi bien, ****il faut absolument que vous l'empêchiez de venir****, avec sa grossesse Gaby a sa magie décuplée, de même pour Dracus car c'est son frère jumeau et leur magie sont toujours au même niveau, comme une balance qui maintient le bon équilibre****. ****Dracus contrôle bien sa magie à la différence de Gaby parce que ses bébés interfèrent avec le flux****. G****râce à Dracus il peut la contrôler****. Mais s'****ils sont tou****s**** les deux en colère Mathis et moi essayons de maintenir leur magie m****alheureusement**** ça ****n****e dure que 10 minutes… si on ne les contrôle plus****, ****la vie des bébés sera en danger… demain si elle vient, ça ne sera pas seulement ces deux là qui seront énervé mais tou****s**** les « Potter-Malfoy » et les « Weasley-Zabini ». **

- **Pourquoi ça?** Demande calmement Ron

- **Parce que cela concerne les deux familles. **

**Voili! Voilou! **

**En espérant que ce second chapitre vous a bien plu. **

**Alors ce chapitre à bien été modifié, j'ai corrigé, reformulé, etc...**

**À bientôt pour le chapitre 3! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Voici mon troisième chapitre qui lui aussi à dû être remodelé.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, … avec aussi DTSF, SS...,

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaire de mon imagination.

Je remercie amplement **sailorslayer** ma bêta qui a bien voulu me corriger mes chapitres. ^_^

* * *

**Trop à mon goût**

_- Calmez-vous… écoutez moi bien, __**il faut absolument que vous l'empêchiez de venir**__**, avec sa grossesse Gaby a sa magie décuplée, de même pour Dracus car c'est son frère jumeau et leur magie sont toujours au même niveau, comme une balance qui maintient le bon équilibre. Dracus contrôle bien sa magie à la différence de Gaby parce que ses bébés interfèrent avec le flux. Grâce à Dracus il peut la contrôler. Mais s'ils sont tous les deux en colère Mathis et moi essayons de maintenir leur magie malheureusement ça ne dure que 10 minutes… si on ne les contrôle plus, la vie des bébés sera en danger… demain si elle vient, ça ne sera pas seulement ces deux là qui seront énervé mais tous les « Potter-Malfoy » et les « Weasley-Zabini ». **_

_- Pourquoi ça? Demande calmement Ron _

_- Parce que cela concerne les deux familles. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**** Réunion en catastrophe.**

**- …ry!… Harry! Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure et j'ai faim. **

**- Encore dix minutes Ron…**, dit Harry en replongeant sa tête dans son oreiller

**- Non, dépêche-toi! … **

**- mmmm…**

**- Harry…**, dit Ron d'une voix suppliante

**- Donne-moi cinq minutes**, dit Harry en se dirigeant, ensommeillé, vers la salle de bain.

En quelques secondes, Harry était déshabillé et sous la douche. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Matthew la veille à l'infirmerie. Que _Ginny dans le futur ne faisait plus partie des Weasley_. **La raison? **_Elle a fait quelque chose de très grave_. **À quel point? **_Au point qu'on veuille sa mort_. **Et quel est cette chose si grave? **_Matthew a fait sa tête de mule et n'a pas voulu nous dire et à chaque question posée __il les repoussait en disant qu'on aurait nos réponses à la réunion dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir à 22h_…, pensa Harry qui essayait de se remettre les idées en place.

**- ce soir…**, soupira-t-il

**- Harry grouille toi ! !**, hurla Ron de l'autre côté de la porte

Harry arrêta la douche à contre cœur et se prépara à toute vitesse avant de rejoindre Ron qui s'impatientait de plus en plus de devoir attendre son ami.

**- Ah! Enfin!… allez dépêchons, moi j'ai faim. **

Il entendit Harry soupirer en souriant devant l'excitation de son ami qui apparemment n'avait plus de morale quand son estomac criait famine. Ils sortaient tranquillement de leur chambre, quand Ron poussa un cri plutôt … aigu.

**- Ah! Malfoy que fous-tu là? **

**- Je ne suis pas père, oncle Ron! J'en ai marre qu'on me confonde avec lui! **

**- ah… désolé Dracus **

**- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude**, dit-il d'un ton las, **et si nous allions manger?**

Ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Dracus parlait beaucoup avec Ron, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien même, ce qui étonnait Harry. Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir une image de Malfoy rigolant avec un Ron tout aussi joyeux dans la conversation.

**- Ça fait bizarre de voir Malfoy et Ron parler ensemble**, marmonna-t-il

**- Je suis un Potter-Malfoy,** répliqua Dracus qui avait entendu,** et j'ai le droit de parler à mon parrain quand même… **

Ron et Harry s'arrêtèrent en le fixant comme si c'était un fou, pendant qu'il continuait son chemin. Ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par ce dernier qui leur prévint qu'ils ne pourraient pas manger en restant dans le couloir comme des armures de décorations.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils furent étonnés par la disposition de la Grande Salle qui avait TOUT BONNEMENT changée. Il y avait tout un ensemble de tables rondes.

Ils scrutèrent la salle pour repérer des têtes familières quand…

**- Harry! Ron! **

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix, pour y voir Hermione faire de grands signes avec ses bras. Elle était sur une table plutôt grande où on pouvait voir qu'elle tenait compagnie à tous les enfants Potter-Malfoy, Snape, Weasley-Zabini, Krum, Seamus et Dean accompagnés de leurs enfants et de Neville. Ce dernier avait une tête de déterré, ce qui intrigua Harry à peine quelques secondes. Les seuls absents sur la table étaient Matthew et Mathis.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers la table, alors que Dracus était déjà en train de s'installer aux côtés de son frère jumeau.

**- Alors vieux, on arrive plus à tenir sur ses jambes?**, plaisanta Seamus

**- J'aimerai te voir le jour où on te dirait que dans 20 ans dans le futur tu auras 7 enfants****, dit Harry en lui jetant un regard noir**

**- Calme-toi Harry, il essaye juste de te détendre un peu, tu parait tendu, **expliqua Hermione,** et sachant que cette année nous avons les ASPICS, du stress serait très mal venu en ce moment… d'ailleurs comme nous n'avons toujours pas de professeur pour le cours de DCFM, nous avons l'après-midi de libre pour pouvoir étudier à la bibliothèque et… **

**- Désolé Mione, mais Harry et moi avions déjà prévu quelque chose… comme organisé les prochaines sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch…, **dit Ron en lui jetant un regard plein de reproches

**- Ronald Weasley, … si tu avait un peu de cervelle, tu remarquerais que les ASPICS sont beaucoup plus important que ce jeu où il faut attraper un vif… et je t'interdit de me regarder comme ça… **

**- Tu n'a pas d'ordre à me donner… à ce que je sache je n'ai qu'une mère,** Ron termina son pan-cake avant de se lever brusquement…** et pour tes révisions que tu chéris tant, ce sera sans moi… **

Il partit en direction de son prochain cours, alors que les autres le regardèrent s'en aller, jetant un froid sur la table. Harry soupira et se retourna vers Hermione qui fixait la sortie avec colère.

**- Mione tu étais obligé de réagir comme ça?**, dit-il avec un soupçon de reproches

**- Mais tu as bien vu Harry, la manière dont il m'a regardé, je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai … **

**- Mione comment te sentirais tu si la personne que tu aimes, avait des enfants avec une autre personne que toi alors que toi tu ne sais même pas si tu en as? **

**- Mais… **

**- … et en plus tu le traites d'idiot alors que tu sais qu'il déteste ça…**, dit Seamus en fixant sa tasse de chocolat

**- … s'il prenait au sérieux ses ASPICS je n'aurais pas dit ça. **

**- Mione mais t'es sérieuse là ?… on parle de Ron là, il est plus Griffondor que tous les Griffondors réunis, l'assiduité est une qualité des Serdaigles, pas des Griffondors**, Harry se leva et lui lança un dernier regard, **… et ne comptes pas sur moi pour étudier cet après-midi j'ai déjà prévu de garder mon après-midi pour le Quidditch avec Ron.**

Harry quitta la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Ron, accompagné de Neville, Seamus et Dean. La solidarité masculine pouvait être étonnante parfois.

* * *

Harry et les autres retrouvèrent Ron près de la salle de potion, accroupi fixant un point invisible en face de lui. Ils se posèrent à ses côtés dans un silence total qui fut brisé par des sanglots de Ron quand Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

Dix minutes après, les Serpentards du présent et du futur arrivèrent, derrière eux le reste des Griffondors. Personne ne vit les larmes de Ron qu'Harry essuya d'un revers de la main par un sort. Il reçut un remerciement silencieux de Ron avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Ils commencèrent le cours dans un calme total, ce qui étonna Snape quand il entra dans la salle en trombe, espérant les surprendre, ce qui échoua. Puis Snape analysa la salle qui était plus grande pour accueillir les années du futur. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il regarde Snape. Ils eurent du mal à se retenir pour ne pas rire. Snape étain devenu très pale tout d'un coup.

Au fur et à mesure du cours Harry remarquait que, contrairement à d'habitude, Snape n'approchait pas la table de Neville qui préparait sa potion. Il s'était même laissé tomber négligemment sur sa chaise pour se mettre la tête entre les mains. Personne n'osait faire de remarque de peur de se prendre un heure de colle ou de faire perdre des points à sa maison. Tous les élèves? Non, une personne osa parler : **Daniel Snape.**

**- Vous sentez-vous mal père?**

Toute la classe fixa Daniel, ce dernier fixant Snape avec ce même regard qui paraissait d'un coup un signe de famille.

**- N'avez-vous pas une potion à faire **_**M. Snape**_**?**, dit Snape d'un ton glacial

**- Ma potion est déjà terminée, **_**père**_**. **

**- D'après ce que je vois sur votre table de préparation, beaucoup d'ingrédients n'ont pas été utilisés, et vous espérez réussir votre potion? **

**- Grâce à un apprentissage avec **_**mon autre père**_**, j'ai pu éviter d'utiliser des ingrédients inutiles tout en rendant ma potion plus forte et plus efficace.**

Pleins de murmures commencèrent à l'annonce d'un second père, Harry était plus qu'abasourdi… bon d'accord, pour avoir un enfant il faut être deux, mais UN HOMME QUOI!

_Mais quel homme est assez fou pour être avec Severus Snape? _

Voilà la question que se posait avec effarement une majorité des Griffondors comme des Serpentards. Et avec tout ça, Harry ne vit pas le regard triste d'un certain brun, il ne vit pas sa déception par rapport à la situation. Non, Harry fixait plutôt Snape qui avait pâlit à une vitesse hallucinante avant de jeter un regard noir à son fils. Apparemment ce dernier avait eut l'interdiction de parler du second père.

* * *

Après un cours plus que mouvementé qui dura toute une matinée, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Arrivé à destination, les enfants du futur allèrent vers une table en compagnie des Serpentards et … Ron ? !

Harry soupira en voyant le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il le comprenait, mais ce n'était pas une raison d'éviter de manger en _sa _présence… Au moins, il ne serait pas seul, il y avait … Dracus et Angel. Ces trois là s'entendaient très bien, Dracus avait même réussi à redonner le sourire à Ron.

Harry et ses amis, sauf Ron, se placèrent à une table et commencèrent à manger. C'était très tranquille sans la présence de Ron. Il y avait une ambiance de plomb que toute la salle remarquait, mais comme toujours personne n'osait faire une remarque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny se plaça à côté de Harry en poussant un peu trop rudement Neville l'obligeant à s'écarter sur le côté. Une attitude de Ginny qui énervait beaucoup Harry. Ginny ne cessait de s'imposer dans son cercle d'amis, dans son espace personnel. Elle ne cessait de dire que Harry et elle c'était le grand amour. Mais depuis hier, tout le monde était maintenant persuadé qu'elle se faisait des illusions.

**- Harry… Hermione m'a parlé de la rencontre avec les enfants de Malfoy et les autres à la salle sur demande. C'est vrai que je ne dois pas venir? **

**- C'est vrai…,** répondit Harry indifférent…** et ce ne sont pas seulement les enfants de Malfoy mais aussi les miens**, rajouta-t-il sur un ton plus ferme.

**- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir? J'ai autant le droit de venir que n'importe qui!, ****s'écria-t-elle, attirant l'attention de la Grande Salle**

**- Ah bon? Et en quoi?…,** demanda Harry

**- Parce que… parce que… **

**- Parce que rien Ginny. Cela ne t'apportera rien de bon à venir. **

**- Je suis sûr qu'ils font ça pour que tu tombes dans les bras de Malfoy!**, s'écria-t-elle toute rouge

**- Que je copule avec Malfoy ou pas ne te regardes en rien**, dit-il d'un ton acerbe,** si je copule avec lui tant mieux, c'est la vie. Maintenant laisse moi manger j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes crises de jeune fille.**

Ginny rouge de colère partit de la Grande Salle alors que Harry continua à manger. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête maintenant, il avait déjà assez mal au crâne comme ça.

**- Harry, t'aurais pu lui parler plus gentiment, tu sais très bien les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi, non?**

**- Hermione, quand t'auras réglé tes propres problèmes, là je me donnerai la peine d'écouter tes conseils. Et arrêtes d'essayer de nous caser ensemble ça devient lassant.**

Sur cette dernière parole ils finirent de manger.

* * *

Harry et Ron se rejoignirent au terrain de Quidditch. Ils volèrent un bon moment, se partageant des réflexions sur les tests de sélection ou les stratégies pour les prochains matchs.

Harry évitait entièrement le sujet _Hermione_, son meilleur ami n'était pas d'humeur à aborder le sujet et il ne voulait pas en parler non plus. Il préférait se concentrer sur sa passion : le Quidditch.

À l'heure du dîner, Harry resta avec Ron en compagnie de Dracus, Angel, Gaby, Alan, Daniel, Seamus, Dean et Neville sur une table le plus loin possible de celle d'Hermione qui était en compagnie de Ginny.

Après le dîner Ron préféra aller faire un tour, mais quand Harry voulu l'accompagner, il refusa, prétextant le souhait d'être un peu seul. Ils acceptèrent pendant que les élèves du futur partirent en disant qu'ils allaient chercher le reste des autres élèves. Cependant Dracus et Angel suivirent Ron pour lui parler. Harry et les autres, eux, remontèrent à leur tour pour attendre l'heure du rendez-vous à la salle sur demande. Mais au fond, ils étaient tous stressé d'apprendre ce qui allait se passer dans le futur.

* * *

Le soir arrivé, tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir respectif, en préparation pour un sommeil réparateur. Tous, sauf un petit groupe de Griffondors en direction de la salle sur demande.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ce fut pour faire face à une scène qui leur fit extrêmement peur.

Ron était avec Draco et compagnie et les enfants du futur qui devaient être présents à la réunion. Il y avait aussi deux enfants supplémentaires qu'ils reconnaissaient comme les enfants de Ginny. Deux personnes manquaient à l'appelle : Gabriel et Dracus.

Tous étaient assis sur des canapés en daim. Tous, sauf Ron qui, lui, faisait face à deux bête géantes de plus d'un mètre cinquante (sur leur 4 pattes) en souriant. L'une était un grand loup au pelage gris sombre aux yeux gris et l'autre un grand puma noir aux yeux émeraude.

**- Ron ?**

Ce dernier se retourna vers les autres et son sourire se minimisa. Sûrement dû à la vue d'une certaine personne.

**- Fermez la porte, vite,** dit-il calmement.

Les Griffondors se précipitèrent et fermèrent la porte.

**- C'est quoi ces bêtes géantes?**, s'exclama Seamus

**- Ils sont cool, hein?**, dit Ron avec un sourire

**- Ça tu peux le dire… là n'est pas la question! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? **

**- Calme-toi Seamus, tu les connais. **

**- Quoi?**, s'exclamèrent les Griffondors

Ron regarda les bêtes et leur fit un hochement de tête. Les bêtes commençèrent à rapetisser puis à prendre forme humaine.

_Des animagus ?, _pensèrent les Griffondors

Puis ils commencèrent à voir un peu mieux de qui il s'agissait et les têtes qu'ils faisaient ne firent que confirmer leur état de stupéfaction.

_Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça soit moi?_, pensa Harry

**- Harry… à chaque fois que je voudrais embêter Dracus, rappelles-moi qu'il se transforme en puma géant… **

**- Je pense que tu l'as bien retenu ça Dean. **

**- Ils sont cool, hein ?, ****s'extasia Ron****, Nous avons commencé à parler des formes animagus qu'on aura à étudier en métamorphose. Gabriel et Dracus m'ont dit qu'ils connaissaient déjà leur forme animale et ils ont bien voulu me les montrer! **

**- C'est presque rien tout ça, père et papa nous apprennent cette technique à nos 15 ans****, se vanta Gaby **

**- Tu dis que c'est presque rien alors que tu peines à faire un sort de lévitation? **

**- Dracus si tu pouvais m'éviter tes remarques, ça me ferait des vacances… **

**- Je ne fais que dire la vérité…, ****dit-il avec un air très Malfoyen**

**- Je suis enceint, merde… c'est normal! **

**- Bon ça suffit vous deux, ****dit Matthew****, venez vous asseoir pour qu'on puisse commencer. **

Tous ceux qui étaient debout s'assirent sur des canapés qui étaient apparus, puis les Gryffondors se fixèrent pendant quelques instant, Harry n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de Malfoy, il avait déjà du mal à assimiler l'information qu'il partagerait sa vie avec lui.

**- Alors vous êtes des animagus? Les autres aussi le sont? C'est quoi leur apparences? Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans notre temps? Vous-savez-qui est bien mort? Comment c'est dans le futur? Et pourquoi Ginny ne pouvait pas… **

**- Stop! Stop!, ****s'exclama Sébastien pour la calmer****, calme-toi tante Hermione, pas tout à la fois. **

**- désolé…, ****répondit-elle rougissante**

**- Pour répondre à ta question, tout ceux ici, qui ont au moins 14 ans connaissent leur forme animagus. Grâce à nos parents qui nous l'ont enseignée, ****répondit Angel froidement, sentant sa colère remonter **

**- Angel calme-toi, ****dit Ambre****, elle ne lui a rien fait encore … **

**- Mais ça ne va pas tarder… **

Puis un silence accompagna cette remarque. Les Gryffondors se demandaient ce qu'avait fait la Hermione du futur à Angel pour qu'il soit aussi hostile. Hermione, elle, n'osait même plus parler.

**- Matthew peux-tu nous expliquez maintenant ce qu'est la maison « Phénix »? Est-ce que Mathis et toi êtes les seuls à y être?, ****demanda Draco calmement**

**- Ah! C'est vrai! Maintenant que je me rappelle, tu m'avais dit être dans une maison comme ça****, s'exclama Harry **

**- Potter le retour…, ****se lamenta Draco **

**- La ferme Malfoy, ****répliqua Harry sur un ton acerbe **

**- Je la ferme si je veux, crétin de Balafré.**

**- Mais je t'emmerde sale blond peroxydé.**

**- et ben! Quand je pense que tu as 9 gamins avec lui, j'ai du mal à y croire 'Ry… à moins que ce soit votre manière de vous dévoiler, ****plaisanta Ron **

**- Quoi? Weasley, je rêve où te viens de dire que j'ai 9 gosses avec lui? **

**- tu n'as qu'à demander à ton fils aîné, Malfoy. Vous avez battu les Weasley, c'est ma mère qui sera contente, ****dit Ron avec un sourire sournois**

**- oh Merlin, voilà que ma famille se rabaisse aux Weasley… **

**- Hey! **

Bizarrement, l'ambiance dans la salle se fît moins tendu, moins pesante …

**- La maison Phénix, est une maison « Joker » si l'on peut dire ça, ****répondit Matthew calmement.**

**- Pourquoi ça? **

**- En fait, le jour de notre répartition, le chapeau magique est resté sur nos têtes une bonne demi-heure. Nous n'étions pas les seuls, trois autres élèves étaient ****dans le même cas que nous. Dumbledore a donc fait cette maison, ne me demandez pas le pourquoi de ce nom, je ne le sais pas moi-même. **

**- Qui l'a nommée comme ça? **

**- Dumbledore, ****s'exclama tout les élèves du futurs.**

**- Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, c'est tellement évident, ****répondit Harry blasé par l'imagination de son directeur. **

**- Parce qu'il aime les mystères ce vieux fou… **

**- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi « Phénix » ?**

**- Il faudra le demander à Dumbledore****, dit Mathis**

Tous soupirèrent, pour ensuite reprendre leur interrogatoire.

**- Et elle a quoi de particulier cette maison?, ****demanda Dean **

**- Elle concerne les personnes qui ont, grosso modo, toutes les qualités des maisons de Poudlard, ****dit avec fierté Mathis en bombant un peu du torse**

**- N'oublie pas aussi les défauts, ****marmonna Kenny assez pour qu'il entende,**** Hey! Dépose-moi à terre ! Tout de suite Mathis!, ****s'écria Kenny flottant dans les airs faisant rire toute le monde. Apparemment il n'aim**ait** pas trop **être** suspendu dans **les **air**s**. **

Pendant qu'il regagnait la terre ferme tout en gueulant sur Mathis, Harry, lui, ne cessait de fixer deux personnes. Pour être plus exact, il ne cessait de fixer les enfants de Ginny, ces derniers étant assis auprès de Marvin et Gabriel.

_S'ils détestent Ginny, pourquoi ils acceptent ses enfants?, _se demandait-il

Gabriel, qui avait remarqué que Harry ne cessait de les fixer, le fit sortir de sa « contemplation »

**- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi ils sont là, non?, ****dit-il, s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde alors qu'Harry le fixait. **

**- Exactement, Matthew nous a dit que leur mère ne devait pas venir ce qui m'étonne encore plus en voyant ses enfants présents. **

**- Pourtant je ne vois pas le problème, François et Milly sont nos cousins et on s'entend tous très bien avec eux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont une **_**tarée de mère **_**que nous devons les repousser. **

**- Gaby!**, s'exclamèrent les autres enfants du futur

**- Quoi?**, dit-il innocemment

**- Langage mon frère, ****dit aristocratiquement Dracus****, on ne dit pas « tarée de mère » mais **_**décamerde-égocentrique**_**… **

**- Drake!**, firent-ils encore mais en pouffant un peu

**- Et si vous expliquiez pourquoi Ginny est si détestée ? Malgré le fait qu'elle ait fait une chose impardonnable à Harry, c'est quand même ma sœur, donc gardez ces mots pour vous**, dit Ron d'une voix froide.

Personne n'osa rajouter un mot, non plus le regarder en face. Sauf, Ambre, Angel et Dracus. Et ce fut ces trois-là qui lui répondirent.

**- Ton toi futur est celui qui l'insulte le plus à chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle, malgré le fait qu'elle soit ta sœur**, dit calmement Dracus

**- Et qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ça? **

**- Elle a essayé de tuer ton fils et Matthew quand ils étaient encore des nourrissons, dit sombrement Angel **

À cette déclaration tout les Gryffondors furent stupéfaits puis horrifiés. Ils n'osaient pas croire ça. Non, pas Ginny.

**- J'ai un fils? **

**- Ron!, ****firent les Gryffondors avec exaspération **

**- Quoi? J'avoue Ginny a fait une grosse erreur mais… oh, merde. **

**- Enfin tu vois le problème!** » S'exclama Hermione heureuse qu'il ne soit pas si idiot mais ce ne fut pas le cas car Ron se précipita vers Angel pour le secouer comme un prunier.

**- Il va bien? Il n'a aucun dommage? Est-il blessé? Est-ce que c'est grave? Elle a payé pour son crime? Est-ce que… **

**- Ron! **

**- Quoi Hermione? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de savoir si mon fils va bien?, ****s'énerva-t-il;**** Maintenant que je sais que j'ai un fils… ****marmonna-t-il que seul Angel entendit, ce qui le fit **sourire.

**- Ron on parle de Ginny, et toi tu demandes si elle a payé pour son crime? **

**- Hermione, pour moi la famille c'est le plus important… **

**- C'est ta sœur! **

**- Si elle a osé toucher un cheveu de mon fils, la chair de ma chair, c'est qu'elle ne me considère pas comme sa famille. Chez les Weasley on ne touche **_**jamais**_** à la famille, ****dit-il sombrement****, de plus elle a aussi tenté de tuer le fils d'Harry que nous, tous les fils Weasley, considérons comme notre frère. Et puis merde! Je sais que j'ai un fils, je suis trop content! Alors il va bien?, ****demanda Ron à Angel qu'il avait cessé de secouer.**

Tout le monde était étonné par la réponse donnée, les Gryffondors comme les Serpentards. Les élèves du futur, bien qu'étonnés par la réaction de Ron, finirent par esquisser chacun un sourire et ce fut un petit groupe d'élève, après s'être concerté du regard, qui lui répondit.

**- Déjà, je vais te signaler que dans le futur, tu es marié à un homme, ****dit Angel **

**- … d'accooord…, ****dit lentement Ron pour bien avaler la dose d'information,**** et c'est qui? **

**- Attends, patience, dit ****Ambre avec un sourire **

**- C'est mon parrain, ****dit avec un sourire Gabriel **

_**Donc il a l'entière confiance de Harry…,**_**continue pensivement Ron **

**- Oui et c'est le meilleur ami d'oncle Dray****, dit Benny **

**- Il était à Poudlard?, dit ****Ron en regardant brièvement les Serpentards**

**- Oui, à Serpentard pour être plus précis**, dit Kenny

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Ron, et il fixa ses enfants d'un air ahuri

**- Vous êtes sérieux?**

Ses enfant, tous, lui affichèrent un sourire que Ron ressenti comme chaleureux… Puis la panique vint à lui si vite qu'il se retourna pour fixer son meilleur ami qui avait compris depuis plus longtemps que lui et qui lui affichait un sourire de soutien.

**- 'Ry…**, dit-il d'une voix craintive

**- Oui je sais Ron. J'ai toujours raison**, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ron se retourna vers ses enfants avec le visage très sérieux et demanda la question fatidique.

**- Qui vous a porté? **

**- À ce qu'on a vu, les Gryffondors ont une bonne capacité à porter les enfants, ****fit sournoisement Gabriel **

**- Parles pour toi, t'es aussi gros qu'une montgolfière...**

**- Drake, ta gueule.**

**- quel langage cher frère, ce n'est pas un comportement qu'un Potter-Malfoy doit…**

POUUFF!

La dispute s'arrêta sur le corps inerte d'un roux allongé sur le sol. Apparemment ce dernier avait accumulé trop d'information. Ce fut Harry qui, résigner, s'en charga en faisant léviter son corps pour le mettre sur un fauteuil.

- _**Aqualis**_, murmura Harry

Un jet d'eau arriva en plein sur le visage de Ron pour le réveiller, ce qui fonctionna. En attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprit, les Gryffondors reprirent l'interrogatoire.

**« Vous êtes sûr que c'est Ginny?, ****demanda Neville **

**- Absolument sûr, ****dit Marvin avec un sourire **

**- Et comment êtes-vous au courant? ****Demanda Hermione,**** Vous n'étiez pas encore né, si? **

**- Parce que nos parents nous l'ont tous raconté et que … **

**- GRRRR! **

Tout le monde se retourna pour fixer Angel qui montrait … les crocs?

**- Euh…Ron? J'ignorais que tes enfants avaient des dents aussi acérés,** dit Harry aussi blanc qu'un drap.

**- Je suis dans le même cas que toi**, répondit Ron dans le même état.

Angel continuait de grogner alors que tous les élèves du présent, surtout les Gryffondors était statufiés.

**- Que se passe t-il Angel?,** demanda Ambre

**- Angel calme-toi...**

**- La ferme Mathis, toi et Matthew aviez senti son aura mais vous n'avez rien dit! **

**- Calme-toi… il faut que tu te calmes, **persista Mathis

**- Mathis ça veut dire quoi? **Demanda amèrement Gabriel qui s'était levé

**- Et merde, je n'ai pas pu la sentir avant parce qu'elle avait son odeur mélangé avec celle d'oncle Harry. Sors de ta cachette, on sait que t'es là! **, cria Angel mais personne apparu, **Elle se moque de moi en plus**, rajouta t-il.

La scène qui suivit choqua pas mal de personne, toujours les Gryffondors qui découvraient ceci dans une situation pareille.

Ambre, Kenny et Benny pointèrent le nez vers le plafond comme s'ils humaient l'air. Puis les uns après les autres, ils commencèrent à grogner tout autant qu'Angel.

Et l'impensable se produit. Les quatre Weasley-Zabini se transformèrent en loup !

Angel s'était transformé en un loup de la même taille que la forme animagus de Gaby, mais il était d'un pelage brun cuivré avec les pattes et le bout de la queue blanche.

Ambre était devenue aussi un loup mais elle était une sorte de mélange. Elle avait quelques aspects de loup mais quelques aspects de renard. Le visage était le même qu'un renard : les oreilles plus grandes que les loups, un museau plus fin. La queue était aussi plus touffue. En gros elle avait plus l'aspect d'un gros renard, à la différence qu'elle avait des crocs et un regard d'un loup. Sa taille avoisinait les 4/5 de la taille d'Angel (1m20) et elle avait un pelage marron si foncé que l'on pourrait penser que c'est un pelage noir mais des reflets montrait bien la couleur marron.

Les jumeaux, eux, était de la même taille que Ambre, mais leur pelage était… roux? Un roux très sombre mais qui leur allait très bien. Chacun avait une de leurs pattes avant colorée en noir : Benny, la patte avant gauche et Kenny, la patte avant droite.

D'instinct, les Griffondors reculèrent des quatre élèves qui s'avançaient dans une direction où l'on ne voyait personne alors que les Serpentards étaient tranquillement assis sur les canapés.

Toujours en grognant, les quatre loups commençaient à approcher alors qu'un vent soufflait, ce qui était bizarre, ils avaient tous pu voir un léger froissement dans l'air.

Harry reconnu rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité qui s'envola en direction de Gaby pour révéler par la suite une Ginny qui était devenu toute pâle à la vue des loups. Apparemment cette dernière avait réussi à venir quand même à la réunion qui lui était pourtant **interdite**.

**- Je récupère ce que tu as volé, ****dit Gabriel sombrement en agitant la cape. **

La seconde d'après, les loups commençaient à l'approcher mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Harry et Ron la protéger.

**- Arrêtez tout de suite, ****dit Ron très en colère espérant les calme**r

Mais ils ne l'entendirent pas de cette manière, car ils approchèrent en grognant plus. Mais bien sûr, ils grognaient à l'encontre de Ginny, parce que grogner contre le papa n'allait sûrement pas arranger leur situation par la suite.

- **J'AI DIT TOUT DE SUITE! , **cria Ron encore plus en colère

Alors là, ça les calma de suite. Les p'tits loups commencèrent à reculer alors que l'air commençait à se faire plus pesant.

**- Gaby! Drake! Arrêtez!, ****s'écria l'une des filles Weasley qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter de la tournure des choses. **

Tout le monde fixa les jumeaux qui avaient concentré autour d'eux le vent, qui tournait à une vitesse telle qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle couperait n'importe quoi. Mais la seconde d'après ce vent se dirigea vers le petit trio, qui ferma les yeux sous les cris des autres présents dans la salle. La seconde d'après, ils se sentirent projetés sur le sol par quelque chose.

Quand le vent finit par se calmer, Harry ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes pour tomber sur deux yeux gris mercure où l'on pouvait voir de l'eau venir couler et tomber sur le visage d'Harry.

Ron, lui, avait un mal de crâne pas possible et aussi un mal de ventre en sentant un gros poids sur lui. Mais alors qu'il se frottait le crâne, il sentit un liquide sur son torse. Il ouvrit ses yeux et dirigea son regard vers son torse pour tomber sur le corps inerte ensanglanté de Blaise Zabini. Il se releva rapidement pour essayer de le réveiller.

**- Zabini… Zabini! Réveilles-toi! Ne me fais pas ça! Pas maintenant! **

**-Ça … fait très mal… saleté de Griffons…qui ne réfléchi qu'après avoir … agit... comme toujours**, entendit Ron sur le côté

Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur Draco Malfoy qui lui aussi avait protégé Harry. Ce dernier fixait le blond avec effarement.

**- Mal…Malfoy?… Pour… Pourquoi? **

**- Idiot, selon toi... pourquoi?**, dit-il d'une voix faible

La seconde d'après, Draco s'évanouit provoquant l'inquiétude d'Harry qui avait porté ses mains sur le dos du blond, et qui sentit ses mains se mouiller. Il regarda et commença à s'affoler en voyant ses mains imbibées de sang dégoulinant.

**- Malfoy?… Malfoy!… Draco!….réveilles-toi… DRACO!**

* * *

**À suivre! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre est mieux… **

**À bientôt! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Voici mon quatrième chapitre qui, contrairement aux autres, n'a pas été remodelé.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, rième chapitre qui, contr

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997 …

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaire de mon imagination

Je remercie amplement **sailorslayer** ma bêta qui a bien voulu me corriger mes chapitres. ^_^

* * *

**Trop à mon goût**

_Quand le vent finit par se calmer, Harry ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes pour tomber sur deux yeux gris mercure où l'on pouvait voir de l'eau venir couler et tomber sur le visage d'Harry. _

_Ron, lui, avait un mal de crâne pas possible et aussi un mal de ventre en sentant un gros poids sur lui. Mais alors qu'il se frottait le crâne, il sentit un liquide sur son torse. Il ouvrit ses yeux et dirigea son regard vers son torse pour tomber sur le corps inerte ensanglanté de Blaise Zabini. Il se releva rapidement pour essayer de le réveiller. _

_**- Zabini… Zabini! Réveilles-toi! Ne me fais pas ça! Pas maintenant! **_

_**-Ça … fait très mal… saleté de Griffons…qui ne réfléchi qu'après avoir … agit... comme toujours**__, entendit Ron sur le côté _

_Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur Draco Malfoy qui lui aussi avait protégé Harry. Ce dernier fixait le blond avec effarement._

_**- Mal…Malfoy?… Pour… Pourquoi? **_

_**- Idiot, selon toi... pourquoi?, dit-il d'une voix faible**_

_La seconde d'après, Draco s'évanouit provoquant l'inquiétude d'Harry qui avait porté ses mains sur le dos du blond, et qui sentit ses mains se mouiller. Il regarda et commença à s'affoler en voyant ses mains imbibées de sang dégoulinant._

_**- Malfoy?… Malfoy!… Draco!….réveilles-toi… DRACO!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :****Découverte sur découverte...**

Çela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Harry et Ron en étaient sortis avec quelques petites égratignures après une nuit de repos, contrairement à Blaise et Draco qui, eux, avaient perdus vraiment beaucoup de sang. Le résultat final? Un coma magique… Apparemment l'attaque était vraiment puissante.

En bref, pour le moment tout le monde attendait leur réveil. Deux personnes, surtout, attendaient et elles étaient les seules autorisées à pouvoir rester aux côtés des comateux . Harry, assis à côté du lit de Draco, ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Draco s'était interposé, pourquoi il a pris l'attaque à sa place, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé… bref, pourquoi?

Ron, qui lui était à côté du lit de Blaise, de son côté se posait les mêmes questions, il se sentait déjà assez triste de savoir que Hermione allait faire sa vie avec Victor Krum. Mais depuiq qu'il avait passé son midi et sa soirée en attendant les autres Gryffondors en compagnie des Serpentards, il trouvait que Blaise était plutôt sympa, il avait même espéré être le second parent des Weasley-Zabini, il se sentait mieux avec lui. Mais il a fallu que sa sœur vienne tout gâché.

**- ****Harry...**

**- ****Oui Ron?**

**- ****Tu penses qu'il...**

**- ****Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils...**

**- ****Ils vont s'en sortir,**dit une voix chaleureuse

Ils se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et découvrirent Matthew et Mathis qui, eux aussi, ne semblaient pas avoir dormi non plus.

**- ****Et s'ils...**

**- ****Ne t'inquiètes pas Oncle Ron, ils ne font pas partis des sorciers les plus puissants sorciers pour rien.**

Les deux Gryffondors tournèrent leur regard vers Matthew, l'observant d'un air comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête.

_Ils sont sérieux? Ils parlent vraiment des deux Serpentards que nous avons l'habitude de combattre entre chaque __cours? La__ fouine et la tête frisée font partis des sorciers les plus puissants?_, pensaient-ils

**- ****… J'espère que tu as raison,** soupira Ron en retournant son attention sur Blaise.

Matthew et Mathis se regardèrent, puis se retournèrent vers Harry et Ron qui restaient au chevet des Serpentards.

**- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas manger et vous reposez un peu,** proposa doucement Mathis,** Je ****doute**** que Père et Oncle Dray voudrait avoir à faire à deux zombies à leur réveil.**

Ceci eut pour effet l'apparition d'un mince sourire des Griffondors.

**- Allez-y, ****n****ous vous préviendrons quand ils seront réveillés, rajouta Matthew**

Après quelques petites secondes, les deux Gryffondors se levèrent et partirent de l'infirmerie, non sans lancer un dernier regard à leur Némésis.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient à peine arrivés dans la Grande Salle, le silence pris place parmi tous les élèves. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'infirmerie depuis deux jours. Tout le monde était au courant du pourquoi de leur présence à l'infirmerie mais ils ne savaient que les grandes lignes.

Harry et Ron scrutèrent la salle pour trouver des têtes familières, qu'ils trouvèrent. Toutes les personnes avec qui ils avaient mangées la dernière fois étaient là, avec quelques personnes en plus : Pansy et ses enfants et Théo et Léo.

Ces derniers, les ayant remarqués, les regardaient avec appréhension, espérant qu'ils n'apportaient pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Harry et Ron s'assirent à leur table sans un mot et se servirent à manger. Les jeunes du futur savaient ce qu'était ce regard et ils avaient compris que six d'entre eux allaient en pâtir. Mais l'un des six osa poser la question fatidique. Après tout, il est un Griffondor non ? Et un Griffondor est reconnu pour son courage.

**- Co-comment vont-ils ?****,** demanda le jeune Griffondor,

Ceci fait, la question enfin posée, toute la tablée tourna son attention sur le duo qui, posant calmement leurs couverts et mâchant tranquillement, s'était arrêté de manger pour les fusiller d'un regard rempli de reproches. Et en effet, ce qui allait arriver n'était pas bon pour eux.

**- Mais oui c'est vrai, comment vont-ils... En même temps, c'est tellement bien de s'inquiéter après avoir lâché ses nerfs****,** dit ironiquement Harry

**-** **Elle n'avait pas qu'à être là !****,** se plaignit Gabriel

**-** **Salazar Serpentard doit se retourner dans sa tombe à entendre un de ses élèves dire une ânerie pareil,** dit sombrement Ron**, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?**

**- Nous ne visions pas père et oncle Blaise,** se justifia Dracus

**- ET ALORS ? !****,** s'emporta Harry attirant l'attention de toute la salle, élèves comme professeur.** QUE CE SOIT EUX OU GINNY NE CHANGE EN AUCUN CAS LA GRAVITÉ DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! !**

**- Si elle change !****,** s'obstina Gabriel

**-** **AH OUI ET EN QUOI ? !****,** s'emporta à son tour Ron,** ET COMMENT AURIONS NOUS RÉGLÉ CETTE HISTOIRE ?J'AURAIS DIT QUOI À MA MÈRE ET AU MINISTÈRE ? ! « Elle a été attaqué par nos enfants qui viennent du futur... ». NOUS SERIONS ENFERMÉS SOIT À SAINT-****MANGOUSTE, SOIT À AZKABAN ! ! SAVEZ-VOUS QUE LES VOYAGES DANS LE TEMPS SONT INTERDITS ? !**

**-** **Et il n'y a pas seulement ça****,** dit sombrement Harry, **quand un élève se retrouve à l'infirmerie dans un état grave, l'infirmière est dans l'obligation de prévenir ses parents.**

Tous les élèves du présent avaient les yeux grands ouverts à fixer Harry qui venait d'annoncer un gros problème.

**- Félicitations vous allez avoir droit à la visite des Malfoy et des Zabini****,** dit Ron ironiquement.

**- Je ne vois pas le problème...,**dit calmement Gabriel

**- Il ne voit pas le problème !****,** exagéra Harry

**- ****Laisses-moi**** rafraîchir ta cervelle de Serpentard qui, apparemment, semble plus ressembler à celui d'un Poufsouffle,**dit calmement Théo qui avait compris le problème que voulaient faire comprendre les deux Gryffondors.** Dans le présent auquel vous êtes, il y a plusieurs Grandes familles de sorciers : Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Snape, Flint, Lestrange, Black, Londubat, Potter, etc...**

**-** **Bien sûr, vous pouvez enlever les deux derniers puisque les deux héritiers se trouve à notre table et étant trop jeunes ils ne peuvent servir d'exemples,**rajouta Pansy.

**-** **Exactement,** dit Théo**, Donc pour en venir à mon explication, ces grandes familles de sorciers sont les plus respectée****s**** et les plus craintes.**

En voyant les regards horrifiés des jeunes du futur, Théo continua son explication.

**-** **Les plus craintes parce que nos familles ont une règle fondamental : «****Si tu sèmes une épine, quand elle poussera, elle te piquera****. » Et sachant que nos familles sont très rancunières, il ne faudra pas ****s'etonner ****de les voir rester ici un bon moment tant qu'ils n'auront pas ****trouvé**** le coupable. Et je peux vous assurer que la nouvelle ne leur plaira pas du tout.**

Après l'explication de Théo, la Grande Salle toute entière était plongée dans un silence de plomb. Ce fut Pansy qui reprit la parole, faisant revenir les discussions sur les autres tables.

**-** **Brrr,** frissonna t-elle**, Rien que d'imaginer Mme. Malfoy et Mme. Zabini venir ici me donne la chair de poule. Les murs vont vibrer là.**

**-** **Pourquoi ça ?****,** demanda innocemment Johan

Tous les élèves du présent regardèrent Johan avec effarement, mais ensuite ils froncèrent les sourcils en voyant les regards interrogatifs qu'avaient les élèves du futur de la tablée.

**-** **Vous n'avez jamais entendu Mme. Malfoy cri****er**** ?****,** demanda Pansy

**- euh... non****,** dit Lyly avec un sourire crispé

Les élèves la regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils avant de la regarder avec un étonnement sans limites.

**-** **Wouaw... J'ai du mal à y croire****,** dit Pansy étonnée,** Basil tu n'as jamais ****entendu**** ta mère crier?**

**-** **Ce n'est pas ma mère****,** dit sombrement Basil

Tous les élèves du présent le regardèrent avec étonnement.

**-** **Euh... Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?****,** demanda Hermione en le scrutant du regard

**-** **Je sais exactement qui sont mes parents et Narcissa Malfoy n'est certainement pas ma mère****,** dit-ilen la fusillant du regard**, Sur ce...**

Basil, qui avait terminé son repas, se leva de table et parti hors de la Grande Salle dans une direction quelconque, sûrement à son prochain cours.

Les autres ne cessaient de regarder dans la direction des grandes portes avant que Pansy ne parle.

**-** **Si je m'attendais à ça...**

**-** **Mais il y a une chose qui m'intrigue,** intervint Théo attirant l'attention de toute la tablée sur lui.

**-** **Quoi donc Théo?****, **demanda Pansy

**-** **Sachant que les Malfoy et les Zabini vont venir, ils sauront forcement l'histoire sur les enfants du futur..., en voyant les autre**s** acquiescer**,** il continua, … ce qui m'intrigue c'est que si Basil est le fils de M. Malfoy mais pas celui de Mme. Malfoy, qui est sa mère ?**

Tous les élèves restèrent silencieux, alors que les élèves du futur se jetaient des regards pour savoir s'ils devaient le dire ou pas. Mais une œillade en direction de Gabriel les avait vite remis en place. Ce n'était pas à eux de le dire mais au concerné. Et ce dernier n'aimerait pas qu'on parle de sa famille dans son dos.

**-** **Il y a aussi un autre problème, **dit pensivement Dean, **Comment va le prendre Mme. Malfoy quand elle apprendra tout ça ?****,** rajouta t-il,** J'aimerais pas être là quand ça arrivera...**

Tous les élèves du présent à la table frissonnèrent puis restèrent dans un silence total à s'imaginer différentes scènes de la réaction de Narcissa Malfoy.

Après leur discussion très instructive, Dumbledore, qui avait une annonce à faire, fit venir le silence et attira l'attention des élèves sur lui. Harry se demandait bien quelle nouvelle il avait encore à rapporter : mauvaise ou bonne ?

**« Chers élèves, je demande votre attention pour vous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle. J'ai enfin **trouvé** un professeur pour le cour**s** de DCFM. Ce cher professeur ** **sera à Poudlard demain soir. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Et pour bien commencer le week-end, nous ferons un festin pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. »**

Après ce petit discours tout le monde voulait savoir qui avait pris ce fameux poste maudit.

**-** **Vous pensez que c'est qui ?****,** demanda Seamus

**- Peut-être le futur époux de Snape**, railla Neville.

Tous les élèves, même Harry et Ron qui étaient étonnés par cette réponse, regardèrent Neville qui, comme avait vu précédemment Harry, avait toujours cet air maussade.

**- Serais-tu jaloux Nev' de ce cher époux ?****,** plaisanta Dean

**- La ferme Dean****,** dit-il calmement comme s'il s'en foutait

**- Oh c'est bon, tu ne vas ****pas ****nous dire que tu es amoureux de la chauve-souris..., **continua Seamus

**- Vous êtes trop con.**

Sans un autre mot, Neville se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Pour aller où ? Nul ne le savait.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

**- Si on le savait, tu serais déjà au courant Dean,** répondit Ron en mangeant une part de quiche.

**- Merde ! Nous sommes trop ****bêtes**** !**

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix qui n'était d'autre que celle de Harry. Ce dernier termina sa quiche rapidement avant de se lever précipitamment, attirant le curiosité de toute la table.

**- Harry tu vas où ?****,** demanda Ron

**- Dépêchez-vous au lieu de demander !****,** s'exclama t-il

**- Si c'est pour courir après Neville****,**** c'est mort. Il reviendra quand sa crise sera calmée, ronchonna Dean**

Harry, qui était plus qu'énervé par l'attitude de son ami, arrêta sa course et revint dans sa direction, le visage fermé par la colère. Il tira Dean par le col et lui parla sombrement pour qu'il comprenne bien.

**- Laisses-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Comme tu as du ****le ****remarqué, dans le futur tu aura****s**** ta petite famille avec Seamus...****,** en le voyant acquiescer Harry continua, **bien. Comme nous l'avons vu à la présentation, Hermione aussi aura sa petite famille. Mais aussi Ron avec Zabini, même Parkinson,****Nott et surtout moi, alors qu'il était prévu que je ne vive pas assez longtemps après la bataille final. Non !****Tu me laisses terminer****,** dit-il en voyant qu'on allait l'interrompre**. ****Et même Snape en a une !****, **s'énerva t-il encore plus. **Mais ****dis-moi**** Dean où est celle de Neville ?**

En voyant ses amis pâlir et se dépêcher à manger précédé d'un petit « merde », il repartit en direction de l'endroit préféré de Neville, suivit de ses amis. Bien sûr les quatre Griffondors n'avaient pas vu une autre partie de la table les suivre.

* * *

Arrivés à la serre de Neville, ils eurent droit à une scène plutôt... déroutante. Snape se faisait enguirlander par Neville. Harry se rapprocha d'eux et leur demanda se qu'il se passait.

**- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?****, **coupant cours à leur dispute

**- Rien qui ne vous regarde Potter,** cracha Snape.

**- Cet imbécile se permet de prendre des plantes dans ma serre pour ses potions !, **cria Neville sans se préoccuper du surnom donné au professeur.

**- Monsieur Londubat, je vous demanderais d'avoir plus de respect envers votre professeur.**

**- Rien à foutre que vous soyez mon professeur !****, **cracha Neville,** les plantes que vous avez arrachées étaient l'une ****de celles**** que j'allais présenter au concours de « jeunes botanistes de talent » !**

**- Tu ne peux pas présenter une autre plante Neville ?**

**- C'est une espèce très rare Harry ! Elle se nomme « larme****s**** des enfers » elle est très difficile à faire pouss****er****. La présenter au concours m'aurait donné une bonne avance par rapport aux autres ! Vous avez gâché ma chance de partir en exploration avec le meilleur botaniste du monde sorcier !****, **s'exclama Neville en direction de Snape.

**- Chourave, m'a donné l'autorisation pour cueillir ces plantes, s'expliqua Snape, Cette serre renferm****e**** plein de plantes rares et elle m'a dit que les plantes s'accumulaient donc j'en ai pris.**

**- Elles ne s'accumulaient pas ! Et elle n'avait pas à vous donner d'autorisation ce sont **_**mes**_** plante et**_** pas les siennes**_** ! **

**- Comme si vous m'auriez donné quelques une de ces pousses...**

**- Si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous en aurais donné sans que vous les abîmiez ! ! La prochaine fois demandez****-****les directement à moi !****, **cria t-il en s'éloignant vers sa serre.

**- Attends Neville ! On veut te parler !****,** s'exclama Harry

**- Non ! ****Foutez-moi**** la paix !**

Alors que Neville s'enfermait dans sa serre, Snape regarda le petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé et demanda l'explication de ce rassemblement.

**-** **Et si vous … m'expliquiez les raisons de cet … **_**attroupement **_**?****,** cracha t-il,** … vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire, par exemple, préparer les révisions pour vos ASPICS...**

**- Il semblerait qu'il fasse une crise de nerf parce qu'il serait le **_**seul**_** à ne pas avoir d'enfants dans le groupe****,** répondit Daniel en le fusillant du regard.

**- Ah... et bien bonne continuation****,** dit-il en commençant à partir mais il fut arrêté par son autre fils.

**- Si tu ne lui dis rien, c'est nous qui le feront et devant toute le Grande Salle, **menaça Marvin**, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça !**

**- Comme si c'est ma faute...**

**- Théoriquement c'est la tienne, **répondit Daniel**, tu nous as interdit de révéler notre nom en entier et de dévoiler le nom de notre second père...**

**-** **Et vous écoutez toujours ce que l'on vous dit ?**

**- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Marvin pourrait bien s'en servir dans le futur et tu en pâtirais.**

Alors que les Snape se disputaient, le reste du groupe regardait cette scène d'un air ahuri. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir manqué une pièce du puzzle. À ce moment là, deux Serpentards manquait tout bonnement au groupe avec leur incroyable logique.

Ils sortirent de leur réflexion, quand ils virent Severus Snape partir vers la serre où était Neville, tout pâle.

**- Il pense faire quoi là ?****,** demanda Ron qui le regardait ouvrir la porte d'un _Alomora _

**- Il va parler à son futur époux****,** répondit calmement Daniel

Alors qu'ils fixaient tous les portes de la serre, les élèves du présent blanchissaient au fur et à mesure, les uns après les autres, tout en se retournant vers les deux Snape.

**- QUOI ? !**

**- Daniel, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux leur dire notre nom en entier, parce qu****'i****ls vont clamser devant nous là.**

**- Je pense que que tu as raison...****, **Daniel se retourna vers le groupe avec le même visage fermé qui rappelait toujours autant Snape Senior**,...**** Pour que vous compreniez mieux on va refaire notre présentation. Mon nom est Daniel Londubat-Snape.**

**- Et moi je suis Marvin Londubat-Snape.**

**- Je... je crois... qu'il faut que je m'allonge,** dit Ron en se posant dans l'herbe.

Tous les élèves firent de même, attendant que les deux futurs époux sortent de la serre. De toute façon, ils ne seraient pas en retard en cours, ils avaient Potions.

**- Si on m'avait dit ça avant, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne...,** dit Ron toujours blanc comme un drap.

**- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?****,** demanda Angel

**- Parce que vous venez du futur donc si vous le dites c'est que c'est vrai****,** dit calmement Seamus

**- Ce que nous disons n'est pas forcément paroles d'évangile, **dit calmement Alan

**- Donc ce n'est pas vrai ? ! Neville n'est pas marié avec Snape ?****, **s'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire, croyant que c'était une blague.

**- Bien sûr qu'ils sont mariés ensemble !****,** s'offusqua Marvin

Ron perdit son sourire et se rallongea dans l'herbe, encore plus blanc au point de bien distinguer ses tâches de rousseur.

**- Neville... avec Snape... Londubat-Snape... deux gamins avec Snape...**

**- En fait, nous avons une grande ****sœur,**** une petite sœur et un petit dernier en attente, **énuméra Marvin alors que les autres élèves blanchissaient.

-** Cinq gamins ? !** s'écria Ron horrifié**, … dites****-****moi que je rêve... non, je cauchemarde.**

**- Sérieux ? !****,** s'écrièrent les autres élèves du présent.

Alors que les deux enfants Londubat-Snape confirmaient leur paroles, Ron ne cessait de marmonner pleins de choses, s'étonnant sur les raisons qui aurait poussé Neville vers cette chauve-souris des cachots.

**- Bon, ça suffit Ron. Tu as bien 5 gamins avec Zabini.**

**- Toi tu en as bien avec Malfoy !**

**- J'en ai 9 et je ne me lamente pas.**

**- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?****, **s'exclama Ron en pointant Harry

**- Je me le demande... Franchement, c'est le monde à l'envers !****,** s'exclama Harry après un moment de silence,** Il y a 4 jours****, ****on se battait encore contre Malfoy et Zabini. Les Griffondors ne parlaient jamais civilement avec les Serpentards... et là, du jour au lendemain on se retrouve à parler calmement avec les Serpentards et avec une bande de gamins qui ne savent même pas retenir leur magie. Et comme par hasard ces gamins sont les miens **_**et**_** ceux de Malfoy !**

**- Si tes gamins ne savent pas retenir leur magie c'est que ****leurs**** parents ne les éduquent pas assez...**

**- La ferme Nott !**

**- Ben tu vois... il y aura toujours cette animosité entre Serpentards et Griffondors, c'est dans nos gènes. Vous êtes fouineurs et nous les informations nous viennent toutes seules. Vous ****foncez tête baissée et nous, nous utilisons la ruse. Vous faite****s**** confiance à n'importe qui alors que nous, on se méfie de n'importe quel étranger...**

**- On dirait que là tu nous descends plus qu'autre chose.**

**- Je suis un Serpentard, ****p****ourquoi je complimenterais la maison ennemie ?****, **demanda t-il avec un sourire Serpentard.

Harry se renfrogna dans son coin, insultant le plus possible ce Serpentard vicieux par la pensée, alors que ce dernier s'était retourné vers son fils Léo qui lui ressemblait tellement bien à l'exception de ses yeux qui était d'une couleur brun-orangé.

**- Léo ? Comment est ton second père ?**

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers les deux Nott qui avaient, apparemment commencé une discussion qui méritait de l'attention.

**- Comment tu sais que c'est un homme ?, demanda Ron**

**- C'est très simple la Belette... je suis gay. Idem pour Blaise et Draco. Pourquoi croyez vous que l'on reste indifférent aux approches de Pans' quand nous sommes en public ?**

**- Ah...**

**- Bref,... alors Léo ? Comment il est ?**

**- Je... je ne sais pas exactement... **

Théo, intrigué regarda attentivement son fils avant de lui poser la question.

**- Comment ça ?**

Cependant Léo resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses parents, mais là c'était autre chose. C'était son père lui même qui lui demandait, que faire ?

**- Je peux leur dire si tu veux Léo...**

Tout le monde se tourna vers la provenance de la voix et ils virent les deux infirmiers.

**- Toujours là au bon moment vous deux !, s'exclama Pansy**

**- Quand nos compagnons sont stressés****,**** c'est un peu normal que nous accourr****i****ont, **répondit Mathis avec un sourire franc.

En voyant certains regards interrogatifs des Griffondors, il continua l'explication.

**- Ah … apparemment vous n'étiez pas au courant****, **dit-il en s'asseyant près de Gaby.

**- Non,** répondit Ron,** Qui est ton compagnon ?**

**- Le mien c'est Gaby. **

Harry pouffa de rire alors que Ron blêmissait.

**- Oh merlin, je vais être Grand père... je vais être grand-père avec Malfoy !**

**- Vous ne serez pas les seul Ronny****,** le taquina Harry

**- Mais... Malfoy quoi !**

**- Oh Ronny, ****ce n'est**** pas si grave que ça... voyons le bon côté des choses il n'y aura plus de guerre entre vos deux familles****, **plaisanta Harry

**- Arrêtes, je ****l'entends**** déjà se vanter des gènes Malfoy si l'enfant est blond****,** dit Ron en grimaçant

**- L'un d'eux pourrait très bien être roux,**dit Gaby calmement

**- Oui ! Exactement ! L'un d'eux pourrait très bien être roux !...****, **Ron fronça des sourcils avant de fixer le couple**,****... attends. L'un … d'eux ? **

Mathis et Gaby affichèrent un grand sourire avant de répondre à sa question.

**- Ce sont des jumeaux !****,** répondirent-ils avec un sourire

**- Et bien, question reproduction, le gène belette le remporte haut la main...**

**- La ferme Nott !****,** s'exclamèrent les Griffondors alors que le Serpentard rigolait discrètement.

Après la petite guéguerre habituelle Serpentard/Griffondor, Théo tourna son attention sur son fils qui était lové dans les bras de Matthew. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire comprendre à tous les élèves du présent que Léo était le compagnon de Matthew. Mais la réponse de Léo avait plutôt inquiété Théo.

**- Léo... que voulai****s-****tu dire par « tu ne sais pas exactement » ?**

Matthew resserra sa prise sur Léo avant de la desserrer et de l'embrasser furtivement. Ce dernier retira un fin collier de sa chemise où était pendu un médaillon. Théo le reconnu de suite. C'était un médaillon aux armoiries Nott que son père lui avait confié quand il était plus jeune. Ces mêmes gravures représentaient une nuit de pleine Lune avec quelques nuages autour de cette dernière. Comment il le savait ? Parce que ce médaillon était unique... une sorte de « porte-bonheur » pour celui qui le porte. C'était le trésor le plus précieux des Nott. Il montrait qui était le chef de la famille Nott ou l'héritier.

Léo lui tendit le médaillon et il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit le choqua un peu. Il vit une photo sorcière qui apparemment, avait été faite dans un parc. Sous un Saule pleureur, il y avait un couple et un bébé de deux ans. Théo pouvait voir un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait un peu, mais en plus âgé, sourire franchement dans sa direction en faisant un mince signe de main avant de regarder à ses côtés. Il y avait un jeune homme que le brun dépassait d'une tête. Le jeune homme avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses et il avait des yeux … magnifiques. Les mêmes yeux qu'avait Léo, présent à ses côtés. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Théo, bien qu'il l'ait déjà deviné, pour savoir qui étaient ces personnes sur la photo et Léo le lui confirma.

**- Ce sont mes parents...,** dit-il faiblement, sortant Théo de sa contemplation devant la photo **... ****Jaïm Wyndyl ****et**** Théodore Nott.**

**- Jaïm...?**

Léo acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et continua son explication. Timide de nature, il ne fit même pas attention aux autres élèves du groupe qui l'écoutait. Il s'en fichait même. Matthew était prêt de lui au cas où.

**- C'était le roi des elfes noirs d'Angleterre. Dans votre présent****,**** il n'est encore qu'un prince...**

**- Un elfe ?, s'exclama Hermione, mais... c'est impossible !**

**- ****Franchement Granger, tu penses vraiment que les créatures magiques écouteraient de simples sorciers****...?**** répliqua Théodore**

**- C'est la loi ! Ils doivent la respecter !**

**- On voit bien que tu viens du monde des moldus... Ces règles sont juste un moyen de pression contre les créatures magiques, pression qui ne marche pas tant que ça d'ailleurs...**

**- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu …**

**- Que faites vous encore là ?**

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Severus qui était sorti de la serre, et un Neville tout rouge juste derrière.

_Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit tout rouge ?_, voilà ce qu'ils se demandaient tous. Alors qu'ils se posèrent pleines de questions dans leur tête, une voix cassante leur firent vite revenir sur terre.

**- J'espère pour vous que vous êtes conscients que dans 10 minutes vous avez cours de Potions... parce que le moindre retard vous fera écoper d'une retenue tou****s**** les après-midi de samedi et dimanche pendant un mois.**

**- Mais... Il y a la sortie à Pré-au-lard !**

**- Vous m'en****voyez désolé monsieur Weasley... Ah, et bien sûr cela compte aussi pour les élèves du futur,**susurra t-il.

La seconde d'après, Severus commença à partir en direction du Château calmement. Arrivé à une certaine distance il leur cria :

**- Il ne vous reste plus que 6 minutes.**

Il ne fallu pas deux secondes avant que les élèves du présent se lèvent et commencent à partir à la suite de Severus en direction des cachots. Les élèves du futur, eux, y allèrent tranquillement.

**- 6 minutes devraient suffire, non ?****,** supposa Gabriel aux autres septièmes années du futur avec un sourire Potter-Malfoyen (NdA : Ben... c'est son nom, non ? )

**- 4 minutes devraient être déjà assez pour arriver avant père. Le connaissant il a du accélérer le pas****,** répondit Daniel avec un sourire Serpentard.

**- Bon, faites ce que vous voulez. Moi j'ai cours avec Nanny Macgo...**

**- Aller Seb' !****,** s'exclama Marvin, **C'est Métamorphose, on va s'amuser !**

**- Toi tu vas t'amuser à parler avec Clara pendant tout le cours...**

**- Yeah, c'est ça qui est cool ! Elle m'a dit avoir une idée pour remettre Stone à sa place**

**- … et moi je vais devoir supporter ce cafard merdeux de Mc Copernick qui n'arrive même pas à transformer une épingle en brosse à cheveux****,** dit-il en fusillant ce dernier du regard.

**- Vas te faire foutre Blondinet,** gronda Florian

**- Quel langage... on voit le progrès.**

**- Dégagez au lieu de nous faire part de vos querelles !,** s'exclamèrent les deux préfets de Griffondors.

Les cinquièmes années partirent en courant sous la menace alors que les septièmes années prirent un couloir en direction des cachots. Bien sûr la seconde d'après, si on regardait le long couloir qu'ils avaient pris, nous n'aurions vu plus un seul élève.

* * *

_Des monstres_, Voilà ce que pensait Severus à ce moment là. _Comment avaient-ils fait ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour arriver avant lui alors qu'il était parti avant eux ?_

Bon, au moins il avait eu la satisfaction de pouvoir coller Potter et toutes les petites crasses de Griffondors qu'il avait à sa suite. Les Serpentards ? … comment ça ? Ils y en avaient dans le petit groupe ? Il ne s'en rappelle pas en avoir vu. Nott et Parkinson ? Ah... il me semble les avoir vus rentrer avant l'heure... De la mauvaise fois ? Jamais... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait découvert que son filleul allait faire sa vie avec Potter, qu'il allait s'assagir. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant du secret des Serpentards. Sinon, pourquoi porterait-il le titre de directeur de la maison Serpentard ? Pour faire jolie ? Non.

En parlant de Serpentard, il avait deux de ses meilleurs éléments à l'infirmerie dans un état comateux. Qu'allait lui dire son meilleur ami quand il verra son fils dans cet état ?... il n'osait même pas imaginer... encore pire quand sa femme commencera sa litanie remplie de menaces pour les responsables. Il faudra qu'il prépare des potions contre les maux de crâne d'ailleurs... Haaaa... que des prises de têtes. Des enfants du futur qui viennent bousiller tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette années : faire souffrir le plus d'élèves psychologiquement. En parlant d'élèves peureux, il perdait son préféré... à cause de qui encore ? De ces s***** d'enfants du futur ! Bien sûr. Forcément. Depuis que ces gamins étaient arrivés, il avait appris qu'il fonderait sa vie avec un maladroit né. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il avait un vrai don en botanique. Mais en Potions c'était carrément un bon à rien ! La preuve, même pas vingt minutes que le cours avait commencé qu'il avait déjà fait explosé sa potion. Et ses fils qui l'avaient obligé à lui dévoilé qu'il serait le second père de ses enfants dans le futur. Et ce maladroit, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?... Il avait sauté sur lui pour l'embrasser ! ! Saleté de Griffondor ! Le pire c'est qu'il avait aimé et avait carrément commencé à caresser son fessier pour ensuite passer ses mains sous sa chemise...Morgane, il avait aimé embrasser un Griffondor ! Salazar Serpentard devait sûrement avoir honte de lui là où était.

Morgane ! Sa vie devenait un vrai foutoir depuis l'arrivée de ces foutus gamins ! En quatre jours, il commençait à avoir des maux de crâne à ras bord.. Rien que le matin il avait droit aux cris de plus de 1000 élèves et ce n'était pas un partie de plaisir. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, plus rien n'était comme avant et il redoutait la suite. Oh Oui... rien que Basil Malfoy allait amener pleins de problèmes dans Poudlard dans les jours suivants. Et les Weasley-Zabini ? … encore pire !

Severus n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment : Retourner à ses appartements, se fondre dans ses couettes et espérer que tout ce qu'il voyait là n'est qu'une rêve.

* * *

**Voilà ! quatrième chapitre clos !**

**Oui je sais ça fait une fin bizarre, mais c'est le but... plein de questions et pleins de plainte de notre professeur de Potions.**

**=D merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le 5e Chapitre de ma fic HP.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, a fic DTSF, SS...,

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaire de mon imagination.

Je remercie amplement **Sailorslayer** ma bêta qui a bien voulu me corriger mes chapitres. ^_^ C'est fou à quel point elle peut être rapide.

* * *

_**Trop à mon goût**_

_**Chapitre 5 : … futurs pas si malheureux**_

**- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE !**

On pouvait dire que ça n'avait pas tardé. À peine le lendemain matin, vers midi, alors que toute la Grande Salle mangeait tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur pour la majorité, les discussions furent misent tout de suite en suspens en entendant de grands hurlements provenant de l'autre côté des portes.

La seconde d'après, elles furent ouvertes en fracas. Et par qui d'autre que par le célèbre couple Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy eux-mêmes.

**- C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DUMBLEDORE ?**, s'exclama la femme blonde, faisant sursauter tous les élèves du futur et se boucher leur oreilles de ceux du présent.

La femme était suivit de près par son mari qui, lui, regardait la salle avec un profond froncement de sourcil.

**- JE VEUX DES RÉPONSES ET TOUT DE SUITE !**, s'écria encore plus la femme

A la table de Griffondor, un jeune élève roux se retourna vers les élèves du futur de leur table, qui affichaient tous des airs de merlans frits, et leur montra un regard blasé.

**- Et voilà Narcissa Malfoy, La femme aux cordes vocales les plus stridentes du monde sorcier**, souffla t-il assez doucement pour que la femme n'entende pas.

**- Ron**, gronda Hermione

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille d'un air impassible, puis haussa des épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le couple. De leur côté, les élèves du futur regardaient la femme mûre avec crainte et … une certaine admiration. En effet, ils valaient mieux pour eux de ne pas se faire remarquer. Depuis l'arrivée du fameux couple, un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle.

Du côté du couple, pendant que la femme fusillait du regard le directeur de l'école espérant le tuer d'un Avada par un simple regard, l'homme blond, lui, regardait calmement la Grande salle qui avait étrangement changé depuis sa dernière visite. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement ça. Il trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves, chose pas normale en temps de guerre.

**- J'attends Dumbledore**, siffla la femme ramenant l'attention de son mari sur l'objet de leur visite.

Dumbledore se leva calmement de sa chaise et fixa intensément le couple avant de leur sourire de la manière qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand il avait un plan que personne n'aimerait. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça leur donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin entre les mains d'un vieux papy fan de sucreries.

**- Narcissa, Lucius quel plaisir de voir, ici, à Poudlard. Ma chère Narcissa, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi belle de jours en jours.**

**- Cesser de tourner autour de la salamandre Dumbledore**, siffla Narcissa (NdA : Désolé pour l'expression modifiée, mais je voulais faire plus sorcier que moldus ^_^), **Nous laissons notre fils sous votre protection, à Poudlard, et une semaine après je reçois un hibou disant qu'il se trouve dans un coma magique ? !**, rajouta t-elle en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure de sa phrase.

**- Pouvons-nous en parler dans mon bureau ?**, demanda le directeur aimablement

**- Oh non Dumbledore, vous allez m'expliquer tout ceci, ici et maintenant !**

**- Narcissa, ma chère. Bien que je comprenne votre envie de savoir dans l'immédiat la cause de l'état de notre fils, je ne souhaite en aucun cas que des oreilles … indiscrètes se mêlent à la conversation**, dit calmement Lucius Malfoy qui ne s'était pas incrusté dans la conversation depuis le début.

La femme se retourna pour faire face à son époux, et on pu voir comme une discussion muette entre les deux protagonistes. Les élèves du présent s'observaient alors que ceux du futur avaient les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le couple Malfoy.

La femme baissa enfin le regard face à son mari et se décala un peu sur le côté alors que son mari s'avançait pour faire face à Dumbledore pour le fixer d'un regard gris sombre.

**- Nous acceptons de parler dans votre bureau Dumbledore, et il y a des choses que vous devrez m'expliquer aussi**, dit-il en appuyant son regard encore plus.

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement avant de les rejoindre et de leur montrer le chemin en direction de son bureau. Cinq minutes après, le couple et le directeur n'était plus présent et les chuchotements avaient pris place. Enfin, plutôt un brouhaha. La majorité des élèves supposaient diverses scènes à propos de la discussion avec le directeur.

**- On fait quoi maintenant ?**, demanda Marvin tout pâle

**- On fait une commande de bouches oreilles aux jumeaux...**

**- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Weasley**, soupira Pansy

**- Moi je dis que ça devient intéressant.**

**- Théo, garde tes fantasmes masochistes pour toi veux-tu ?**, siffla Pansy

Le groupe continua à manger alors que le reste des élèves continuaient de parler de l'intervention des Malfoy.

**- Je crois que je vais êtes jalouse …**

**- De quoi Lyly ?**, demanda innocemment Johan

**- Parce que j'aurais aimé avoir le prénom de mamie Narcissa**, bouda-t-elle, **elle crie superbement fort et elle est magnifique.**

Toute la tablée la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés ou encore avec un regard blasé pour certains.

**- Des fois, je me demande de quelle famille tu viens t**, soupira Daniel

**- Des Potter-Malfoy bien sûr !**, s'outragea la jeune fille

**- Permets-nous d'en douter**, répondirent calmement les jumeaux Potter-Malfoy

**- Quoi …**

**- Les Potter-Malfoy ne sont jamais jaloux des autres**, sourit Johan avec fierté

**- Et ils ne boudent pas**, critiqua Sébastien,** c'est infantile …**

**- Dois-je vous rappeler ma ressemblance avec Cissy ?**

**- La « potion de gènes », tu connais ?**, dit sa jumelle avec un sourire en coin

**- Traîtresse.**

**- Non. Elle répond juste à l'une de tes suppositions**, s'immisça Angel tout en mangeant

**- Tu te la boucles le louveteau.**

**- Louveteau ? Je fais parti des plus gros gabarits de Poudlard alors fais gaffe petite fouine**, dit Angel en montrant un sourire plein de dents pointues.

**- Euh … pourquoi tu l'appelles la fouine ?**, demanda Neville alors que tous les autres se posaient la même question.

**- Parce que son Animagus, à elle et Cissy, sont deux petites fouines : l'une noire et l'autre blanche**, se moqua Angel

N'y tenant plus, tous les Griffondors du présent éclatèrent de rire alors que les jumelles se renfrognaient.

**- Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Dans le futur vous avez fait la même chose**, dit Lyly

**- Sauf Père**, rajouta Narcissa, **c'était le seul à avoir mal pris la rigolade**, dit-elle avec fierté

Les Griffondors rigolèrent encore plus avant que Harry ne s'explique tout en se calmant.

**- Si … Si Malfoy … ne … ne rigolait pas c'est parce que … nous l'avons toujours appelé « La fouine » depuis notre 4ème année... Hihihi ! Hahaha ! Alala !**

**- Pourquoi ? **demandèrent tous les enfants du futur.

Les autres élèves les regardèrent avec interrogation tout en se calmant rapidement.

**- Nos futurs ne vous l'ont jamais raconté ?**, s'étonna Dean

**- Non**, répondirent ses enfants

À l'étonnement des élèves du futur, les Griffondors se regardèrent avant d'afficher chacun sur le visage un sourire en coin. Ron s'apprêta à parler lorsque Pansy l'arrêta de suite.

**- Weasel, si tu tiens à ta vie, tu devrais éviter de parler de ça.**

**- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Pékinois. Mais je pense que ça ira**, dit-il avant de se retourner vers les enfants, **Si Malfoy …**

**- Potter-Malfoy.**

**- Ouais, mais ici c'est que Malfo**y, siffla t-il vers Dracus, **… Donc la raison, c'est que Malfoy a été transformé en fouine lors du « Tournois des Trois Sorciers » par l'un de nos professeur.**

**- Le plus beau jour de ma vi**e, fit Harry avec un grand sourire nostalgique

Les autres Griffondors pouffèrent de rire alors que les élèves du futur rigolèrent de l'anecdote qui était arrivé à leur « oncle ».

**- Je croyais que le plus beau jour de ta vie c'était quand père t'avait …**

Dracus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sébastien et Gabriel, qui étaient assis de chaque côté, lui plaquèrent leur main devant sa bouche.

**- Parfois tu parles trop frérot**, dit Gabriel avant d'enlever sa main

**- Quoi … J'étais juste en train de lui demander...**

**- Ouais, c'est cool pour toi**, maugréa Sébastien, **mais dois-je te rappeler que ce magnifique jour dont tu veux parler n'est pas encore arrivé ?**

**- Ah … J'avais oublié.**

**- Des fois t'es trop bête Dracus**, plaisanta Johan avec un grand sourire

**- Fais gaffe Johan**, dit Dracus avec un sourire sournois,** Je pourrais avoir envie de laisser Bones te draguer sans rien faire.**

**- Oublies ce que je viens de dire alors**, dit Johan tout pâle

**- Qui est ce Bones ?**, demanda Harry qui était inquiet de voir pâlir Johan

**- C'est un garçon de mon année**, dit Leny,** il est en troisième année à Griffondor.**

**- Et quel est le problème ?**, demanda Ron

**- Le problème est qu'il colle trop Johan**, maugréa Lyly

**- Beaucoup trop à mon goût, si tu veux mon avis**, ajouta Angel, **Ce mec n'est pas normal.**

**- C'est le petit-fils de Rufus Scrimgeour**, dit calmement Daniel à l'attention des élèves du présent qui ne comprenait pas trop,** Et cet homme-là cherche à tout prix à être lié à la famille et comme Johan est le seul « non-lié » parmi les Potter-Malfoy, il a implicitement demandé à son petit-fils de faire « ami-ami » avec lui, voir plus.**

**- Et moi qui pensait qu'on n'aurait plus entendu parler de ce mec**, maugréa Dean

**- Euh … excusez-moi**

Tout le monde se retourna en direction de la voix et ils virent deux jeunes filles brunes auprès de Harry et de Ron. Les deux demoiselles étaient toute rouge. Puis tout à coup l'une d'elle tendit un carnet en direction de Ron.

**- Vous vouliez quelque chose ?**, demanda t-il gentiment

**- Euh … je … on pourrait avoir vos autographes !**, s'écria-t-elle subitement attirant l'attention de toute la Grande salle.

L'autre demoiselle tendit son carnet vers Harry, qui avait maintenant son visage fermé de toute joie.

-** Pourquoi ?**, demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme

**- Et bien … parce que vous êtes Harry Potter-Malfoy et Ron Weasley-Zabini ! De grands héros du monde sorcier !**

**- Oh … je vois**, dit Ron qui n'avait plus rien de joyeux sur le visage non plus, **Et vous croyez que l'on va accepter ?**

**- Euh …**

**- Tu nous prends pour qui ?**, siffla Harry, **Vous venez à notre époque qui est en plein milieu de la guerre et vous venez demandez des autographes comme si la victoire était déjà acquise.**

**- Mais … dans notre présent il est bien mort**, affirma la fille

**- Dans le votre, oui. Dans le notre non, **répondit Ron d'un ton acerbe, **Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Tu-sais-qui ne te tuera pas avant que tu revois ta mère ?**

**- Alors vous … refusez ?**

**- Parce que tu espères encore avoir ce fichu autographe ?**, gronda Harry,** Entre toi bien ça dans ton crâne. Tu vas tranquillement retourner à ta table, rejoindre tes petites copines et ne plus venir m'emmerder avec ma foutue célébrité et tes fichus autographes, c'est clair ?**

Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent vivement avant de retourner à leur table alors que la tablée retournait à leur repas.

**- Vous étiez obligés de les envoyer balader comme ça ?**, dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche

**- Mais vas-y Hermione ! Je te donnes ma place !**, dit Harry

**- Je ne veux pas de ta place, mais tu aurais pu faire un geste quand même.**

**- Hermione aurais-tu oublié Sirius ? Cédric ? L'accident de M. Weasley au ministère ? Je suis sûr que ces filles n'ont perdu aucun membre de leur famille ou amis proches.**

Hermione blêmit tout à coup. Mais quelle idiote ! Elle lui faisait des reproches alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa célébrité. Elle avait envie de se claquer.

**- Oh Harry, je suis …**

**- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Hermione. Tes excuses ne vont pas tuer Voldemort à ma place.**

**- Potter !**, siffla Pansy

**- Quoi ! C'est son nom : Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort … Ce n'est pas cette face de serpent qui va me faire peur juste avec son nom. Quand vous n'aurez plus peur d'un simple prénom, là on pourra parler.**

Toute la table regarda avec étonnement Harry qui se leva rapidement avant de sortir de la salle pour aller vers le lac. À la table, tout le monde était encore dans le silence dans lequel était partit Harry.

**- Quelqu'un s'y connaît sur les voyages dans le temps ?**, demanda Théo soudainement

**- Pourquoi ?**, demanda Neville

**- Parce que Weasley nous a rappelé quelque chose que nous avons oublié là : La guerre.**

Tout le monde pâlissait alors que les enfants du futur avaient tous des regards étonnés.

**- Je vois**, dit distraitement Hermione, **tu veux qu'on renvoie les enfants.**

**- Bien sûr**, siffla Théo, **Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'envisageais d'y aller pour l'été ? Dois-je vous rappeler que Voldemort est toujours en vie ? Et je ne veux pas que mon seul fils se fasse tuer.**

Léo frissonna après les paroles de Théo. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de mourir. Surtout pas maintenant.

**- Tu as raison. Je pense savoir où l'on pourrait trouver des livres sur ce sujet**, répondit Ron.

**- Ron, c'est interdit d'y aller**, dit Hermione,** Il faut l'autorisation du …**

**- Hermione, la ferme. Si tu veux voir ta fille mourir, tant mieux pour toi. Mais moi j'ai 5 gamins que je ne veux pas voir mourir à cause d'un vieux serpent fripé.**

**- Dumbledore doit sûrement déjà travailler dessus**, répondit Hermione en le fusillant du regard

**- Et bien, des recherches de notre côté ne lui seront que plus bénéfique**, dit Neville,** Moi non plus je ne veux pas que mes enfants disparaissent.**

**- Nous non plus**, répondirent Seamus et Dean

**- Et bien, on dirait qu'il y a la majorité**, dit joyeusement Pansy

Les enfants du futur, eux, se sentaient largués. Leurs parents du passé et du futur étaient largement différents. Ils comprenaient pourquoi, dans le futur, ils avaient des attitudes d'adolescents, quoi que ce soit rarement. Parce qu'ils profitaient de la vie. De la vie qu'ils n'avaient pas eue. Leurs parents étaient nés dans la guerre. Eux dans la paix. Ils étaient totalement différents.

**- Alors tu pensais à quoi Weasley ?**, demanda Théo

**- La réserve de la bibliothèque,** dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**- Ok, donc c'est mort**, soupira Pansy

**- Sois pas si défaitiste Parkinson … ** **Nott, j'en parlerai à Harry et demain soir, nous vous apporterons les livres dont vous aurez besoin.**

**- Et tu comptes faire comment Weasley ?**, demanda Pansy, **Dois-je te rappeler que c'est impossible de pénétrer dans la réserve ?**

**- Ça c'est notre secret**, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil aux Griffondors qui souriaient sauf Hermione qui pensait déjà aux conséquences.

Ils continuèrent à manger tranquillement et ne parlèrent plus du sujet.

**- Au fait, où sont les jumeaux ?**, demanda Angel

**- Ils sont allés rejoindre papa**, répondit Johan

* * *

Harry était devant le lac depuis un bon petit moment. Non mais quels idiots. Même après la guerre il aurait le poids de la célébrité sur le dos ? Et lui qui pensait qu'il serait moins célèbre. Il fallait croire que se retrouver face à Voldemort, quelque soit le moment, méritait des éloges.

Harry ne voulait pas de tout ça. Si quelqu'un pouvait battre Voldemort à sa place, il lui demanderait de suite de le faire. À cause de lui, trop de personnes y ont laissé la vie. Sirius. Cédric. Ses parents. Jamais elles ne seraient mortes si il n'était pas né.

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il n'entendit pas deux personnes venir vers lui. Il constata leur présence que lorsqu'ils furent assis auprès de lui.

**- Tu sais que ce n'est pas confortable pour moi la roche ?**, ronchonna faussement Gabriel

**- J'en tiens pas compte**, répondit Harry tout en continuant de regarder vers le parc.

Le trio resta dans ce silence paisible à contempler le lac pour se vider l'esprit. Puis Harry regarda ses deux fils l'un après l'autre avant de leur parler enfin.

**- Je peux vous poser une question ?**

**- C'est ce que tu viens de faire**, le taquina Gabriel

**- Gaby … Que veux tu savoir ?**, demanda Dracus gentiment avec un sourire

**- Est-ce que vous êtes heureux ?**

**- C'est sûr que être ici m'empêche de voir Sean, mais ça va**, dit Dracus

**- Je ne parle pas d'être à cette époque mais dans le futur, est-ce que vous êtes heureux ? Avec moi ? Avec Malfoy ? Nous deux quoi.**

**- Nous sommes dans une famille célèbre donc ce n'est pas forcément plaisant avec tous ces journalistes**, grimaça Gabriel, **mais je suis heureux dans cette famille.**

**- Moi aussi, répondit Dracus, Avec Oncle Severus et Oncle Neville qui nous parlent de leurs découvertes sur les potions et les plantes …**

**- Oncle Ron, Oncle Seamus et Oncle Dean qui débattent sur le sport …**

**- Père, tante Pansy et Oncle Blaise qui nous explique toujours comment manipuler les autres**, rigola Dracus

**- Tante Hermione qui nous dit de ne pas les écouter**, dit Gabriel faisant rigoler les deux autres.

**- Et toi qui fait toujours tout pour que tout le monde soit heureux,** dit Dracus à l'attention de Harry, **Si tu savais comment tu te donnes à fond pour nous depuis que nous sommes nés. Jamais on ne te remerciera assez.**

Harry était tellement ému. Il avait une envie de pleurer tellement il se disait que ce bonheur n'était pas pour lui. Il retourna son regard vers ses fils à nouveau et demanda.

**- Et Nott ?**

Quand il dit ça, les visages des jumeaux se rembrunirent avant que Dracus ne reprennent la parole

**- Pour oncle Théodore, on ne peut rien te dire. Nous n'avons que de faible souvenir d'eux.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Père a raison quand il dit que t'es parfois tête en l'air**, dit Gabriel, **Oncle Théodore et Oncle Jaïm sont morts quand on avait 4 ans **, ajouta t-il sur un air sombre, **donc nous n'avons pas trop de souvenirs d'eux mais quand … Ils nous invitaient aux royaumes des elfes, on … s'amusait beaucoup avec les familiers ou les animaux … les elfes étaient très gentils. C'était …**

**- génial**, termina son frère avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Harry fixa son regard vers le lac alors que Gabriel pleurait dans les bras de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, ce qui dura un bon moment à cause de ses hormones.

**- Comment ils sont morts ?**, demanda subitement Harry

**- Des Mangemorts …**, répondit Dracus

**- Quoi ? Mais … la guerre n'était pas terminée ?**, demanda Harry d'un air étonné

**- Si**, répondit calmement Dracus,** Mais ils en restaient encore en liberté. Même après la guerre, ils pensaient que Voldemort reviendrait pour imposer son règne. Le père de notre oncle Théodore en était le chef et il a pris pour cible son fils et sa famille.**

**- Je croyais que les royaumes elfiques étaient protégés ?**

**- Ils le sont. Mais quand ce n'était pas les vacances, oncle Théo habitait dans le monde sorcier avec oncle Jaïm et Léo. Et ce jour-là … ce n'était pas le bon. Heureusement que Léo était chez nous, sinon j'ose même pas imaginer ce que Matthew aurait subit.**

Alors que Gabriel s'était endormit dans les bras de son frère, Harry lui afficha un air interrogatif sur sa dernière phrase.

**- Tu ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?**, dit Dracus

**- À vrai dire, … Non**, répondit Harry, **Malfoy ne cesse de clamer qu'il est un « Sang-pur » alors je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez être d'autre.**

**- Et bien**, se moqua Dracus**, heureusement que la société sorcière du futur est plus approfondie sur le monde magique.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça **?, s'irrita Harry,** dois-je te signaler que je n'ai pas grandi dans le monde sorcier ? Donc forcément je ne sais pas !**

**- Ok! Ok ! Calmes-toi … Désolé, c'est juste une habitude à moi.**

**- Ouais … Donc vous êtes quoi exactement ?**

**- Nous sommes des Veelas.**

**- Quoi ? Comme … Fleur Delacour ?**, demanda Harry incrédule

**- Mmm … oui, mais en plus puissant**, sourit Dracus,** Elle est ¼ Vélane. Nous, nous le sommes entièrement, parce que nous avons eu notre héritage magique. Seuls, Johan, Lou et Adam ne l'ont pas encore eu. Ils sont trop jeunes.**

Dracus tourna son regard vers Harry et vit que ce dernier le regarda interrogativement. Il comprit tout de suite que Harry ne savait pas qui était les deux derniers.

**- Lou c****'****est notre petite sœur de 7 ans et Adam notre petit frère de 8 mois**, dit Dracus avec un grand sourire

**- Nos futurs ne sont pas un peu vieux pour ça ?**, dit Harry avec une grimace

**- C'est toi qui voulait une grande famille,** rigola le blond,** et Père n****'****a pas eu d'autre choix qu'accepter, bien qu****'****au fond c****'****est ce qu****'****il voulait aussi**, ajouta-t-il pensivement,** Mais à chaque grossesse, vous ne semblez pas en colère donc c'est que vous êtes content d'avoir un autre enfant.**

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco Malfoy pouvait être un Veela. Ok, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas repoussant, mais de là à être Veela … C'était inimaginable. Lui, compagnon de Draco Malfoy, c'était encore dur à croire. Il savait très bien ce qu'était un Veela, et surtout le compagnon du Veela. Élément important dans la vie du Veela, sachant qu'il était considéré comme l'âme-sœur du Veela, qui lui était très fidèle, protecteur. Il savait aussi que le Veela tenait très à cœur cette relation, sachant qu'il pouvait mourir d'un rejet ou quand son compagnon mourait. En effet, savoir que Malfoy était un Veela était déconcertant.

Et de là à avoir carrément 9 enfants avec lui, relevait de l'exploit. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés sauf pour se lancer des insultes, donc à moins que ce soit la technique de drague de Malfoy … il était vraiment difficile de voir comment ila avaient pu passer de l'insulte à « faire 9 gamins ». Harry soupira une fois de plus avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Dracus.

**- J'ai du mal à croire que Malfoy soit un Veela. Tu es sûr que je suis son âme-s****œ****ur ?**

**- Absolument !**

**- J'ai un peu du mal à te croire**, marmonna Harry, **Avec Malfoy, il n'y a jamais eu autre chose que des insultes ou des ****coups**** de poing.**

**- Tu comprendras plus tard comment c'est possible. Père est vraiment sympa.**

**- Ouais … plus tard parce que le Malfoy d'aujourd'hui ne m'a jamais montré ne serait-ce ****qu'****une toute petite partie amicale.**

**- Il y a jamais eu, un jour où il a cherché à être amical ?**

**- À part le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard et chez madame Guipure, il n'y pas d'autre moments.**

**- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait à ces moments****-****là, quand tu ****connaîtras**** père, tu verras ce que tu a****s**** raté pendant ces 7 dernières années**, sourit le blond

**- Je n'ai pas ****accepté**** son amitié parce qu'il avait insulté Hagrid et Ron, juste avant notre répartition en plus !**

**- Et chez Madame Guipure ?**

**- euh … trop timide à ce moment là …**, répondit Harry tout rouge.

**- Oh … La seule chose dont je peux te dire c'est que tu vivras heureux, avec un mari possessif et mesquin comme pas possible mais très gentil et des enfants que tu aimeras plus que tout**, fit-il avec un grand sourire qui fit sourire aussi Harry.

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment au lac avant que Dracus ne rappelle qu'ils avaient cours de Potions. Dracus réveilla Gabriel et ils remontèrent tous les trois vers le château en direction des cachots. En chemin, ils continuèrent à parler joyeusement sous le regard étonné et envieux de certains élèves.

**- Au fait Dracus**, dit Harry,** je sais que le compagnon de Gaby c'est Mathis, mais toi tu en as un aussi ?**

**- Oui**, sourit le blond

**- Tu m'étonnes qu'il en a un !**, s'exclama Gabriel,** Il s'appelle Sean Allord … On pourrait limite croire que c'est celui de père !**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**, s'enquit Harry un peu inquiet de la chose

**- On va dire que père … apprécie beaucoup mon compagnon**, dit Dracus avec une grimace, **Pas qu'il soit amoureux de lui**, s'enquit-il rapidement,** mais il voit en lui le gendre parfait. Résultat, quand je rentre à la maison pour les vacances, je passe rarement d****u**** temps avec lui tellement il se l'accapare pour parler d'affaires.**

**- Parce qu'il habite chez vous ?**, dit Harry interloqué

**- J'ai rencontré Sean aux États-Unis pendant un séjour là-bas. Et comme depuis notre rencontre, je pouvais difficilement me passer de lui, Père et toi lui avez ****proposé**** de venir chez nous.**

**- Et il a accepté, comme ça ?**

**- Pas du tout !**, s'exclama Gabriel,** Sean est un sang-mêlé mais il n'a pas connu le monde magique, donc quand on lui a parlé de Magie et compagnie, il nous ****a**** pris pour des fous. Résultat, on a dû lui montr****er**** pleins de sorts mais il nous croyait toujours pas …**

**- ****Puis**** je lui ai demandé s****'****il avait confiance en moi, et il m'a confirmé donc j'ai déployé mes ailes de Veela devant lui et j'ai ****volé**** pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas des effets spéciaux**, le coupa Dracus, **Maintenant il vit chez****nous et travaille avec père dans la partie moldu de son entreprise.**

**- Mais il ne faut pas exagéré non plus, quand tu dis qu'il te l'accapare tout le temps**, dit Gaby, **Il dort dans ta chambre et Papa t'aide souvent à « occuper » Père pour que tu sois tranquille avec Sean.**

**- Je l'occupe ?**

**- Des activités de chambre**, dit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

**- Qui ne sont pas toujours dans la chambre**, grimaça Dracus,** La cuisine …**

-** La bibliothèque …**

**- Le salon …**

**- Devant la cheminée …**

**- Dans le canapé …**

**- La salle à manger …**

**- La piscine …**

**- La voiture …**

**- La salle de bain, mais c'est la votre personnelle donc on ne la compte pas … **

**- Les différents coins du jardin …**

**- T'es sérieux ?**, s'horrifia Dracus

**- Mathis et moi les avons vus sous le Kiosque … Ah ! Et dans la serre aussi …**

**- Quoi ?**, s'écria Dracus avant de se tourner vers Harry,** Non mais pas dans ma serre ! Faites le partout où vous voulez mais évitez ma serre papa, sérieux !**

**- Hey, ce n'est pas moi**, se défendit Harry

**- C'est ton futur qui le fera !**

Les répliques des jumeaux eurent pour effet de faire rougir Harry qui n'osa plus rien dire avant d'arriver à la salle.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place, Gaby à côté de Daniel, Dracus de Angel et Harry de Ron. Ron interrogea Harry du regard pour savoir si tout allait bien, ce que confirma Harry d'un hochement de tête. Snape entra comme à son habitude, en claquant la porte et le cours débuta pour toute l'après-midi.

* * *

À la fin du cours, tout le monde se précipita pour sortir de la salle, au grand soulagement de Severus qui s'affala sur son siège et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier ce cours.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Neville. Et à son fessier superbement bien rebondi. Il était même resté plus longtemps sur les tables derrière celle de Neville juste pour pouvoir regarder ses belles fesses moulées dans son pantalon.

Severus fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit une main défaire son manteau et le haut de sa chemise pour passer en dessous et toucher son torse. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, qui étaient dirigés vers le plafond, il tomba sur un regard bleu pétillant de malice et de … désir. Neville Londubat était en train de lui caresser le torse.

**- Salut beau brun**, susurra-t-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche

Severus était stupéfait. Comment était-ce possible qu'en une journée, ce peureux ait pu acquérir autant d'assurance. Quand le baiser cessa, Severus ouvrit ses yeux et vit que Neville n'était plus derrière lui mais devant lui. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait fermé ses yeux pendant le baiser. Neville se posa à califourchon sur ses genoux et enlaça ses bras autour de son cou.

**- Tu sais que tu es beau quand tu réfléchis ?**, dit Neville en embrassant sa mâchoire

Qu'est-ce que Severus le trouvait attirant dans cette attitude ! Il avait envie de lui faire … Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- **Arrêtez tout de suite Londubat**, siffla Severus

**- Pourquoi es-tu si froid aujourd'hui ?**, dit Neville en faisant une moue, **Quoi que … j'aime quand tu es comme ça. T'es sexy**, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche

C'était doux. Doux et chaud. Severus avait les bras qui tremblait. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas céder. C'était vraiment trop pour lui. Neville l'embrassa à nouveau puis il fit bouger ses lèvres avant de demander l'accès avec sa langue. Demande qui fut accepté facilement. Trop facilement même. Leurs langues se mirent à tourner l'une autour de l'autre, se cherchant, se titillant. Severus se perdait dans cet amas de plaisir. Mais il se devait de résister. Il tira Neville loin de lui, coupant le baiser et le fusilla du regard.

**- Maintenant, vous allez arrêter de suite Londubat. Je n'ai guère de temps à perdre avec vous**, siffla t-il

Non, non, non, non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cette tête de chien battu ! Neville baissa la tête et murmura d'un air triste puis colérique.

**- Pourquoi tu me rejettes tant que ça**, murmura t-il, **Tu ne m'a****s**** pas dit que dans le futur nous serons mari****és****? ! Alors pourquoi me rejettes-tu toujours autant ?**

Neville se rapprocha de Severus, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha. L'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui, c'était ça la meilleure chose à faire.

**- Pourquoi ?**, murmura une fois de plus Neville

**- Que je te le dise ou pas, tu ne comprendrais pas**, soupira Severus, **Maintenant sort d'ici**, siffla t-il en le poussant, un peu brusquement, loin de lui.

Neville essaya de se stabiliser pour ne pas tomber à terre puis de revenir vers Severus, mais ce dernier le pointait de sa baguette et le fusilla d'un regard que Neville pressentait comme haineux.

**- Je t'ai dit de partir**, siffla t-il

Neville regarda une dernière fois Severus, avant de s'excuser et de partir en courant de la salle pour prendre la direction de sa serre.

Après que Neville ait quitté la salle, Severus posa sa baguette sur son bureau et s'affala dans son siège. Il soupira un bon coup avant de faire apparaître un verre de whisky-pur-feu et de le boire cul-sec. Elle allait être dure l'année, si ça continuait comme ça.

* * *

Neville courait dans les couloirs, ne faisant même pas attention aux personnes qu'il bousculait. La honte. La honte le démangeait de partout. Elle le tiraillait, c'était comme si elle voulait sortir de son corps pour prendre une forme et lui faire face avec toutes ces actions sous les bras.

Neville continua son chemin, sous le regard interloqué de Marvin qui le suivit immédiatement après. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit où allait Neville qu'il prit le temps d'y aller. Il savait que c'était le seul endroit où son père se sentait bien à cette époque. Neville, de son côté, était enfin arrivé à l'intérieur de sa serre. Mais, à peine était-il arrivé qu'il vit devant lui, Daniel en train de caresser sa plante carnivore qui appréciait grandement ces caresses si on se basait sur ses branches qui bougeaient tranquillement.

**- Qui t'as permis d'entrer ?**, siffla-t-il en direction de Daniel, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

**- Oh … désolé. C'est juste que j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme et j'ai l'habitude de venir ici à mon époque. Je vais … y aller, désolé.**

**- Non, c'est bon tu peux rester**, dit Neville en essuyant ses larmes.

Daniel, qui avait vu l'action, se garda de faire une remarque, bien qu'elle ne fût pas acerbe mais parfois le silence était mieux accepter qu'un interrogatoire. Et Neville apprécia grandement qu'il ne pose aucune question. Ce fut sous l'œil de Daniel et de Marvin, qui était arrivé, que Neville passa voir toutes ses plantes pour s'occuper d'elles. Les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de savoir ce qui n'allait vraiment pas quand ils virent Neville recommencer à pleurer alors qu'il arrosait de jeunes pousses.

**- Alors**, lâcha Daniel dans un soupir, **Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

**- Rien ne me tracasse …**

**- Et ça t'arrive souvent de pleurer pour rien ?**, demanda Marvin

Neville le fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner pour s'asseoir près de l'une de ses plantes « vivantes » et de les caresser. Daniel fusilla du regard son petit frère qui eut un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre et de venir près de Neville à nouveau et de commencer la discussion d'une autre manière.

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu aimes les plantes ?**, demanda t-il

**- Alors là c'est marrant**, dit ironiquement Neville, **Vous êtes ****soi-disant**** mes enfants, mais vous ne savez rien de moi.**

**- On sait que tu aimes les plantes assez pour avoir fait de la maison une ****vraie**** jungle**, dit Daniel avec un sourire

**- Mais on cherche aussi à connaître un peu plus notre papa adoré**, sourit Marvin

Le visage de Neville se rembrunit et rapprocha ses jambes de son torse avant de poser sa tête.

**- Je me demande si je suis vraiment votre père**, murmura-t-il

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**, s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes

**- Nous avons une preuve ****incontestable**** pour te prouver que tu es bien notre père**, s'exclama Marvin un peu énervé, **Et c'est quoi cette manie de douter ?**

**- Et c'est quoi cette fameuse preuve ? Votre parole ? Laissez-moi rire alors**, dit Neville sur un ton sarcastique

Ton que Marvin prit très mal, car il plissa des yeux avant de sortir une pièce d'une largeur de 2 pouces (5 cm). En son centre, se trouvait un petit cristal qui pointait vers le haut. Marvin s'accroupit en face de Neville et il piqua son pouce sur le haut du cristal. Une goutte de sang se fit absorbée par le cristal qui devint rouge avant de projeter une sorte d'image qui était en train de bouger. Neville y vit plusieurs personnes.

**- C'est quoi ?**, demanda Neville un peu inquiet de voir cette chose nouvelle

**- C'est une invention d'oncle Harry**, expliqua Marvin,** J'aime beaucoup ses inventions donc il me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Mais regardes plus attentivement et tu verras ta preuve.**

Neville reposa son regard sur l'image. Au début, l'image montrait un couple de deux hommes bruns. Neville reconnut facilement le visage de Severus. Dans ses bras, il enlaçait tendrement par la taille un autre brun aux yeux bleus. Neville le reconnu rapidement. C'était lui, mais en un peu plus grand. Au lieu de faire deux têtes de moins que Severus, il en faisait une de moins que Severus. Et lui qui pensait qu'il ne grandirait jamais.

L'image bougea à nouveau et Neville vit Severus caresser le ventre du brun. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Non seulement, il voyait son futur avec un gros ventre, mais aussi il voyait aussi Severus sourire. Rien que de voir ce sourire, lui donna l'envie d'être à la place de son futur. Rien que pour ça seulement. Le couple s'embrassa tendrement, ce qui étonna encore plus Neville, avant qu'une personne s'incruste dans l'image en sautant vers le couple pour les enlacer. Neville reconnu rapidement Marvin. Il regarda rapidement ce dernier qui lui fit un sourire avant de retourner son attention sur l'image. Il vit son futur serrer très fort dans ses bras Marvin avant de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux, puis une autre personne arriva et se plaça derrière les deux bruns. C'était une jeune femme brune vraiment très grande. Elle dépassait Severus d'une tête.

**- Et c'est qui là ?**

**- C'est notre sœur : Maëlle**, répondit Daniel,** Elle vient de terminer Poudlard. Elle étudie la Biologie.**

**- Elle est grande**, s'étonna Neville

**- Haha …,** grimaça Marvin,** en fait …**

**- … Notre sœur à un côté Griffondor trop approfondi sur la découverte**, grimaça Daniel, **Elle est allé ****rencontrer**** un Homme-tigre et lui a demandé de la transformer.**

**- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?**, s'horrifia Neville

**- La découverte de l'espèce. Les hommes-tigres sont très rare donc elle en a profité …**

**- Bon l'avantage, c'est qu'elle veut faire en sorte de faire renaître l'espèce**, sourit Marvin

**- Mais l'inconvénient c'est que son côté tigresse n'accepte aucun des hommes qu'elle trouve**, soupira Daniel,** il lui faut un homme grand, musclé, possessif, doux et protecteur. Et vu sa grandeur ce n'est pas facile à trouver.**

Neville retourna son attention sur l'image à nouveau et vit que Marvin y était apparu et une petite fille aussi, qui se trouvait à présent sur les épaules de Severus. La famille regarda dans la direction de l'objectif avant de se serrer les uns les autres, puis ils sourirent puis se séparèrent pour faire différentes activités. Marvin, Daniel et Maëlle se disputaient alors que la petite fille courait un peu partout. Severus et son futur lui s'enlaçaient à nouveau avant de s'embrasser. Puis l'image recommença le même scénario.

**- La petite fille est aussi votre sœur ?**

**- Oui**, sourit grandement Marvin, **C'est Stela ! Elle a 7 ans.**

**- Une vraie Serpentard**, sourit Daniel.

**- Tu l'as ta preuve maintenant.**

**- Oui …**, marmonna Neville,** Pourtant on dirait que Severus, celui du présent ne m'apprécie pas trop, **dit-il morose.

- **Pourquoi tu crois ça ?,** s'étonna Daniel

- **Parce qu'il m'a rejeté tout à l'heure...**

- **Tu lui a fait quoi, au juste ****…?** demanda Marvin sur un ton qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de grave.

- **Je … Je l'ai embrassé**, dit Neville tout rouge

**- Oh … En même temps c'est normal qu'il te rejette …**

**- Et pourquoi ?**, le coupa Neville, **Hier je l'ai embrassé et il ne m'a pas rejeté.**

**- Père est un intellectuel**, dit Daniel, **Donc il a dû réfléchir un bon moment sur votre baiser et il a dû arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas accepter cette relation … en tout cas, pour le moment.**

**- Mais … pourquoi ça ne ser****t**** à rien de faire ça**, marmonna Neville,** ça n'a aucun sens.**

**- Ça en a**, dit Marvin,** Imagines. Vous commencez votre relation maintenant. Quand nous sommes là.**

**- Et sachant que quand nous partirons, vous oublierez tout ça**, ajouta Daniel, **Tu ne penses pas que tout ce temps que vous aurez passez ensemble n'aura servi à rien ? Tu oublieras ****ces tendres moments**** et redeviendras le Griffondor chétif alors que lui redeviendra l'affreux professeur de Potions.**

Au fur et à mesure que Daniel lui parlait, Neville écarquillait des yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

**- Je n'y ****avais**** pas pensé**, dit-il à haute voix

**- On l'avait remarqué**, plaisanta Marvin

**- C'est juste que … j'étais tellement heureux de savoir que j'allais avoir une famille avec lui que … j'ai agi sans penser au reste.**

**- Tu l'aimes vraiment notre père, hein ?**, dit Marvin sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**- … Au début, je l'admirais beaucoup pour ses talents de potion****n****iste**, sourit Neville, **Et puis je suis rentré dans la maison de Griffondor. Mais rien qu'en étant dans cette maison, je me suis attirer le courrou du professeur. Il me rabaissait toujours autant et le fait que mes potions explosaient toujours n'arrangeait pas les choses.**

**- Tu auras le temps de charmer Père**, lui dit Daniel, **Tu pourras le faire quand tu seras sûr de l'avoir dans tes filets.**

Neville sourit à Daniel avant d'acquiescer. Il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi. Quand Severus lui avait dévoilé qu'il aurait des enfants dans le futur et que ce serait avec lui, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir cette joie qui débordait en lui et avait sauté sur Severus pour l'embrasser. Et quand il avait vu que Severus ne le repoussait pas et continuait le baiser, il avait pensé que c'était réciproque. Mais quand Severus l'avait rejeté tout à l'heure, il avait pensé _« Tu t'es encore imaginé des __choses__ mon petit Londubat »_. Bien que ce soit possible qu'il s'imagine vraiment des choses.

**- Ce n'est pas tout mais, moi j'ai faim !**, s'exclama Marvin,** Pas vous ?**

**- Tu sais que le dîner est dans 3h ?**, dit Daniel

**- Et ? Gaby a toujours quelque chose à manger.**

**- Contrairement à toi, lui, ce sont des fringales**, critiqua Daniel, **Toi tu es un estomac sur patte.**

Alors que les trois jeunes rentraient au château, Neville souriait devant le spectacle que lui donnaient les deux garçons à se disputer ou encore à exposer des faits passés supposer gêner l'autre.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les couloirs avant qu'une silhouette n'attire l'attention de Neville. La personne était en train de parler, ou se disputer, avec Lucius Malfoy. Les deux enfants de Neville qui regardaient dans la même direction, étaient étonnés. Il ne pensait pas le voir ici à Poudlard. Neville qui avait reconnu la personne, s'excusa devant les garçons avant de courir vers la tour de Griffondor. Marvin qui était un Griffondor le suivit, juste après avoir envoyé un regard vers son grand frère qui comprit le message et partit vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Quand Neville arriva dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il eut la chance de tomber sur tous ses amis de dortoirs. Ses amis qui le virent essoufflé, lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, inquiets que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé.

**- Le professeur de DCFM … C'est … C'est Remus Lupin**, dit Neville en reprenant son souffle, **Il est revenu**, ajouta t-il souriant.

* * *

Fin de chapitre !

Je sais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'inspiration m'avait quitté à ce moment là.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le 6e Chapitre de ma fic HP.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, … avec aussi DTSF, SS...,

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaire de mon imagination

Je remercie encore **Sailorslayer** ma bêta qui a bien voulu me corriger mes chapitres. ^_^

* * *

_**Trop à mon goût**_

_Quand Neville arriva dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il eut la chance de tomber sur tou__s__ ses amis de dortoirs. Ses amis qui le virent essoufflé, lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, inquiets que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé._

_**- Le professeur de DCFM … C'est … C'est Remus Lupin**__, dit Neville en reprenant son souffle, __**Il est revenu**__, ajouta t-il souriant._

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : … **_ _**règlement de compte !**_

Après cette annonce, il ne fallu pas même deux secondes pour voir Harry et ses amis se précipiter en direction des couloirs. Alors que Neville leur montrait le chemin, leurs enfants du futur se regardèrent tous avant de les suivre rapidement.

Quand ils approchèrent du couloir où Neville l'avait vu, ils entendirent tous des cris, comme une dispute. Ce fût là que Neville se rappela avec qui il avait vu Remus.

**- Oh merde, … j'avais complètement oublié**, dit-il tout en avançant.

Il s'arrêta au bout du couloir où ils purent tous voir au beau milieu, Remus et Lucius Malfoy se disputer.

**- C'est pour quoi encore ? Il ne va pas le faire virer, non ?**, demanda Ron

**- Non, j'en doute. On dirait plus que c'est Mumus qui lâche ses nerfs sur Malfoy senior**, souffla Harry

Le groupe se concentra sur la conversation et réussirent plus à entendre la conversation.

**- … Mieux pour toi !**

**- Remus …**

**- C'est Lupin pour toi **!, siffla Remus, **Maintenant, retournes voir ta femme et fous moi la paix ! ****On n'a**** plus rien à se dire !**

**- Mais écoutes moi pour une fois.**

**- La dernière fois que je t'ai écouté, j'ai appris le lendemain tes fiançailles**, grogna Remus.

**- Lucius …**

Les deux adultes se retournèrent pour faire face à une Narcissa Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Elle s'avança vers le duo et afficha un mince sourire à Remus, qui ne lui sourit pas.

**- Remus.**

**- Seuls les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms Mrs Malfoy.**

**- Tu comptes nous en vouloir encore longtemps ?**

**- L'une des mes anciennes meilleures****amies me prend mon compagnon et ce dernier accepte naturellement de devenir son mari**, dit ironiquement Remus, **Mais c'est vrai! On devrait s'inviter pour le thé.**

**- Lucius ne t'a pas expliqué ?**

**- Il me l'a ****expliqué**** et je m'en fiche**, cracha-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lucius, **Continues à prendre ta potion inhibitrice comme tu l'as fait pendant 20 ans et foutez moi la paix. Tou****s**** les deux.**

Sans plus de cérémonie, Remus prit un couloir, laissant le couple seul dans le couloir. Du côté des élèves ils partirent tout de suite pour ne pas se faire voir par le couple Malfoy. Ils marchèrent un bon moment jusqu'à croiser une bande de Serpentards et devant eux, Basil Malfoy.

**- Vous les avez vus ?**, demanda-t-il d'emblée aux autres élèves du futur

**- ****Oui**, répondirent Angel et Dracus

Basil voulut dépasser le groupe de Griffondors mais sa route fut rapidement barrée par Alan et Angel.

**- Je doute que tu devrais aller les voir**, tenta Alan

**- Et pourquoi ?**, siffla-t-il, **Poussez-vous****.**

Mais les deux jeunes hommes persistèrent et restèrent campés devant lui. Puis le petit groupe de Serpentards et de Griffondors entendirent des grognements provenant de Basil, ce dernier regardait dans la direction de Angel et Alan.

**- Je te conseille de te calmer Basil**, grogna à son Angel

Mais ça ne suffit pas, Basil grogna encore plus. Angel se rapprocha de Basil et on pouvait voir la différence de gabarit. Angel faisait une tête et demi de plus que Basil et était plus large des muscles alors que Basil une musculature un peu plus efféminé.

**- Tu ne me fais pas peur Weasley-Zabini. Écartes-toi**, grogna plus Basil

Comme réponse il eut un grognement de Angel. La seconde d'après, on pouvait voir deux grand loups géants se battre. Tout le groupe s'était écarté sauf les jumeaux Potter-Malfoy et Daniel Londubat-Snape, qui essayaient de les arrêtés en criant leur nom. Là encore, la différence de Gabarit était visible. Angel avait prit le même aspect qu'à la salle sur demande, un loup bien musclé. Basil par contre était plus mince et plus petit.

Les deux loups montrèrent les crocs avant de se sauter l'un sur l'autre. On voyait Basil l'attaquer pour venir le mordre et s'éloigner rapidement pour ne pas se prendre un coup de patte. Angel grognait encore plus à chaque coup évité par Basil. Se faire distancer par un dominé était la honte pour lui.

**- Ne crois pas pouvoir décider pour moi Angel**, grogna le loup qu'était Basil faisant sursauter tout les élèves du présent du groupe, **Tu es peut-être un dominant mais pour moi tu n'es rien du tout. Seul mes parents et mon compagnon ont autorité sur moi.**

Basil partit dans la direction où avait eu lieu la dispute mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par Angel qui le mordit au niveau du cou en la plaquant au sol. Basil sortit un glapissement avant de se débattre comme un fou. Mais Angel ne voulut pas le lâcher, il fallait qu'il le soumette, il fallait qu'il lui obéisse. C'était son devoir de lui obéir, à lui, un dominant.

**- Angel arrêtes !**

Mais Angel n'écoutait plus Daniel et ce dernier en fut très blessé. Alors que Basil continuait à secouer sa tête, faisant couler du sang au niveau de son cou.

**- Arrêtez tout de suite !**, rugit une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

À leur étonnement à tous, ils virent un loup brun courir dans leur direction. Il avait un regard jaune qui rappelait à Harry quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, Angel qui avait sentit cette présence imposante s'arrêta tout de suite et s'éloigna de Basil qui couinait tout en titubant et en s'éloignant de Angel. Les deux élèves reprirent leur apparence humaine alors que le grand loup noir prit lui aussi l'apparence d'un homme, et à l'étonnement de Harry et ses amis, le loup noir donna sa place à nul autre que Remus Lupin. Ce dernier regarda sévèrement Basil et Angel. Contrairement à Basil qui baissait la tête, Angel persistait à garder la tête droite face Remus, faisant grogner ce dernier qui répondit à cette insolence.

**- Tu n'es qu'un jeune dominant alors je te conseillerai de te calmer, Gamin.**

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Angel afficha un air déconfit avant de baisser sa tête d'un air penaud.

**- Dumbledore m'a ****expliqué**** votre « problème » de voyage dans le temps. Ici, vous n'êtes pas en 2017 mais en 1997 et je vous prierais d'éviter ce genre de scène à l'avenir. À cette époque, les loup****s****-garous sont connus pour être des monstres incontrôlables, je ne veux pas entendre des plaintes d'élèves ayant vu des loup****s****-garous dans les couloirs de l'école. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?**

**- Oui …**, répondirent les deux élèves

**- Bien.**

De leur côté, Harry et ses amis étaient tous étonnés. Remus avait complètement changé. Plus en forme, moins anxieux. Harry ne tenant plus en place, sauta dans les bras de Remus et le serra dans ses bras. Après Sirius, c'était la personne qui le rapprochait le plus de ses parents. Il en était même arrivé à le considérer comme son deuxième parrain. Alors que Remus répondait à son étreinte tout en caressant ses cheveux chaleureusement, les autres Griffondors se rapprochèrent.

**- Remus ! Tu as changé !**, s'exclama joyeusement Hermione

**- Toi aussi Hermione**, dit-il doucement, **Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme.**

**- Ça faisait longtemps Mumus**, souffla Harry

**- 2 ans**, dit pensivement Remus

**- Vous avez fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?**, demanda Dean

**- Et bien … Après la mort de Sirius**, dit-il tristement en se séparant de Harry,** J'ai un peu voyagé dans le** **monde pour me ressourcer. Rester ici, c'était beaucoup trop.**

**- Par merlin**, souffla Ron, **Remus tu t'es transform****é**** en Loup !**, dit-il époustouflé

**- Oui …**, dit-il tout rouge, **mais ce n'est pas trop l'endroit pour en parler …**, ajouta-t-il en regardant le petit groupe, **… et c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas rester plus longtemps, je dois absolument parler à Dumbledore**, devança-t-il en voyant Hermione s'apprêter à parler, **Quant à vous deux, je vous reprends, une fois encore et Ru****s****ard sera ravi de vous donner du travail le soir**, dit-il en fusillant du regard les deux élèves du futur.

Après avoir fait voyager son regard sur tout le petit groupe, Remus s'en alla et prit la direction de ses appartements où il pourrait échapper à la curiosité Griffondorienne de Harry et ses amis. Les élèves du présent, eux, tournèrent leur attention sur deux élèves. L'un avait reprit son visage fier alors que l'autre restait pensif.

**- Non, mais c'était quoi ça ? !**, s'exclama Ron, **depuis quand vous vous transformez en loup comme vous voulez !**

**- Depuis toujours**, répondit simplement Angel

**- Qu-Quoi … ? !**

**- Permettez-moi de vous expliquer**, dit Daniel qui affichait un air colérique envers Angel, **Je pense qui vous avez remarqué que les loup****s****-garous de votre temps et du notre sont plutôt différents ?**

**- Oui**, répondit Hermione,** Même à la **_**salle sur demande**_** Ambre et ses frères se sont transformés … mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune, normalement …**

**- C'est normal**, répondit Ambre, **Depuis tout petit****,**** nous avons appris à nous entendre avec notre partie « Loup ».**

**- Dans notre temps****,**** nous avons Greyback qui apprend aux élèves à se contrôler et à s'entendre avec cette partie**, dit Dracus

**- Greyback ?**, s'étonnèrent-ils tous.

**- Cet enfoiré ****!**** C'est à cause de lui que Remus est dans cet état**, siffla Harry

**- Je pense que vous avez remarqué qu'il n'est plus en si « mauvais état » que vous le pensiez**, dit Basil, **Il a réussi à accepter cette partie de lui, résultat il peut devenir un loup quand il le souhaite.**

**- Cependant il arrive que certains laissent leur instinct les dominer**, dit Daniel d'une voix sombre en fixant Angel droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier regarda Daniel bêtement, penchant la tête un peu sur le côté jusqu'à écarquiller des yeux tout en prenant un air horrifié.

**- Oh merde …**

**- Je vois que tu t'en ****es**** rappelé**, siffla Daniel, **Ne m'approches plus jamais.**

**- Non ! … Daniel écoutes, je ne l'ai pas fait par exprès !**

**- Tu me l'avais promis Angel**, siffla Daniel, **Tes idéaux de Harems je m'en passe.**

**- Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter **!, se plaignit Angel

**- Encore heureux**, dit Daniel, **Je te l'ai dit, il me semble. Je ne veux pas d'un compagnon qui ne me considère pas comme un égal.**

**- Je te considère comme mon ****égal****, mon cœur !**

**- Ah bon ? ! Et en quoi ? !**, cria t-il, **En continuant de dominer des ****omégas**** d'autre meutes comme une collection ? ! … Je ne veux plus te parler. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ne m'approches plus**, termina-t-il dans un murmure avant de s'en aller.

Daniel partit d'un pas pressé, alors que Angel le regardait partir d'un air triste. Il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il se reçu un cou de poing fulgurant dans la figure qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Tous les élèves du présent furent étonnés de voir Alan, le fils de Seamus et Dean, faire craquer ses articulations tout en regardant d'un œil sévère Angel. Il n'y avait pas une trop grande différence de taille. Angel faisait à peine 10 centimètres de plus que Alan, mais les élèves du futur savait que Alan compensait le tout dans sa force et son intelligence. Pourquoi il n'était pas à Serdaigle ? Un tempérament trop chaud, comme le montrait son coup donné.

**- Non, mais ça va pas !**, s'exclama Angel

**- Ça va très bien**, dit calmement Alan, **Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait te remettre les idées en place …**

**- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas !**

Mais il se reçut un deuxième coup de poing assez vif. Il y eut un grand hoquet de stupeur de la part de Hermione et Pansy alors que les garçons écarquillaient leur yeux devant cette scène. Pendant ce temps Alan souriait à Angel d'un air froid qui ne rassurait aucun des élèves du présent.

**- Tu fais souffrir **_**mon meilleur-ami**_** en essayant de soumettre **_**mon beau-frère**_** sous ses yeux. Essayes de me dire que cela ne me concerne pas, encore**, dit-il d'un calme qui fit frissonner l'assistance.

**- Si Basil était resté …**

**- Calme tu n'aurais rien fait**, mima Alan, **Estimes-toi heureux que nous ne soyons pas en 2017, parce que Stephen t'aurait égorgé.**

**- Je n'ai pas peur …**

**- C'est l'un des meilleurs mercenaires sorciers**, le coupa Alan avec ce même sourire faux

**- Qu'il vienne.**

**- Arrêtes espèce de cancrelat !**, s'écria Ambre, **Tu n'as pas compris la leçon ou quoi ? ! Excuses-toi !**

**- … Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est lui qui était en tort**, persista Angel

**- Tu es sûr ?**, dit Alan

Angel le confirma et arrêta de justesse le troisième poing qui venait dans sa direction, mais il ne put arrêter le poing qui arriva en plein contre son ventre, le faisant se plier en deux tout en s'agenouillant à terre. Alan le tira par le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Ne t'approches plus de Daniel et de Basil**, dit-il très clair,** Sinon tu auras à faire à moi. Stephen m'a confié la sécurité de Basil et je ferai en sorte de tenir ma promesse. On est tous une famille, Angel, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je t'épargnerai.**

Il lâcha sans préambule Angel, qui s'assit contre le mur, et rejoignit Basil qui avait une main plaquée sur son cou qui saignait beaucoup.

**- Viens, je suis sûr que Daniel connaît de bonnes plantes cicatrisantes. Au pire nous irons à l'infirmerie**, dit-il en souriant chaleureusement à Basil

**- Je … Je vais bien**, dit-il dans un souffle

**- Basy, ton côté Malfoy, tu vas le mettre gentiment de côté pour le moment. Je ne veux pas que Steph me saute à la gorge quand on rentrera,** grimaça t-il.

À l'étonnement de tous les élèves du présent du groupe, Basil rigola un peu, bien qu'en grimaçant, face à la tirade de Alan avant de le suivre pour prendre la direction qu'avait pris Daniel. Alan le connaissait très bien. Il saurait exactement où le trouver. Un endroit inaccessible pour Angel quel que soit le niveau de son flair. Ce dernier se releva alors que les autres du futur le regardèrent blasés.

**- Quoi ?**, cracha t-il

**- Non. Rien**, dit Gabriel, **Heureusement que Mathis n'est pas comme toi. Lui au moins, tiens ses promesses.**

**- Je …**

**- Ne dis plus rien Angel, tu t'enfonces**, le coupa Dracus,**C'est**** la troisième fois que tu le fais. Mais merde quoi ! Angel, tu risques de perdre Daniel avec tes foutus instincts !**

**- Je me demande s****'i****l ne l'a pas déjà perdu**, supposa Sébastien qui se récolta un regard noir du métisse, **Tu as tenté de soumettre Basil, Angel. Basil ! T'es complètement fou. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas Daniel … **

**- Sébastien **!, s'horrifia Ambre

**- Il n'a pas tort Ambre**, s'incrusta Clara, **Juste pour te faire comprendre j'aurais prévenu Stephen, mas je pense que Alan le fera déjà quand nous rentrerons.**

**- Hum … qui est Stephen ?**, demanda Hermione

**- C'est notre grand-frère**, dit Clara en souriant vers ses parents Dean et Seamus

**- Et il a quoi de … si dangereux ?**, osa demander Neville

**- Il n'est pas dangereux**, sourit la jeune fille

Les élèves du présent soupirèrent de soulagement, mais ce ne fut sans compter sur Sébastien qui répondit la suite.

**- Il l'est seulement quand on attaque sa famille et surtout son compagnon qui n'est autre que Basil. C'est un mercenaire … officiellement.**

**- Parce qu'il fait ****un**** autre métier ?**, s'étonna Dean

**- Oui**, répondit Clara avec un sourire bien qu'un peu triste, **C'est un …**

**- Un assassin ! Voilà ce qu'il est !**, cracha Angel,** Il tue des gens sous contrat !**

**- Tu ne sais rien du tout, alors fermes la**, siffla Clara, **Tu dis ça mais ça t'a bien aidé un jour.**

**- Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul !**

**- Si Stephen n'était pas arrivé à temps, tu serais mort**, dit Dracus.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un grand froid dans le groupe alors que ceux du présent les regardaient avec effarement. Comment pouvaient-ils prendre la chose aussi facilement. Seamus et Dean étaient les plus abattus. Ils avaient un fils aîné qui était devenu un assassin. Comment l'avaient-ils pris dans le futur ? Comment le prendre bien ? Aucun parent n'aurait aimé voir leur enfant devenir un tueur.

**- C'est quoi cette histoire ?**, souffla Harry, **Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de problème dans le futur ?**, dit-il en fusillant les jumeaux du regard

**- Il n'y a plus de problème**, dit Dracus

**- Alors pourquoi c'est un assassin ? !**, s'écria Harry à l'étonnement de tous

Le silence lui répondit. Aucun enfant du futur ne voulait expliquer la raison. C'était trop dur. Remuer le passé n'était pas une bonne chose.

**- Je crois que nous devrions laisser ça pour le moment.**

**- Mais Ron ! Comment peut-on laisser ****passer ****ça ?,** s'outragea Harry

-** 'Ry, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Ce Stephen se trouve dans le futur. Je suis sûr que nos futurs savent très bien pourquoi il est devenu un assassin, pas nous. De plus, nous avons d'autres problèmes à régler**, dit Ron mais en voyant l'air interrogateur de Harry il continua, **Nous devons les renvoyer dans leur temps.**

Harry se retourna pour fixer ses enfants et les autres enfants, puis fixa à nouveau Ron avant d'acquiescer.

**- Quoi ! Pourquoi ? On est bien là !**, s'écrièrent les jumeaux Léo et Léa Weasley

**- Ok les jumeaux**, soupira Ambre, **On va faire comme si nous n'avions rien entendu.**

**- Mais …**

**- Par Merlin, fermez****-****la les jumeaux !**, s'exclama Dracus, **On voit que vous êtes des gamins.**

**- Hey !**

**- J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort**, marmonna Narcissa en s'entourant de ses bras, **Nous sommes là depuis bientôt une semaine et je sens mon lien avec mon compagnon me ronger de plus en plus.**

**- Pour moi aussi …**, soufflèrent Dracus et Lyly un peu tristes

**- Pas moi**, sourit Sébastien s'attirant les regards noir de ses frères et sœurs, **C'est bon je plaisantais.**

**- Ton lien n'est pas touché parce que tu n'es pas encore lié avec Benny**, dit Léo Nott, **Gaby' ton lien avec Mathis n'est pas un peu différent ?**

**- mm … franchement, je l'ignore. Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que Matthew et moi avons constaté que leur magie, à lui et à Mathis, est un peu limité …**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**, demanda Lyly

**- Ils ont les mêmes capacités que nous. Ils ont perdu ****tous leurs atouts magiques****. Seulement le lien **_**familial**_** est resté entre nous tous, mais il demande beaucoup de magie.**

**- C'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas pu protéger nos pères lorsque Gaby et Drake les ont ****attaqués,** dit Angel qui s'était relevé.

**- On fait quoi alors ?**, demanda Johan

**- On ****prévient**** tout le monde**, dit Gabriel sérieusement en sortant un collier de sous son uniforme.

Étonnement, tous les enfants du futur du petit groupe présentèrent un même collier. À son bout, se présentait un pendentif. Ceux de Serpentard avaient un pendentif avec un serpent gris gravé sur une surface vert émeraude alors que ceux de Griffondor avaient un pendentif d'une surface rouge sang avec un griffon en or gravé dessus.

**- Tu penses que ça va marcher ?**, demanda Kenny à l'attention des plus grand, **Après tout si pour les deux siamois, leur magie se retrouve limitée, nos liens aussi**, ajouta t-il en faisant léviter le pendentif qui était dans sa main.

**- Autant essayer, sinon vous irez les chercher les uns après les autres**, dit Gabriel

**- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas aussi ?**, grogna Angel

**- Je vois que Alan t'a bousillé le cerveau**, soupira Gabriel, **Je ne pourrais pas monter et descendre chaque tour pour trouver toute la famille. Surtout les Weasley. **

**- Euh … vous allez faire quoi avec ces médaillons ?**, demanda Hermione

**- Tu verras bien**, sourirent les jumelles Potter-Malfoy.

Puis chaque médaillon s'illumina alors que différentes sphères de lumière apparurent mais au fur et à mesure on entendait des voix.

**- Et bien, je crois que nous devrons nous contentez du son**, sourit Ambre

**- Vous pouvez nous dire l'importance d'utiliser les médaillons**, dit calmement une voix irritée

**- Calmes-toi Weasley**, dit Dracus

**- Lequel ?**, dirent plusieurs voix faisant soupirer le blond

**- Nous devons parler**, dit Sébastien

**- Mmm … Un rendez-vous galant avec Sébastien ? Bien sûr**, fit une voix se voulant charmante qui fit grimacer Sébastien

**- Krum, approches Sébastien et je t'étripe**, retentit la voix de Benny

**- Ça suffit**, dit Gabriel**, Je veux voir tout le monde ce soir à l'infirmerie après le repas. Nous devons parler avec Mathis et Matthew**

**- Pfff … J'avais trouvé un livre très intéressante dans la bibliothèque**, soupira la même voix irrité.

**- Tu m'envoies désolé Bonny mais c'est très important**, dit Gabriel.

**- Ouais …**

**- Basil est à l'infirmerie**, dit la voix d'Alan, **Mathis a dit vouloir régler le compte à Ange**l, rigola t-il

**- Quoi ?**, fit le métisse d'une voix blanche

**- Et là je suis avec Daniel et …**, il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre, **… Il viendra.**

**- Très bien**, dit Dracus, **Les Weasley, je ne veux aucun absent.**

**- Ok !**, rigolèrent-ils tous

Toutes les sphères s'éteignirent sauf une dernière qui laissa échapper la voix de Emy avant de s'éteindre.

**- À ce soir mon Sébastien d'amour !**

Ce dernier grimaça avant de ranger son médaillon. Les élèves du présent étaient complètement déconnectés. Avec de simples médaillons, ces enfants réussissaient à faire des choses incroyables. Ce fût Neville qui sortit tout le monde de leurs pensées.

**- C'est encore une invention de Harry ?**, demanda t-il à Marvin

**- Mon invention ?**, demanda Harry ahuri

**- Ton futur nous a donné pleins d'objets pour nous défendre et communiquer entre nous tous. C'est l'une de ses passions donc il en profite pour les essayer avec nous.**, dit Lyly souriante.

**- Dites moi que ce n'est pas ma fille qui vient de faire ****du**** gringue au fils de Malfoy …**

Tout le monde se retourna en direction de Hermione qui fixait un point invisible, le teint pâle. Mais les enfants du futur n'étaient pas compatissants. Non, ils étaient sadiques.

**- C'est bien elle**, grogna Sébastien, **Dis-toi qu'elle a de la chance d'être encore en vie …**

**- Pourquoi ?**, s'affola Hermione

**- Parce que, bien que mon cher jumeaux soit à Poufsouffle**, dit Kenny, **Benny est très possessif …**

**- Surtout pour son compagnon**, sourirent Ambre et les jumelles Potter-Malfoy.

**- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il aime en lui d'ailleurs**, maugréa Florian

**- Fermes ton clapet le cafard**, grogna Sébastien,** Si tu veux tant t'accoupler, prends Krum.**

**- Parles pas de cauchemars**, grimaça t-il, Non. **Benny est plus tentant, ajouta t-il en se léchant les lèvres.**

La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur du couloir par un Sébastien très en colère. Tous purent voir les yeux verts de Sébastien avoir une lueur dangereuse et folle alors que ce dernier serrait le cou de Florian. Ne perdant pas leurs habitudes, les élèves du présent eurent tous peur, bien que les Serpentards se contrôlaient plus.

**- Je t'interdis d'approcher Benny**, siffla Sébastien, **Reluques le encore une fois, touches le rien qu'une fois et tu te retrouveras dans l'estomac du Calamar du lac.**

Florian regarda Sébastien avec défi alors que se dernier resserrait sa prise. Il ne dût sa survie que grâce à Dracus qui calma son petit frère.

**- Laisses le Sébastien. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.**

_**GROOOOOW !**_

Tout le monde se retourna vers Marvin. Ce dernier rougit avant de reprendre contenance et d'afficher un air impassible.

**- Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est que ça creuse toutes ces disputes.**

Le groupe rigola et se dirigea en direction de la Grande Salle, réfléchissant toutes fois à tout ce qui s'était passé ou encore en parlant. Ils passèrent les dernières heures qu'il leur restait en attendant le dîner.

* * *

Quand ce fût l'heure du dîner, la Grande Salle était en pleine effervescence. Tout le monde était pressé de savoir qui était ce fameux professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Seul un petit groupe savait qui c'était.

Sur la table de ce fameux groupe, c'était le silence total. Daniel s'était fait honneur en ignorant parfaitement Angel. Et pour éviter qu'il ne s'assoie à ses côtés, comme il avait l'habitude, il prit place entre Marvin et Neville et ils parlèrent chaleureusement entre eux tout en discutant avec les autres.

Du côté de Basil, il y avait Alan, suivi de son frère et ses sœurs : Leny, Clara et Sophia. De l'autre côté de Basil, il y avait Sébastien qui lui parlait calmement suivi de Benny et Kenny et les autres enfants du futur. Angel s'était excusé mais c'était sans compter sur la fierté Malfoy qui avait du mal à accepter aussi facilement. Donc Angel aurait à rester calme pendant leur séjour en 1997.

Bien que l'ambiance puisse paraître tendue de ce point de vue, elle était tout le contraire. Bien sûr, ils avaient eut quelques différents mais ils parlaient aux autres personnes du groupe. Alors qu'ils parlaient de différents sujets, Dumbledore attira l'attention de tout le monde.

**- Bonsoir à tous. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal …**

Il y eut des sifflements d'acclamation de la part de certains Griffondors. Certains, comme Harry et ses compagnons de dortoirs qui savaient que c'était Remus, et d'autres car la matière Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était leur préférée. Quand les sifflements se calmèrent, Dumbledore reprit calmement son discours.

**- … Je voudrais que vous ****l'accueilliez**** chaleureusement.**

Dumbledore tendit une main en direction des grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent et tous les élèves purent voir nul autre que Remus Lupin. Certains, voir même la majorité des élèves, étaient étonnés de le voir à Poudlard. Ils continuèrent à le fixer alors que Remus s'avançait tranquillement vers Dumbledore, puis il fit face aux élèves et prit une voix assurée et douce.

**- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur Remus Lupin et j'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble.**

Après cette mini présentation de sa part, Harry et ses amis, suivi rapidement par les autres Griffondors, sifflèrent des acclamations de joie. Avoir Remus Lupin, un ancien Griffondor, comme professeur était une joie pour la maison rouge et or.

Remus alla rejoindre les autres professeurs à leur table pendant que Dumbledore reprenait la parole, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

**- Sur ce … Bon appétit**, sourit-il

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main, faisant apparaître le repas, puis alla manger comme tout le monde.

Du côté de notre groupe préféré, l'ambiance était revenue et les Griffondors du présent étaient déjà impatient d'avoir cours de DCFM. Puis les sujets se divergèrent : mode, politique, vie quotidienne, sport … surtout le sport pour Harry et Ron qui parlaient des différents candidats pour intégrer l'équipe.

-** Et que penses-tu de Palmer ?**, demanda Ron, **Il a un bon ****maintien**** sur son balai.**

**- Oui, mais pour le poste qu'il veut ce n'est pas suffisant**, répondit Harry, **S****'****il veut être batteur il faut qu'il soit un peu plus fort.**

**- Vous parlez de quoi ?**, demanda Johan

**- De Quidditch**, sourit Harry

**- Tiens, ça me fait penser à notre premier match de l'année**, dit pensivement Dracus

**- Match qui n'a pas eu lieu, soit dit en passant**, sourit Gabriel, **puisque nous sommes ici.**

**- De toute façon, les Serpentards seraient les vainqueurs**, ajouta Sébastien avec un sourire complice à Gabriel

**- N'importe quoi !,** s'écrièrent plusieurs têtes du futur

**- Allons**, dit posément Ambre avec un sourire sournois, **Avouez que vous êtes nuls …**

**- Cesses de ****dé****blatérer des idioties Ambre**, dit Lyly,** Griffondor gagnera cette année.**

**- Désolé sœurette mais depuis que Sébastien est entré dans l'équipe, vous perdez et nous, nous gagnons**, sourit perfidement sa jumelle.

**- C'est Draco qui serait content**, sourit Théodore

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi**, dit Pansy

**- Serpentard gagne ?**, s'étrangla Ron, **Comment est-ce possible ? !**

**- Vous faites tous du Quidditch ?**, demanda Harry

**- Bien sûr !**, s'exclamèrent-ils

**- Wouaw …**, souffla Seamus, **Ça doit en former des équipes.**

**- Tu m'étonnes**, ajouta Dean,** Et quel poste faites-vous ?**

**- Pour Serpentard****, l'attrapeur c'est Sébastien**, répondit Gabriel avec fierté, **C'est le meilleur !**

**- Oh … intéressant**, souffla Harry

**- Pour Griffondor c'est Marvin**, dit Dracus

**- Et Poufsouffle c'est Benny**, sourit Sébastien

**- Oui**, rigola Marvin,** C'est très marrant ****les matchs**** Serpentard/ Poufsouffle …**

**- Pourquoi ?,** demanda Neville

**- Parce que Benny utilise son pouvoir de compagnon pour faire pencher le côté Veela de Sébastien de son côté**, rigola Alan

**- Mais au final, Sébastien attrape le vi**f, fit remarquer Basil avec un sourire en coin.

Les futurs des autres maisons grimacèrent à ce fait qui était implacable. Ils pouvaient faire n'importe quoi pour le distraire ou le faire se tromper, mais au final Sébastien se retrouvait le premier à attraper le vif.

**- J'aurais bien aimé voir l'un de vos matchs**, dit Ron avec joie.

**- Moi j'aimerais bien les affronter**, dit calmement Harry avec une envie de défi.

**- Pourquoi ne pas le demander à Dumby ?**

**- Ronny, tu lis dans mes pensées vieux frère**, sourit Harry

Hermione soupira devant l'attitude de ses amis avant de les fusiller du regard.

**- Vous devriez réviser …**

**- … Vos ASPIC et cesser de jouer à ce jeu com-plè-te-ment débile**, se moquèrent Ron et ses compagnons de dortoirs.

Ils se récoltèrent un regard meurtrier de la part de leur amie, mais ne se démontèrent pas pour autant. Pour cause ? Toute la table s'était mise à rire sous cette imitation, sauf Hermione.

**- Hermione, on ne cesse de te le répéter mais sérieusement, arrêtes**, sourit Harry, **Quand nous aurons ****terminé**** nos études, nous ****n'****aurons presque plus le temps de s'amuser, donc autant en profiter pendant que nous sommes à Poudlard**

**- Mais …**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais Hermione**, dit Ron, **Au pire fais ce que tu veux, on ne t'y oblige pas mais ne viens pas derrière à tout bout de champs pour qu'on te suive dans ta fameuse quête aux livres.**

**- Hermione et sa quête des livre**, dit théâtralement Seamus

**- Chapitre 1 : Le livre de l'histoire de Poudlard**, ajouta Dean

**- Ça suffit vous deux**, dit Harry tout en rigolant un peu.

**- Honnêtement, Granger**, dit Pansy,** tu ne te prends jamais du bon-temps ?**

Hermione rougit tout en touillant avec son repas.

**- Tu ****passes**** tout ton temps à lire et tu n'as jamais battu Draco ?**, ajouta-t-elle ahurie

**- Pansy, tu la descends plus qu'autre chose**, fit remarquer Théo

**- Mais avoues que c'est bizarre !**

Hermione se renfrogna alors que Pansy se mettait à la plaindre de ne pas connaître une vie de jeune fille, bientôt femme et que certains élèves du futur pouffaient un peu de l'attitude de Pansy.

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, Tante Hermione est bien comme elle est**, dit Sébastien en se relevant accompagné des autres élèves de la table pour sortir.

**- Sébastien !**, dit avec joie Emy faisant grimacer le jeune homme

**- Mais par contre ta progéniture est un vrai paillasson**, ajouta Benny faisant rire les autres.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, après le dîner, Angel reçut un gros poids sur lui qui tentait de l'étrangler.

-** Non, mais il t'est passé quoi par la tête, gamin sans cervelle !**

Tout le groupe put voir un Mathis plus qu'énervé, en train de s'acharner sur la gorge de son petit frère. Mais ce dernier ne resta pas là à subir. Il poussa un bon coup son frère avant de se carapater vers Matthew, sachant que Gabriel n'était pas de son côté mieux valait aller vers le second choix.

**- C'est bon ! J'ai compris, maintenant laisses moi tranquille !**, se plaignit Angel.

Les autres élèves les rejoignirent et ils purent tous voir Draco et Blaise encore endormis. Ceci les inquiétèrent tous. Ce n'était pas normal, ils étaient guéris de leur blessure, mais rester dormir 5 jours sans un seul mouvement les terrifiaient.

**- Pourquoi faire une « réunion » entre vous dans l'infirmerie ? Pomfresh va nous virer de là**, dit Pansy

**- Elle nous a donné son accord**, dit Mathis joyeusement

**- Je vois …**, dit-elle blasée

Quelques minutes après, plusieurs petites têtes rousses entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, avec en tête une jeune fille toute aussi rousse et à en voir son uniforme, elle était de Serdaigle. Quand ils arrivèrent tous, Mathis referma les portes de l'infirmerie pendant que Matthew invoquait des chaises ou rapprochait des lits. Les têtes rousses se mélangèrent un peu dans le groupe, mais on pouvait bien voir des différences. Par exemple, Benny qui s'était assis sur les jambes de Sébastien tout en fusillant du regard la jeune Emy, ou encore Basil et Daniel qui restaient aux côtés de Alan qui fixait Angel droit dans les yeux alors que ce dernier restait près de ses cousins et les Potter-Malfoy et compagnie.

**- Alors ?**, demanda la cheftaine des têtes rousses, **Pourquoi cette urgence ?**

**- Bonny, calmes-toi**, dit Dracus

**- Nous sommes là parce qu'il semblerait que certains auraient reçu des effets ****secondaires dus**** au voyage dans le temps**, répondit Gabriel

**- Comment ça ?**, demanda un roux perplexe

**- Je ne sais pas pour les autres liés, mais les jumelles et moi sentons nos liens se tendre**, répondit Dracus

**- Éloignement du compagnon ?**, supposa une autre rousse aussi à Serdaigle

**- Il y a des chances**, dit Léo Nott

**- Il y a aussi le pouvoir de Mathis et Matthew**, dit Gabriel

**- Ils ont quoi nos pouvoirs ?**, tiqua Mathis inquiet

**- Hier, Léo et moi sommes allez dans la forêt interdite**, répondit Matthew, **Comme vous le savez, les différentes créatures qui y habitent ne nous font rien, grâce à mon aura magique et celui et Mathis.**

Tous les élèves du futur hochèrent de la tête, confirmant les dires alors que ceux du présent étaient un peu perdus.

**- Et bien, nous avons vu un pégase noir**, dit Léo

**- Génial **!, s'écrièrent tous les futurs

**- Non, pas « Génial »**, dit Matthew, **Le Pégase ****a ****cherché à nous éliminer.**

**- QUOI ? !**

**- Et ce n'est pas tout …**

**- Parce qu'il y a autre chose ?**, dit Mathis

**- Appelles **_**Mère**_, dit Matthew en le regardant les yeux plissés.

Harry et ses amis ne comprenaient plus rien à cette histoire. Normal que le pégase les attaque, il est considéré comme créature dangereuse. Et qui était cette _Mère _? Matthew n'était pas l'enfant de Harry et Draco ? De même pour Mathis avec Ron et Blaise ? Ils sortirent de leurs pensées quand ils sentirent un grand courant d'air dans l'infirmerie. Ils virent tous le vent tourner autour de Mathis qui avait les yeux fermés. Ce dernier resta un petit moment dans cet état avant de redevenir normal, mais essoufflé. Chose qui inquiéta les futurs.

**- C'est quoi cette histoire ?**, paniqua Bonny,** Depuis quand il est essoufflé pour appeler votre **_**Mère **_**? ! Tu ****es**** resté à peine 5 minutes !**

**- Mère … ne répond pas …**, dit Mathis reprenant son souffle, **Elle était comme …**

**- Endormie**, termina Matthew,** J'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai essayé**

**- Comment est-ce possible ?**, demanda Marvin, **Depuis quand elle dort ? J'ignorais qu'elle dormait.**

**- Hum … Attendez**, les interrompit Hermione,** C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Pégase noir ? Vous ne savez pas que c'est une créature dangereuse ? …**

**- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Mère qui dort ?**, demanda Ron perplexe, **Je croyais que Mathis était le fils de Zabini et moi, c'est faux ?**

**- De même pour Matthew**, ajouta Harry

Les élèves du futur se regardèrent tous avant de fixer ceux du présent qui n'attendaient que des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous.

**- Matthew et Mathis …**, commença Dracus, **sont … très spéciaux dans leur genre.**

**- Développes**, dit Harry

**- Quand ils sont nés, ils ont reçu … un genre … d'héritage ?**, supposa Gabriel avec un sourire crispé

**- C'est ce qui leur permet de ne pas être ****attaqués**** par des créatures comme les Pégases noir**, dit Daniel.

**- Je vois … et qui est cette Mère ?**, demanda Ron, **Vous êtes frères ?**

**- Un peu, oui …**, grimacèrent Matthew et Mathis

**- QUOI ?**

**- Nous avons été conçus le même jour**, dit Matthew

**- … et nous sommes nés le même jour**, ajouta Mathis

**- C'est quoi cette histoire ?**

Tout le monde se retourna vers les deux patients et ils virent tous un Blaise Zabini, assit sur le lit avec des bandages entourant son torse alors qu'il grimaça un peu. Les deux jeunes hommes répondirent tout de même.

**- Je suis le fils de Ronald et Blaise Weasley-Zabini, Matthew est le fils de Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy …**

**- Mais …**

**- Nous sommes aussi les fils héritiers de **_**Lùmen**_** : la source du monde magique**, termina Matthew.

* * *

Fin de chapitre.

Wouah... enfin ! Je confirme quand je dis que c'est porteur de maux de crânes ! è_é

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^_^

J'ai hésité et je l'ai refait, et refait, etc … là je l'aime bien donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant.

merci à tout ceux qui me soutiennent et qui me laissent des reviews. J'apprécie beaucoup sachant que je prends du temps sur cette fic. Comme ce n'est pas trop mon Dada … lol

**réponses aux Reviews : **

**Tita Jashin** : Moi j'ai craqué sur Sébastien, Basil et … tous ! XD mais surtout Sébastien.;)

**Hina-Pyon** : Merci ! Mais je te le dis franchement, je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête. Lol. On en voit plein comme ça mais j'ai voulu la faire. Un genre de trip. J'espère que mes idée ne vont pas trop se mélanger pour faire une bonne fic =S ^_^'

**Skoliro**, **Ecnerrolf** et **Eichi-chan:** Thanks !

**Kahlan :** Nos couples ?... oui ! Macgo et Dumby vont en faire un pour toi XD. Pour un lemon SS/NL ? SECRET ! Mon inspiration ne me lâche pas, t'inquiètes. Elle prends juste du temps à venir. ^_^

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy :** Désolé ma cissy mais … Secret professionnel ! ^_^ Tu verras très bientôt l'histoire de ce couple. Je crois que je vais faire une fic post-trip in the time. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le 7e Chapitre de ma fic HP.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, … avec aussi DTSF, SS...,

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaire de mon imagination.

Je remercie beaucoup **Sailorslayer** qui a corrigé mes chapitres.

* * *

_**Trop à mon goût**_

_**- Matthew et Mathis …**, commença Dracus,** sont … très spéciaux dans leur genre.**_

_**- Développes**__, dit Harry_

_**- Quand ils sont nés, ils ont reçu … un genre … d'héritage ?**__, supposa Gabriel avec un sourire crispé_

_**- C'est ce qui leur permet de ne pas être **__**attaqués**__** par des créatures comme les Pégases noir**__, dit Daniel._

_**- Je vois … et qui est cette Mère ?**__, demanda Ron, __**Vous êtes frères ?**_

_**- Un peu, oui …**__, grimacèrent Matthew et Mathis_

_**- QUOI ?**_

_**- Nous avons été conçus le même jour**__, dit Matthew_

_**- … et nous sommes nés le même jour**__, ajouta Mathis_

_**- C'est quoi cette histoire ?**_

_Tout le monde se retourna vers les deux patients et ils virent tous un Blaise Zabini, assit sur le lit avec des bandages entourant son torse alors qu'il grimaça un peu. Les deux jeunes hommes répondirent tout de même._

_**- Je suis le fils de Ronald et Blaise Weasley-Zabini, Matthew est le fils de Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy …**_

_**- Mais …**_

_**- Nous sommes aussi les fils héritiers de Lùmen : la source du monde magique**__, termina Matthew._

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Réveil et quelques explications.**_

**- Fils de Lùmen ?**, interrogea Ron

**- La source du monde Magique ?**, dit Harry

Matthew acquiesça tranquillement avant de regarder Mathis. Ils connaissaient leurs parents, donc les questions n'allaient pas tarder, donc autant avoir son accord. Ce que Mathis accepta d'un hochement de tête discret.

**- Impossible**, souffla Hermione, **Vous ne pouvez pas avoir deux pères et une « mère ».**

**- Si vous voulez qu'on comprenne il faudrait nous l'expliquer mieux que ça**, dit Blaise

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent avant de s'asseoir et de s'expliquer. Tout le monde les fixait, s'attendant à avoir enfin des explications.

**- Quand nous avons été conçu**, commença Matthew,** nous étions de simple fœtus prévus dans 9 mois et supposés avoir une enfance normale.**

**- Parce qu'elle n'a pas été normale ?**, demanda Seamus

**- Le jour de notre conception, Mère s'est réveillée**, dit Mathis, **Mais il y a eu un long moment entre la conception et la rencontre avec Mère.**

**- Pas tellement longtemps**, grimaça Matthew,** Oncle Ron savait qu'il était enceint. Papa l'ignorait encore. Il a failli étrangler Père pour ça.**

**- J'aurais vraiment aimé voir cette scène**, dit Sébastien avec un sourire en coin

**- Pourquoi ?**, s'exclama Hermione,** Souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ce n'est pas bien !**

**- Il rigole**, dit Angel d'un ton blasé.

**- Mais ce n'est pas une raison**, persista Hermione.

**- Comme tromper son petit-ami**, dit Ambre avec un air sombre.

Tous les enfants du futur regardèrent Ambre avec des regards écarquillés alors que cette dernière perdait ses couleurs tout en regardant rapidement vers Ron. Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle parle toujours au mauvais moment. Certains élèves du présent s'étaient bloqués à cette phrase.

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Ron … Je …**

**- Je veux savoir depuis quand tu me trompais !**, hurla enfin le roux.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle baissa la tête et fixa son regard au sol alors que Ron la regardait avec hargne. À l'étonnement de tous, ce fût quelqu'un d'autre qui lui répondit.

**- Elle te trompe depuis le début Weasley.**

Tout le monde fixa Blaise. Ron le regardait avec effarement. Il savait ? Par Merlin, il était si aveuglément amoureux d'elle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

**- Avec qui ?**, souffla t-il.

**- …**

**- Par Merlin ! Je sais déjà que tu m'as trompé ! C'est si difficile de dire un nom ? !**

**- Ron …**

**- Ta gueule Harry ! Tu étais au courant aussi ? !**

**- Bien sûr que non ! Vous sortez ensemble depuis deux ans ! Je t'aurais prévenu si je l'étais !**

**- Je pense que l'on devrait les laisser**, dit finalement Théodore.

Tout le monde acquiesça tranquillement alors que le trio d'or se fixait. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que la salle se vidait. Pas si vide que ça. Blaise, Mathis et Matthew étaient encore là mais se faisaient discrets et Draco dormait encore.

**- Alors ? Tu t'envoies en l'air avec qui ?**

**- Ron !**

**- Oh arrêtes tes manies de vierge effarouchée**, dit Ron ironiquement, **Tu me tromperais pour quoi ? Pour faire les dissertations de Binns ? Tu refusais toujours d'aller plus loin avec moi, soi-disant en attendant la fin des études, alors que tu écartais déjà les cuisses pour quelqu'un.**

**- Tu peux arrêter de parler comme un con ? !**, s'exclama Hermione.

**- Mais la connec'est toi Hermione,** dit calmement Ron, **J'aurais très bien pu me taper Lavande et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait … contrairement à toi.**

**- Ron, Hermione, laissez tomb…**

**- Tu t'es tapé qui ? Dean ? Seamus ? Neville ? Justin ? Colin ?**, dit Ron en coupant la parole à Harry.

**- Arrête Ron**, s'exclama la jeune femme alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage,** Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Toujours là à t'amuser! Jamais sérieux!**

**- Tu me trompes depuis le début Hermione**, siffla Ron, **Tu savais très bien comment j'étais et tu as quand même accepté de sortir avec moi ! Alors ne viens pas dire que c'est de ma faute ! Nous sommes en guerre Hermione, alors excuses-moi de vouloir profiter de ma vie.**

**- Ce que tu dis est idiot**, s'exclama Hermione,** Tu as très bien vu que tu vivras plus tard.**

**- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne mourrais pas demain.**

La jeune femme pleurait de tout son soûl, alors que Ron la regardait toujours avec rage. Il finit même par avoir un air dégoûté avant de détourner le regard alors que la jeune femme s'en allait en courant. Les deux Gryffondors restèrent dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des gémissements. Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent leur regard vers Draco qui bougeait dans son lit en papillonnant des yeux. Harry et Matthew accoururent vers son lit alors que Ron laissait couler des larmes de rage le long de ses joues.

**- Draco ! Tu te réveilles enfin !**, s'exclama Harry qui était arrivé le premier près de Draco.

Draco papillonna encore des yeux avant de fixer intensément le brun. Ce dernier frissonna quand il vit le regard que lui lançait le blond. C'était vraiment bizarre. Et Harry écarquilla des yeux quand il sentit Draco le tirer par la nuque et rapprocher leurs visages. La seconde d'après il sentit les lèvres fermes de Draco s'abattre sur les siennes. C'était doux, chaud, sucré. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, le baiser s'approfondit et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour un balai de sensations. Harry se sentit partir quelque part alors qu'une main se posait tranquillement sur sa hanche, comme possessive. Puis tout à coup, la chaleur s'éloigna alors que deux bras le tiraient au niveau de la taille. Ce fût à ce moment là que Harry retraça les quelques secondes précédentes. Malfoy s'était réveillé et l'avait embrassé … Malfoy l'avait embrassé ! Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche tout en s'éloignant rapidement du blond.

**- Mathis, la potion inhibitrice !**, s'exclama Matthew.

Le métisse alla rapidement chercher la fameuse potion alors que Blaise et Ron regardaient avec stupéfaction le blond à demi-éveillé. Jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à voir ça un jour. Harry et Draco avaient eu l'air de prendre un tel plaisir dans ce baiser qu'ils en feraient des jaloux.

Mathis revint deux minutes plus tard alors que Matthew faisait s'asseoir Draco. Il lui tendit la potion que Draco reconnut rapidement, fronçant des sourcils, essayant de se rappeler les derniers événements. Il but entièrement la potion alors que tout le monde le regardait. Quand Draco eut terminé d'avaler sa potion, il regarda Harry avec un froncement de sourcil.

**- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Potter ?**

Cela eut pour effet de faire rougir le brun alors que les autres se rapprochaient de Draco.

**- Dray, tu m'étonnera toujours vieux frère**, dit Blaise qui était couché sur le lit à côté.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Tu viens de rouler une pelle monumentale à Potter**, rigola le noir.

Blaise rigola encore plus quand il vit son meilleur ami écarquillé des yeux en direction de Harry qui souhaitait plus que tout disparaître pour le moment. En voyant la tête de Harry, Draco eut un sourire en coin et se dit que finalement il n'aurait peut-être plus besoin de prendre cette potion inhibitrice et qu'il pourrait commencer à conquérir Potter.

De son côté, Ron s'était rapproché de Blaise, qui s'était arrêté de rire, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se rappelait maintenant que c'était Blaise qui lui avait dit que Hermione le trompait depuis le début. Comment était-il au courant ? Avait-il couché avec elle ? Était-ce lui son amant ?

**- Comment savais-tu qu'elle me trompait ?**, demanda Ron d'une voix dure.

**- Si tu penses que c'était moi son amant, tu te trompes**, soupira Blaise.

**- Alors comment le savais-tu ?**, demanda Ron d'une voix plus calme où l'on pouvait y sentir de la tristesse.

**- Vous parlez de Granger ?,** demanda Draco

Blaise acquiesça alors que Ron tourna son regard en direction de Draco. Et si c'était lui ? Forcément ! On lui aurait dit le nom si ce n'était pas Malfoy !

**- C'est avec toi qu'elle a couché, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?**, s'écria-t-il avec hargne.

**- Ron ce n'est pas lui !**, s'écria Harry à l'étonnement de tous.

**- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr Harry ? !**, se reprit Ron, **C'est peut-être ton futur mari mais qui te dit qu'il n'a pas couché avec ? !**

**- Parce que c'est un Veela !**, siffla Harry avant de reprendre son calme,** C'est un Veela et un Veela ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre que son âme-sœur.**

**- D'où tu sais que je suis un Veela ?**, demanda Draco avec effarement.

**- Dracus et Gabriel**, répondit simplement Harry.

**- Je vois … De toutes façon, tu te trompes Potter**, souffla Draco,** Un Veela peut très bien être avec une autre personne. Mais je n'ai pas couché avec Granger, Weasley**, ajouta-t-il en voyant le roux qui s'apprêtait à parler,** Je n'ai couché avec personne. Je réserve ce droit à mon compagnon**, ajouta-t-il d'un ton hautain.

**- Qui est ?**

**- Nos enfants du futur ne te le montre pas assez, Potter ? Il faut carrément que je te le dise à voix haute ?**, grogna Draco alors que Harry rougissait.

Mais Harry se reprit bien vite. D'après ce qu'il se rappelait, un Veela ne peut vivre sans son compagnon. Alors comment ?

**- Je croyais que les Veelas ne pouvaient pas vivre sans leur compagnon**, dit-il à voix haute.

**- Ils le peuvent**, soupira Draco,** Mais c'est possible grâce à la potion ****inhibitrice.** **La preuve : mon père le fait bien.**

**- Narcissa Malfoy n'est pas la vraie compagne de Lucius Malfoy ? !**, s'écria Ron étonné.

Draco lui envoya un regard noir avant de soupirer et de secouer sa tête négativement. Quand son père et sa mère lui avaient dit la vérité, il n'avait pas osé les croire. Il imaginait grandement la peine et la souffrance que son père devait avoir chaque jour en étant loin de son véritable compagnon. Lui même avait eu du mal à tenir en place quand il avait su qui était son compagnon.

**- Non. Si mon père ne s'était pas marié à ma mère j'aurais eu pour père : Remus Lupin, qui est le vrai compagnon de mon père. C'est pour cela que Basil a les yeux jaunes.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'il voulait les voir !**, s'écria Harry sous l'œil perplexe des deux Serpentards.

**- De quoi tu parles Potter ?**, demanda Blaise.

**- Et bien … Les parents de Malfoy sont là. Et Remus Lupin est notre nouveau professeur de **_**Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal**_**.**

**- Mes parents sont là ? !**, s'écria Draco,** Que font-ils ici ? !**

**- L'infirmière a été obligée de les prévenir après votre accident à la **_**Salle sur demande**_, répondit Ron.

**- Mes parents ne sont pas venus ?**, demanda Blaise.

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent avant de répondre à la négative à Blaise. Ce dernier baissa la tête alors que Draco se tournait vers son ami.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise. Ils n'ont peut-être pas pu venir.**

**- C'est bon Draco, j'ai très bien compris**, souffla Blaise, **Ne te donnes pas la peine de leur trouver une excuse.**

L'infirmerie tomba dans un silence alors que les deux Gryffondors essayaient de réfléchir à toute vitesse. C'est ça ! Pourquoi les Zabini n'étaient-ils pas venus ? C'était quoi cette histoire d'excuse ? Puis Ron fit le chemin tout seul et regarda avec étonnement, Blaise. Impossible. Tout ça juste pour _ça _? !

**- Tu es un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?**

Blaise releva son regard vers Ron et le regarda avec stupéfaction. Allait-il le rejeter ? Fuirait-il loin de lui ? Allait-il prévenir Dumbledore ? Blaise rebaissa la tête avant d'acquiescer.

**- Comment tu l'as su ?**, demanda faiblement Blaise.

À son étonnement Ron s'assit à ses côtés, sur le lit où il était couché et le regarda avec un mince sourire.

**- Et bien, quand tu rassembles les pièces c'est plutôt facile à comprendre. Tes parents te rejettent au point de ne plus venir te voir alors que tu es gravement blessé …**

Blaise soupira de tristesse face à cette réalité évidente. Les familles de Sang-pur n'acceptaient pas les _Monstres_ dans leur famille.

**- Qui voudrait d'une immondice comme moi**, soupira t-il

**- Nous aurons cinq magnifiques enfants ensemble, donc c'est que je t'accepterai bien comme tu es**, sourit tristement Ron.

**- Euh … Vous en aurez huit**, s'immisça Mathis.

**- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?**, demanda Ron tout pâle.

**- Vous avez Ludivine qui a 6 ans et ton futur est enceint de jumeaux**, sourit Mathis.

**- Je … Je vois**, dit Ron en essayant de reprendre des couleurs, **Et bien nous aurons huit enfants.**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux**, dit Harry avec un air perplexe.

**- Huit enfants, Harry ! Oui c'est vrai, si je me marie plus tard avec Blaise Zabini c'est que je l'aimerai mais Huit ! C'est vraiment mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup trop pour moi !**

**- Tu auras le temps d'y réfléchir**, dit calmement Draco avec un sourire en coin, **Blaise peut être très** **persuasif**, rigola-t-il sous les regards noirs de Ron et Blaise.

La tension qui était là se dissipa un peu avant que Harry et sa curiosité maladive ne reviennent au galop.

**- Comment tu es devenu un Loup-garou ?**

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent sombrement avant que leur regard ne se voile un peu en se rappelant ces souvenirs. C'était atroce. Blaise regarda Draco et ce dernier comprit immédiatement. Il soupira avant de s'expliquer à Harry et à Ron.

**- Il se trouve que le Lord Noir voulait agrandir certaines de ses troupes.**

**- Vous êtes des Mangemorts ?**, s'écrièrent les Gryffondors qui avaient dégainé leurs baguettes.

Les Serpentards retroussèrent les manches des tenues d'hôpital et dévoilèrent la marque des ténèbres. Mais Draco s'expliqua rapidement en voyant Harry s'éloigner de lui.

**- Je tiens à vous dire qu'aucun des Serpentards de 7ème année ne souhaitent devenir un pion du Mage Noir … Certains 6ème années sont un peu dans le doute et les 5ème années aussi.**

**- Alors pourquoi avez-vous la marque ?**, siffla Harry qui pointait toujours sa baguette.

**- Le Lord a forcé nos parents à nous amener face à lui. Chacun a dû se battre contre un Mangemort. Ceux qui, selon lui, n'étaient pas très brillants au combat eurent droit à une … punition. Mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'au final, nous avions tous cette marque sur le bras**, cracha t-il.

**- Quelle était la punition ?**, demanda Ron.

**- Ceux qui ont eu la punition, dont moi, ont été mordus par Greyback**, grogna Blaise.

**- Greyback ?**, s'étonna le roux, **Mais … Il ne s'est pas rangé du côté de l'Ordre ?**, demanda-t-il à Mathis et Matthew.

**- C'est ce que nous avait dit Ambre, le soir de leur arrivée**, grogna Blaise,** Mais j'ai trop de mal à y croire. C'est à cause de lui que nous devons subir chaque pleine-lune en nous transformant en ces … monstres !**

**- Tu n'as toujours pas lu le livre, n'est-ce pas ?**, demanda abruptement Mathis, **Les loups-garous sont des créatures magiques. De magnifiques loups. Tant que vous n'accepterez pas cette partie, vous ne verrez jamais cette si belle apparence. À la place vous verrez ce monstre qui se tient sur deux pattes qui ne fait plus la distinction entre alliés et ennemis.**

Le silence avait tout de suite prit place alors que les élèves du présent regardaient Mathis. Il avait un visage si dur que certaines personnes n'oseraient jamais contredire ses paroles. Mais il se devait de bien leur parler à propos des créatures magiques. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient une partie animal, mais ils étaient aussi des être humains ! Des êtres vivants ! Pourquoi devrait-on les rabaisser alors qu'ils avaient la même intelligence que les simples sorciers ? Même pas ! Ils étaient plus logiques, plus rusés, plus forts ! Alors pourquoi les rabaisser au lieu de s'allier à eux ? !

**- Les loups-garous, les vampires, les elfes noirs, les hybrides, les incubes et leurs succubes … toutes cette catégorie de créatures ! Vous les dénigrez parce qu'elles ont un côté sombre ! Mais les Nymphes aussi ont un côté sombre ! Elles sont les protectrices de la Nature et de la virginité ! Mais elles sont aussi de redoutables séductrices pour s'approprier l'énergie vitale des hommes ! Les Sirènes ! Aussi redoutables par leur chant envoûtant mais qui vous dévorent à la seconde où vous vous retrouvez dans l'eau. Les Veelas !**

Harry sursauta et regarda un peu avec crainte Draco. Lui aussi était Veela. Avait-il vraiment quelque chose de néfaste en lui ?

**- De magnifiques créatures ailées ! Leur seul frein se trouve être leur compagnon. Si l'on s'attaque de près ou de loin à son compagnon et à sa famille, il deviendra un de ces oiseaux géants aux yeux rouges guidé seulement par la folie de perdre son amour**, termina Mathis en reprenant son souffle tout en regardant Blaise, **Tu devrais vraiment lire le livre. De toute façon tu le liras puisque tu nous le lis depuis tout petit**, ajouta t-il d'un air suffisant.

La tension s'abaissa un peu alors que Blaise continuait de regarder Mathis qui venait de débiter toutes ces paroles. Devait-il vraiment lire ce livre ? Devait-il accepter cette partie de lui ? Les loups-garous étaient-ils vraiment de magnifiques créatures ? Il ignorait pourquoi, mais une grande partie espérait que tout ça s'arrangerait.

Quelques minutes après, quelques individus revinrent dans l'infirmerie. Théodore et Pansy étaient les premiers. Blaise était réveillé et ils voulaient avoir de ses nouvelles. Les deux Serpentards étaient calmement suivit par la troupe Potter-Malfoy et Weasley-Zabini. Ils furent très étonnés de voir Draco qui était aussi réveillé.

- Dray !

Pansy n'attendit pas deux secondes et accourut près de son ami pour le serrer dans bras. Harry fut un instant étonné de ressentir de la jalousie par rapport à Parkinson qui se permettait d'enlacer _son_ compagnon. Mais pourquoi cette réaction ? N'avait-il pas eu l'habitude de la voir s'accrocher au bras du blond ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait eu connaissance de sa vie future avec Malfoy ? Harry se remit un peu les idées en place alors que Pansy s'éloignait un peu de Draco pendant que Théodore entamait une discussion avec les deux Serpentards.

**- Vous en avez inquiété pas mal, vous deux**, dit-il avec un mince sourire.

**- À commencer par toi, bien sûr**, sourit Blaise.

**- Pas du tout**, déclara Théo, **Certains de tes …**

Il s'arrêta quand il vit la présence de Harry et Ron, mais Draco lui signala qu'ils étaient au courant et qu'il pouvait continuer.

**- Bien. Alors, les loups-garous sont stressés avec la Pleine Lune qui approche : apparemment il faut leur Alpha, selon Parker**, grimaça t-il.

**- La Pleine Lune est dans 10 jours**, remarqua Mathis, **Vous avez largement le temps de lire une partie du livre pour minimiser les dégâts.**

Blaise acquiesça les dire de son futur fils et reporta son attention sur Théo qui avait prit un air plus dur. Une manière de leur dire que ce qui allait venir, ne serait pas beau à entendre.

**- Il a un autre problème ?**, demanda Draco.

**- Deux pour être exact**, déclara Pansy.

**- Boost a encore fait des siennes.**

**- Boost ?**, dit Ron le regard étonné,** Il est sympa pourtant. Un Serpentard, mais sympa.**

**- Tu dois confondre avec son petit-frère****, Ron**, lui répondit Blaise, **Nous ne parlons pas du Boost de 3ème année mais celui de 6ème année.**

**- Qu'a-t-il fait ?**, demanda Draco en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Vaut mieux en parler plus tard, dit Blaise.**

Draco le regarda avec interrogation, mais en voyant l'œillade que Blaise fit en direction de Harry, il comprit immédiatement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un mort parmi les Serpentards, qu'il soit pour ou contre Voldemort. Draco acquiesça mais Harry ne le prit pas de la même manière.

**- Pourquoi plus tard ? S'il est dangereux, il faut le signaler.**

**- Potter, ce sont nos affaires donc ne t'emmêles pas**, siffla Draco, **quel est l'autre problème ?**, demanda t-il en se tournant vers Théodore.

**- C'est Vincent et Grégory. **

**- Qu'ont-ils ?**, soupira le blond.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas Théodore qui reprit mais Pansy. Cette dernière paraissait vraiment affectée, ce qui inquiéta un peu Blaise et Draco.

**- Ils sont sortis de l'infirmerie quand vous y êtes rentrés donc vous n'avez pas pu le remarquer mais …**, elle reprit le temps de souffler,** … Ils ont fait une sorte de … dépression ?**

**- Tu peux accélérer, Pansy ?**, s'irrita Blaise.

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard furibond avant de se reprendre mais ce fut Gabriel qui leur expliqua le problème d'une traite.

**- Il semble que vos deux amis ont remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants**, dit-il platement,** Résultat : Ils pensent qu'ils sont morts dans le futur donc ils se sont enfermé dans leur chambre.**

**- Et qu'y font-ils ?**, grogna Blaise.

**- On l'ignore**, dit Ambre,** Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'on sent de la magie noire en sortir et dans un espace aussi confiné, cela risque de les tuer.**

**- Les idiots !**

Tout le monde se retourna vers Draco qui s'était relevé dans la hâte. Bien qu'il ait un peu de mal à force de ne pas avoir marcher pendant 4 jours, il se hâta en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout le monde le suivit sans aucune hésitation, même les Gryffondors.

Arrivés à la salle commune, tous les élèves regardèrent dans leur direction. Ils arrêtèrent complètement leurs activités quand ils virent des Gryffondors parmi eux. Le groupe ne s'arrêta, cependant, pas à l'entrée et suivi Draco qui descendit des escaliers pour arriver à la porte de la chambre de Grégory et Vincent. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Il utilisa ensuite le sort d'ouverture classique mais une pression empêchait la porte de s'ouvrir. Sentant la colère lui monter, Draco tambourina à la porte.

**- Grégory ! Vincent ! Ouvrez-moi cette porte ! Tout de suite !**

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Stressant de plus en plus, Draco s'éloigna de la porte et demanda à un des futurs sa baguette. Sébastien lui tendit la sienne et Draco la pointa en direction de la porte.

_**- Destructio !**_

La porte fut dégagée et ils purent enfin rentrer dans la chambre. Ils sentirent immédiatement une grosse pression dans la chambre. Même certains élèves du futur eurent du mal à s'en approcher. Ambre et ses frères couinèrent sous la présence néfaste qui s'y trouvait. Du côté des autres, ils purent tous voir Grégory et Vincent qui se faisaient face et avaient les mains jointent. Les deux élèves semblaient être en transe. Ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

_**- Répulso !**_

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Draco qui avait envoyé le sort. Crabbe et Goyle furent projeter vers le mur et s'étalèrent au sol, complètement sonnés. Draco s'approcha rapidement d'eau et lança un autre sort.

_**- Aqua …**_

Le ton était plus calme, mais on pouvait voir les traits de Draco complètement tirés. De petits jets d'eau allèrent sur leur visage et il fallut deux ou trois minutes pour qu'ils soient bien éveillés. Quand Draco remarqua leur attention, il attaqua immédiatement.

**- Non, mais il vous est passé quoi par la tête ? !**, s'écria Draco, **Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? !**

**- Mais …**

**- PAS DE MAGIE NOIRE ICI !**, continua Draco

**- Dray …**

Le blond se retourna vers Blaise qui s'approchait calmement. Il se calma un peu mais continua à fixer ses deux amis qui affichaient des airs tristes.

**- Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?**, demanda Draco plus calmement.

**- Nous avons vu que nous n'avions pas d'enfants dans le futur**, commença Grégory, **donc on voulait …**

**- Je connais ce sort**, le coupa Draco, **mais vous auriez pu changer le court du temps. Vous auriez pu vous tuer avant l'heure**, siffla t-il.

**- … Je ne veux pas mourir**, commença à sangloter Vincent,** Je veux avoir une famille et un gros chien et … et …**

**- Vince.**

Draco s'accroupit au niveau de ses deux amis et les regarda dans les yeux. Lui aussi était triste, mais il y avait des possibilités que ses amis soient vivants mais qu'ils vivent dans un autre pays. Connaissant ses amis c'était peu probable, mais il se devait de leur remonter le moral.

**- Vous savez … Le monde est vaste**, dit Draco, **Bon. C****'est vrai que l'Angleterre est notre pays natal mais … il y a de grandes chances que vous soyez en Amérique, ou n'importe quel autre pays.**

**- Mais …**

**- Il y a pleines d'autre écoles de sorciers, donc vos enfants peuvent très bien y être. Donc arrêtez de vous en faire.**

Au grand soulagement de Draco, ses deux amis affichèrent de grands sourires, l'espoir reprenant sa place dans leur cœur. Ils se levèrent et Draco leur demanda une dernière chose avant de s'en aller.

**- Qui vous a donné ce sort ?**

Il était vrai que ses amis n'y connaissaient presque rien en magie noire, alors ce sort. Il était impossible qu'ils se souviennent de la manière de le faire.

- **C'est Boost qui nous a conseillez ce sort, **répondit Vincent**, Il a dit qu'il était de notre côté et …**

**- Bande d'idiots !,** s'exclamèrent Blaise et Draco.

Tout le monde sursauta.

- **Mais …**

- **Boost est du côté du Lord, **siffla Draco, **Maintenant nous devrons réparez votre erreur monumentale ! Si jamais il dit au Lord que ce que nous programmons, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance.**

Sur ces paroles, Draco, Blaise et Théo s'en allèrent. Les autres suivirent rapidement, laissant Grégory et Vincent peser leur erreur. Draco, lui, avait déjà un mal de crâne rien qu'en pensant à tout le travail à faire alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! ^_^**

**Je sais qu'il est court, mais j'avais envi d'avancer donc ... on va un peu avancer! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le 8e Chapitre de ma fic HP.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, … avec aussi DTSF, SSNL,

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaires de mon imagination

Je remercie Sailorslayer pour cette correction.

* * *

_Voici la liste que vous attendiez tant ! Le nom des enfants ! _

Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy : 

* **Matthew,** 20 ans (lié avec Léo Nott)

* **Gabriel**, 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Serpentard, Jumeau de Dracus (lié avec Mathis et enceint de 6 mois)

* **Dracus,** 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Griffondor, Jumeau de Gabriel (lié avec Sean Allord)

* **Narcissa**, 16 ans_, _Serpentard, Jumelle de Lyly

* **Lyly**, 16 ans, Griffondor, Jumelle de Narcissa

* **Sébastien**, 15 ans, Serpentard (compagnon de Benny mais pas encore liés)

* **Johan**, 11 ans, Griffondor

* **Lou**, 6 ans

* **Adam**, 8 mois

Ron et Blaise Weasley-Zabini:

* **Mathis**, 20 ans, Médecin/Infirmier étudiant (lié avec Gabriel)

* **Angel**, 17 ans, Préfet second, Griffondor (lié avec Daniel Snape)

* **Ambre, **16 ans, Serpentard

* **Benny**, 14 ans, Poufsouffle, Jumeau de Kenny (compagnon de Sébastien)

* **Kenny**, 14 ans, Griffondor, Jumeau de Benny

* **Ludivine**, 6 ans.

* Ron est enceint de 5 mois de jumeaux …

Neville et Severus Londubat-Snape

* **Maëlle,** 18 ans, ancienne Griffondor

* **Daniel**, 17 ans, Préfet second Serpentard (lié avec Angel)

* **Marvin**, 15 ans, Griffondor

* **Stela**, 7 ans

* Neville est enceint de 7 mois

Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan

* **Stephen**, 19 ans, ancien Griffondor (lié à Basil Malfoy)

* **Alan**, 17 ans, Griffondor

* **Clara**, 15 ans, Griffondor

* **Leny**, 13 ans, Griffondor

* **Sophia**, 11 ans, Griffondor

* Seamus enceint de 4 mois

Remus Lupin et Lucius Malfoy.

* **Basil**, 15 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Stéphane F-T)

* **Rimel**, 9 ans

* **Aphrodite**, 5 ans

* Xxx enceint de 8 mois (… à vous de connaître le dominé du couple ;)

Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson

* **Léo,** 11 ans, Griffondor,

* **Léa**, 11 ans, Griffondor,

Ginny et Hugo Franklin

* **François**, 14 ans, Serdaigle

* **Milly**, 11 ans, Griffondor

Charlie Weasley et OC

* **Bonny**, 16 ans, Serdaigle

* quelques frères et sœurs en plus mais beaucoup trop ...

Jaïm Wyndyl et Théodore Nott (dans le futur ils sont morts)

* **Léo,** 17 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Matthew)

Pansy P. et Jason Mc Copernick

* **Florian,**15 ans, Serpentard, jumeau de Féline

* **Féline**, 15 ans, Serpentard, jumelle de Florian

* **Lucas**, 8 ans

Hermione et Victor Krum

* **Bacus**, 18 ans, ancien Serdaigle

* **Emy**, 15 ans, Griffondor

_Je vous __promets__ que mettre toute la famille Weasley est __**vraiment**__ inutile. Bonny est la cheftaine, on va dire. J'ai fait dans le lourd pour les gamins, d'où le titre __(vengeance__ pour les autres auteurs qui mettaient pleins d'enfants et je ne comprenais plus __rien)__. C'est … une caricature ? Oui c'est ça ! Une caricature pour les histoire__s__ où les __familles__ Potter-Malfoy peuvent former une équipe de foot. _

_Je sais qu'en réalité il y a des __familles__ comme ça. Ma famille frôle celle des Weasley-Zabini. Ou plutôt les Thomas-Finnigan._

_Ma liste est faite depuis le tout début. J'avais même mis les formes animagus pour les grands, mais bon …_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trop à mon goût**_

_**Chapitre**__** 8 :**_ Une journée spéciale.

Une semaine était passée depuis le réveil de Draco et Blaise. Ces deux derniers avaient vite rattrapé leur retard dans leurs cours pendant que les autres élèves du présent cherchaient encore un moyen de renvoyer leurs enfants dans le futur. Harry et Ron avaient réussi à récupérer des livres dans la réserve, malgré le désaccord de Hermione. Mais cette dernière ne faisait pas trop partie du groupe de recherche. Au grand soulagement de Ron et au grand désarroi de Harry.

Ron ne voulait plus adresser la parole à Hermione. La seule fois où Hermione avait essayé de s'expliquer avec lui, il lui avait coupé la parole en lui demandant le nom de son amant, mais la jeune femme n'avait rien dit. Alors, Ron avait mis les choses au point : tant qu'elle ne lui dirait pas le nom, elle pouvait faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Heureusement pour elle, Harry ne l'avait pas rejeté et ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Mais elle n'avait pas échappé à une discussion avec lui, qui lui reprochait d'avoir joué avec les sentiments de Ron. Hermione n'avait pas répliqué. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort mais essayer de s'expliquer et de s'excuser à la forteresse qu'était Ron, en ce moment, n'était pas trop conseillé.

À l'étonnement de tous, ce fut Draco qui arrangea les choses vers le milieu de la semaine suivante.

_« Weasley, ce que tu fais ne sert à rien puisque lorsque les futurs seront partis, tu oublieras tout et vous recommencerez vos découvertes buccales. »_, avait-il dit.

Et c'était la pure vérité. Ron pouvait en vouloir à Hermione et l'éviter autant que possible, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de l'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'il aura oublié toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps.

Après cette brève intervention, Ron acceptait un peu mieux la présence de Hermione dans le groupe, mais il ne lui adressait pas la parole pour autant. Ils en étaient restés au niveau de la neutralité, ils acceptaient la présence de l'autre mais ne se parlaient pas.

* * *

Ce matin là était l'un des plus rares matins qui arrivait. Même Snape en avait avalé ses œufs de travers. La Grande Salle était calme. Enfin … il y avait des chuchotements mais comparé aux autres jours, c'était d'un calme plat. Quand il en fit la remarque, ce fut Remus qui lui répondit.

**- Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, et les élèves doivent sûrement se rendre compte à quel point cela doit être difficile pour leur camarade.**

**- Il y en a tant que ça ?**, demanda Severus un peu étonné.

Remus sourit discrètement en hochant la tête. Tous ces clans. Lui-même en était étonné. Il voyait vraiment la différence entre le présent et le futur. Une joie et un espoir immense grandissaient en lui en voyant toutes ces créatures magiques mélangées aux sorciers. Ce soir ne serait pas que la nuit des loups-garous mais il valait mieux ne pas inquiéter ce cher professeur de potion. Et en voyant les yeux malicieux de Dumbledore, Remus savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir.

**- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?**, s'inquiéta McGonagall.

**- ****D'après**** ce qu'un des élèves du futur m'a****dit, les ****loups-garous**** sont plutôt bien ****intégrés**** dans la société et ils apprennent depuis tout petit à s'entendre avec ****leur loup**, répondit Remus.

**- Oui mais …**

**- Et au cas où, je serais là Professeur**, dit Remus avec un sourire rassurant.

**- Et nous aussi**, firent remarquer Mathis et Matthew.

**- Mais monsieur Potter-Malfoy n'est pas un Loup-garou, non ?**, demanda Pomfresh perplexe.

**- J'ai toujours pris ma forme animagus pour rester avec lui pendant cette nuit**, répondit Matthew, **et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'arrêter.**

**- Aussi têtu que son père**, fit remarquer le professeur Chourave faisant sourire la table des professeurs sauf Snape qui gardait son air impassible.

De son côté, Snape ne cessait de regarder Remus. Maintenant qu'il le regardait attentivement, il était vrai que Remus semblait être en meilleur état. À la mort de Sirius, Severus avait pensé que Remus ne s'en remettrait jamais. Déjà que la mort des Potter l'avait affecté, comme pour lui. La mort de sa meilleure amie avait été un gros choc, donc il pouvait très bien imaginer sa peine. Mais à part ça, il y avait une question que Severus se posait : qu'avait fait Remus pendant ces deux années ?

Remus leur avait dit avoir découvert un peu plus le monde magique, surtout les créatures magiques, mais il n'avait pas approfondi le sujet. Et la curiosité de Severus était à son maximum. Qui dit découvertes, dit ingrédients pour les potions. Mais il attendait le bon moment pour le bombarder de questions.

La journée se passa tranquillement et les cours aussi. Quoi que pour certains ce fût étonnant. Les cours de Botanique ou encore Soin des Créatures Magiques furent remplis de surprises. Des cours des cinquièmes aux septièmes années, avec quelques cours d'années inférieures, furent stupéfiants pour certains.

Pendant le cours de Botanique, Harry et ses amis purent voir Léo avoir un moment d'égarement. Mais pas un simple égarement. Léo se mit à chanter des paroles antiques d'une voix qu'ils ne pensèrent pas être la sienne au début, mais les autres futurs leur confirmèrent que c'était bien lui qui chantait. Quelques secondes après, trois autres élèves du futur se mirent à chanter à l'étonnement de tous, mais Dracus leur expliqua rapidement qu'ils étaient de la même nature que Léo : des elfes.

Alors que Léo s'était mis à chanter, les plantes qui remplissaient la serre se mirent à bouger, grandir, et certaines plantes émirent de doux sons qui accompagnaient le chant de Léo et des autres. Des branches qui avaient grandies, se mirent à bouger autour de Léo et des trois autres élèves. Quelques feuilles virevoltaient autour des jeunes elfes. Même Théodore en était époustouflé. Son fils chantait magnifiquement bien. Il se demandait même si son futur mari chantait aussi bien.

Quand les quatre commencèrent à s'arrêter, les élèves, même ceux du futur, furent étonnés de les voir pleurer. Gabriel, ses frères et ses cousins ne les avaient jamais vus pleurer après leur rite. Ce fût quand les pleurs de la seule fille des quatre elfes redoublèrent qu'ils s'inquiétèrent. Ils regardaient Léo, en espérant que ce dernier réponde à la question qu'ils se posaient tous mais il gardait les yeux désespérément clos. Un prince se devait de rester fort, pour son peuple. Il le devait.

Il fût étonné quand il sentit son père le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa enfin aller. Il n'entendit même pas le professeur Chourave demander à Théo de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie de même pour Ron, Blaise et Harry qui durent accompagner les deux Griffondors et l'autre Serpentard du futur.

Ça lui faisait tellement mal. Il préférait se raccrocher au soutien que lui portait son père dans ce grand moment de souffrance. Il ne sentit même pas son pouvoir elfe appeler un autre pouvoir elfe qui se trouvait loin, très loin, mais qui avait décidé de répondre à son appel et de venir le rejoindre.

Léo ne reprit pied que lorsqu'il sentit la présence de son compagnon.

**- Léo ?**

Léo ouvrit un peu ses yeux et plongea dans les yeux bicolores de Matthew. Ce dernier passa tranquillement sa main sur son front, puis sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Quand il avait vu Théodore venir en portant un Léo tout tremblant, il avait eu peur. Très peur. Mais en voyant les autres elfes venir aussi, il comprit que cela ne concernait pas seulement Léo mais tous les elfes du futur.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**, demanda Matthew

**- … Les …**, il renifla avant de reprendre, **… ils souffrent …**

**- Qui souffre ?**, demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

Cependant le jeune homme ne répondit pas, d'autres Elfes plus jeunes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en pleurant. Quand on regardait mieux, tous les enfants d'elfes avaient changé d'apparence, même Léo. Ils avaient toujours leur uniforme mais leurs oreilles étaient beaucoup plus pointues et une aura chaleureuse et séductrice se dégageait d'eux. Matthew et Mathis durent aller s'occuper des jeunes elfes. Mais ils furent vite rejoints par Léo qui voulait aider ses « confrères », selon lui. Il regarda rapidement Matthew et ce dernier comprit qu'il valait mieux le laisser faire. Les jeunes elfes des années supérieures rejoignirent Léo pour consoler tous les jeunes qui venaient autour de Léo pour du réconfort. Quand les deux infirmiers remarquèrent les regards interrogateurs des élèves du présent, ils soupirèrent. Décidément, ils devaient s'expliquer sur beaucoup de choses.

* * *

À midi, toute l'école ne parlait que de ça. Certains enfants du futur s'étaient mis à chanter, pour les plantes ou pour les animaux. Snape s'était même retrouvé avec sa salle remplie d'oiseaux magiques en tout genre. Hagrid était aux anges, il avait pu enfin rencontrer un troupeau de licorne entier. Un pégase avait même survolé le parc de Poudlard. À cause de toutes ces perturbations, Dumbledore avait libéré l'après-midi des élèves.

Un certain Griffondor n'avait pas du tout la tête à penser à ça. Deux semaines que les futurs étaient à leur époque et sa vie se retrouvait chamboulée comme pas possible. Il aurait bien pensé « détruite » mais la présence de ses enfants lui avait bien montré qu'il avait réussit à passer le cap de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. De savoir qu'il allait rester dans une relation basée uniquement sur des mensonges avait le don de vraiment l'énerver.

Il n'avait jamais été sérieux ? N'importe quoi. Il faisait toujours tout de manière à ce que Hermione soit satisfaite. Ce n'était que depuis qu'il avait vu les enfants du futur qu'il avait su que Hermione ne finirait pas sa vie avec lui, donc pourquoi se donner tant de mal alors qu'elle le quitterait pour rejoindre cet attrapeur bulgare.

Il voulait toujours s'amuser ? Bien sûr. Avant l'arrivée des futurs, il ne savait même pas s'il vivrait assez longtemps avec cette guerre qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. De plus, il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent une solution pour renvoyer leurs futurs enfants dans leur temps d'origine, sinon Voldemort saurait un jour ou l'autre ce que Poudlard renfermait entre ses murs. Et ce serait un point faible pour Harry. Un énorme point faible.

Et Hermione. Il avait vraiment été bête de croire qu'une jeune femme aussi intelligente puisse rester avec un idiot comme lui. Et elle avait bien prouvé qu'elle était intelligente. Oh oui. Sortir avec un homme et réussir à cacher la relation qu'elle avait avec un autre. Ron ignorait comment certains avaient réussi à savoir toute cette histoire. Mais maintenant, personne ne se gênait de dire, ou de souffler, à quel point il avait été naïf.

Ron, qui était sorti du château, arriva enfin dans le parc de Poudlard. Il vit un groupe d'élève près du saule pleureur vers le lac et décida de s'éloigner pour un peu plus de tranquillité. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ce groupe était des Serpentards et que parmi eux se trouvait une personne qui avait senti immédiatement son odeur alléchante. Toute la journée il avait résisté à son envie de se coller à lui ou encore de le plaquer contre un mur des couloirs pour lui faire l'amour. C'était leur première pleine lune et depuis ce matin, il avait une grande envie sexuelle qui lui martyrisait l'esprit.

**- Weasley.**

**- Laisse-moi seul Zabini.**

Blaise rigola un peu sur l'humeur de Ron. Aucun doute là-dessus, Weasley était encore troublé par ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie. Blaise s'assit tout de même à côté de Ron alors que ce dernier se tendait sous cette insistance.

**- Tu es encore énervé à cause de Granger ?**, demanda le noir.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**, grogna Ron, **Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sera marié plus tard qu'il faut te montrer gentil à mon égard.**

**- Cesses de monter sur tes grands chevaux Weasley**, répondit Blaise,** J'essaye d'avoir une conversation correcte avec toi.**

**-**** Je ne t'ai rien demandé.**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que Granger t'a fait un sale coup qu'il faut que tu te défoules sur les autres.**

Ron referma sa bouche avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers le lac. Les deux élèves restèrent un bon moment dans un silence convenable, aucun n'osant prendre la parole. Étonnamment, l'ambiance n'est pas pesante. Blaise savourait chaque seconde qu'il passait aux côtés de Ron sans pour autant se battre et respirait avec joie cette odeur boisée que dégageait le roux. Ron, lui, trouvait une sorte de sécurité dans ce silence. Il avait pensé que le métisse en profiterait pour balancer tout ce que l'école chuchote derrière son dos. En fait, le noir restait à ses côtés sans pour autant le prendre de haut.

**- Comment quelqu'un peut-il faire ça ?**, dit subitement Ron, **Jouer autant avec les sentiments. Je ne l****'****ai pas obligée à sortir avec moi. J'avais même accepté le fait qu'une fille comme elle ne puisse pas être avec un garçon comme moi.**

**- Une fille comme elle ?**, répéta Blaise avec un haussement de sourcil.

**- Ben oui**, répondit Ron sur un ton évident,** Intelligente, Assidue, Belle, Douce …**

**- C'est bon j'ai compris**, grogna Blaise,** Mais crois****-****moi quand je te ****dis**** que tu es aussi intelligent et beau qu'elle. Bon, c'est vrai que l'assiduité n'est pas ton for mais tu ba****ts**** Granger dans pleins de domaines si tu décides de t'y mettre un peu. Et chaque homme a un peu de douceur en lui.**

Ron ne put s'empêcher de laisser quelques petites rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues et de détourner le regard. Ça faisait bizarre de se faire complimenter. Surtout par un homme. Surtout par Blaise Zabini. Il avait vraiment envie de se frapper la tête contre un tronc d'arbre jusqu'à l'os tellement son comportement était à s'en arracher les yeux. Combien de fois il avait critiqué les jeunes filles qui gloussaient à chaque fois qu'un garçon les complimentait, et bien le voilà servi.

**- On pourrait croire que tu m'as observé pendant des jours**, plaisanta Ron.

**- C'est le cas.**

La réplique fit avaler sa salive de travers à Ron. Il rigolait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne venait pas de confirmer le fait de l'avoir observer pendant des jours ? Ron pâlit de plus en plus en voyant l'air sérieux de Blaise. Blaise, ayant sentit son malaise, soupira avant de s'expliquer.

**- Pendant que, toi, tu ****observais**** Granger, moi je t'observais. Quoi que ce soit un peu plus ****qu'****avant**, ajouta t-il pensivement.

**- Tu-tu …**

**- Oui et alors ?**, le coupa le Serpentard avant de sourire sournoisement, **Tu devrais t'y habituer, il y a cinq enfants qui pourront t'y aider.**

Ron referma sa bouche et fusilla Blaise du regard. Le duo retourna dans leur silence confortable avant que le groupe, où Blaise était précédemment, n'attire l'attention de Ron. Maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, il y avait presque une majorité de Serpentard, à son centre Remus Lupin. Il remarqua facilement que les élèves des autres maisons étaient des futurs. Pourquoi ce rassemblement ?

**- Pourquoi vous êtes rassemblés là-bas ?**, demanda t-il.

**- Depuis mon rétablissement, le Professeur Lupin nous aide à améliorer notre aspect Loup-garou**, répondit Blaise.

Ron sursauta et se retourna vers Blaise avec un air interrogatif. Ah oui. Maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, Mathis en avait parlé à l'infirmerie.

**- Il nous a fait tout un discours sur le lien qui nous lie au loup**, continua Blaise en grimaçant, **Il répète les mêmes choses que Greyback.**

**- Tu as parlé avec Greyback ?**, grimaça Ron.

**- Non**, nia Blaise,** Le livre qu'il m'a donné explique la même chose. Qu'on doit chercher notre loup intérieur et qu'on fasse ami-ami avec. Qu'on essaye de le comprendre, … ce genre d'explications.**

**- Et vous y arrivez ?**

**- Quelques uns y arrivent. J'ai réussi aussi**, ajouta-t-il fièrement,** Mais il nous faudra du temps avant de nous transformer comme les enfants du futur.**

En repensant aux enfants, Ron retomba dans ses pensées moroses. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait une famille avec Zabini, il se demandait ce que le Serpentard lui trouvait. Ron se tourna vers le Serpentard, ce dernier le fixant de ses yeux intenses, et les deux élèves se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. La douceur qui se trouvait dans le regard du noir était à couper le souffle. À moins que ce ne soit un don lycanthrope. Ron sentit un grand frisson traverser son corps tellement l'échange était intense.

**- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?**, demanda Ron.

Blaise sursauta à la question avant de détourner le regard. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire, ce n'était pas trop la bonne période pour en parler.

**- Ce n'est pas trop le moment pour parler de ça**, dit Blaise.

**- Moi je trouve que si**, affirma Ron.

**- Ça ne sert à rien de te le dire si c'est pour oublier après**, dit Blaise irrité.

Ron ne put rien ajouter. Apparemment, le roux s'était enfin rappeler qu'ils allaient oublier leur conversation au départ des jeunes futurs. Ron retourna dans sa contemplation du lac et constata une chose qu'il avait complètement oubliée. Sa colère. Sa frustration. Étrangement, la conversation avec Zabini l'avait soulagé. Il était moins tendu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation. Il commençait à comprendre certaines choses qu'il aurait trouvé inadmissible il y a quelques jours. Ron se leva avant d'adresser un mince sourire à Blaise.

**- Merci Zabini.**

**- De quoi ?**, demanda Blaise avec un sourire presque innocent.

Ron rigola un peu de son attitude avant de se retourner en direction du château, tout en lui faisant un signe de main sans pour autant se retourner.

**- Reviens si tu veux parler !**, cria Blaise à l'attention du roux.

Plus loin, un louveteau regardait avec attention le sourire que ses pères avaient chacun sur leur visage alors que Ron s'éloignait de plus en plus du lac. Aucun doute là-dessus, tout se passerait bien pour ce couple là. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, grâce à l'annulation des cours de l'après-midi, le reste du groupe de Griffondor et Serpentard avait trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque pour continuer leurs recherches sur les voyages spatio-temporels. Quelques enfants du futur avaient décidé de les accompagner alors que le reste de la fratrie avait décidé de profiter de l'après-midi. Narcissa, Lyly, Clara et Ambre n'avaient pas hésité à venir. Dracus, Alan, Daniel et les jumeaux Weasley-Zabini étaient aussi de la partie.

Alors que certains étaient comme plongés dans un bain moussant, d'autres comme Harry et ses compagnons de dortoirs avaient du mal à rester concentré. Bien sûr, ils étaient pour ramener les enfants dans leur temps, mais trouver la solution semblait être comme retrouver une pierre précieuse au fond du lac noir. Harry soupira bruyamment en ne trouvant rien dans le livre avant de l'envoyer négligemment sur la table. Draco et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard acéré avant de retourner à leur lecture.

**- Il n'y a rien.**

**- Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose**, répondit Kenny.

**- Sinon nous ne serions pas là**, répondit Benny,** Quoi que Lùmen ****puisse**** être très capricieuse parfois.**

**- Vous pensez que ça peut être elle qui l'a fait ?**, demanda Hermione.

**- Ce n'est pas forcément de sa faute**, dit Daniel, **Quelqu'un a pu faire un sort en rapport avec le temps et, sans faire exprès****,**** il aurait ouvert une brèche dans le château pour nous faire venir ici.**

**- Alors pourquoi seulement les élèves ?** **Il y a des professeurs à Poudlard dans votre temps, non ?**, demanda Pansy.

**- Père et Papa sont professeurs à Poudlard**, répondit Daniel.

**- Je pense que la directrice a dû ****remarquer**** que nous ne sommes plus là**, dit Alan.

**- La connaissant, les parents doivent être sûrement au courant**, dit Narcissa.

**- Oh … J'imagine l'humeur de père**, sourit Ambre.

**- Pas celle de papa**, répliqua Kenny, **Il n'est pas en bonne condition pour supporter ça.**

**- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien**, dit Daniel.

Les élèves du futur se tournèrent vers leur cousin qui semblait un peu trop calme pour accepter ça. Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Leur oncle prenait tout au 1er degré .

**- Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour nous sortir ça ?**, demanda Kenny.

**- Je connais père, et sachant que papa est dans le même état que Ron, je pense qu'il n'hésitera pas à leur donner une potion calmante avant de leur annoncer.**

**- Papa doit être en pleine crise de panique**, soupira Lyly.

**- Vous pensez vraiment que nos futurs vont trouver une solution ?**, demanda Dean.

Les enfants le regardèrent comme s'il venait de devenir débile. Mais il était vrai qu'il ne savait rien à propos de leur futur.

**- Papa est un inventeur hors-pair**, dit Narcissa,** Oncle Severus est un spécialiste en potion, Père et oncle Blaise sont les meilleurs en sortilèges, Oncle Ron et Oncle Seamus sont de grands médicomages. Grand-père Remus et Tante Hermione s'y connaissent beaucoup en magie ancienne.**

**- Donc il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne trouvent pas la solution**, sourit sa jumelle.

Les élèves se contentèrent de cette réponse. Apparemment les élèves du futur avaient une grande confiance en leurs parents, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient arrêter de chercher la solution.

Tout était calme. On n'entendait que les bruits des feuilles. Une chance pour le groupe, ils étaient dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque. Tranquille ? Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'ils n'entendent des bruits bizarres. Tous se regardèrent, se posant la question silencieusement. Le bruit se fit de plus en plus insistant et précis. Ils commencèrent rapidement à le distinguer. Des soupirs, des gémissements, des voix saccadées. Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de rougir, alors que les garçons pâlirent à vue d'œil. Tous ? Harry était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Comment quelqu'un pouvait trouver le moyen de faire ça dans une bibliothèque.

**- Je crois que nous avions oublié de signaler quelque chose**, dit Kenny tout pâle.

**- Attends**, siffla Hermione,** Tu veux me dire que c'est un élève du futur ?**

Les futurs se contentèrent de lui envoyer un sourire crispé tout en acquiesçant. Du futur ? Pas exactement. Mais connaissant Hermione Granger, que ce soit du futur ou du présent les remarques de sa part n'allaient pas tarder. Et elles ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Hermione critiqua tout de suite le comportement des deux élèves qui était, selon elle, inadmissible dans une bibliothèque.

**- Granger, si tu ****pouvais**** cesser tes remarques de sainte-nitouche ça nous ferait du bien.**

**- Malfoy, tu …**

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un autre gémissement se fit entendre.

**- Oh ! … oui … ah !**

Le groupe rougit encore plus. Mais qui étaient ces personnes ? Bien qu'ils n'aient pas trop envie de savoir. Ces jeunes avaient les tripes de faire ce genre de choses dans une bibliothèque ! Chacun ne savait plus où se mettre. Seuls Draco et Théo se contentèrent de sourire sournoisement.

**- C'est quoi cette chose que vous avez oublié de nous signaler ?**, demanda Théodore à Kenny.

**- Comme vous le savez**, dit Kenny le plus calmement possible,** Aujourd'hui c'est la Pleine Lune.**

Tous les élèves du présent hochèrent de la tête. Tout le monde le savait, on ne parlait que de ça dans tout Poudlard.

**- Donc vous savez que c'est un jour spécial pour toutes les créatures magique ?**, continua Benny.

**- Pour ****les loups-garous**** c'est un soir où ils deviennent des bêtes assoiffées de sang et …**

**- Granger je te déconseille de dire ça devant Blaise**, fit remarquer Théodore.

**- Qu'est-ce que Zabini ****a**** à voir là-dedans ?**

**- Déjà que tu as fait du mal à son futur compagnon**, dit Draco,** l'insulter, lui et ses enfants, n'est pas trop une bonne idée.**

**- Bref**, claqua Dracus,** Ce que les jumeaux essayent de vous dire c'est que ce ne sont pas que ****les loups-garous**** qui sont affectés par cette journée.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**, demanda Théodore.

**- Père ne vous a rien expliqué à ce que je vois**, soupira le jeune homme en envoyant une œillade à son père qui l'ignora totalement,** Et bien …**

**- Oh ! Mon amour ! … ah ! …**

Les gémissements se firent plus insistants. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Hermione se leva subitement de la table avant de se rapprocher du bruit. Elle regarda dans un rayon et se stoppa net, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Les autres, ne comprenant pas son attitude, se levèrent rapidement pour la rejoindre. Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus précis alors que Hermione en restait stupéfaite. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils purent constater avec précision de qui il s'agissait. Quel ne fût pas leur étonnement lorsqu'ils constatèrent que les deux personnes étaient en fait Gabriel et Mathis. Un pantalon était au sol alors que celui de Mathis était baissé au niveau de ses chevilles.

Les jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de cacher leurs visages alors que les élèves du futur affichèrent un air dégoûté. Les garçons, eux, étaient en arrêt. Ils étaient trop stupéfaits par ce à quoi ils assistaient. Mathis et Gabriel semblaient y prendre tellement de plaisir que ça en gêna plus d'un. Le couple ne sembla pas prêter attention au groupe, ce qui les intimida encore plus. Mathis continuait ce qui semblait être des allers et venues en Gabriel, ce dernier essayant de se retenir de crier. Harry avait envie de se cacher. Il était en train de surprendre son fils en plein ébat sexuel avec le fils de son meilleur ami. Il n'oserait même plus regarder son fils droit dans les yeux sans rougir.

**- Que diriez-vous de s'éclipser rapidement ?**, proposa Dean,** Déranger un loup-garou en plein ébat doit sûrement se rapprocher du suicide et je tiens à ma vie.**

Tout le monde hocha silencieusement de la tête. Ils récupérèrent rapidement les livres et leurs sacs avant de partir le plus rapidement possible pour se trouver une salle plus silencieuse et plus discrète.

Ils purent enfin trouver une salle libre, qui n'était autre que la salle sur demande. Neville et Seamus leur avait dit qu'il les rejoindraient après avoir déposer un devoir non rendu. Ils espéraient qu'ils penseraientt à venir ici.

**- Je ****crois**** que je suis traumatisé à vie**, maugréa Harry en s'asseyant dans un canapé de la salle.** Ce sera comme ça longtemps ?**, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les jumelles.

**- Et bien**, hésita Lyly,** C'est une procédure qui se passe à chaque jour de pleine lune.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Chaque créature magique a un comportement spécial ce jour****-****là**, lui répondit Alan,** Les loup****s****-garou****s**** chassent.**

**- Les incubes et les succubes pensent à se reproduire**, dit Daniel.

**- Les elfes et les sirènes chantent**, dit Benny.

**- Les Veelas désirent raffermir leur lien avec leur compagnon, comme nous l'a ****montré**** Gaby, sans le vouloir bien sûr**, dit Dracus en repensant à son idiot de frère.

**- Dans quel monde je suis**, se lamenta Harry.

**- Dis-toi déjà que nous ne ferons pas ça puisque nos compagnons sont dans le futur**, sourit Narcissa.

Harry pâlit lorsque Narcissa lui dit cette phrase. Comment les jeunes pouvaient être aussi débauchés dans le futur ?

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Papa**, le rassura Lyly,** Nous ne sommes pas comme Gaby.**

**- C'est à croire que vous y prenez plaisir de faire ça ?**, maugréa Hermione.

**- C'est dans leur nature Granger**, claqua Pansy.

**- De coucher avec des inconnus en plein couloir ?**, dit Hermione sur un air de dégoût.

**- Tais-toi le castor**, siffla Draco, **Les Veelas ne le font qu'avec ceux ****avec qui ils**** sont liés. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu aurais déjà vu un Serdaigle te sauter dessus, vu les regards qu'il te jetait. Mais te connaissant, je doute que tu n'écarterais pas les jambes pour lui.**

**- Tu ****n'es**** qu'un …**

**- On se calme Granger**, sourit narquoisement Draco, **Tu devrais garder ces mots pour toi.**

**- Malfoy.**

Harry fixa d'un air sombre Draco qui le regardait avec un air suffisant avant de s'attaquer aux livres sur la table. Les autres suivirent doucement et la salle devint calme à nouveau. Les seuls mots qui brisaient le silence étaient les propositions faites avant qu'elles ne soient considérées comme « à étudier plus profondément ».

La tranquillité qui s'était installée fût subitement coupée par l'arrivée de Neville qui entra brusquement dans la salle, accompagné de près par un Seamus et un Marvin hilares. Les autres, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, demandèrent calmement à Seamus et Marvin ce qu'il y avait pour que Neville soit si en colère. Mais ils étaient tellement morts de rire qu'ils ne purent donner une réponse claire.

**- Mais vous allez vous taire, oui !**, s'exclama Neville à l'attention des deux jeunes hommes qui rirent encore plus.

Neville se retourna vers le reste du groupe d'élèves et les fusilla du regard.

**- Vous voulez savoir se qu'il se passe**, s'exclama t-il,** Je vais vous le dire moi. Il se …**

**- Snape s'est fait accosté par un Poufsouffle en chaleur !**, s'exclama Seamus en rigolant de tout son souffle.

Il y eut un léger blanc dans l'assistance avant que les autres ne se mettent à rire, accompagnant Seamus dans son hilarité. Neville se renfrogna encore plus et se rassit bruyamment dans le fauteuil. Seamus essaya à chaque rire de raconter le fait qu'ils aient vu un élève se frotter lascivement contre leur professeur de potion alors que ce dernier était statufié face à ce comportement.

**- Vous avez laissé l'élève avec Snape ?**, demanda Hermione qui s'était calmé.

**- Neville s'est chargé de leur envoyer un **_**Aguamenti**_, rigola Seamus,** Ça a réveillé Snape. Il a ligoté le Poufsouffle et l'a emmené on ne sait où.**

**- Et en quoi ce qui arrive à mon parrain concerne Londubat ?,** demanda Draco qui ne comprenait pas l'expression de Neville.

**- Ton parrain**, dit Dean avec un grand sourire,** se trouve être le futur mari de notre ami ici présent.**

Draco écarquilla des yeux et détailla Neville de haut en bas. Ils plaisantaient ? Son parrain ne pouvait pas se marier avec … Ça ! Il jura avant de se lever précipitamment et de sortir de la salle. Tous devinèrent facilement où il allait, mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas et continuèrent à charrier Neville tout en poursuivant leurs recherches.

* * *

Severus n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant d'embarquer Remus avec lui. Déjà qu'il avait eût un petit contretemps avec ce Poufsouffle de malheur qui s'était frotté contre lui tout en lui faisant des avances, il avait fallu en plus que parmi les premières personnes à le voir il y ait son futur mari. Et le sort _Aguamenti_ qu'il avait reçu en pleine figure lui avait fait sentir la colère de Londubat. Une part de lui s'était sentie honteuse. Pas que Londubat l'ai vu, bien sûr que non. Qu'il n'ait pas fait un geste pour arrêter l'élève en chaleur l'avait fait se sentir faible. Comment pouvait-il accepter le fait que ce soit un élève de septième année qui les sépare ? Mais en même temps, il avait été tellement choqué par l'action que son cerveau s'était déconnecté de la réalité.

Mais Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps. Pour le moment, il voulait s'occuper du cas Remus Lupin. Il voulait absolument savoir tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Son ami semblait tellement paisible qu'il croyait avoir affaire à un sort d'illusion.

Arrivés devant le tableau de son appartement, Severus n'attendit pas longtemps pour dire le mot de passe et les engouffrer dans l'appartement. Il poussa Remus vers le canapé, alluma la cheminée d'un sort et fit apparaître deux verres de Whisky Pur-feu. Il tendit un verre à Remus, qui l'accepta volontiers, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté. Les deux hommes burent tranquillement la moitié de leur boisson jusqu'à ce que Remus soupire avant de regarder son collège et ami.

**- Très bien**, soupira t-il, **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**- Tout**, claqua Severus d'un ton sec,** Sans aucun détail mis de côté.**

Remus sourit d'un air amusé à son ami avant de s'installer un peu mieux dans le canapé. Il fixa calmement les flammes de la cheminée, cherchant par où commencer. Tous ces souvenirs. Il sourit encore plus en se rappelant de tout ça. Deux ans à vivre le bon comme le mauvais côté de la vie. Oh oui. Il en avait vu des choses.

**- Comme tu le sais, commença**-**t-il, Après la mort de Sirius****,**** j'avais décidé de m'éloigner un peu de la Grande-Bretagne.**

**- Épargne moi l'épisode avec le cabot**, grogna Severus.

Remus sourit doucement à Severus avant de continuer son récit. Pour lui, comme pour Harry, la perte de Sirius avait été une bombe. Tellement de choses étaient installées entre eux, tant de choses construites pour qu'au final tout soit détruit.

**- Je suis ****allé**** en France. Je voulais rester un peu aux nouvelles. De plus, comme j'avais prévenu Dumbledore, il m'avait demandé ****de**** chercher de****s ****protections anciennes ou nouvelles que je pourrais apprendre en voyageant.**

**- Et tu en as trouvé ?**, demanda Severus, avidement mais aussi calmement que possible.

**- Oui**, sourit Remus,** Anciennes et très puissantes. C'est justement là le meilleur. Quoi que pas totalemen**t, grimaça-t-il.** En France j'avais trouvé ****d'anciennes**** archives qui parlaient de ruines anciennes. Ce n'est qu'à la fin que j'a****i**** compris que c'était ****des**** énigme****s****. Mais tout cela m'a fait aller de ****l****'****I****nde à la Chine en passant par le Tibet où j'ai pu voir des plantes rares et aussi d'autres plantes efficaces pour les soins.**

**- J'espère que tu as amené des pousses. Je suis sûr que Londubat pourra les faire pousser**, ne put s'empêcher de dire Severus.

**- Neville ?**, dit Remus avec un haussement de sourcil.

**- Tu as trouvé quoi d'autre ?**, changea rapidement Snape.

**- J'ai dû voyager jusqu'au Mexique où les grandes pyramides qui sont gardées par le****s**** moldus renfermaient aussi des informations. Ces informations m'ont mené jusqu'en Suède et en Norvège où j'ai vu une magie tellement brute que tu en ****serais**** étonné. Les sorts ne sont pas dangereux mais d'une fougue basé****e**** sur la motivation du lanceur.**

**- Tu comptes l'enseigner ?**

**- ****Uniquement ****aux septièmes années. Avec eux je suis sûr d'y voir la motivation ****recherchée****.**

**- Tu sais qu'il y en a qui risque d'être du côté du Lord ?**

**- Je prends le risque**, dit Remus d'une voix ferme. **Une bonne majorité des septièmes années sont devenus des Loup****s****-garou****s,**** Severus. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils continueront à idolâtrer un monstre qui a détruit leur vie ? Aucun enfant ****ne ****mérite d'être transform****é**** si jeune.**

**- À commencer par toi**, marmonna Severus.

**- Cette histoire est entre moi et Greyback. C'est à moi de voir si je lui pardonne ou pas.**

Severus regarda avec étonnement Remus. Depuis quand n'était-ce qu'une affaire entre Greyback et lui ? Il avait toujours eu cette rancœur envers Greyback pour l'avoir mordu et là on aurait dit que Remus était prêt à passer outre ce fait. Severus commençait vraiment à croire qu'il était une illusion.

**- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Remus Lupin ?**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Severus**, rigola Remus, **C'est juste qu'après mon voyage, je commence à comprendre certaines actions de Greyback.**

**- Et il t'es arrivé quoi pour que tu te remettes ****autant ****en question ?**, demanda Severus d'un air incrédule.

**- J'ai vécu avec des loups-garous.**

**- Tu … Tu quoi ? !**, s'exclama le maître de potion.

Severus s'était relevé immédiatement. Non mais il avait complètement perdu la tête ! Quelle idée de vivre avec des loups-garous ! Severus s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Les deux professeurs se retournèrent vers l'intrus quand ils constatèrent que ce n'était autre que Draco.

**- C'est quoi cette histoire ?**, dit Draco d'une voix sourde.

Severus, comme Remus, ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Severus ne voulait pas s'en occuper non plus, il avait largement affaire avec un imbécile de loup.

**- Pas maintenant Draco.**

**- Comment ça « Pas maintenant » ? !**, s'exclama t-il, **Tu es sérieux là ! Non mais franchement !**

Draco ne faisait plus attention à rien. Ni à la tentative de Remus pour qu'il se calme, ni au regard noir que lui envoyait son parrain.

**- Depuis quand tu as des vues sur Londubat ?**, demanda subitement le blond.

Les deux adultes sursautèrent à cette question. Severus maudit mille fois son filleul qui ramenait le sujet « Londubat » sur le tapis. N'aurait-il pas un seul moment de répit sans entendre parler de ce foutu Griffondor maladroit ? Si Draco s'y mettait aussi, ça n'allait pas finir de si tôt. Remus, lui, était étonné. Alors comme ça, Severus allait être, dans un futur proche, marié à Neville ? Pas que Neville soit un mauvais choix, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour Severus tomberait amoureux de ce jeune homme. Il se tourna pour fixer Severus et le vit facilement se tendre. Severus avait senti son regard moqueur et n'osait pas imaginer la suite.

**- Neville ?**, dit Remus avec un sourire en coin à l'attention de Severus,** Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus Severus. Moi qui ****pensais**** que Sirius était plus ton genre.**

**- La ferme Lupin**, siffla Severus,** Tu n'es pas mieux.**

**- Moi c'est mon âme sœur**, dit-il avec un peu de fierté, **Donc c'est forcément le meilleur choix.**

**- C'est pour cela que tu l'as rejeté la dernière fois ?**, dit sournoisement Severus.

**- Tu as rejeté père ?**, dit Draco incrédule.

**- Je ne l'ai pas rejeté**, grogna Remus,** Il est pour le moment marié à ta mère. Je ne veux pas qu'il ****croie**** que je vais revenir vers lui juste parce qu'on aura un enfant ensemble.**

**- Mais c'est la vérité**, dit subitement une voix à l'entrée,** vous en aurez ****même ****d'autres !**

Tous les trois purent voir un Basil qui regardait Remus d'un air triste. Il était habillé de l'uniforme de Serpentard et avait encore un bandage autour de son cou, rappelant l'attaque de Angel sur lui.

**- Désolé**, s'excusa-t-il face à Severus,** Je ****cherchais**** mon pa … hum … le professeur Lupin et l'odeur m'a amené ici.**

**- Bien sûr**, ironisa Severus, **Prenez mon appartement pour un moulin à vent aussi. Mieux ! Un salon de café, tiens !**

**- Je préfère le thé rouge**, s'immisça Draco qui se tu sous le regard noir de son parrain.

**- Severus je peux …**

Severus regarda Remus et comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira avant d'empoigner le col de son filleul et de l'emmener dans une autre salle.

-** Hey ! Attends ! Tu dois m'expliquer l'histoire de Londubat !**, se révolta le blond,** Ne tire pas ! Quatre-cents gallions la chemise !**

On ne put en entendre plus que Severus avait déjà fermé la porte. Un silence presque tendu s'installa dans la salle. Basil n'osait pas regarder son père alors que Remus ne faisait que ça. Il attendait juste de savoir ce que ce jeune homme voulait. Il savait que c'était son fils dans le futur, puisqu'il avait un peu de son odeur sur lui mais elle était vraiment atténuée. Il était lié à un puissant dominant. Remus soupira quand il vit que Basil n'allait pas parler. Il tapota sur le côté du canapé, invitant Basil à s'asseoir. Ce dernier le fit sans hésitation.

**- Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**

**- Daddy …**

**- Professeur Lupin**, claqua Remus.

Basil le regarda étonné. Remus pensait sûrement que cela s'arrangerait pour la suite de la conversation mais il ne sut pas quoi faire quand il vit les yeux du jeune homme se remplir d'eau.

**- Qu-quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi es-tu aussi distant ?**, souffla-t-il, **Le Daddy que je connais n'est pas comme ça. Pourquoi détestes-tu autant papa ?**

**- Calme-toi**, obtempéra Remus, **Je ne déteste pas Lucius.**

**- On m'a raconté que tu lui as dit de continuer à prendre sa potion inhibitrice et de t'oublier.**

**- Je lui ai dit ça, en effet.**

**- Pourquoi ?**, demanda Basil choqué.

**- « Pourquoi » ? Ton père et moi étions fiancés Basil. Du jour au lendemain, j'apprends son départ et ses fiançailles avec Narciss****a**** Black. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mon loup avait envie de les tuer.**

**- Mais … tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes papa ?**

Remus soupira un grand coup. Voilà la vraie question. Basil voulait vraiment savoir ses sentiments à l'égard de son second père. Sûrement qu'il croyait que dans le futur il avait épousé avec Lucius par pitié. Il regarda le jeune homme qui attendait sa réponse avec appréhension.

**- J'aime Lucius, c'est un fait. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait. Mon loup est encore en colère contre sa trahison. La conception de ton grand-frère a été la pire ****des trahisons**** de la part de ton père.**

Cette réponse sembla suffire à Basil qui lui sourit un peu avant de mieux s'installer dans le canapé. Remus fit de même. Bien qu'il soit en colère contre son second père, il avait envie de connaître ce jeune homme.

**- Alors comme ça, ****t****u es lié ?**

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Basil rougir. Le jeune homme bégaya un peu avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

**- Oui. C'est le fils aîné des Thomas-Finnigan : Stephen**, dit Basil avec un fin sourire.

Remus ne pût s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. Les Thomas-Finnigan ? Pourtant Basil avait l'odeur d'un loup-garou dominant sur lui. Et que ce soit Thomas ou Finnigan, ces deux là étaient tout sauf des loups-garous.

**- Mais … tu …**

**- J'ai l'odeur d'un dominant sur moi ?**, dit Basil avec un sourire fin,** C'est bien celle de Stephen.**

**- Mais la famille Thomas-Finnigan n'est pas une famille de loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Stephen est le seul qui l'es … C'est un compagnon magnifique.**

Basil sourit paisiblement. Que ce soit au passé ou au futur, son père resterait toujours le même.

C'était enfin l'heure du dîner. Ayant pris cette habitude, le groupe prit une table qui s'agrandissait en fonction du nombre et ils mangèrent ensemble. Seul Blaise et Draco étaient allés sur une autre table pour rester avec d'autre Serpentards. Ils lisaient un livre et en parlaient avec les autres Serpentards qui acquiesçaient sous chaque parole. D'après ce que leur avait expliqué Théodore, tout ce groupe rassemblait les Serpentards qui avaient été mordus.

Ils étaient calmement en train de manger, parlant de tout et de rien lorsque la tension grimpa d'un coup. Harry, qui ne comprenait pas, regarda chaque personne et remarqua facilement que c'était la magie des jumeaux et un peu des jumelles. Même la progéniture Weasley-Zabini sortait quelques grognements. Harry se retourna pour voir la raison de cette tension et soupira lorsqu'il vit Ginny juste dernière lui. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Quelques conversations s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Ginny près de la table du Survivant. Aurait-il la même dispute que la dernière fois ? Personne ne le savait mais ils avaient bien l'intention de ne rater aucune miette de la conversation.

**- Ha-Harry …**

**- Que veux-tu Ginny ?**

**- Harry je suis désolé**, dit-elle précipitamment, **Je ne ****voulais**** pas que ça arrive.**

**- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir**, siffla-t-il,** Et ce n'est pas ****auprès**** moi qu'il faut ****t****'excuser mais ****auprès de**** Malfoy et Zabini.**

Ginny grimaça et regarda furtivement vers le groupe de Serpentard qui ne faisait pas attention à eux. Elle retourna son regard vers Harry en espérant qu'il retire la demande mais Harry ne cilla pas et attendit sa réponse.

**- D'a-d'accord**, dit-elle, **Je peux manger avec vous ?**

Les élèves du présent acquiescèrent, mais les choses s'envenimèrent lorsqu'elle tenta de pousser Sébastien qui parlait avec Harry avant qu'elle n'arrive.

**- Tu penses faire quoi là, Weasley ?**

**- M'asseoir. N'est-ce pas évident**** ?**, dit-elle effrontément.

**- Il y a une place libre entre François et Milly**, fit remarquer Benny qui était à côté de Sébastien.

Ginny regarda François et Milly qui étaient assis entre Gabriel et Dracus. Elle grimaça légèrement et fusilla ses futurs enfants du regard avant de regarder Sébastien.

**- Je préfère être assise à côté de Harry.**

**- Que c'est triste Weasley mais je suis déjà là.**

**- Tu …**

**- Ginny tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux si tu allais t'asseoir aux côtés de François et Milly ?**, trancha Harry,** Je parlais déjà avec Sébastien et tu sais que ce n'est pas très courtois de couper la conversation entre deux personne****s****, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis tu feras leur connaissance comme ça.**

Ginny jugea Harry du regard et soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir entre ses deux futurs enfants. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle visait au départ mais Harry et les autres l'acceptaient à leur table donc elle avait encore le temps pour que Harry lui revienne. Oh oui, elle était sûr et certaine que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie pas si marrante que ça puisque _son_ Harry y croyait. Et c'était évident que Harry se marierait avec elle plus tard. Malfoy n'avait rien à envier. Elle était largement meilleure que Malfoy. C'était à elle que Harry était destiné. Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux faire profil bas. Ginny décida de parler un peu à ses présumés enfants et de ne plus attirer l'attention sur elle.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Sébastien et continua leur discussion. Leurs enfants avaient de curieuses habitudes lors des pleines lunes. Mais il y avait une chose qui l'intriguait.

**- Et comment as-tu supporté la journée ? Benny était avec nous toute l'après-midi.**

**- Benny a pris comme résolution de ne pas le faire tant que Kenny n'aura pas trouver son compagnon**, dit-il en jetant un regard à Benny qui rougit tout en détournant le regard, **Donc je prends la potion inhibitrice pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.**

**- Celle que Draco prend ?**

**- Oui celle-là**, affirma Sébastien, **Mais à force de l'utiliser elle fait souffrir notre côté Veela.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**, demanda Ron qui s'était incrusté à la conversation.

**- Que la potion agit comme des chaînes sur le côté Veela.**

**- Je dirais plutôt une cage brûlante, si je m'en réfère aux cris que tu pousses à chaque fois que tu en prends**, s'immisça Féline.

**- Draco ne cri****e**** pas pourtant**, dit Pansy en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Papa n'est pas encore lié à père**, dit-il alors que Harry rougissait,** Ça se sent. Père prend la potion inhibitrice depuis ses quinze ans pour que sa part Veela ne séduise pas papa contre son gré.**

**- Toi non plus tu n'es pas encore lié à Benny**, affirma Féline.

**- Heureusement**, maugréa Florian.

**- Je viens d'avoir mon héritage Veela**, contra Sébastien tout en fusillant du regard Florian,** J'ai juste à m'y habituer en attendant que Benny se décide.**

**- Et peut-être que Benny trouvera quelqu'un de mieux que toi**, sourit sournoisement Florian.

**- Quelle belle sollicitude de ta part Florian**, siffla Kenny, **Mais juste pour t'apprendre une chose : Un Veela est d'office le meilleur compagnon. Mais continue comme ça et Sébastien te tuera pour avoir essayé d'approcher Benny.**

**- Kenny !**

**- Tu es juste jaloux que ton frère soit plus attirant que toi**, contra Florian, **Toute la famille savait depuis longtemps qu'il était le compagnon de Sébastien.**

**- Flo' …**, tenta Féline.

**- Mais toi tu n'as personne. Comme tu dis****,**** le Veela est l****e**** meilleur ****compagnon ****qu****'une**** personne puisse avoir mais c'est donnant-donnant. Il faut que l'autre personne ****réponde ****aussi aux attentes du Veela. Toi tu ****ne réponds**** aux attentes de personne.**

Personne n'osait parler. Le regard de Kenny était devenu tellement choqué, triste … Les émotions qui y passaient avaient de quoi serrer le cœur. On pouvait y voir une infime détresse dans ses yeux, que Florian ne vit pas, avant qu'il ne se lève de table et ne parte en courant. Toute la tablée se retourna vers Florian qui s'était remit à manger tranquillement sans faire attention aux regards noirs que lui jetaient les autres. Mais la tension y était tellement forte qu'il finit par lever le regard vers eux.

**- Quoi ?**, dit-il avec colère.

**- Florian Mc Copernick**, siffla Féline,** Tu as intérêt à aller le rejoindre pour t'excuser et tout de suite.**

**- Il l'a cherché,** répliqua Florian,** Ce n'est pas de ma faute s****'****il est jaloux de Benny.**

**- Piti****é**, soupira Gabriel, **Arrête ton cirque, il n'est plus là.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Mais bien sûr**, soupira Basil, **Sébastien ne l'a peut-être pas remarqué mais on a très bien vu que tu « dragues » Benny que lorsque Kenny est là.**

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi**, riposta le jeune homme.

**- Calmez-vous**, tempéra Hermione avant de se tourner,** J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous détestiez autant mais tu y es allé un peu brusquement, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille, oui ?**

**- Après que tu ais fait mal à mon fils ? Non**, répliqua Ron**, Et pourquoi tu le détestes ? Il ne t'a rien fait. Il t'a juste prévenu de ne pas approcher Benny parce qu'il a un compagnon possessif.**

**- Hey !**

**- Sébastien**, dit Clara,** c'est un fait. Tu es possessif.**

**- Si ce crétin s'occupait de l'autre au lieu de Benny aussi !**

**- Je ne suis pas intéressé par Kenny**, siffla Florian.

**- Avant ce ridicule accident tu t'occupais plus de lui que de Benny**, fît remarquer François.

**- Je ne suis pas intéressé par lui.**

**- Oh, arrête**, dit Narcissa, **Vous étiez tout le temps collé ensemble et depuis c'est comme chien et chat.**

Le jeune homme grogna avant de se lever brusquement pour partir, on ne savait où. Les jeunes du futur attendirent qu'il sorte de la Grande Salle avant de se sourire mutuellement. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient forts.

**- Vous êtes de vrais démons**, fit remarquer Sébastien.

**- Mon cœur****,**** tu es pire qu'eux à toi tout seul**, fit remarquer Benny alors que les autres lui souriaient.

**- Daniel …**

Tout le monde regarda Angel qui s'était rapproché de la table. Ayant mangé avec son père, il n'avait pas pu s'approcher d'eux mais la tension était trop forte pour lui. C'était la Pleine Lune dans environ quatre heures et une semaine sans son compagnon, ça faisait mal. Très mal. Son loup regrettait amèrement son coup d'éclat sur Basil. Il le considérait comme un petit-frère mais son entêtement avait de quoi énerver aussi.

**- Que veux-tu ?**, demanda froidement Alan qui s'était interposé.

**- Alan.**

Le jeune homme regarda les jumeaux Potter-Malfoy avant de s'écarter un peu. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait la raison de sa venue à la table. Mais il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas d'avoir attaqué Basil et d'avoir manqué de respect envers son meilleur ami. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait manqué de respect en imposant sa dominance à un autre Oméga et en ne l'ayant pas écouté quand Daniel lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Il avait montré que Daniel lui était inférieur. Dans le futur, son oncle Blaise leur avait pourtant enseigné ça : toujours considérer son compagnon comme son égal.

Angel se rapprocha de Daniel qui continuait à manger tranquillement. Il faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Puisque qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de l'écouter, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire de même.

**- Daniel … on peut parler ?**

**- Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**- Moi ****si**, répliqua le métisse.

**- C'est bien pour toi**, dit-il impassible, **Mais je n'en ai que faire. Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'approcher.**

Harry et ses amis regardaient avec étonnement le fils de Neville rester de glace face au loup-garou. On voyait tout de suite le gène Snape dans son attitude. Angel serra ses poings avant de s'accroupir près de Daniel.

**- S'il****-****te****-****plaît amour, je ne tiens plus. Je suis en train de perdre la tête.**

Daniel déposa ses couverts et pivota sur le banc pour regarder Angel en face. Personne ne s'attendit à ce qui arriva. La Grande Salle se fit silencieuse, même les professeurs avaient baissé d'un ton. Daniel venait de gifler bruyamment Angel. Ce dernier releva lentement son visage en direction de son compagnon qui gardait encore cet air impassible. Il le connaissait et il savait qu'il retenait ses larmes. Angel eut envie de se frapper pour avoir fait souffrir son compagnon. Daniel n'avait pas le droit de souffrir autant à cause de ses bêtises. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Daniel le devança.

**- Excuse-toi.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Non**, siffla Daniel, **Je veux que ton loup s'excuse ****auprès de**** Basil et qu'il me **_**jure**_** de ne plus essayer de dominer des Oméga****s****.**

Il y eut beaucoup d'exclamations dans la salle. Même sur la tablée, les élèves du futur respirèrent un grand coup.

**- Daniel tu ne peux pas lui demander ça**, protesta Ambre,** C'est un Alpha et un Alpha a besoin de prouver sa supériorité.**

**- Oncle Blaise n'a jamais e****u**** besoin ****d'****attaquer des Oméga****s**** pour prouver sa supériorité.**

**- Tu ****compares**** un loup-garou de 37 ans et un loup-garou de 17 ans**, dit Dracus.

**- Vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je ne ****dis**** pas qu'il ne doit pas imposer sa supériorité. Je veux juste qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas besoin d'user de la violence pour ça.**

**- Mais …**

**- D'accord.**

Tout le monde fixa Angel qui regardait Daniel tout en se relevant. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se transformer en un loup immense, comme le jour de sa bagarre. Quelques cris surgirent de différents groupes. Même le professeur Lupin se leva pour se rapprocher au cas où. Le loup brun cuivré s'approcha doucement de la tablée et fixa Basil qui le regardait froidement.

_**- Je suis désolé Basil**_, grogna le loup à l'étonnement de toute la salle,_** Je jure de ne plus t'attaquer.**_

Puis le loup-garou se retourna vers son compagnon qui continuait de le regarder de cet air impassible. Le loup-garou rapprocha sa tête de celle de son compagnon et le fixa dans les yeux.

_**- Je te jure de ne plus te faire de tort et de ne plus te faire souffrir, toi, mon compagnon et mon égal. Je te jure de ne plus essayer d'imposer ma supériorité sur des **__**Omégas**__**.**_

Que pouvait-il dire ? Ça se voyait dans son regard qu'il était sincère. Angel lui avait juré de ne plus le faire. Il voulait y croire. Daniel voulait vraiment le croire mais il l'avait déjà fait souffrir par trois fois. Il ne pouvait y croire complètement, juste espérer qu'il tienne sa parole. Daniel soupira avant de caresser le pelage du loup. Il l'aimait vraiment trop pour son propre bien. Il se leva et sortit de la salle en compagnie du loup-garou alors que la salle se remplissait de chuchotements. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça.

**- Ils sont allés faire quoi ?**, demanda Harry innocemment.

Mais personne ne répondit à sa question. Il eut juste besoin de regarder Gabriel qui souriait sournoisement pour comprendre. Il rougit immédiatement avant de soupirer de fatigue. Il ignorait comment son futur faisait, mais lui n'était pas pressé d'être 20 ans dans le futur.

* * *

Daniel ne fût pas étonné de voir une chambre apparaître quand ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande. C'était le style de chambre qu'ils avaient l'habitude de demander quand c'était le jour de la pleine lune. C'était la réplique exacte de sa chambre dans le futur. Daniel le savait. Angel se sentait bien dans sa chambre, il ne cessait de le lui dire. Résultat, Daniel avait gardé sa chambre dans le même ordre.

Daniel fut rapidement sortit de ses pensées par deux bras qui l'enlacèrent avant de le coller contre un torse musclé. L'odeur de son amant lui monta directement au nez, toujours aussi envoûtante. Daniel se retourna pour faire face à Angel et à peine retourné, des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, ne lui donnant même pas le temps de s'y préparer. Le baiser se fit immédiatement plus sauvage. Jamais ils n'étaient restés séparés aussi longtemps. Daniel avait manqué à Angel, comme Angel avait manqué à Daniel. Une semaine était trop douloureuse pour laisser ça se répéter. Les lèvres s'ouvrirent et laissèrent sortir une langue qui alla retrouver sa jumelle. Le baiser se fit langoureux, les bras de Daniel s'accrochèrent immédiatement à la nuque de Angel alors que les mains de ce dernier se placèrent sur les hanches de son amant tout en sortant la chemise du pantalon. À bout de souffle, les deux jeunes hommes séparèrent leurs lèvres sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Le brun regarda le métisse et vit immédiatement ses yeux lupins de couleur doré. Il ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner d'excitation. Angel commençait déjà la transformation en Loup-garou. Nul doute que ce qu'il allait suivre risquerait d'être douloureux pour lui le lendemain. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il aimait quand Angel était doux comme il l'aimait quand il était brutal. Daniel se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant de passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Angel. Ce dernier grogna avant de happer les lèvres de Daniel. Les mains se mirent à bouger, celles de Daniel caressant avec délectation la chevelure du métisse alors que les mains de celui-ci étaient déjà en-dessous de la chemise du Serpentard s'occupant à faire gémir de plaisir le brun.

Il était pressé. Il avait envie de lui et vite. Ne se posant pas plus de questions, Angel se baissa un peu et prit les jambes de Daniel pour les placer au niveau de ses reins. Continuant toujours de l'embrasser avec envie, Angel emmena immédiatement Daniel vers le lit. Il domina Daniel de toute sa corpulence alors qu'il commençait à frotter leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés. Ils en voulaient plus. Toujours plus. Angel s'attaqua immédiatement au cou de sa victime et le mordit aussi fort que possible. Daniel ne pût se retenir de crier. La transformation avançait vite. Les crocs du loup-garou étaient sortis au point de le faire saigner. Angel lécha avec délice la plaie se délectant du sang de son bien-aimé. Son odeur n'avait pas disparu en une semaine. Elle avait diminué, pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour le faire grogner. Il continua de lécher, mordiller et embrasser le cou de son amant jusqu'à n'y sentir que son odeur puis, de ses mains griffues, il arracha l'uniforme de Daniel avant de se débarrasser du sien. Le regard de Daniel ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'accrocher à son torse. Qu'il l'aimait ce torse.

**- Angel …**

Le loup-garou vint immédiatement quémander les lèvres de son compagnon avant de descendre vers le torse pour poursuivre les mêmes supplices que dans son cou. La salle était remplie de gémissements, de souffles saccadés, de prénoms et demandes murmurés ou soupirés. Le pantalon de Daniel mit un bon moment avant d'aller rejoindre les restes des chemises. Une bosse était largement visible au niveau de son bas-ventre. Le brun, qui ne cessait de regarder son amant lui faire plaisir, frissonna un bon coup en le voyant se lécher les babines. Un vrai loup affamé. Récupérant un peu de conscience, Daniel releva ses jambes de façon provocante et les écarta sous le regard étonné et désireux du métisse.

**- Vite …**

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Angel détacha rapidement son pantalon et le retira, suivi de près par son boxer ainsi que celui de Daniel. Daniel eut un soubresaut quand il vit le membre imposant du loup-garou. Ce dernier prit place rapidement entre les jambes de Daniel avant de frotter les deux membres ensemble.

**- Ah ! Ang .. Angel ! Hm ! … Plus …**

Les frottements se firent plus rapide et plus brutaux, amenant Daniel proche de l'extase. Mais c'était sans compter sur un amant mesquin, qui prit plaisir à s'arrêter avant que son amant n'aille trop loin. Il l'embrassa langoureusement à nouveau avant de lui présenter trois de ses doigts. Son amant, les yeux embrumés de plaisir, commença à lécher les doigts précautionneusement avant de se mettre à les sucer alors que Angel était reparti à l'attaque de son torse.

A bout de patience, Angel retira les doigts de la bouche de Daniel et partit caresser les fesses fermes de son amant. Il les malaxa, les pinça avant de finalement passer ses doigts près de l'intimité du brun. Il joua un peu avec les nerfs de son amant en faisant exprès de passer ses doigts juste à côté.

**- Angel, j'en peux plus …** , souffla Daniel.

Comment résister à une demande aussi sexy ? Angel ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Angel pénétra l'intimité de son amant d'un premier doigt. Daniel en fût presque soulagé, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il en voulait plus. Et il en demanda plus, donc un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Daniel commença immédiatement des mouvements de va et vient sur les doigts alors que ces derniers se pliaient, s'écartaient de différentes façons à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps quémanda immédiatement beaucoup plus. Il voulait plus gros. Il voulait Angel.

**- Angel … Hm ! Maintenant. … Ah ! Je te veux maintenant !**

Angel retira ses deux doigts de l'intimité, prit dans chaque main les cuisses de Daniel et les leva tout en les écartant. Il plaça les jambes au niveau de ses reins et entra en Daniel jusqu'à la garde. Daniel cria de plaisir. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Ça faisait un peu mal mais c'était normal. Ça avait grossit, il pouvait presque le sentir vibrer. Il eût à peine le temps de s'y habituer que Angel repartait à la charge. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Angel alors que ce dernier faisait des vas-et-viens brutaux au point de faire cogner le lit contre le mur à chaque coup de reins.

**- Angel ! Ah ! … Plus … Hm !**

**- Daniel …**

Sa voix était rauque. Bestial même. Il se rapprochait de sa transformation. Pourtant il lui restait encore deux heures. Angel accéléra les coups. Toujours plus forts et plus profonds. Ils continuèrent ainsi, cherchant la chaleur de l'autre. Il fût un moment où ils arrivèrent au point de non retour. Daniel fut, inévitablement, le premier. Son corps se contracta, le dos arqué vers l'arrière alors que ses mains se cramponnaient aux épaules de Angel. Il jouit immédiatement sur son ventre alors que son anneau intime se refermait sur le membre de son compagnon qui fit un dernier coup de reins tout en serrant son amant contre son torse alors qu'il jouissait en lui. Les deux amants épuisés restèrent collés ensemble, ne prenant pas la peine de se nettoyer, au contraire se serrant plus l'un contre l'autre. Angel embrassa le front en sueur de son amant alors que ce dernier somnolait.

**- Je ****t****'aime.**

**- … Moi aussi**, soupira d'extase le brun.

Le couple n'attendit pas longtemps pour s'endormir et ils profitèrent des heures qu'il leur restait avant la Pleine Lune. L'heure de la chasse arriva rapidement. Lorsque Angel se réveilla, il était déjà sous sa forme de loup-garou. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque quelque chose le maintint. Se préparant à chasser l'importun, il constata vite que ce n'était que son amant qui ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur de son corps. Le loup-garou lécha précautionneusement le cou de son compagnon avant de se dégager doucement et de s'en aller rejoindre sa fratrie qui était partie à la chasse.

* * *

Je suis épuisé ! Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai pu faire.

J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire le chapitre et surtout ceux qui m'ont laissé des chapitres motivants.

N'ayant pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre 6 j'ai décidé de tout rassembler :

**Caence, Ecnerrolf, Nytiss** : Merci pour vos reviews

**sati-san** : Merci. Par contre l'histoire avec Daniel et Angel est très simple. Angel est un loup-garou lié à Daniel. Le problème ? Et bien, Angel est très volage ce qui est très difficile pour Daniel. Enfin … je dis volage mais c'est plutôt que c'est un Alpha mais un Alpha jeune qui se croit déjà grand.

Oui tu as le droit. Mais elle fait partie des gentilles, malgré la crasse faite à Ron.

**Tita Jashin** : Sébastien est classe ! C'est le sadisme pur à la Mamoshi. Mais ça c'est pour plus tard. L'amant d'Hermione? À toi de voir si c'est Victor ou pas. ^_^ Je n'aime pas trop Hermione (Je hais Ginny par rapport à elle) donc j'ai fait mon pétage de plomb.

**Brigitte26 :** L'amant de Hermione restera Secret avant un bon moment. Quoi que ...

**NarcizaPottermalfoy :** merci ma cissy !

**Nytiss973 :** Merci. J'ai décidé, pour innover un peu la fic, qu'un couple du présent se formera (dommage qu'ils oublieront) Je pense faire une suite après le voyage Spatio-temporel mais ça reste à voir.

**Cola76 :** merci.

**Philae89 :** J'aime mettre l'eau à la bouche =) le sadisme et moi c'est le grand amour.

**Ecnerrolf :** C'est pas compliqué. C'est juste une information, comme pleines d'autres qui seront facultatives. Désolé si c'est compliqué pour toi … j'ai un cerveau tordu et mesquin qui aime les énigmes, challenges, pouvoirs en plus, etc … Je suis comme ça.

**Ayuluna : **Merci. Je sais que les dialogues sont parfois (voir souvent) difficiles à capter. Ça m'arrive quand j'en lis. Mais si je n'arrive pas à en faire des Dialogue j'en fais des descriptions. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le 9e Chapitre de ma fic HP.

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, DTSF, SSNL,

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaires de mon imagination

Je remercie **Sailorslayer** pour cette correction.

* * *

_Voici la liste des enfants ! Je donne les noms mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils font tous partie de l'histoire donc ne prenez pas compte. En fait, faites comme bon vous sembles, au moins je les ai donnés._

Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy : 

* **Matthew,** 20 ans (lié avec Léo Nott)

* **Gabriel**, 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Serpentard, Jumeau de Dracus (lié avec Mathis et enceint de 6 mois)

* **Dracus,** 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Griffondor, Jumeau de Gabriel (lié avec Sean Allord)

* **Narcissa**, 16 ans_, _Serpentard, Jumelle de Lyly

* **Lyly**, 16 ans, Griffondor, Jumelle de Narcissa

* **Sébastien**, 15 ans, Serpentard (compagnon de Benny mais pas encore liés)

* **Johan**, 11 ans, Griffondor

* **Lou**, 6 ans

* **Adam**, 8 mois

Ron et Blaise Weasley-Zabini:

* **Mathis**, 20 ans, Médecin/Infirmier étudiant (lié avec Gabriel)

* **Angel**, 17 ans, Préfet second, Griffondor (lié avec Daniel Snape)

* **Ambre, **16 ans, Serpentard

* **Benny**, 14 ans, Poufsouffle, Jumeau de Kenny (compagnon de Sébastien)

* **Kenny**, 14 ans, Griffondor, Jumeau de Benny

* **Ludivine**, 6 ans.

* Ron est enceint de 5 mois de jumeaux …

Neville et Severus Londubat-Snape

* **Maëlle,** 18 ans, ancienne Griffondor

* **Daniel**, 17 ans, Préfet second Serpentard (lié avec Angel)

* **Marvin**, 15 ans, Griffondor

* **Stela**, 7 ans

* Neville est enceint de 7 mois

Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan

* **Stephen**, 19 ans, ancien Griffondor (lié à Basil Malfoy)

* **Alan**, 17 ans, Griffondor

* **Clara**, 15 ans, Griffondor

* **Leny**, 13 ans, Griffondor

* **Sophia**, 11 ans, Griffondor

* Seamus enceint de 4 mois

Remus et Lucius Lupin-Malfoy

* **Basil**, 15 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Stéphane F-T)

* **Rimel**, 9 ans

* **Aphrodite**, 5 ans

* Xxx enceint de 8 mois … à vous de connaître le dominé du couple ;)

Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson

* **Léo,** 11 ans, Griffondor,

* **Léa**, 11 ans, Griffondor,

Ginny et Hugo Franklin

* **François**, 14 ans, Serdaigle

* **Milly**, 11 ans, Griffondor

Charlie Weasley et OC

* **Bonny**, 16 ans, Serdaigle

* quelques frères et sœurs en plus mais beaucoup trop ...

Jaïm Wyndyl et Théodore Nott (dans le futur ils sont morts)

* **Léo,** 17 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Matthew)

Pansy P. et Jason Mc Copernick

* **Florian, **15 ans, Serpentard, jumeau de Féline

* **Féline**, 15 ans, Serpentard, jumelle de Florian

* **Lucas**, 8 ans

Hermione et Victor Krum

* **Bacus**, 18 ans, ancien Serdaigle

* **Emy**, 15 ans, Griffondor

_Je vous __promets__ que mettre toute la famille Weasley est __**vraiment**__ inutile. Bonny est la cheftaine, on va dire. J'ai fait dans le lourd pour les gamins, d'où le titre __(vengeance__ pour les autres auteurs qui mettaient pleins d'enfants et je ne comprenais plus __rien)__. C'est … une caricature ? Oui c'est ça ! Une caricature pour les histoire__s__ où les __familles__ Potter-Malfoy peuvent former une équipe de foot._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trop à mon goût**_

_**Chapitre 9 : problème à l'horizon …**_

Quand Blaise se réveilla, son corps ne cessait de crier de douleur. Avec difficulté, il se releva à moitié sur le lit, posa un regard circulaire dans la chambre et vit que son partenaire de chambre n'était pas là. Heureusement pour lui, Théodore n'aurait pas hésité à l'embêter s'il avait vu à quel point il avait du mal à tenir debout.

Blaise essaya de se lever mais il se rallongea immédiatement dans son lit. Ses muscles lui faisaient vraiment trop mal, il sentait que ses os pourraient se casser en un rien de temps. S'il en croyait la luminosité des fenêtres magiques de la chambre, il devait sûrement être midi passé. En plus il avait faim, malgré leur repas de la nuit précédente. Blaise ne se rappelait que de quelques souvenirs. Le professeur Lupin les avait prévenus. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu tous les aspects de leurs loups. Le ventre de Blaise gargouilla bruyamment, le sortant de ses pensées. C'était cool tout ça mais, bien qu'il ait faim, son corps tirait de tous les côtés. Donc si son corps pouvait bouger ou encore si une personne avait l'idée soudaine de venir le voir, ce ne serait pas mal en effet.

Il devait être né sous une bonne étoile, se dit-il, quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Mais il douta de la véracité de la chose quand il vit que c'était son deuxième meilleur ami qui venait d'entrer. Il avait pourtant sa chambre de préfet, mais il fallait qu'il trouve encore le moyen de passer dans sa chambre à lui et à Théodore.

**- Dis-moi que tu viens pour une bonne raison**, soupira le noir.

**- Je peux aussi bien partir**, fit remarquer le blond,** Mais j'emmène les boissons avec moi.**

Draco, parce que c'était lui, montra trois grandes bouteilles de lait à Blaise et en ouvrit une. Blaise se releva brusquement à l'odeur alléchante et sucré, mais il retomba immédiatement sur son coussin. Son ami était un sadique. Pire que Théodore Nott ? Oui encore pire. Salazar, ce crétin de blond ne pouvait pas être serviable pour les âmes en détresse ? Vu le sourire narquois qu'il affichait, c'était impossible. En fait, il aurait préféré voir Théodore à la place.

**- Père, donne-lui les bouteilles, il souffre**, s'outragea une voix à l'entrée.

Blaise ne cessait de remercier sa bonne étoile pour lui avoir envoyé ses neveux. Gabriel se précipita du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son ventre rond vers son père qui narguait son oncle avec les bouteilles de lait. Gabriel prit les bouteilles des mains de son père qui lui lança un regard noir sans pour autant répliquer.

**- Quand je pense qu'il dit ça alors que c'était lui qui s'amusait à cacher les bouteilles à chaque Pleine Lune.**

Sébastien entra dans la chambre, un sourire narquois au visage, immédiatement suivit par Basil et Dracus. Gabriel tendit les bouteilles à Blaise qui le remercia dans un soupir avant de commencer à boire au goulot la première bouteille.

**- C'est un lait spécial**, dit Draco de manière posée alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de Théodore,** Un lait modifié en fait. Apparemment, Lupin avait prévu le coup et s'est fait livré des caisses de bouteilles de lait. Il m'a dit que tu devais boire les trois bouteilles entièrement.**

Blaise acquiesça sous les paroles de son ami alors qu'il finissait la première bouteille. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Alors qu'il buvait, il se sentait un peu gêné de tous ces regards fixés vers lui et se demanda rapidement où étaient les autres, sachant qu'ils restaient toujours ensemble. Mais il se rappela vite que ses enfants étaient dans la même situation. Et même ? Il y en avait un qui était aussi un loup-garou et deux qui avaient des compagnons loup-garou.

**- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec vos compagnons ?**, demanda-t-il à Gabriel et Sébastien.

**- Ils doivent sûrement dormir donc on les laisse se reposer**, répondit Gabriel.

**- Et toi ?**, demanda Blaise en se tournant vers Basil.

**- Stephen m'oblige à rester éveillé à chaque lendemain de Pleine Lune donc j'ai l'habitude**, répondit Basil avec désinvolture.

**- Qui c'est Stephen ?**, demanda Draco en fronçant des sourcils, **De quel droit se permet-il de commander un Malfoy ?**

**- Lupin-Malfoy en fait**, rectifia Basil,** Si j'avais dit Lupin-Malfoy, on en aurait entendu parler dans les couloirs. Et Stephen, c'est mon compagnon. Le fils de oncle Seamus et oncle Dean**, sourit Basil alors que son grand frère le regardait étonné.

Draco voulut argumenter mais le sourire de Basil, qui paraissait innocent au début, devint un peu trop faux à son goût. Très bien. Il ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet. Enfin, pour le moment.

Blaise de son côté avait reprit un peu de force. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il ignorait ce qu'on avait rajouté au lait mais il ne sentait plus son corps le tirailler comme à son réveil. Blaise décida de se lever lorsqu'une odeur attira son attention. Elle n'était pas dérangeante, sans pour autant être aussi excitante comme celle de Ron mais il y avait cette familiarité qui ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir, comme le vieux parfum que Théodore s'est acheté pendant l'été. Blaise resta un moment à humer l'air avant de se tourner vers son ami. C'était lui. Il fronça les sourcils alors que Draco haussait les siens face à son regard.

**- Quoi ?**, demanda Draco.

**- Ton odeur a changé**, fit remarquer le noir.

**- C'est bas Zabini. Très bas**, siffla le blond, **J'ignorais que tu étais encore un gamin dans la tête.**

**- Je ne disais pas que tu sentais mauvais Draco**, soupira le noir en comprenant pourquoi son ami s'emportait, **Je dis juste qu'elle est différente comparée à hier.**

Draco sembla enfin comprendre de quoi son ami parlait puis soupira avant de s'expliquer. Ce qui lui arrivait n'allait pas s'arranger aussitôt.

**- Il se trouve que je suis à cours de potion inhibitrice pour Veel****a**, déclara son ami.

**- Mais les gourdes venaient à peine d'être remplies !**, s'étonna le noir.

**- Je sais**, soupira le blond d'un ton irrité, **Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit amuser à vider toutes les bouteilles, ce qui est un gros problème.**

Blaise vit facilement les jumeaux échanger un regard alors que Sébastien restait tranquillement à sa place, comme désintéressé de la conversation. Blaise ignorait si c'était vraiment eux, mais ne voulant pas accuser à tort, il préféra se taire et demander le problème à Draco.

**- Le problème ?**, s'étrangla le blond, **Tu risques de me voir plaquer Potter contre un des murs du couloir et de lui faire voir toutes les positions du livre que nous a montré Pansy.**

**- Évite de m'infliger ce genre d'image**, grimaça Sébastien.

**- Je vois**, dit Blaise, **Tu as demandé à Snape de t'en refaire ?**

**- Évidemment ! Je vais devoir attendre ce soir.**

**- Donc je suppose que la journée se résume à éviter les Griffondors au maximum.**

**- De toute façon, il faut éviter de rester trop avec eux**, dit le blond sur un ton suffisant.

**- Quoi ?**, s'exclama Blaise,** Mais …**

**- Blaise, ne me dit pas que tu comptais draguer Weasley alors que pleins de gamins immatures ont trouvé le moyen de venir à un temps de guerre ?**

**- Hey !**, s'exclamèrent les concernés, **Ce n'est pas de notre faute**, ajouta Dracus.

Draco se retourna vers eux avec un ton suffisant, un sourcil levé, avant de s'expliquer.

**- Plus les recherches avancent et plus je me dis que c'est l'un de vous, ou encore vous tous, qui a organisé ce projet merdique.**

**- Ce n'est pas nous !**

**- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr ? Je sais que vous n'avez même pas été interrogés.**

**- Bien sûr que si !**

**- Il a raison les jumeaux**, dit subitement Sébastien.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers leur petit frère qui semblait réfléchir, le regard baissé vers le sol. Quand il releva son regard, il vit que ses frères le regardaient comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. C'était évident, non ? Dumbledore ne leur avait fait ingurgiter aucune potion de révélation ou autre comme le _Véritasérum_. Il avait juste posé une dizaine de questions sur leurs identités mais après, il était parti annoncer la _bonne_ nouvelle de leur arrivée ici. Il expliqua sa théorie à ses frères qui froncèrent des sourcils, de même pour Basil qui fût d'accord avec lui.

**- Est-ce qu'ils cherchent même****?**, maugréa Basil,** Pour moi, on dirait plus que ça l'amuse de nous voir ici avec nos parents adolescents, quoi que les miens sont déjà adultes.**

**- Vous pensez vraiment qu'un élève a pu nous faire voyager 20 ans en arrière ?**, dit Gabriel,** Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir voyager 20 ans dans le passé.**

Gabriel regardait tout le monde d'un air paniqué. Et si c'était vrai ? Il ne voulait pas rester dans ce passé auquel ils n'appartenaient pas. Il voulait revoir ses pères, sa maison. Gabriel plaça rapidement sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation. Et ses bébés ? S'ils restaient trop longtemps dans ce passé, la naissance aura lieu dans un mauvais temps. Dracus, qui avait vu Gabriel commencer à paniquer, l'emmena s'asseoir sur le lit de Théodore pour le calmer.

**- Si c'est vraiment quelqu'un qui a programmé tout ça, alors c'est qui ?**

**- Des ennemis de nos parents**, supposa Basil en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Selon Potter il n'y avait plus aucun problème dans le futur**, dit calmement Blaise.

**- Oh, bien sûr. On n'a plus de mage noir complètement cinglé qui court après tous les nés-moldus ou les sang-mêlés pour les exterminer**, dit Sébastien,** Mais il y a toujours des avares qui cherchent à être au pouvoir du monde sorcier par les pires manières.**

**- Attendez**, les coupa Dracus,** Vous êtes persuadés que quelqu'un, un élève, se serait amusé à nous envoyer ici. Il se peut très bien que ce soit une erreur ou une tout autre cause de notre arrivée ici.**

**- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es à Griffondor**, maugréa Draco,** Pareil que Potter. Toujours là pour trouver l'excuse qui pardonne tout.**

Dracus regarda son père avec un air outragé avant de répliquer qu'il préférait l'honneur à la fourberie. Mais Draco ne put répliquer que son ami se levait pour aller se préparer. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Draco l'emmena dehors, suivi par les enfants du futur. Blaise ne put que soupirer à une chose qu'il avait oubliée. Loup-garou ou pas, potion ou pas, Draco ne changerait pas ses habitudes. Il ignorait pourquoi mais cette histoire de potion ne le calmait pas du tout. Il faudrait que ces prochains jours, il garde un œil sur Draco et sur quelques têtes qui se croyaient vraiment tout permis.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, Blaise et Draco rejoignirent un groupe de Serpentard où se trouvait Pansy, Vincent, Grégory et Théodore. Apparemment, Draco n'avait pas attendu pour leur parler de l'éloignement des Griffondors. Quand ils s'assirent à table, Blaise vit facilement Draco frisonner. Lui même frissonna mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Certaines fragrances avaient réussi à atteindre leurs narines, ce qui es avaient un peu plus que troubler. Il sût que Draco faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler face à cette odeur qui le ravissait, si il en croyait les tremblements de ses mains. C'était l'odeur de Potter. Elle était aussi différente que le veille.

Blaise ne la trouvait pas si attirante que ça, par contre celle qui planait à côté était exquise. Il savait que c'était Ron. Il pourrait renaître son odeur entre mille. Elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'à son habitude. Blaise supposa que cela devait être sûrement dû à la Pleine Lune qui avait eu la veille, car beaucoup d'odeurs était devenues plus fortes, voir persistantes pour certaines. N'y arrivant pas plus longtemps face à cette odeur succulente, Blaise leva son regard en direction de la table des Griffondors et vit Ron en train d'embêter Angel qui avait du mal à tenir la tête droite. Il était plus souriant. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il espérait que c'était grâce à leur conversation de la veille. L'humeur de Blaise se fana immédiatement, est-ce que Ron allait l'accepter pour cette partie en lui. Bien sûr, sinon il n'aurait pas eu ses enfants. Mais combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre ?

* * *

**- Arrête de le regarder.**

Draco coupa son regard de la silhouette de Harry puis regarda ses amis qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Ils étaient mercredi et les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées depuis la pleine lune. Les Griffondors n'avaient trouvé aucune solution pour le voyage dans le temps, de même que les professeurs, selon Snape. Mais Draco et ses amis savait que les professeurs ne cherchaient pas beaucoup. Le professeur Snape leur avait dit que Dumbledore ne semblait pas trop préoccupé par le fait que des élèves du futur étaient dans le mauvais espace temps.

Une deuxième chose ne s'arrangeait pas non plus pour Draco. Depuis la pleine lune, sa potion inhibitrice avait une tendance à baisser ou encore à carrément disparaître et Severus en avait assez d'en refaire pour lui. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que c'était quelqu'un. Impossible que ce soit un Poufsouffle qui ait vidé sa potion, ils étaient trop gentils. Un Serdaigle non plus, ils étaient trop respectueux du règlement. Les Griffondors ? Draco en rigola intérieurement. Il n'était pas assez fou pour laisser un Griffondor en possession du mot de passe de sa chambre de préfet. Pareil pour un Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle. Un Serpentard ? Draco regarda en direction de ses amis, certains lui jetant des regards inquiets, comme Pansy, ou encore Vincent et Grégory.

**- Tu vas bien Dray ?**, demanda Pansy soucieuse.

Non. Aucun des Serpentards n'aurait osé lui faire ça, surtout en connaissant les conséquences. Il y avait Boost mais jamais Boost n'aurait réussit à approcher de sa chambre. Blaise et Théodore lui envoyaient des regards suspicieux, comme s'ils pensaient qu'il prévoyait de faire quelque chose de très mal. Draco leva rapidement son regard vers Potter et ses amis quand il les vit sortir de la Grande Salle.

En effet, il pourrait faire quelque chose de très mal s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver cette satanée personne qui lui vidait ses bouteilles de potion inhibitrice. Il voulait que Potter soit sien. Il le voulait pour lui et lui seul. Le corps de Potter était parfait. Potter était parfait. Lui et ses yeux émeraude aussi précieux que l'émeraude elle-même. Cette bouche pulpeuse qu'il avait envie de voir autour de son sexe. Son fessier qu'il avait envie de caresser, frapper, pénétrer et de …

Draco secoua sa tête pour remettre ses esprits en place. Il se leva de table, son déjeuner à moitié terminé, et partit de la Grande Salle, laissant ses amis encore plus inquiets. Il déambula dans les couloirs d'un air amorphe avant d'arriver jusqu'à la salle où il devait avoir cours. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas cours avec les Griffondors, contrairement au matin où il avait dû se contrôler le plus possible au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal car Potter avait trouvé le moyen de se placer la table juste devant la sienne. Draco s'appuya contre le mur en face de la salle et s'assit au sol. Ce serait dur. Il fallait absolument qu'il règle ce problème avec la potion pour qu'il n'ait pas de risque de viol sur la personne de Harry Potter.

Draco avait réussi à calmer un tant soit peu son côté Veela pour le reste de la journée. Il voulait toujours avoir Potter près de lui et grâce à Blaise et Théodore, sans oublier Pansy et quelques-uns des Serpentards, Draco avait réussi non sans mal à détourner son esprit de l'image de Potter. Mais quelle fût son erreur en se pensant en sécurité à la bibliothèque après les cours. Il avait un devoir en métamorphose qu'il devait finir sur les animagus car ils allaient commencer à aborder la pratique le mois prochain. Mais alors qu'il était plongé sérieusement dans son livre dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, une odeur sucrée lui parvint aux narines. Potter. Draco releva un peu le regard et vit immédiatement Potter se diriger vers lui. Il essaya de se cacher avec le livre mais c'était peine perdue, Potter l'avait déjà vu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne se permit pas de demander et s'assit sur la chaise à ses côtés.

**- L'espace personnel, tu connais Potter ?**

**- Pourquoi vous ne venez plus aux recherches ?**, demanda Potter en ignorant la question.

**- Que l'on soit là ou pas ne change pas grand chose**, répondit Draco, **Vous êtes assez grand pour vous débrouiller sans nous.**

Salazar ! Son odeur enivrait tous ses sens. Sa chaleur, il pouvait la sentir d'ici. Draco essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas croiser le regard du Griffondor mais ce fût peine perdue lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement sur le côté de Potter. Poussé par sa curiosité, il leva son regard et vit Potter rougir avant qu'il ne réplique à sa réponse.

**- Que je sache, ça concerne nos … nos enfants**, rougit Potter.

Draco ferma les yeux sous l'émotion. Son Veela était trop heureux. Entendre Potter dire « nos enfants » était comme une acceptation du lien pour son Veela. Draco rigola amèrement en lui. Il ignorait s'il devait le dire à Potter, mais aucun doute que ce dernier fuirait au loin après la révélation. Préférant jouer la carte de la taquinerie, Draco porta l'affaire sur un autre sujet que les recherches.

**- Mon futur doit en avoir une chance**, souffla-t-il, **Toucher,** **caresser et embrasser le corps de son compagnon quand il le souhaite …**

Draco sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il vit Potter rougir encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde. C'était amusant quand c'était Potter qui était visé, mais quand on avait une partie Veela en manque de son compagnon, ça l'était moins.

**- Je parle sérieusement Malfoy**, dit Harry, ** Les enfant doivent …**

Potter ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une bouche fondit sur les siennes. La bouche entrouverte, il ne put réussir à repousser la langue qui rejoignit la sienne. Harry était complètement stupéfait. Malfoy était en train de l'embrasser. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main monter le long de sa cuisse. Il devait le repousser. Il le devait, mais il ignorait pourquoi il commençait à participer à tout ça. Ni pourquoi il fermait les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait placé ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy pour approfondir le baiser. Merlin, ce baiser était bon. Il se sentait fondre. La main qui caressait sa cuisse passa soudainement à sa ceinture mais elle ne fut pas débouclée. Ce fut sa chemise qui fut enlevée du pantalon avant que la main ne passe en-dessous pour caresser son torse en passant par deux boutons de chairs qui le firent gémir de surprise et de plaisir. Il voulait faire de même. Il voulait voir ce corps, le sentir contre lui. Il voulait … La chaleur de la main et de la bouche de Malfoy s'éloignèrent doucement, ramenant doucement Harry à la réalité avant qu'il n'ouvre subitement les yeux pour voir Zabini et Nott tenir de chaque bras Malfoy qui semblait plus sauvage qu'à l'accoutumé. Son regard donna des frissons de plaisir à Harry. Il était intense, sauvage et tellement désireux.

**- Je crois que tu devrais éviter d'approcher Draco pour un certain temps Potter**, lui sourit faussement Nott.

**- Et partir le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne te court après**, ajouta Zabini.

Harry ne put que hocher rapidement de la tête avant de se relever rapidement pour partir le plus loin possible de Malfoy. Quand Harry fut parti, Théodore et Blaise attendirent quelques instants pour que Draco reprenne ses esprits pour qu'il puisse se lamenter sur son sort. Ce qu'il fit. À peine eut-il reprit ses esprits que Draco pâlit considérablement avant d'envoyer des regards affolés à ses amis. Qu'avait-il fait ?

**- Je crois qu'il faudra que tu évites de te retrouver seul avec Potter**, dit calmement Blaise à l'attention de son ami.

**- Il vaudrait mieux**, appuya Théodore, **Entendre que Potter s'est fait agressé sexuellement par Draco Malfoy n'est pas ce qui peut arriver de mieux à notre maison.**

Les deux Serpentards emmenèrent leur ami à sa chambre de préfet pour qu'il se calme avant le dîner. Quand ils allèrent à la Grande Salle, l'humeur était toujours là mais une personne manquait à l'appel. Potter n'était pas descendu pour le dîner et à voir la tête de ses amis Griffondor, ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui lui arrivait.

Draco fût d'humeur maussade. Il s'en voulait. Il s'était laissé aller à ses instincts une seconde et il avait embrasser Potter. Et maintenant, à chaque fois que Potter le verrait, il verrait du dégoût sur son visage avant qu'il ne lui envoie des sorts pour ce qu'il aurait osé lui faire. Encore ce soir-là, Draco partit de la Grande Salle, son dîner à peine touché.

De l'autre côté de la table, un professeur ne cessait de regarder un des élèves. Depuis leur dernière altercation, Londubat faisait tout pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision. En cours, il se faisait discret en essayant de ne pas faire exploser son chaudron, ce qu'il réussit à faire à l'étonnement de Severus. Il lui avait dit de ne pas l'approcher mais de rester aussi discret. Il devrait être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais de quoi ? Que Londubat lui donne enfin la paix ou qu'il sera aimé et entouré de sa propre famille ? Il ne savait pas. Mais une partie de lui aurait aimé voir ce futur. Mais de savoir que c'était avec un jeune homme qui avait 20 ans de moins que lui avait de quoi le traumatiser. Il avait quoi, à peine 19 ans, quand Londubat devait être née.

**- Arrête Severus.**

Severus se contrôla le plus possible pour garder son calme et regarda son voisin de table qui n'était autre que Remus. Il le regarda un sourcil levé, s'attendant à des explications. Remus leva les yeux au plafond avant de pointer dans la direction de Londubat.

**- Tu le fixes depuis qu'il est arrivé dans la salle. Tu as à peine touché ton repas.**

Severus fixa son regard en direction de son assiette et il remarqua qu'en effet, il n'avait presque pas touché à son repas, voir quasiment pas du tout.

**- Je sais que c'est ton futur mari mais …**

**- Ce n'est pas mon futur mari**, siffla Severus.

**- Marvin et Daniel Londubat-Snape, c'est leur nom non ?**, lui sourit mesquinement Remus,** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu repousses le fait de te marier avec Londubat. C'est un gentil garçon.**

**- Gentil**, grimaça Severus,** C'est l'un des principaux problèmes. Il est trop gentil. Comment mon futur a pu se marier avec lui ?**

**- Tu es désespérant**, soupira Remus,** À croire que tu veux te marier avec un mage noir. Tu aimes Tu-sais-qui en fait**.

**- Cesse tes conneries.**

**- C'est toi qui refuse d'accepter ton futur avec Neville et qui de mieux que le contraire de Neville à part Tu-sais-qui.**

**- Et toi ?**, sourit Severus, **Tu repousses ton lien avec Lucius.**

**- Je ne le repousse pas.**

Severus regarda Remus, qui continuait à manger, d'un air blasé. Il se moquait de lui, c'est ça ? Ce foutu loup-garou avait eu une dispute avec Lucius, quand ce dernier avait su pour les enfants du futur, réfutant tout futur prédit entre eux. Il ne cessait de le repousser alors qu'il lui expliquait la raison de son mariage avec Narcissa. Mais bien sûr, Remus avait complètement accepté son futur avec Lucius. Severus jeta un regard éloquent à Remus alors que ce dernier soupirait.

**- La dispute n'a rien à voir.**

**- Mais bien sûr**, se moqua Severus, **Il t'explique quelque chose et tu le renvoies dans les bras de Narcissa.**

**- Il voulait m'expliquer la **_**raison**_** de son mariage avec sa **_**femme**_**. Je lui ai juste dit d'aller se faire foutre et d'oublier notre soit disant histoire de jeunesse.**

**- Parce que pour toi l'âme sœur d'un Veela n'est qu'une histoire de jeunesse.**

**- Oui.**

**- Les voyages t'ont retourné le cerveau mon pauvre.**

**- S'il te plaît Severus. À la base nous parlions de toi et Neville. Nos raisons ne sont pas les mêmes. Toi, tu refuses d'être avec Neville parce qu'il est trop gentil et trop jeune et ne me dis pas le contraire parce que je sais que c'est l'âge qui te dérange**, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Severus s'apprêter à riposter, **Mon problème avec Lucius est dû à sa trahison envers moi.**

**- Remus, ce gamin a l'âge d'être mon fils.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas ton fils et depuis quand l'âge est de rigueur dans une histoire d'amour ? Les sorciers ont une durée de vie et une jeunesse plus longue que les moldus.**

**- 20 ans Rémus, Vingt !**

Remus se contenta de fixer son ami d'un air blasé avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à son repas. Severus était un idiot borné, mais il s'en fichait. Avec ou sans ses conseils, Severus se marierait avec Neville. Il était vrai qu'au début, il avait eu du mal. Neville était largement différent des goûts de Severus qui aimait plus le style de Sirius. Remus releva soudainement la tête et regarda Severus. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils alors que Remus le regardait avec un peu de colère.

**- Tu penses à **_**lui**_**. Tu compares Neville à **_**lui**_**.**

Severus écarquilla des yeux avant de froncer des sourcils pour comprendre de qui il parlait. La lumière se fit dans son esprit avant de détourner du regard. Penser à Black ? Jamais. Quoi que. Severus leva son regard vers Neville qui parlait avec Sébastien et Marvin. C'est vrai qu'il était différent de Sirius. Il n'était pas assez courageux, têtu, défiant, … il n'était pas Sirius.

**- Arrête de penser à lui Severus**, siffla Remus qui avait arrêté de manger,** Il est mort alors arrête de remuer la plaie. Cicatrise-la.**

Remus termina son repas et se leva promptement de table, laissant Severus et ses problèmes nostalgiques. Il avait raison, c'était un imbécile. Penser encore à son meilleur ami alors qu'il était mort. Severus refusait de tourner la page. C'était un gros imbécile.

* * *

Dans une salle abandonnée, un petit groupe d'élève se rejoignait discrètement alors que le reste de l'école retournait à leurs salles communes respectives. Gabriel, parce que c'était lui, se posa rapidement sur un des bancs et regarda le groupe avant de se tourner vers Angel qui ne cessait d'embrasser Daniel.

**- Alors comment ça se passe ?**

**- Pour Papa et Père, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter**, dit Ambre, **D'après Angel, ça ne devrait pas tarder avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent.**

**- Pour Oncle Neville et Oncle Severus, c'est moins sûr**, dit Narcissa.

**- On n****'****a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour eux**, dit Marvin.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**, s'irrita Lyly, **Tu ne vois pas comment Oncle Severus se comporte avec lui.**

**- Lyly, nous connaissons parfaitement bien nos parents**, dit subitement Daniel, **Et contrairement à toi, j'ai très bien vu les œillades que Père envoyait vers les fesses de Papa.**

**- Tu as vu ça aussi**, rigola Marvin,** Père n'est pas du tout discret. Et en plus, il devient jaloux.**

**- Pauvre Poufsouffle**, soupira Daniel, **J'espère qu'il n'est pas mauvais en potion, quoique ça n'empêchera pas Père de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.**

**- Donc pour Oncle Severus et oncle Neville, tout se passe normalement**, coupa Kenny, **Pour oncle Seamus et oncle Dean il n'y a rien à faire puisqu'ils sont déjà ensemble.**

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les garçons de la famille Potter-Malfoy qui restaient silencieux. Quand ils virent que tout le monde attendait leur avancée, ils ne purent que soupirer. C'était une réponse claire et précise.

**- Bien que ce soit évident, Père sait que quelqu'un s'amuse à vider ses bouteilles donc il évite de croiser Papa**, répondit Gabriel.

**- Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Père puisse tenir aussi facilement à la tentation**, dit Dracus.

**- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne solution de les faire se rapprocher **?, dit calmement Sébastien.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le blond qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme de cette réunion.

**- Vous essayer de rapprocher nos parents, mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ça n'empirera pas les choses ?**

**- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Sébastien**, dit Lyly.

**- Tu es sûre de toi ?**, se moqua Sébastien,** Que je sache j'ai toujours été le plus intelligent.**

**- Et le plus vantard aussi**, maugréa Narcissa,** Quoi qu'il en soit je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions arrêter.**

**- Une chose, ou plutôt une personne**, dit Sébastien d'un air mesquin**, Papa. Si vous faites UNE erreur cela pourrait être fatal pour leur couple.**

**- Nous n'allons pas nous tromper**, siffla Gabriel,** Si on continue comme ça, ils ne tarderont pas à se mettre ensemble.**

**- Je me disais bien que c'était vous.**

Le groupe sursauta et se retourna en direction de la voix. Ils virent Blaise et Théodore les regarder d'un air sévère. Les deux Serpentards s'approchèrent des enfants alors que certains palissaient à vue d'œil.

**- J'espère que vous vous amusez bien**, siffla Théodore,** Parce que vous allez arrêter ça et immédiatement.**

**- Quoi !, s'exclama Dracus, Mais …**

**- Je crois que vous ne voyez pas l'importance du danger que vous apporter à Potter en faisant ça**, siffla Blaise.

**- Mais il faut qu'ils se lient,** paniqua Lyly,** Sinon c'est père qui sera en danger.**

**- Draco sait très bien ce qu'il encourt s****'****il ne se rapproche pas de Potter**, claqua Théodore,** Cependant cela reste sa décision.**

**- Mais …**

**- Ça suffit**, grogna Blaise, **Vous faites partie du futur, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour nous mettre avec nos futurs compagnons. Que Ron veuille de moi ou pas, Que Severus repousse Londubat ou couche avec lui, Que Théodore se marie plus tard avec un elfe, ou encore que Draco se rapproche de Potter ou pas ne vous regarde absolument pas.**

**- Ce sont nos parents !**, s'exclama Lyly.

**-Vous venez comme ça et vous pensez que tout va se construire comme vous le voulez ? Redescendez sur terre un peu ! Nous sommes en guerre et notre priorité en ce moment est de vous renvoyer dans votre temps ! Alors cessez vos gamineries !**

Les jeunes regardèrent avec stupéfaction Blaise qui s'était complètement aller à sa colère. Il n'avait pas tort. Il ignorait pourquoi les enfants avaient eu cette envie soudaine de former les couples de leurs parents, mais il savait au moins une chose, créer le lien de certains couples pourrait avoir de mauvaises répercutions pour la suite.

**- Bon, j'espère que vous avez compris ?**, sourit faussement Théodore.

**- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas les lier ?**, souffla Lyly,** Père a besoin de ce lien.**

**- Vous êtes bien vivants, n'est-ce pas ?**, dit-il calmement, **Alors cela veut dire que vos parents ont réussi à former le lien sans vous.**

**- Mais …**

**- Arrêtez**, claqua Théodore d'une voix froide, **Vous ne savez pas du tout si ce que vous ferez changera le futur. De plus, si Potter n'est pas consentant, le lien ne sera pas complet et c'est Draco qui recevra les répercutions.**

La salle resta un petit moment dans un silence de plomb. Personne n'osait parler. Blaise et Théodore, pensant que les jeunes les avaient bien compris, les laissèrent dans leur salle et rejoignirent leur salle commune où leurs amis devaient les attendre. Ils espéraient vraiment que les futurs avaient compris. L'incident de la bibliothèque n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qui pourrait arriver vraiment. Personne ne savait ce pourrait arriver. Draco ne méritait pas ça.

* * *

_**Fin de chapitre.**_

_**Je sais que c'est court, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je dois avouer que les voyages dans le temps ne sont vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. On ne peut pas exploiter le maximum des péripéties ! Enfin … mon cerveau ne trouve presque rien si ce n'est des choses pour modifier le futur. Je verrais.**_

_**JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, DTSF, SSNL,

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaires de mon imagination

Je remercie **Sailorslayer** pour cette correction.

* * *

_Voici la liste des enfants ! Je donne les noms mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils font tous partie de l'histoire donc ne prenez pas compte. En fait, faites comme bon vous sembles, au moins je les ai donnés._

Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy : 

* **Matthew,** 20 ans (lié avec Léo Nott)

* **Gabriel**, 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Serpentard (lié avec Mathis et enceint de 6 mois)

* **Dracus,** 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Gryffondor

* **Narcissa**, 16 ans_, _Serpentard

* **Lyly**, 16 ans, Gryffondor

* **Sébastien**, 15 ans, Serpentard (compagnon de Benny mais pas encore liés)

* **Johan**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

* **Lou**, 6 ans

* **Adam**, 8 mois

Ron et Blaise Weasley-Zabini:

* **Mathis**, 20 ans, Médecin/Infirmier étudiant (lié avec Gabriel)

* **Angel**, 17 ans, Préfet second, Gryffondor (lié avec Daniel Snape)

* **Ambre, **16 ans, Serpentard

* **Benny**, 14 ans, Poufsouffle

* **Kenny**, 14 ans, Gryffondor

* **Ludivine**, 6 ans.

* Ron est enceint de 5 mois de jumeaux …

Neville et Severus Londubat-Snape

* **Maëlle,** 18 ans, ancienne Gryffondor

* **Daniel**, 17 ans, Préfet second Serpentard (lié avec Angel)

* **Marvin**, 15 ans, Gryffondor

* **Stela**, 7 ans

* Neville est enceint de 7 mois

Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan

* **Stephen**, 19 ans, ancien Gryffondor (lié à Basil Malfoy)

* **Alan**, 17 ans, Gryffondor

* **Clara**, 15 ans, Gryffondor

* **Leny**, 13 ans, Gryffondor

* **Sophia**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

* Seamus enceint de 4 mois

Remus et Lucius Lupin-Malfoy

* **Basil**, 15 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Stéphane F-T)

* **Rimel**, 9 ans

* **Aphrodite**, 5 ans

* Xxx enceint de 8 mois … à vous de connaître le dominé du couple ;)

Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson

* **Léo,** 11 ans, Gryffondor

* **Léa**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

Ginny et Hugo Franklin

* **François**, 14 ans, Serdaigle

* **Milly**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

Charlie Weasley et OC

* **Bonny**, 16 ans, Serdaigle

* quelques frères et sœurs en plus mais beaucoup trop ...

Jaïm Wyndyl et Théodore Nott (dans le futur ils sont morts)

* **Léo,** 17 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Matthew)

Pansy P. et Jason Mc Copernick

* **Florian, **15 ans, Serpentard

* **Féline**, 15 ans, Serpentard

* **Lucas**, 8 ans

Hermione et Victor Krum

* **Bacus**, 18 ans, ancien Serdaigle

* **Emy**, 15 ans, Gryffondor

_Je vous promets que mettre toute la famille Weasley est __**vraiment**__ inutile. Bonny est la cheftaine, on va dire. J'ai fait dans le lourd pour les gamins, d'où le titre (vengeance pour les autres auteurs qui mettaient pleins d'enfants et je ne comprenais plus rien). C'est … une caricature ? Oui c'est ça ! Une caricature pour les histoires où les familles Potter-Malfoy peuvent former une équipe de foot._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trop à mon goût**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Bonne et mauvaise nouvelles ?**_

La salle était sombre. On n'y voyait presque rien si ce n'était grâce à quelques rayons lunaires qui traversaient la fenêtre. Les rayons qui se rapprochaient le plus de là où il se trouvait n'éclairait pas trop le lit, mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait juste se concentrer sur ce corps musclé et ferme qui le dominait de toute sa grandeur. Bien qu'il ne voie pas bien, il arrivait sans peine à reconnaître les yeux mercures qui détaillaient son corps à chaque millimètre.

Dans l'ombre de la chambre, deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre. Un brun et un blond, bouche contre peau. L'air en devenait étouffant pour le brun. Les caresses étaient tellement agréables. Et les baisers ? Encore plus magnifiques. Les lèvres du blond étaient fermes et douces à la fois. Il voulait que l'attention du blond ne reste que sur lui.

Un nom fût soufflé, un gémissement se fit comme réponse. Deux jambes s'écartèrent alors qu'un corps se pressait contre le sien pour que leurs érections se touchent. Les mouvements et les baisers se firent pressants, quémandeurs, ils n'en pouvaient plus.

Les regards s'accrochèrent. Une demande silencieuse, un accord hésitant et impatient à la fois. Mais la plaisir et le désir y était alors autant en profiter. Un baiser répondit à la question. Le blond écarta au mieux les jambes du brun alors que ce dernier respirait de manière saccadée, attendant la suite avec envie. Mais alors que le blond s'avançait, l'image se fit plus floue pour le brun qui grognait de frustration. Le noir lui revint alors qu'une voix au loin se faisait entendre.

**- Harry … Harry !**

Le nommé se réveilla en sursaut et vit son ami qui était en train de le secouer à l'épaule. Le temps que Harry reprenne ses esprits, il se rendit compte que Ron avait pris quelques rougeurs aux joues, cependant, ce dernier détourna rapidement du regard, faisant froncer Harry des sourcils face à son comportement.

**- Quand tu auras … hum … terminé de te soulager****,**** tu nous rejoindras, d'accord?**

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et sortit immédiatement de la chambre. Harry, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à son ami, prit le temps de se lever et tomba sur une chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir un jour dans sa vie. Il avait une érection. Harry rougit instantanément en se rappelant son rêve et rougit encore plus quand il comprit la raison des rougissements de son ami. Il se leva prestement et se dépêcha d'aller sous la douche pour se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignit ses amis à la Grande Salle, sans oublier de rougir en voyant Ron rougir à sa vue. Avait-il traumatisé son ami à ce point que chacun n'oserait plus regarder l'autre de peur de se rappeler de cet incident honteux ? Harry espérait que non, mais pour le moment mieux valait éviter d'aborder cette discussion et laisser Ron revenir lui parler sans qu'il soit gêné.

Harry remarqua une fois de plus que les Serpentard n'étaient pas assis à leur table. Il fit glisser ses yeux par dessus les tables qui occupaient la Grande Salle, essayant de repérer sa Némésis. Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de table qu'il vit une chevelure blonde typique aux Malfoy. Depuis le soir de Pleine Lune, les Serpentard ne traînaient plus avec eux, même pour les recherches sur le retour des enfants dans le futur. Il était allé voir Malfoy mais la seule chose que ce dernier ait pu faire c'était de l'embrasser. Harry ne le niait pas, ce baiser était magnifique, mais le problème était qu'il ne rêvait que du corps, selon lui, bien bâti de Malfoy. Harry avait encore du mal s'habituer au fait qu'il ferait sa vie avec Malfoy. La situation le dépassait complètement. C'était le week-end et ça ferait bientôt un mois que les enfants étaient dans leur époque. Trop de choses changeraient dans cette année-là. Ron et Hermione ne seront plus ensemble, certains Serpentard tourneront le dos à Voldemort pour rejoindre l'Ordre, Remus retournera avec son âme sœur qui n'est autre que Lucius Malfoy, Snape se mariera avec son ami Neville alors qu'il ne cessait de le rabaisser depuis la première année, les ralliements de beaucoup de créatures magiques. Oui. Beaucoup de choses changeront.

**- Tu comptes lui dire quand ?**, demanda Angel en fixant Léo droit dans les yeux.

La question attira l'attention de toute la tablée Gryffondor alors que Léo fronçait des sourcils. De quoi cet idiot pouvait bien lui parler ? Lui dire quoi ? Léo ne voyait vraiment pas alors que Angel le regardait d'un air las, comme s'il lui disait d'éviter de jouer à l'innocent car il savait tout. Tout le monde put voir Léo écarquiller des yeux avant de placer un air d'incompréhension sur son visage. Angel soupira avant de secouer la tête avec fatalité.

**- Tu sais qu'à la base tu es une créature magique ?**

**- Je ne suis pas idiot, merci**, siffla Léo, **Je devrais me servir de mon rang de Grand Elfe pour te faire ravaler ton langage.**

**- Je croyais que tu étais un elfe noir**, dit Hermione.

**- Je suis un tiers Grand Elfe, un tiers elfe noir et un tiers ****sorcier****.**

**- Pourquoi tu parles de son côté créature magique ****t****out à coup ?**, demanda Lyly.

**- Léo n'as plus utilisé ses pouvoirs depuis la pleine Lune, n'est-ce pas ?**, dit subitement Angel en regardant le concerné.

**- Il t'arrive quoi Angel ?**, demanda froidement Daniel.

**- C'est plutôt à Léo qu'il faut dire ça, son odeur a changé et il ne l'a même pas remarqué**, s'exclama-t-il.

Les élèves du futur écarquillèrent des yeux avant de fixer intensément Léo qui s'était mis à rougir sous les œillades de sa famille. Ambre, qui était assise à ses côtés, se penchant un peu vers lui avant de reculer en bouchant son nez.

**- J'ignore quel est ton parfum mais jette le**, maugréa-t-elle.

**- Je n'ai pas utilisé de parfum**, s'outragea Léo, **Ce sont des produits toxique****s**** pour ma peau d'Elfe.**

-** Alors tu ne t'es pas lavé**, supposa Johan.

Cependant le jeune garçon eu très peur lorsqu'il vit Léo le fusiller du regard. Il sentait que si les yeux de Léo pouvaient tuer, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Léo était un jeune homme très calme mais Johan avait toujours su qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout. Sébastien se mit soudainement à rire alors que les autres membres commençaient à donner des suppositions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

**- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ce que voulais dire Angel ?**

**- Parce que tu as compris son langage codé ?**, maugréa Gabriel.

**- C'est évident Gaby**, ajouta Dracus, **Quoi vous ne voyez pas ?**, demanda-t-il en voyant les têtes stupéfaites des autres.

Toute la tablée secoua leur tête, ou encore haussait des épaules alors que Dracus et Sébastien soupiraient. Sébastien ne s'empêcha pas de leur envoyer un regard dédaigneux avant de se préoccuper de son repas.

**- Léo, tu ne vois vraiment pas ?**, tenta Dracus.

Cependant, Léo ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi parlaient ces trois-là. Il avait envie de partir de la salle et retourner dans la chambre de Matthew pour se reposer, ce n'était que là qu'il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Il devait avouer qu'il avait évité de faire appel à ses pouvoirs d'Elfe depuis la Pleine Lune. Entendre tous ces cris lui avaient été insupportable, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore alors qu'il n'avait entendu ces cris qu'une seule fois. Rien que se rappeler de tout ça lui remonta à l'estomac. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait entendu de cris aussi agonisants. Les elfes étaient connus pour avoir un grand lien avec la nature, mais pas seulement les plantes. Ça comptait toutes ces créatures qui avaient du mal à s'entendre avec certaines sur un territoire trop petit, celles qui chassaient d'autres plus faibles. Et la magie ? Léo avait l'habitude de rester aux côtés de Matthew et ce qui entoure Matthew, comme Mathis, c'est de la magie pure comme on n'en verrait pas autre part. Mais ici, il n'y avait aucune trace. Non. Léo préférait éviter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ici.

**- C'est dommage alors**, sourit mesquinement Sébastien.

**- Sébastien arrête de …**

Benny ne termina pas sa phrase. Il écarquilla des yeux tout en lâchant subitement son verre qui se brisa sur la table avec son contenu. Il eut ce qui semblait être un soubresaut et plaqua immédiatement un de ses poings contre son thorax. Il toussa et plaqua à nouveau le poing contre son torse, comme s'il semblait étouffer, ce qui inquiéta son compagnon.

**- Benny qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Cependant le jeune home continuait de tousser. La tablée ne commença à s'inquiéter que lorsque Benny commença à cracher du sang. Sébastien n'attendit pas plus et emmena immédiatement son compagnon à l'infirmerie. La Grande Salle s'était faite silencieuse. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Après un hochement de tête de la part du directeur, Severus et Remus se levèrent le plus discrètement possible avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fût pour voir une Pomfresh s'activer autour du jeune homme avec l'aide de Mathis et Matthew.

**- Il a quoi ? Il va s'en sortir ?**

**- Calme-toi Sébastien on s'occupe de lui.**

**- Mais … **

Sébastien était tellement inquiet qu'il ne cessait de demander s'il allait bien. Matthew finit par le faire sortir de l'infirmerie, car il les empêchait de se concentrer et ils n'avaient nullement besoin de ça. Ce fût dehors qu'ils attendirent tous, la peur les rongeant. Sébastien était forcément le plus atteint, c'est son compagnon qui était tombé soudainement malade. Les Weasley-Zabini n'étaient pas au mieux non plus de leur état, ils étaient en colère de n'avoir rien pressenti. Kenny sentait qu'il allait faire un carnage pour retrouver le coupable à tout ça.

Ce fut vingt minutes après que Matthew vint leur ouvrir. Sébastien n'attendit pas une seconde et se précipita dans l'infirmerie sous le regard noir de l'infirmière. Elle demanda le calme autour de son patient qui dormait avant d'annoncer le problème qu'avait Benny.

**- Monsieur Weasley-Zabini a été empoisonné.**

**- Quoi ?**, souffla Ron alors que les autres la regardaient étonné.

**- Il est sauvé**, le rassura Mathis,** Mais il faut qu'il se repose.**

**- J'ignore si vous avez mangé, voir bu la même chose que lui mais pour m'en assurer je vais devoir ausculter tous ****les frères**** et sœur****s**, dit l'infirmière.

**- Pourquoi nous ?**, s'étonna Ambre.

- **Le poison était pour ****loup-garou****, Ambre**, lui répondit Mathis qui pointait déjà sa baguette vers Kenny.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les analyses ne se terminent. Ces dernières semblèrent nulles, vu l'air qu'affichèrent les trois guérisseurs. Ils étaient soulagés et Ron et ses amis ne purent retenir des soupirs de soulagement quand ils annoncèrent qu'ils n'avaient, effectivement, rien du tout.

**- Est-ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un ****a**** pu …**

**- C'est évident non ? !**, s'exclama Sébastien avec colère envers Dracus, **Tu en vois des gens** **s'empoisonner sous un coup de tête.**

**- Ah oui, et qui serait assez fou pour faire ça ?**, répliqua Lyly, **Quel étudiant serait assez fou pour attaquer le compagnon d'un Potter-Malfoy ?**

**- Potter-Malfoy ou pas, quelqu'un a essayé de tuer mon compagnon**, siffla Sébastien, **Et je pense très bien savoir qui est le responsable.**

Tout le groupe se retourna vers Sébastien qui prenait déjà la direction de la sortie. Les autres n'attendirent pas longtemps pour le suivre et ils furent étonnés de le voir se diriger en direction de Emy Krum qui parlait avec animation avec quelques Serdaigle. En le voyant, son visage rayonna d'un grand sourire lui barrant le visage mais elle le perdit bien vite lorsque Sébastien la prit par la gorge avant de la plaquer contre un mur.

**- ****Donne-moi**** une raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant Krum**** !**, siffla Sébastien.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas sa réponse et resserra sa poigne autour du cou de la jeune fille. Son visage devenait rouge à vue d'œil, elle commençait à manquer sérieusement d'oxygène.

**- Mais faites quelqu****e**** chose****,**** il est en train de la tuer !**, s'exclama Hermione avec frayeur.

Mais les garçons étaient trop stupéfaits par la scène et ils n'osaient pas bouger non plus. Ils n'avaient pas oublié qui étaient les parents du jeune homme mais même Harry n'osait pas bouger. Ce fut Remus et Severus, qui venaient d'arriver près du groupe, qui réussirent à éloigner le jeune homme de la jeune fille. Cette dernière toussa un bon moment avant de regarder Sébastien avec incrédulité mais le regard que le garçon lui envoyait lui donnait envie de fuir le plus loin possible de lui. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il l'attaque ?

**- Que lui as-tu donné ?**, siffla t-il.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Benny**, cria Sébastien, **Que lui as-tu ****donné**** ? Je te jure que je vais te tuer pour ça !**

Le jeune homme essaya de se rapprocher de la jeune fille pour l'attaquer à nouveau mais Severus le tint bien pour qu'il reste en place. Emy, effrayée, se plaça derrière Remus pour qu'il la protège. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sébastien aussi en colère.

**- Je veux savoir ce que tu as ****donné**** à Benny pour qu'il soit dans cet état !**

**- Je n'ai rien donné à Benny**, s'exclama la jeune fille terrorisée.

**- Arrête de mentir c'est toi qui l'a empoisonné !**

La jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche tellement elle était choqué. Empoisonné ?

**- Empoisonné ?** **Sébastien, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi.**

**- Arrête de mentir !** **Que lui as-tu donné ? !**

**- Tu me crois assez idiote pour faire ça ?**, souffla-t-elle, **Je t'aime mais jamais je n'aurais empoisonné ton compagnon !**

**- Justement tu es capable de faire n'importe quoi pour avoir ce que tu veux !** **Mais écoutes moi bien, jamais je ne m'intéresserai à toi Krum, je préférerais mourir que de vivre à tes côtés !**

La seconde d'après, une claque retentit dans le couloir. La joue de Sébastien se retrouva complètement rouge alors qu'il écarquillait des yeux. Severus était tout aussi étonné, car il n'avait pas vu Gabriel venir près de son frère. Ce dernier se tourna vers son grand frère qui le regardait avec froideur et colère.

**- Calme-toi**, dit-il subitement, **Tu le regrettera****s**** plus tard.**

Sébastien se pinça les lèvres de colère et frustration et regarda Emy qui le regardait choquée des paroles qu'il venait de lui débiter. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau avant qu'elle ne regarde Sébastien avec colère.

**- J'avoue être très motivée pour avoir ce que je veux mais je ne suis pas folle au point d'attaquer la seule personne qui te préserve de la folie**, siffla-t-elle, **Je suis désolé pour Benny mais je n'ai rien fait. Que tu me crois ou pas****,**** je n'en ai plus rien à faire.**

La jeune femme essuya à coups rageurs les larmes qui coulaient de son visage et partit précipitamment du couloir pour retourner à sa salle commune. Elle aimait Sébastien et elle comprenait à que point il tenait à Benny, mais il lui avait fait vraiment du mal. Elle avait grandi avec eux et chaque jour elle l'aimait de plus en plus. Quand sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils étaient une famille de Veela, elle avait commencé à espérer que ce soit elle l'âme sœur de Sébastien. Cependant ce dernier restait fixé sur Benny et toujours Benny. Comme si les Weasley-Zabini n'étaient pas assez liés aux Potter-Malfoy. Emy trouvait ça injuste mais jamais cette idée d'attaquer Benny ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit. Ils étaient tous une grande famille, n'était-ce pas ce que Oncle Harry leur disait chaque jour ? Emy entra brusquement dans sa chambre, faisant sursauter sa camarade de chambre qui étudiait et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans un mot.

Du côté du groupe, Sébastien doutait encore de la véracité des mots de Emy. Son côté Veela avait partiellement pris le dessus sur sa conscience. Il revoyait Benny recracher tout ce sang alors qu'il était à côté et qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Il sentit une poigne sur son épaule et vit Dracus le regarder avec compassion comme s'il comprenait sa douleur. Il se releva et vit rapidement que les deux professeurs n'étaient plus là mais il en avait cure. Tout ce qui l'importait était son compagnon.

**- Allez, on retourne à l'infirmerie**, dit Dracus.

**- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter**, dit subitement Gabriel.

Les deux frères le regardèrent avec étonnement. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors que Sébastien s'apprêtait à répliquer, Gabriel lui coupa la parole.

**- Tu ****n'es**** pas calme**, dit-il, **Voir Benny couché dans un lit ne fera qu'empirer la colère de ton Veela. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles faire autre chose pour te changer les idées.**

Dracus s'apprêtait à répliquer pour son frère mais le regard de Gabriel l'en empêcha. Il trouvait cela idiot. N'était-ce pas la meilleure solution que de laisser le Veela aux côtés de son compagnon ? Dracus chercha du soutien chez ses sœurs mais ces dernières semblaient du même avis. Il ne chercha pas à voir si les autres étaient d'accord avec Gabriel, c'était toujours le cas.

**- Papa …**

Harry sursauta quand Dracus l'appela. Son regard se faisait suppliant, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il les soutiennent mais Harry ignorait absolument quoi faire. Ron, voyant la détresse de son ami, prit la parole.

**- Un tour de balai te ****changera**** un peu les idées.**

**- Tu es fou ? !**, s'écria Lyly, **Autant lui tendre sa corde pour qu'il se pende aussi !**

**- Je … Je pense que ça peut lui servir**, hésita Harry,** Quand je suis trop préoccupé****,**** je vais faire des tours de balai. Tu aimes le Quidditch, non ?**

Sébastien acquiesça mais il n'osa pas bouger d'un pas de plus. Il trouvait cela déplacé de faire un tour de balai alors que son compagnon était encore à l'infirmerie et ce, même si les autres pensaient que ce serait une bonne idée pour lui changer les idées. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et ils virent rapidement Blaise accompagné de Draco, Florian, sa sœur, Basil, Théodore et Pansy.

**- Il se passe quoi avec Benny ?**, demanda Blaise inquiet.

Ron entreprit de lui expliquer alors que les autres continuaient de regarder Sébastien. Florian, voyant sa mine, entreprit de lui remettre les idées en place. Il lui donna une pichenette au front, ce qui attira son attention sur lui. Il soupira en voyant la tête de Sébastien.

**- Tu comptes rester comme ça combien de temps ? Il est entre de bonnes mains. Il vient à peine d'entrer à l'infirmerie que tu te comportes déjà comme une momie**.

Sébastien regarda silencieusement Florian. Depuis combien de temps ils ne s'étaient pas parlé sans se disputer ou s'envoyer des pics ? Sébastien eut un mince sourire à cette constatation. Il en était arrivé au point que Florian revienne lui parler calmement. Mais en même temps, avant son héritage magique, Florian était celui qui le comprenait le plus et qui l'accompagnait dans toutes ses idées.

**- Une course ça te dit ?**, proposa Florian espiègle.

**- Animagus ou balai ?**, soupira Sébastien mais un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres bien que ses yeux montrent encore de l'inquiétude pour Benny.

**- La forêt interdite est trop dangereuse dans cette époque**, soupira Florian, **On devra se contenter des balais.**

**- Trouillard.**

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction du parc alors que les autres regardaient la scène avec étonnement. Ils avaient toujours vu Sébastien et Florian se disputer depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à cette époque.

**- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus comme ç**a, dit calmement Lyly avec un sourire.

**- C'est sûrement grâce à l'aide de quelqu'un**, dit Ambre avec un sourire en direction Kenny qui rougit immédiatement.

Cela n'échappa pas aux jumelles qui foncèrent vers Kenny pour lui poser pleines de questions. Il détestait quand ces deux-là se mêlaient des affaires des autres. Soit elles empiraient les choses, soit elles empiraient les choses. En conclusion ces deux fouines étaient les pire entremetteuses que la terre puisse porter.

**- Depuis quand ?**, s'enthousiasma Narcissa, **Vous l'avez fait ?**

**- C'était bien ?**, ajouta Lyly.

**- S'est-il excusé pour ses mauvaises paroles ?**, demanda Féline.

**- Vous sortez ensemble ?**

**- Vous avez fini oui ?**, s'écria-t-il en s'écartant d'elles, **On a rien fait ! On a juste parlé !**

**- Parlé de quoi ?**, dit sa sœur avec un sourire mutin.

Kenny rougit encore plus avant de grogner et de se rapprocher de ses cousins qui semblaient moins taquins sur la chose. Mal lui en prit quand il vit les garçons faire la même chose que les filles. Au final, il se retrouva à partager la discussion de leurs parents.

**- Et vous pensez que ça peut être qui ?**, demanda Blaise.

**- Sébastien a tout de suite pensé à Emy, la fille de Hermione**, dit Ron, **Mais ce n'était pas elle**, ajouta-t-il rapidement en entendant Blaise grogner.

**- Alors qui ?**, demanda Pansy.

**- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit un élève du futur**, dit Hermione, **Nos enfants sont respectés parmi ****tous**** les élèves.**

**- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre Granger**, dit Draco.

**- Je sais mais …**

**- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione**, dit Harry, **J'ai l'intuition que c'est quelqu'un de notre époque.**

**- Et si c'était quelqu'un qui voulait entrer dans les faveurs de Vous-savez-qui ?**, demanda Pansy en regardant Draco et Blaise.

Les deux garçons réfléchirent quelques instants avant de finalement répondre.

**- Ce serait absurde**, dit finalement Draco, **Ce serait comme montrer au Lord qu'il serait le perdant de la guerre.**

**- Mais c'est assez pour anéantir la famille**, dit subitement Kenny.

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**, demanda Harry.

**- Ce qu'il essaye de dire**, commença Marvin, **c'est que nos familles sont très puissantes et certains d'entre nous ont une magie très instable.**

**- Gabriel et Dracus**, supposa Draco en fixant les deux concernés.

**- En partie**, grimaça Daniel.

**- Mais nous faisons vraiment en sorte de nous contrôler**, insista Dracus, **Dans notre temps on y arrive bien, mais ici …**

**- Avec la grossesse de Gabriel, la magie des jumeaux est très instable, c'est un fait. Mais en quoi pour les autres cela peut-être dangereux ?**

**- La famille Mc Copernick ****est**** connu****e**** pour avoir une magie très … animal****e**, grimaça Féline, **ou plutôt sauvage.**

**- Notre famille est très dangereuse dû au fait que sans notre compagnon nous devenons fous**, dit Lyly.

**- Et bien sûr les Weasley-Zabini, nous sommes une famille de Loup-garou donc nous sommes dangereux de nature**, dit Angel.

**- Et la famille de Dean et Seamus ? Les Londubat-Snape ?**, demanda Ron.

**- Notre famille a un certain contrôle grâce à notre père qui nous y entraîne depuis longtemps**, expliqua Daniel**, La famille de Alan est plutôt normal aussi mais ils ont une grande connaissance en sort et en combat au corps à corps.**

Angel grogna en se rappelant des poings et du genou qu'il avait reçu de la part de Alan, alors que ce dernier lui envoyait un sourire moqueur. Il fallait avouer qu'il était fort. Seamus soupira à cette fatalité, même leur famille se retrouvait impliquée. Dean qui avait parfaitement compris ce soupir fit un sourire désolé à son compagnon. Seamus était connu pour être un courageux, mais il avait aussi de grandes ambitions pour le futur. Alors, entendre que sa famille aura une grande connaissance au combat ne donnait pas une très bonne perspective de leur futur. Pourquoi autant de protection ?

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**, leur demanda Ron à la suite du soupir.

**- Rien**, dit Seamus, **J'ai juste l'impression que cela ne se terminera pas, même après la mort de vous-savez-qui. On se retrouve même avec un fils mercenaire, un gamin qui frappe sur tout ce qui l'énerve. Et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi les enfants se ****trouvent**** à notre époque.**

Théodore qui avait vu Draco froncer des sourcils donna un coup de coude discret à Blaise, qui grogna pour la forme, et lui pointa discrètement Draco du menton. À quoi pouvait bien penser ce blondinet ?

**- Tu réfléchis encore à ton hypothèse ?**, souffla Balise à Draco.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête alors que Harry s'intéressait à leur conversation. Si ça avait un rapport avec leur problème, pourquoi ne pas le faire partager ? Mais Harry constata que les deux Serpentards persistaient à parler seulement entre eux deux, ce qui l'irrita un peu.

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux Serpentard qui avaient arrêté leur conversation. Harry fut très troublé par le regard de Malfoy. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il voulait juste savoir le sujet de leurs messes-basses. Mais en plongeant son regard dans celui de Malfoy, Harry se rappela immédiatement du baiser de la bibliothèque. Face à un regard aussi intense, Harry se sentait faiblir à vue d'œil. Il sentait qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour que ce regard reste fixé sur lui et lui seul. Cependant, l'échange fut coupé par Blaise qui tapa un peu sur l'épaule de son ami, ayant remarqué sa concentration sur Potter. Harry rougit quand il vit le regard moqueur de Théodore et Blaise et détourna son regard alors que Draco se mettait à répondre à la question.

**- On pense que c'est un élève du futur qui aurait voulu venir ici.**

**- Quoi ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi Malfoy**, dit Ron.

**- Et pourtant ces arguments sont bons Weasley**, dit Blaise.

**- Et pourquoi un enfant viendrait dans un temps de guerre ?**, demanda Harry.

**- Pleins de raison peuvent pousser quelqu'un à venir ici**, dit subitement Théodore, **Vous avez vu le nombre d'orphelin dans le futur ? N'importe lequel aurait pu vouloir le faire.**

**- Il y a aussi l'envie de découvert**e, ajouta Draco, **Ils se sont sûrement dit que ce serait marrant de voir la guerre en vrai ou encore des héros de guerre.**

**- Ce n'est pas croyable**, souffla Hermione, **Qu'un enfant veuille le faire pour voir un proche qu'il n'avait jamais vu, je peux le comprendre mais pour la simple découverte ? Il faudrait être fou**.

**- Même****venir voir un parent mort est déraisonnable Hermione**, dit Harry avec colère.

**- Ça me semble tout aussi incroyable**, ajouta Dean,** Et si c'était un Mangemort échappé ?**

**- Vingt ans après le combat ?** , s'étonna Neville, **Ce serait un peu tard, non ?**

**- Peut-être pas un Mangemort**, supposa Pansy, **Peut-être quelqu'un qui programme quelque chose de mauvais et il veut que nos futurs se concentre****nt**** sur la disparition des enfants ****au lieu d'****autre chose.**

Ils étaient au point mort. Quelque soit la voie qu'ils prenaient pour trouver une raison à tout cela, il en trouvait une autre pour barrer la route et ils retournaient en arrière. Malfoy soupira d'ennui avant de partir dans un des couloirs, suivi de près par ses amis. Harry ne put retenir un soupir en voyant son attitude. Il y avait aussi le fait que ce dernier ne participe plus trop aux recherches depuis un petit moment qui faisait qu'ils n'avançaient pas trop. Nott et Parkinson venaient parfois pour voir comment ça avançait mais Zabini et Malfoy ne venaient carrément plus et Harry ignorait s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou frustré.

C'était enfin le soir, Sébastien semblait un peu plus calme et était revenu auprès des autres en compagnie de Florian. Ce dernier n'était pas resté longtemps et était retourné avec Malfoy et ses amis. Cependant, Sébastien était resté silencieux pendant toute la soirée et se contentait de manger sous les regards inquiets de ses frères et sœurs. Seul Gabriel ne semblait pas être préoccupé. Il avait tout de même raison de ne pas se préoccuper, puisque Benny était sorti d'affaire mais il restait toujours à savoir qui était la personne responsable de son état.

Harry ignorait pourquoi mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose allait mal se passer. De plus sa cicatrice ne cessait de lui faire mal depuis ce midi. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Voldemort était toujours dehors à attendre le bon moment pour attaquer. La gazette et les autres journaux n'avaient pas parlé de meurtres mystérieux ou encore de destruction totale d'un village depuis un bon moment.

Voldemort avait-il programmé de faire profil bas pendant un certain temps ? C'était impossible et Harry le savait. Voldemort aimait qu'on parle de lui, en admiration ou en peur. Rare étaient les fois où Voldemort ne faisait rien pendant un moment si ce n'était pour faire une catastrophe encore plus gigantesque.

Peut-être était-ce le ministère qui filtrait les journaux pour qu'aucune information ne passe. Scrimgeour restait toujours sur ses positions, en continuant à dire que le monde sorcier est en sécurité et qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Cela avait le don d'énerver Harry mais il avait aussi hâte de terminer son année pour se concentrer sur la guerre qui n'avait que trop duré. Harry frotta une énième fois de plus sa cicatrice, attirant l'attention de Hermione qui lisait calmement un livre.

**- Harry, tout va bien ?**, s'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry avait vraiment envie de lui répondre une remarque qui approchait celle de « j'ai l'air d'être bien ? », mais connaissant le côté protecteur de son amie, il préféra sourire à Hermione tout en lui disant que tout allait bien.

**- Tout va bien Mione. C'est juste ma cicatrice.**

**- Est-ce que c'est … ?**, dit-elle en insistant sur son regard.

Était-ce si difficile de prononcer le nom d'un psychopathe en manque de pouvoir ? Non. Ce n'était pas comme si une catastrophe venait à chaque prononciation de son surnom. Mais Harry ne resta pas à polémiquer sur un nom d'un mort vivant, sa cicatrice était plus dérangeante en ce moment que son créateur lui-même.

**- Je l'ignore Hermione. Je …**

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, se préoccupant plus de la cicatrise qui venait de devenir brûlante comme de la braise. Il sentait comme des martèlements à la tête. Hermione et Ron se levèrent précipitamment pour se rapprocher de lui, ce qui attira l'attention d'une bonne partie de la Grande Salle. Harry releva son visage et Hermione eut un grand cri d'effroi en voyant le visage de son ami.

**- Quoi ?**, demanda-t-il.

**- Harry**, hésita Ron , **Ta cicatrice.**

Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice et sentit un liquide couler, il regarda sa main et la vit avec les bouts des doigts recouverts de sang. Il se leva subitement, attirant cette fois l'attention de la salle entière. Il regarda dans la direction de Dumbledore d'un air affolé alors que du sang continuait de couler de sa cicatrice pour terminer vers le bas du visage.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Certaines filles et quelques garçons se mirent à crier de peur alors que certains se contentaient d'écarquiller des yeux et que d'autres fronçaient des sourcils. Les enfants du futur étaient tout aussi étonnés. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un pareil phénomène. Pour les enfants Potter-Malfoy c'était pareil. Il n'avait jamais vu la cicatrice de leur père autant saigner. Ils ne l'avaient carrément jamais vu saigner, c'était une première pour eux aussi.

Du côté de la table des professeurs, l'ambiance n'était pas mieux. Dumbledore demanda rapidement le calme alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall et l'infirmière se rapprochaient de Harry pour régler le problème. Severus ne put que soupirer intérieurement face à toute cette agitation encore amené par ce Survivant de malheur.

**- Je n'aime pas ça**, souffla Remus à ses côtés.

**- C'est juste une manière ****pour**** Potter ****d'****attirer notre attention sur lui.**

**- Je suis sérieux Sev'**, grogna Remus, **Ce n'est pas quelque chose par rapport à Harry … enfin presque**, ajouta t-il en voyant l'œillade que lui envoyait le professeur de potion, **Tu n'as pas des informations sur …**

-** Il ne m'a pas convoqué depuis un petit moment. La dernière fois c'était le jour où il a transformé tou****s**** mes septième années de Serpentard en loup-garou**, cracha-t-il dans un murmure.

Un petit silence se fit entre les deux hommes alors que tout le reste de la salle restait autour de Harry qui continuait de saigner. L'infirmière finit par l'emmener, vite suivi par les amis du Survivant. Remus et Severus se regardèrent rapidement mais ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Qu'il y aille mais ce serait sans lui, voir trop de Gryffondors était déjà assez nocif pour sa santé mental. Mais Severus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grosse envie de meurtre lorsque Dumbledore leur demanda discrètement d'aller vérifier si le jeune Potter allait bien. Ce fût avec empressement que Remus, suivi d'un Severus grognon, alla en direction de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un vrai attroupement s'était fait autour de Potter. Finnigan, Thomas, Weasley, Granger et forcément, Londubat. Severus devait déjà le supporter à ses cours, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus de rencontres. Remus lui fit un sourire moqueur, qu'il ignora parfaitement alors qu'ils s'approchaient du petit groupe. Remus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face au mouchoir imbibé de sang que Harry compressait contre sa cicatrice.

**- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé Harry ?**, demanda gentiment Remus.

**- Je ne cesse de l'expliquer à Hermione**, s'exclama Harry en colère,** J'avais juste mal à ma cicatrice. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron me l'a dit que j'ai remarqué que ma cicatrice saignait.**

**- Désolé de m'inquiéter**, s'écria Hermione outrée.

**- Merci de t'inquiéter Hermione**, dit-il avec un sourire ironique,** Mais ce ****que ****tu fais n'est pas de l'inquiétude mais de la curiosité.**

La jeune femme regarda Harry étonnée avant de détourner son regard vers Ron pour un certain soutien mais ce dernier restait assis près de Harry sans même la regarder. Remus prit la main de Harry qui compressait le mouchoir et regarda la cicatrice. Il grimaça un bon moment. Il ignorait pourquoi mais une odeur lui donnait l'envie de rester loin de Harry. Il regarda la cicatrice mais cette dernière ne semblait pas ouverte, pas même écorchée. Le sang débutait juste au bout de la cicatrice et coulait le long du visage.

**- Que ressentez-vous Potter ?**, demanda Severus.

**- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que me poser des questions aussi futile****s**** ?**, demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

**- 50 points en moins pour mauvais langage envers un professeur.**

**- Vous savez ce que j'en ****fais**** de vos points ? Je …**

**- Harry**, dit calmement Neville en serrant son avant bras de sa main, **S'il****-****t****e-p****laît répond juste aux questions.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant que Harry ne soupire et réponde à la question de Severus. L'infirmière vint lui donner une potion calmante alors que Mathis et Matthew s'approchaient du groupe aussi. L'effet de la potion fût immédiate.

**- Je ressens de la colère. Beaucoup de colère.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Non … il y a une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qui m'oppresse.**

Remus hocha la tête, comme pour dire qu'il retenait ce qu'il disait. Severus renifla d'un air méprisant avant de se retourner en direction de la sortie, non sans regarder rapidement en direction de Neville qui le regardait d'un air triste.

Dans le couloir, il n'attendit pas un instant pour critiquer Harry pour son manque total de respect. Il promettait mille tortures à Dumbledore pour le faire autant s'occuper de la peau de ce gamin, mais Remus ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper et il n'hésita pas à en faire part à Severus.

**- Severus, il y a une chose que je trouve bizarre avec la cicatrice de Harry.**

**- Et c'est quoi si ce n'est la raison pour que ce gamin se croit tout permis ?**, se moqua Severus.

**- Sois sérieux s'il****-****te****-****plaît**, dit Remus avec exaspération, **Sa cicatrice, elle …**

**- Elle quoi ?**

**- Elle suinte de magie noire.**

Alors que Remus regardait son ami inquiet, ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda un air étonné comme s'il venait de dire la pire chose qui existe. La première chose que pensa Severus fût de se demander dans quelle idiotie venait de tomber le jeune Potter une fois de plus.

* * *

Fin de chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Trouvant mon histoire un peu, voir beaucoup, sans de situation à exploiter, j'ai décidé de faire une conséquence sur le futur. Désolé mais il le fallait pour le bien-être de mon cerveau qui surchauffait de ne pas trouver d'idée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, DTSF, SSNL,

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaires de mon imagination

Je remercie **Sailorslayer** pour cette correction.

* * *

_Voici la liste des enfants ! Je donne les noms mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils font tous partie de l'histoire donc ne prenez pas compte. En fait, faites comme bon vous sembles, au moins je les ai donnés._

Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy : 

* **Matthew,** 20 ans (lié avec Léo Nott)

* **Gabriel**, 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Serpentard, Jumeau de Dracus (lié avec Mathis et enceint de 6 mois)

* **Dracus,** 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Gryffondor, Jumeau de Gabriel (lié avec Sean Allord)

* **Narcissa**, 16 ans_, _Serpentard, Jumelle de Lyly

* **Lyly**, 16 ans, Gryffondor, Jumelle de Narcissa

* **Sébastien**, 15 ans, Serpentard (compagnon de Benny mais pas encore liés)

* **Johan**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

* **Lou**, 6 ans

* **Adam**, 8 mois

Ron et Blaise Weasley-Zabini:

* **Mathis**, 20 ans, Médecin/Infirmier étudiant (lié avec Gabriel)

* **Angel**, 17 ans, Préfet second, Gryffondor (lié avec Daniel Snape)

* **Ambre, **16 ans, Serpentard

* **Benny**, 14 ans, Poufsouffle, Jumeau de Kenny (compagnon de Sébastien)

* **Kenny**, 14 ans, Gryffondor, Jumeau de Benny

* **Ludivine**, 6 ans.

* Ron est enceint de 5 mois de jumeaux …

Neville et Severus Londubat-Snape

* **Maëlle,** 18 ans, ancienne Gryffondor

* **Daniel**, 17 ans, Préfet second Serpentard (lié avec Angel)

* **Marvin**, 15 ans, Gryffondor

* **Stela**, 7 ans

* Neville est enceint de 7 mois

Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan

* **Stephen**, 19 ans, ancien Gryffondor (lié à Basil Malfoy)

* **Alan**, 17 ans, Gryffondor

* **Clara**, 15 ans, Gryffondor

* **Leny**, 13 ans, Gryffondor

* **Sophia**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

* Seamus enceint de 4 mois

Remus et Lucius Lupin-Malfoy

* **Basil**, 15 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Stéphane F-T)

* **Rimel**, 9 ans

* **Aphrodite**, 5 ans

* Xxx enceint de 8 mois … à vous de connaître le dominé du couple ;)

Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson

* **Léo,** 11 ans, Gryffondor,

* **Léa**, 11 ans, Gryffondor,

Ginny et Hugo Franklin

* **François**, 14 ans, Serdaigle

* **Milly**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

Charlie Weasley et OC

* **Bonny**, 16 ans, Serdaigle

* quelques frères et sœurs en plus mais beaucoup trop ...

Jaïm Wyndyl et Théodore Nott (dans le futur ils sont morts)

* **Léo,** 17 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Matthew)

Pansy P. et Jason Mc Copernick

* **Florian, **15 ans, Serpentard, jumeau de Féline

* **Féline**, 15 ans, Serpentard, jumelle de Florian

* **Lucas**, 8 ans

Hermione et Victor Krum

* **Bacus**, 18 ans, ancien Serdaigle

* **Emy**, 15 ans, Gryffondor

_Je vous __promets__ que mettre toute la famille Weasley est __**vraiment**__ inutile. Bonny est la cheftaine, on va dire. J'ai fait dans le lourd pour les gamins, d'où le titre __(vengeance__ pour les autres auteurs qui mettaient pleins d'enfants et je ne comprenais plus __rien)__. C'est … une caricature ? Oui c'est ça ! Une caricature pour les histoire__s__ où les __familles__ Potter-Malfoy peuvent former une équipe de foot._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trop à mon goût**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Les ailes noires.**_

Harry n'avait pas tardé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Les saignements s'étaient enfin calmés mais les maux de têtes persistaient toujours et ça, personne ne le savait. L'infirmière avait hésité à le laisser partir, pensant que les saignements allaient durer. Harry avait dit que ça allait mieux, toujours en évitant de parler des martèlements qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Harry marchait, à présent, tranquillement dans les couloirs du château en direction de la tour. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas avec lui. Et pour cause, sous sa colère passagère, il avait demandé, voir crié, sur une Hermione qui ne cessait de poser des questions et un Ron tout aussi curieux de son état. Il n'avait pas vu les enfants du futur depuis le dîner. Et franchement, Harry était soulagé de ne pas voir une tête du futur devant lui. Il pensait que ça ne serait qu'un facteur de plus pour qu'il ait encore plus mal au crâne.

Alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers, Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire encore plus mal. Il s'accrocha rapidement à la rambarde des escaliers et sa vue se brouilla rapidement avant que le noir n'apparaisse. Mais le paysage qui lui apparut ne lui plut pas énormément. C'était évident qu'il se trouvait dans un village.

_Il y avait des maisons un peu partout, d'ailleurs Harry semblait se trouver vers ce qui semblait être une fontaine. Mais cette dernière avait l'une de ses statues à moitié détruite, de même pour les maisons alentour qui étaient toutes en feu. Il y avait des personnes qui courraient partout, chacun essayant de sauver sa famille. Un bruit d'explosion retentit, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Il se retourna et vit un vrai massacre. Des Mangemorts lançaient des sorts un peu partout sur les maisons, les blessés, les survivants._

_- Hahahahahahaha !_

_Harry se retourna à nouveau en entendant ce cri. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bien Bellatrix. Cette dernière ne se gênait pas et montrait fièrement son visage, ses formes et surtout la marque des ténèbres bien visible sur son bras. Harry avait une telle haine contre cette femme. Il voulait lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait mais il savait qu'il était dans une projection de Voldemort. Mais était-elle véridique ? Harry l'ignorait mais de voir cette petite fille se faire tuer de sang-froid par cette folle de Bellatrix avait de quoi lui remonter l'estomac._

_Quand le corps tomba raide au sol, Bellatrix rigola encore avant d'attaquer d'autres personnes qui pleuraient sur les corps des membres de leur famille. Ne tenant plus, Harry s'apprêta à foncer vers elle lors que l'image commença à devenir plus floue. Il eut juste le temps de voir la Mangemort lancer un sort dans le ciel pour y inscrire la marque de Voldemort avant que tout devienne noir._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se rappelant des faits de sa vision. Ça faisait un moment que Voldemort ne lui avait pas fait ça et là il semblait avoir reprit la main. Harry calma son souffle, ayant encore du mal après ce qu'il venait de voir. Après quelques instants, Harry constata rapidement qu'il n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans l'infirmerie. Alors, où était-il ?

**- Tu te réveilles enfin.**

Harry sursauta au son de la voix qu'il reconnaissait facilement et se retourna vers la personne qui n'était autre que Malfoy. Le brun eut un mal fou à avaler sa salive face à la tenue du blond. Apparemment, ce dernier avait décidé de prendre une douche en attendant qu'il se réveille. Harry écarquilla des yeux et regarda son corps pour vérifier s'il avait toujours ses vêtements, sait-on jamais ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant qu'il voyait tout ce carnage. Draco sourit face à sa réaction et alla s'habiller.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Potter, nous n'avons rien fait.**

**- Pourquoi je suis ici ?**

Draco sourit et alla s'asseoir rapidement aux côtés de Harry, sur le lit. Harry semblait un peu pus gêné. Il lui avait semblé pourtant que la vision qu'il avait eue n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Mais apparemment, elle avait duré plus longtemps si on avait eu le temps de le transporter.

**- Je t'ai rattrapé de justesse dans les escaliers alors que tu perdais conscience**, répondit Draco.

**- Et c'était trop difficile de me ramener dans mon dortoir ?** **Et que faisais-tu là d'ailleurs ?**

Draco haussa simplement des épaules et sourit de manière charmeuse. Harry ignorait si c'était lui ou pas, mais il sentit son souffle se couper face à un si beau sourire. Il sentait une chaleurmonter doucement alors qu'il était dans les cachots. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée avant qu'il ne tente de se relever. Mais à peine s'était-il mis assis, qu'il soupira fortement. Les images qu'il avait vues n'étaient pas trop bonnes à savoir. Il devait en parler à Dumbledore. Mais connaissant Dumbledore, il lui dirait de ne pas s'en préoccuper et que l'Ordre du Phénix était déjà sur l'affaire.

Harry était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose collée contre son front. Il leva son regard et vit Draco qui lui tendait un verre, semblait-il, de Whisky Pur-feu. Harry s'apprêta à refuser mais le blond lui imposa le verre dans les mains.

**- Ne dis pas que tu n'en bois pas, vous, les Gryffondors, le faites à chaque victoire de Quidditch.**

**- Je n'ai pas la tête à boire**, souffla Harry en déposant le verre sur le chevet.

**- C'est justement le meilleur moyen d'oublier ce qui nous tracasse**, dit Draco en lui remettant le verre en main.

Harry soupira avant de regarder le verre. Et si Malfoy avait mis quelque chose dans son verre ? Le brun regarda le blond, qui s'était assis à ses côtés, et le vit boire tranquillement son verre. Harry soupira une fois de plus avant de se sermonner mentalement. Il devenait parfois vraiment paranoïaque. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent dans un silence total avant que Harry ne prenne la parole.

**- Pourquoi tu es si gentil se soir ?**

**- Gentil ?**, rigola le blond, **Je suis tout sauf gentil.**

**- Tu m'as évité une chute dans les escaliers.**

**- Parce que j'étais trop égoïste pour te laisser entre les mains des Gryffondors.**

Harry écarquilla des yeux avant de fusiller Draco du regard. Devait-il se sentir outré qu'il critique ses amis ou embarrassé qu'il veuille le garder pour lui seul ? Harry l'ignorait mais préférait continuer de le regarder comme s'il venait de dire la pire monstruosité du jour.

**- Quoi ? C'est vrai**, dit Malfoy en voyant son regard.

**- Tu as un sérieux problème Malfoy.**

**- Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il y ait tout ces regards sur mon compagnon, c'est à dire toi.**

Harry rougit rapidement à la phrase du blond avant de se lever pour répliquer face aux propos du Serpentard.

**- Ce sont ces même Gryffondors qui se sont occupés de moi pendant ces dernières années ici.**

**- Cela ne change rien.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**, s'emporta Harry, **Tu sais que je suis ton compagnon depuis tes 15 ans et tu as très bien tenu le coup.**

**- La différence était que j'avais ma potion inhibitrice avec moi**, dit Draco, **D'ailleurs comment sais-tu que j'ai eu mon héritage à 15 ans ?**

**- Sébastien peut expliquer beaucoup de choses quand il veut.**

Draco eut un sourire presque sadique en regardant Harry. Ce dernier se sentit défaillir devant ce sourire et ce regard. Il sentit la température subitement monter dans la chambre. Était-ce lui où la chambre elle-même ? Ça il l'ignorait mais le brun pressentait que ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. Il tomba à nouveau dans le regard du blond et vit les yeux mercure luire un peu plus.

Harry s'imagina leurs deux corps entrelacés, se frottant l'un contre l'autre avec fougue alors que leurs langues se joignaient pour un balai de sensations explosives. Son intimité martyrisé de plaisir par le membre du blond qui … Harry secoua subitement sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il regarda le blond avec stupéfaction et se rendit compte de son sourire qui semblait avoir doublé de volume. Malfoy lui avait fait quelque chose.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?**, demanda Harry ahuri.

**- Rien**, souffla Draco en se rapprochant.

Harry recula le plus loin possible du blond. Mais il fut acculé au mur alors que Draco collait leurs deux torses. Les yeux du blond étaient remplis de désir et Harry fût rapidement hypnotisé par les lèvres du blond où une langue y passait sensuellement. Il tenta de se libérer, d'éloigner le Serpentard mais se dernier semblait plus fort. Les deux souffles se mélangèrent et plus le visage de Draco se rapprochait, plus Harry sentait que ses poumons allaient exploser.

**- On ne peut pas faire ça**, souffla Harry.

Le blond ne répondit rien et rapprocha ses lèvres du brun. Harry chercha sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches et la pointa en direction de la gorge du blond. Le regard mercure se fit plus désireux et Harry se sentit étouffer, ses pensées ne se coordonnaient plus. Le blond approcha ses lèvres de celles de Harry et elles se connectèrent enfin.

Personne ne sut ce qui se passa après. Même Harry ne s'en rappela pas, n'ayant que de vagues souvenirs. La seule chose dont il se rappela, fût cette vague de plaisir qui l'avait consommé pendant toute la soirée.

* * *

Severus parcourait les couloirs à toute allure, se dépêchant de rejoindre ses appartements. Remus le suivait de près, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi pressé. Était-ce en rapport avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire il y a quelques minutes à propos de la cicatrice de Harry ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Severus, ce dernier se précipita vers son bureau et se mit à chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque, ce qui intrigua encore plus Remus.

**- Severus ?**

**- La ferme, je réfléchis.**

**- Et à propos de quoi ?**

Cependant, Severus ne lui répondit pas et continua de chercher dans sa bibliothèque. Il finit par sortir un grand livre plutôt vieux avec une couverture noire. Il se dirigea vers son bureau où il posa le livre avant de chercher à l'intérieur. Remus se rapprocha de lui pour connaître la raison de son empressement.

**- Tu cherches quoi ?**

**- Tu m'as dit que la cicatrice empeste la magie noire.**

**- Oui et qu'est-ce que ça à voir ?**

**- Depuis sa 4****ème**** année, Potter a parfois des rêves que le Lord lui implante dans la tête.** **On avait pensé que c'était dû seulement au fait qu'il ait survécu à l'impardonnable, ce qui avait créé ce lien entre eux.**

**- Harry a un lien avec Voldemort ?**

Severus frissonna à l'appellation et fusilla son ami du regard. Mais il acquiesça tout de même à la question du loup-garou.

**- Oui**, siffla-t-il, **Mais quand je vois sa cicatrice saigner et ton argument je me demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose derrière tout ça. Un Avada n'a jamais eu pour fonction de faire tout ça.**

**- Et en quoi le livre pourra t'aider ?**

Severus soupira avant de regarder Remus avec exaspération.

**- Ce livre est une encyclopédie rare qui traite sur les différentes magies noires.**

**- Différentes magies noires ?**

**- En ce qui concerne Potter, ce serait une magie noire sur les liens.**

Severus continua à chercher dans le livre jusqu'à s'arrêter à une page. Remus se rapprocha pour lire aussi et le bureau retomba dans un silence total. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, Remus pâlit beaucoup alors que Severus hésitait entre aller étrangler Dumbledore ou étrangler Potter qui leur avait amené un sérieux gros problème. Plus il lisait et mieux il réussissait à recoller les morceaux. Il comprenait pourquoi Voldemort était tant obstiné à récupérer Potter vivant pendant ces dernières années. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait tué Lily alors qu'il avait promis de ne rien lui faire, bien que ses paroles ne soient que du vent.

**- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai**, souffla Remus, **Harry n'est pas …**

Severus ferma subitement le livre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Remus, étonné, le suivit sans comprendre son empressement. Pourquoi était-il aussi pressé ? Avait-il trouvé quelque chose de plus ? Remus, qui regardait le dos de Severus, leva son regard un peu plus devant et reconnu ces couloirs. Cependant, il connaissait Severus et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il y allait maintenant.

**- Tu vas le dire à Dumbledore ?**

Mais Remus resta sans réponse et continua de suivre Severus qui marchait toujours en direction du bureau du directeur. Le visage de Severus était tiré. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Il comprenait que lui soit un peu en colère de connaître la situation de Harry, mais que Severus le soit ? Il avait vraiment du mal à le croire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée, Severus siffla le mot de passe, montrant encore plus sa colère, et la statue ouvrit le passage pour eux. Severus monta rapidement, suivi de près par Remus, et entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Heureusement, Dumbledore était seul mais Severus n'en avait que faire.

**- Depuis quand le saviez-vous ?**, siffla Severus.

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Arrêtez Professeur**, siffla Severus,** Je parle du lien entre Voldemort et Potter.**

**- Comment le savez-vous ?**

**- Je ne suis pas idiot. Depuis quand ?**

**- Mon garçon**, soupira Dumbledore, **J'ai bien peur de l'être depuis le début.**

On ne pouvait savoir si c'était Remus ou Severus le plus étonné. Remus était étonné que Dumbledore soit au courant sans qu'on ne lui ait déjà dit, par contre Severus était étonné pour tout autre chose. Dumbledore n'avouait jamais ses torts.

**- Quoi ?**, s'étonna Remus, **Comment avez-vous pu nous laisser dans l'ignorance ! Sirius doit vous injurier de là où il est !**

**- Je suis désolé …**

**- Et Harry vous en êtes désolé aussi ? !**, s'écria Remus, **Oh Harry, comment il prendra la nouvelle ?**

**- Vous ne lui direz rien**, dit ferment Dumbledore.

Les deux professeurs regardèrent le directeur avec stupeur alors que le directeur maintenait ses positions. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'exiger une telle chose ? Rien que de cacher un sujet d'une telle importance à Harry faisait culpabiliser Remus.

**- J'espère que vous rigolez**, dit fermement Severus, **Bien que ce soit un idiot fini, Potter déteste qu'on lui cache des choses. Il ne dit rien mais …**

**- Je sais tout ça Severus mais Harry a encore beaucoup de choses à vivre avant de se concentrer sur la guerre. Et je doute que dire à Harry ce qu'il est, arrangera les choses.**

**- Ne pourrions-nous pas trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation ?**, espéra Remus.

Cependant, l'expression de Dumbledore s'attrista plus qu'autre chose. Le directeur soupira avec fatalité et hocha sa tête négativement à l'attention des deux professeurs.

**- Nous ne pouvons qu'espérez que le moment venu, le jeune Harry pourra trouver la solution.**

**- Mais bien sûr**, ironisa Snape, **Ce n'est qu'un élève qui n'apprend que très rarement ses leçons.**

**- Vous devez savoir mon cher Severus, qu'il soit intelligent ou pas, courageux ou lâche, chaque personne a en elle quelque chose qui la différencie des autres**, sourit énigmatiquement le directeur, **Et cela ne concerne pas que Harry**, ajouta-t-il d'un rapide clin d'œil.

* * *

Les couloirs s'étaient faits silencieux. Le dîner devait être terminé depuis pas mal de temps et les élèves étaient tous dans leurs dortoirs. Tous ? Non. Un jeune homme désobéissait à la règle et était calmement assis sur le large bord d'une des grandes fenêtres du château. Il n'aimait pas dormir dans les dortoirs. Ses amis ne s'en inquiétaient pas trop, le connaissant trop bien. Mais depuis l'arrivée des futurs, il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. De savoir qu'il allait mourir dans environ 6 ou 7 ans voire moins, effrayait Théodore. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, il n'était pas l'un de ces Gryffondors, courageux au point de sacrifier leur vie à tout-va. Il était un Serpentard et les Serpentards étaient souvent peureux.

**- Père ?**

Théodore détacha son regard du paysage pour regarder son fils qui venait tranquillement dans sa direction.

**- Tu ne dors pas ?**

**- Je pourrais te poser la même question**, dit Théodore avec un sourire en coin.

Léo rougit un peu avant de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui longeaient le mur du couloir et Théodore le rejoint rapidement.

- **Tu sors souvent le soir dans les couloirs ?**

- **Dans notre temps je vais me promener avec Matthew,** sourit Léo, **Mais aujourd'hui, il est occupé avec des blessés du cours de Hagrid.**

**- C'était quoi comme créature cette fois ?**

**- Des pumas de roche.**

**- Il est fou,** souffla Théo bien qu'un sourire flottait sur son visage.

Les deux Nott restèrent un bon moment comme ça à parler de tout et de rien. Théodore découvrit comment était son fils, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le savoir après cette aventure. Léo était quelqu'un de très gentil, parfois un peu trop, frôlant même la naïveté. Il aimait Matthew plus que tout au monde et était entièrement reconnaissant aux Potter-Malfoy de l'avoir recueilli chez eux à la mort de ses parents. Il aimait les grands repas de famille avec les Thomas-Finnigan, Londubat-Snape, Weasley-Zabini et autres. Son meilleur ami était Gabriel et il aimait beaucoup passer son temps avec Neville qui aimait beaucoup les plantes. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il se sentit tout à coup bien. Son fils menait une bonne vie et était bien entouré. Ce qu'il trouva étonnant, ce fut ses paupières qui se firent de plus en plus lourdes alors que Léo semblait bien réveillé. Sans aucune parole, il s'allongea sur les cuisses de son fils qui rougit sous l'action de son père.

**- Tu devrais descendre au dortoir.**

**- Je préfère rester ici**, bailla Théodore.

**- Mais …**

Léo ne termina pas sa phrase quand il vit que son père dormait profondément. Il resta comme ça un bon moment passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son père. Il aurait pu rester encore longtemps comme ça, s'il n'avait pas senti cette présence qui semblait l'épier.

**- Ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher**, dit Léo de manière assez forte.

Une ombre se dégagea et s'approcha de pas fluide dans sa direction. Même avec les quelques rayons de la lune, Léo ne put décrire l'ombre. L'inconnu avait une grande cape qui lui entourait le corps et une large capuche qui allait jusqu'à lui cacher le bout du nez.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Ne serait-ce pas à moi de le demander à un visiteur d'un autre temps ?**, dit subitement l'inconnu.

Léo écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il entendit la réponse. Comment cet inconnu pouvait savoir qu'il venait d'un autre temps ? Cet inconnu ne lui semblait pas hostile, son aura lui semblait même familière.

**- Je suis …**

**- Léonide Wildim Nott**, dit calmement l'inconnu, **Je sais qui tu es. Les sages m'ont parlé de toi.**

Léo fronça des sourcils, alors que l'inconnu abaissait sa capuche. Une seule personne l'appelait Léonide et cette dernière était morte. De longs cheveux bruns tombèrent alors qu'un regard identique au sien s'accrochait à lui. Il écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant enfin l'inconnu.

**- Tu …**

Le brun hocha simplement de la tête alors que les mots se bloquaient dans la bouche de Léo. Le brun baissa son regard sur la tête de Théodore qui dormait sur les cuisses de son fils. Léo ne savait que faire. Réveiller son père ? Il était chamboulé intérieurement de rencontrer cette personne. Jamais il n'avait pensé la voir. Que faisait-il ici ? L'inconnu s'approcha silencieusement de Léo alors que ce dernier sentait son cœur battre rapidement.

**- Ce que tu as fait est mauvais, tu le sais ?**

**- Je le sais**, souffla Léo avec un air triste,** Mais je voulais juste …**

**- Je sais**, le coupa l'inconnu, **Personne ne refuserait un tel cadeau, mais ce que tu as fait aura des conséquences.**

**- Le futur sera changé ?**, s'inquiéta Léo.

**- Je l'ignore**, dit calmement l'inconnu, **Mes rêves ne vont pas jusque là.**

Léo avait peur. Cette personne savait très bien comment était le futur. Il y avait juste cette règle fondamentale qui empêchait ce genre de personne de le dévoiler sauf en cas de réel danger pour les mondes, magiques ou non, de cette planète.

**- Papa …**

L'inconnu releva son regard, qui était de la même couleur que Léo, et il regarda ce dernier avant de lui sourire. Il s'avança encore plus près et passa une main sur le visage de Théodore qui dormait toujours, avant de sourire.

**- Elles avaient raison**, souffla-t-il, **Il est magnifique. Et tu lui ressembles, sauf tes yeux.**

**- Père trouve que j'ai de beaux yeux**, sourit Léo.

Sa voix était enrouée. Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Léo, tellement il était heureux et triste. Il était heureux de voir enfin ses deux parents en vrai, il n'osait toujours pas croire que c'était la réalité. Pour lui, il était en train de rêver et Merlin savait le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait ce rêve. Il n'avait vécu avec ses parents que jusqu'à ses 4 ans et à 4 ans, il était très difficile de garder des souvenirs de ses parents. Ce jour-là, Léo savait juste que ses parents avaient programmé de le laisser dormir quelques jours chez les Potter-Malfoy. Mais il n'était jamais revenu chez lui, comme il n'avait jamais revu ses parents si ce n'était deux tombes fermées qu'on descendaient dans des trous de la forêt Sylvestre.

Léo sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'un aigle qui semblait passé par Poudlard. Jaïm releva son regard vers l'extérieur avant de soupirer et de regarder son fils avec un air désolé.

**- Je dois partir**, dit-il avant de prendre en main le visage de Léo, **Écoute moi bien. Je vais te dévoiler une part de mon rêve.**

**- Mais … tu n'as pas le droit**, s'exclama Léo, **C'est interdit.**

**- Écoute-moi bien Léonide.** **Quand tu retourneras dans le futur, demande l'aide à ceux que tu considères comme ta famille et dis-leur : « **_**Derrière l'image se cache un plus lourd secret.**__**Ce que l'on croyait disparu est juste devant nous. L'ombre et la glace se sont rallié pour former des chaînes qui garderont ces joyaux secrets.**__**Aussi belles soient-elles, ces magnificences sont dévorées par la volonté du pouvoir.**__**Derrière ces images se cachent une ambition plus malsaine que celles du descendant de Serpentard.**_** »**

**- Comment veux-tu que je retienne tout ça ?**, pleura Léo.

**- Tu le feras**, dit fermement le brun à la longue chevelure, **Il le faut avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

Léo renifla péniblement alors qu'il essayait d'enregistrer le plus possible ce que venait de lui dire son second père. Comme il aurait aimé lui parler plus longtemps, surtout en compagnie de son autre père, mais ce dernier restait obstinément endormi. Obstinément ? Léo écarquilla des yeux avant de regarder Jaïm, ce dernier lui sourit discrètement.

**- Il est trop tôt pour qu'il me voie. Tes actions ont déjà eu assez de conséquences.**

Léo renifla encore une fois alors qu'il acquiesçait vivement de plusieurs hochements de tête. Il souffla encore « papa » à l'attention de son père qui lui prit la tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

**- Tu seras un très grand roi pour le peuple elfe, mais c'est encore trop tôt**, dit-il en posant une main sur le ventre de Léo, **Pense à ta famille avant de penser au royaume.**

Jaïm souffla quelques mots avant de partir prestement dans les couloirs, ses pas se faisant aussi léger que des plumes et aussi rapide que le vent entre les feuilles. Léo pleura silencieusement alors que Théodore semblait se réveiller d'un long rêve. Il fût étonné de voir son fils pleurer mais il n'en dit pourtant rien. Cependant il le prit dans ses bras et resta à ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était de nouveau dans le même lit. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était tard, voire tôt en fonction de la journée. Il avait passé sa soirée avec Malfoy. Il s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'une grande douleur envahit le bas de ses reins. Il gémit et réussi à s'asseoir. Il eut un cri lorsqu'il vit qu'il était entièrement nu, avec des taches rosées un peu partout sur le corps. Qu'avaient-ils fait, lui et Malfoy ? !

Harry commença à paniquer et se leva du mieux qu'il pu. Une fois debout, il partit à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, accompagnés des vêtements de Malfoy. Harry se demanda rapidement si le blond se baladait nu dans sa chambre mais la colère monta rapidement en lui. Malfoy l'avait charmé ! Pire encore, il avait succombé à son charme. Après s'être assuré qu'il avait sa baguette en main, il s'apprêtât à rendre à Malfoy la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais la honte vint aussi. Il était en partie coupable de tout ça. S'il avait repoussé Malfoy, il serait dans sa chambre à dormir et à rêver encore une fois de ce corps qu'il avait enfin pu toucher. Harry changea d'avis et préféra plutôt prendre la direction de la sortie. Mais à peine avait-il envisagé cette solution qu'un cri agonisant lui parvint de la salle de bain.

Harry fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce que ça pouvait être. Que faisait Malfoy ? La curiosité l'emportant, il se rapprocha de la salle de bain où retentissaient encore des gémissements. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry ouvrit enfin la porte. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut étonné de voir Draco au sol, gémissant de douleur. L'inquiétude l'envahit rapidement, faisant retomber sa colère, en voyant le blond souffrir autant. Il allait se rapprocher lorsque le blond parla. Sûrement avait-il sentit sa présence.

**- Potter espèce d'imbécile. Tu aurais dû repousser mon Veela**, gémit-il.

Harry, effrayé par les gémissements de douleur du blond, essaya de se rapprocher mais le blond releva sa tête et son regard fit peur à Harry. Ses yeux étaient blancs et il pleurait des larmes noires.

**- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que … **

Le blond, toujours au sol, gémit encore plus et commença à se gratter les omoplates alors que des traits noirs semblaient prendre place sur son dos. Tout à coup, il cria tellement fort que Harry dû se boucher les oreilles. Mais ce qu'il vit le traumatisa. Des ailes noires, avec un peu de sang sur certaines plumes, occupaient maintenant le dos du blond. Il ne dut son retour à la réalité qu'au gémissement du blond.

**- Vas chercher Pomfresh …**

**- Mais …**

**- VITE !**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Harry courut en direction de l'infirmerie, le peur au ventre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Léo se réveilla dans les bras fort de son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se demanda comment il pourrait lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle qu'il avait su hier soir. Il regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il aurait largement le temps de lui dire. Il sortit calmement du lit et se prépara pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Gabriel tranquillement assis près de la cheminée. Ce dernier lisait un livre tout en caressant son ventre.

**- Alors cette balade ?**, lui sourit Gabriel.

**- Géniale**, sourit grandement Léo en comprenant de quoi il parlait.

Gabriel sourit à son ami en continuant de caresser son ventre. Léo s'assit calmement à ses côtés, la mine un peu soucieuse alors que Gabriel lui parlait de sa journée qu'il avait programmé. Apparemment, ce dernier semblait toujours motivé pour lier ses parents.

**- Dis Gabriel, tu ne penses pas que Sébastien a raison ? Qu'il faudrait que vous laissiez tomber votre objectif de lier oncle Draco et Oncle Harry ?**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**, demanda Gabriel en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Notre arrivée dans cette époque aura des conséquences sur notre temps à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

**- Des conséquences comme quoi ?**, s'inquiéta Gabriel.

Léo s'apprêta à lui répondre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement. Les deux Serpentards froncèrent des sourcils lorsqu'ils virent Dracus et Angel, suivi de près par Daniel et Alan.

**- Que se passe t-il ?**, demanda Gabriel.

**- Père … Il y a un problème avec Père.**

**- Quoi ?**, s'exclama Gabriel en se relevant.

**- Il …**

**- J'espère que tu es content Gabriel.**

Tout le groupe se retourna en direction de Sébastien qui était entré calmement. Ce dernier regardait ses frères avec une colère maîtrisée mais un mépris pleinement exposé.

**- À cause de vos imbécillités, Père a des ailes noires.**

**- Des ailes noires ?**, demanda Gabriel.

**- Et en plus tu ne sais même pas ce que ça signifie**, se moqua faussement Sébastien, **Père est devenu un Veela fou. **

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre. Oui je sais, je suis détestable mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Désolé pour le problème avec Harry et sa cicatrice, ce n'était pas trop important … enfin presque. Je n'ai pas montré de Lemon parce que je sentais qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin, qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le chapitre.**_

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui continuent de lire ma fiction, vos encouragements me tiennent beaucoup à cœur, surtout pour cette fiction.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing **: DMHP, BZRW, DTSF, SSNL,

**Tome**** :** je dirais... ce qui est sûr c'est après la mort de Sirius et ils ont tous dix-sept ans maintenant, donc leur dernière année… et l'histoire se passe en 1997...

**Disclamer**** :** certains personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., l'auteur de Harry Potter mais d'autres personnages sont simplement originaires de mon imagination

Je remercie **Sailorslayer** pour cette correction.

* * *

_Voici la liste des enfants ! Je donne les noms mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils font tous partie de l'histoire donc ne prenez pas compte. En fait, faites comme bon vous sembles, au moins je les ai donnés._

Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy : 

* **Matthew,** 20 ans (lié avec Léo Nott)

* **Gabriel**, 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Serpentard, Jumeau de Dracus (lié avec Mathis et enceint de 6 mois)

* **Dracus,** 17 ans, Préfet en chef, Gryffondor, Jumeau de Gabriel (lié avec Sean Allord)

* **Narcissa**, 16 ans_, _Serpentard, Jumelle de Lyly

* **Lyly**, 16 ans, Gryffondor, Jumelle de Narcissa

* **Sébastien**, 15 ans, Serpentard (compagnon de Benny mais pas encore liés)

* **Johan**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

* **Lou**, 6 ans

* **Adam**, 8 mois

Ron et Blaise Weasley-Zabini:

* **Mathis**, 20 ans, Médecin/Infirmier étudiant (lié avec Gabriel)

* **Angel**, 17 ans, Préfet second, Gryffondor (lié avec Daniel Snape)

* **Ambre, **16 ans, Serpentard

* **Benny**, 14 ans, Poufsouffle, Jumeau de Kenny (compagnon de Sébastien)

* **Kenny**, 14 ans, Gryffondor, Jumeau de Benny

* **Ludivine**, 6 ans.

* Ron est enceint de 5 mois de jumeaux …

Neville et Severus Londubat-Snape

* **Maëlle,** 18 ans, ancienne Gryffondor

* **Daniel**, 17 ans, Préfet second Serpentard (lié avec Angel)

* **Marvin**, 15 ans, Gryffondor

* **Stela**, 7 ans

* Neville est enceint de 7 mois

Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan

* **Stephen**, 19 ans, ancien Gryffondor (lié à Basil Malfoy)

* **Alan**, 17 ans, Gryffondor

* **Clara**, 15 ans, Gryffondor

* **Leny**, 13 ans, Gryffondor

* **Sophia**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

* Seamus enceint de 4 mois

Remus et Lucius Lupin-Malfoy

* **Basil**, 15 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Stéphane F-T)

* **Rimel**, 9 ans

* **Aphrodite**, 5 ans

* Xxx enceint de 8 mois … à vous de connaître le dominé du couple ;)

Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson

* **Léo,** 11 ans, Gryffondor,

* **Léa**, 11 ans, Gryffondor,

Ginny et Hugo Franklin

* **François**, 14 ans, Serdaigle

* **Milly**, 11 ans, Gryffondor

Charlie Weasley et OC

* **Bonny**, 16 ans, Serdaigle

* quelques frères et sœurs en plus mais beaucoup trop ...

Jaïm Wyndyl et Théodore Nott

* **Léo,** 17 ans, Serpentard (lié avec Matthew)

Pansy P. et Jason Mc Copernick

* **Florian, **15 ans, Serpentard, jumeau de Féline

* **Féline**, 15 ans, Serpentard, jumelle de Florian

* **Lucas**, 8 ans

Hermione et Victor Krum

* **Bacus**, 18 ans, ancien Serdaigle

* **Emy**, 15 ans, Gryffondor

_Je vous promets que mettre toute la famille Weasley est __**vraiment**__ inutile. Bonny est la cheftaine, on va dire. J'ai fait dans le lourd pour les gamins, d'où le titre (vengeance pour les autres auteurs qui mettaient pleins d'enfants et je ne comprenais plus rien). C'est … une caricature ? Oui c'est ça ! Une caricature pour les histoires où les familles Potter-Malfoy peuvent former une équipe de foot._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trop à mon goût**_

_**Chapitre 12 : la colère des Serpentards.**_

Ce même matin, Blaise et Théodore se réveillèrent et se préparèrent tranquillement. Blaise semblait de moins en moins en froid avec sa partie loup. Théodore ignorait ce qui lui avait ramené son sourire mais il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de ne plus le voir aussi dépressif qu'avant.

**- Oncle Blaise, Oncle Théo …**, hésita Lyly en jetant des regards à Ambre et Narcissa.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**, demanda calmement Blaise un mince sourire sur son visage.

**- C'est … hum … nous …**

Les deux Serpentards s'envoyèrent des regards interrogateurs lorsqu'ils virent que même la jumelle hésitait à parler alors qu'elles étaient celles qui étaient les plus vocales. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Ambre qui soupira avant de s'expliquer avec son père et son oncle. Qu'il soit de son temps ou celui-ci, son père n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait venir.

**- Il y a un problème avec oncle Draco**, déclara-t-elle.

Blaise perdit immédiatement le mince sourire qu'il avait sur le visage et regarda sa fille qui regardait les jumelles avec tristesse.

**- Quoi ?**, demanda calmement Théodore bien que la tension se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

**- Il … Après l'incident avec Papa, il est allé s'assurer que tout allait bien et …**

**- Vous les avez laissés seuls ?**, siffla Blaise.

Les jeunes filles tremblèrent sous la colère presque palpable de Blaise.

**- On ne pensait pas que …**

**- Ça irait jusque là ?**, termina Théodore sur un ton ironique alors que les jeunes filles hochaient de la tête.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**, demanda Blaise.

**- Il … Père est devenu fou**, déclara Narcissa.

Blaise et Théodore écarquillèrent les yeux avant de se précipiter en dehors de leur dortoir. Ils sortirent rapidement de leur salle commune, sous les yeux étonnés des élèves présents, et prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Blaise ignorait vraiment ce qu'il avait, mais il se sentait moins oppressé. Ses deux parties s'entendaient parfaitement sur son idée principale : il avait une grande envie de réduire ces gamins en pièce. S'il avait ignoré leurs identités, il aurait succombé à cette tentation si sanglante.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au couloir de l'infirmerie, ils surent immédiatement que cela était grave. Des cris. Des cris agonisant retentissaient dans le couloir. Sans plus attendre, Théodore et Blaise entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia. Leur ami Draco était attaché à un lit de l'infirmerie grâce à des sangles magiques, qui semblaient se resserrer à chaque protestation. Les cris de Draco furent encore plus aigus et enroués alors que ses ailes noires s'agitaient de plus en plus. L'infirmière et ses assistants temporaires tentèrent de lui lancer des sorts pour l'endormir, voire l'immobiliser, mais une protection semblait entourer Draco qui ne cessait de crier, comme si ça pouvait le soulager. Ils usèrent de différentes solutions, pour calmer le Veela qui devenait de plus en plus fou mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Ils ignorèrent combien de temps cela dura, mais ils furent heureux lorsque cela se calma. Draco lança un dernier cri assourdissant avant de s'évanouir sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh se rapprocha doucement de Draco, craignant une nouvelle agitation. Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant que son état s'aggravait. Elle fit quelques analyses, sous les regards attentifs des élèves, du professeur McGonagall et du directeur.

**- Alors Pompom ?**, demanda le directeur.

L'infirmière finit ses derniers sorts avant de se retourner en direction des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, l'air grave.

**- Monsieur Malfoy semble être tombé dans un coma magique**, dit l'infirmière.

Il y eut quelques cris de stupeurs de la part de quelques demoiselles alors que les garçons s'étonnaient du bilan. Harry écarquilla des yeux. Était-ce sa faute ? Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il aurait dû le repousser, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Il avait succombé à cette tentation et il en voyait déjà les conséquences.

**- Un coma magique ?**, demanda Gabriel.

**- Tu es si ignorant que ça ?**, dit sarcastiquement Théodore en le fusillant du regard, **Le Veela en Draco est en train de mourir.**

Des respirations se coupèrent. Des regards s'écarquillèrent. Des bouches s'ouvrirent sous la stupeur. Des corps se crispèrent. Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Les professeurs parlèrent encore quelques instants sur les directives à prendre pour régler ce problème avant de reprendre leurs activités. Le directeur décida qu'il valait mieux éviter de prévenir Lucius Malfoy, pour ne pas avoir le ministère aux portes de l'école. Les élèves restèrent un bon moment dans un silence pesant. Des regards se fixaient avant de fixer de nouveau le Veela endormi.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**, demanda Narcissa.

Inconsciemment tous les enfants du futur se tournèrent vers Sébastien. Ce dernier, qui était occupé à lire son livre sur une chaise aux côtés de Benny, toujours endormi, sentit les regards sur lui. Il leva les yeux et soupira en voyant les têtes que faisaient ses frères et sœurs.

**- Génial, maintenant c'est derrière moi que vous accourez ?**, demanda-t-il avec dédain, **Débrouillez-vous.**

**- Sébastien !**

**- Quoi ?**, siffla-t-il à l'attention de ses grandes sœurs, **Vous avez joué avec les liens d'un Veela. Les liens de Père. Tout le monde sait à quel point cela peut être dangereux. Vous êtes des Veela, comment pouvez-vous être aussi ignorants ? Oncle Blaise et Oncle Théo vous avaient prévenu. JE vous avais prévenu, mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais**, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire faux.

**- Mais … nous avions bien le droit de tenter quelque chose**, dit Narcissa.

**- C'est vrai**, affirma Lyly, **C'est trop dur de les voir comme ça.**

**- Alors, parce que vous êtes là, ils doivent se mettre à s'embrasser comme leur futur ?**, dit Sébastien avec un sourire jaune, **Vous êtes encore plus idiotes que je ne le pensais. C'est très clair, Papa n'a aucun sentiment pour père.**

**- Je …**

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant le regard que lui envoyait Sébastien. C'était comme s'il le défiait de le contredire. C'était une parfaite copie de Malfoy, sauf les yeux qui était d'un vert émeraude à en couper le souffle. Ses yeux, Harry hésitait entre couper le regard avec Sébastien ou défier le regard. Les yeux de Sébastien semblaient s'enflammer. Nul doute que Harry sentait le mépris et la colère dans ce regard.

**- Ose me dire que tu te voyais déjà faire ta vie avec Père.**

Harry resta silencieux. Il y avait pensé, mais seulement à l'arrivée des élèves du futur. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé une vie future avec Malfoy, avec personne d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'il devait battre Voldemort mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait au combat. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il ferait sa vie avec Malfoy, il aurait d'abord ri avant de lui conseiller un des psychomages qu'on lui avait conseillé lorsqu'on pensait qu'il mentait sur la réapparition de Voldemort.

**- Tu vois. Tu n'aimes pas Père. Tu as couché avec lui sur le moment, la tentation était trop forte pour toi. Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu le désires**, termina-t-il calmement, **Ça me déçoit.**

**- Sébastien !**

Tous ses frères et sœurs s'étaient mis à crier. Les autres enfants du futur regardèrent la dispute se faire sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quelque chose. Et même s'ils disaient quelque chose ? Cela n'aurait rien changé si ce n'était Sébastien qui les aurait bien remis à leur place et la dispute aurait empiré.

**- Sébastien, tu dois nous aider**, protesta Lyly, **C'est pour la survie de Père !**

**- Sa survie ? Y avez-vous pensé lorsque vous vidiez sa potion inhibitrice ? Y avez-vous pensé lorsque vous le laissiez s'approcher de Papa avec son Veela actif ? Non, alors ne venez pas me parler de sa survie. Vous vous êtes foutus dans cette merde, sortez-vous en seuls.**

Sans une parole de plus, le jeune sortit de l'infirmerie alors que ses frères et sœurs s'inquiétaient de la suite. Leur petit frère avait, une fois de plus, raison face à leurs idées qui étaient complètement irresponsables. Leurs pères leur avaient souvent dit de prendre exemple sur lui. Mais comment le faire en sachant qu'ils demandaient de prendre exemple sur un plus petit qu'eux ? Ils étaient les plus grand, sans compter Matthew, et ça pesaient beaucoup sur leur fierté d'entendre leurs parents dire ça. Ils devaient l'avouer, Sébastien était de loin, le plus intelligent. Ils avaient entendu un soir leurs parents se disputer à propos d'une école de sorcier où Sébastien aurait pu aller. Cette école n'était possible d'accès que pour les sorciers à grand quotient intellectuel. Mais ils ignoraient pourquoi, ils n'en avaient plus entendu parler et Sébastien était venu à Poudlard. Alors comment allaient-ils s'en sortir de cette galère sans l'aide de Sébastien ?

* * *

Sébastien n'était pas sorti des appartements de Severus et il ne le voulait pas. Après la dispute avec sa fratrie, il avait tout de suite pris la direction de l'appartement de Severus. Même s'ils cherchaient tous, ils ne le trouveraient pas avant qu'il ne sorte. Il s'était même assuré à faire disparaître son odeur pour que la famille de loup-garou ne le trouve pas. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'infirmerie et il était persuadé que sa famille devait le chercher partout juste pour qu'il trouve un moyen d'aider leur père, ou encore attendait à l'infirmerie en pensant qu'il faisait un des ces caprices comme le faisaient si bien Lyly et Narcissa quand quelque chose leur déplaisait. Non. Sébastien préférait attendre, en compagnie de Severus et Remus, près de la cheminée devant une bonne tasse de thé anglais.

Alors que Sébastien souriait à la situation, le feu de la cheminée de Severus devint rapidement vert avant qu'une personne n'en sorte. Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il vit la présence de Sébastien et Remus mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de l'appartement. Sébastien sourit. Si Dumbledore pensait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas appeler son grand-père, il se trompait largement.

**- Alors ? Quelle était cette chose si urgente ?**, commença d'emblée Lucius après s'être assis.

**- Avant tout**, commença Sébastien,** je voudrais que vous me promettiez de ne pas attaquer les futurs, surtout ma famille.**

**- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?**

**- Parce que je voudrais éviter les pertes inutiles.** **Mes frères et sœurs ont eu une idée soit disant de génie, alors que selon père le génie serait moi**, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire.

**- Et que se passerait-il si je les attaquait ?**, siffla Lucius.

**- Si vous les attaquez, Père vous tuera.**

**- Et comment il ferait ça ?**, se moqua Lucius.

**- Nul ne sait comment**, sourit Sébastien,** mais il le fera.**

Lucius considéra les paroles de Sébastien avec attention alors que Sébastien le regardait tout aussi placidement qu'un Malfoy pouvait le faire. Severus et Remus regardèrent la scène avec étonnement. Aucun doute là-dessus, Sébastien devait sûrement être l'une des plus grandes fiertés de Draco et Lucius dans vingt ans. Lucius et Sébastien continuèrent de se fixer pendant quelques secondes avant que Lucius ne soupire d'exaspération.

**- Je présume que tes frères et sœurs ont, **_**une fois de plus**_**, attenté à la vie de Draco.**

**- Il faut les excuser**, dit Sébastien avec un sourire désolé complètement faux, **Il se trouve que la fierté du côté Malfoy prend souvent le dessus quand leur petit frère, en l'occurrence moi, a raison.**

**- Donc tu veux me dire que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec eux ?**, dit Lucius avec dédain.

**- Je suis rarement, voire quasiment jamais, en accord avec leurs idées. Cependant, ils souhaitaient absolument voir le lien de Papa et Père se concrétiser.**

Sébastien, Remus et Severus virent rapidement la pupille de Lucius s'amincir autant qu'une pupille d'un chat face à la lumière. Remus sentit une partie de lui qui lui disait de le plaquer au sol pour qu'il se calme, cependant il préféra faire confiance à Sébastien et attendit. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les yeux de Lucius devenir comme ça, la jeune femme l'avait regrettée. L'épreuve lui avait été tellement traumatisante que le directeur Dumbledore avait été obligé de lui effacer la mémoire, dans le plus grand secret.

**- Donc si je comprends bien**, dit Lucius d'une voix difficilement maîtrisée qui ne présageait rien de bon, **Vous avez essayé de tuer mon fils en concrétisant un lien qui n'est pas encore fiable ?**

**- Si vous pouviez éviter de me mettre dans le lot, ça en devient vexant. Matthew est trop responsable pour faire une telle bêtise. Johan est trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça,** dit Sébastien avec un air dramatique, **Mais à part ça, oui c'est ça.**

Lucius se leva subitement tout en foudroyant les trois hommes qui attendaient de voir ce qu'il programmait. Il sortit des appartements et prit immédiatement la direction de l'infirmerie. Les trois autres n'attendirent pas une seconde et le suivirent calmement. Lucius semblait voler tellement il allait vite. Les trois autres se demandèrent même s'il avait pris sa potion et ils en déduisirent rapidement par la négative, ce qui inquiéta Remus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, la même petite troupe se trouvait encore là. Par contre, aucun d'eux ne fut soulagé de voir Lucius présent. Certains se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs, Dumbledore n'avait pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas le prévenir ? Lorsqu'ils virent Sébastien entrer dans l'infirmerie d'une marche tranquille, ils comprirent rapidement la raison de la présence de leur grand-père, cet idiot l'avait appelé. Lucius se rapprocha de son fils endormi et caressa avec délicatesse ses ailes noires, comme s'il avait peur qu'elles se cassent.

**- Ses ailes sont noires**, souffla Lucius avec peine.

Les élèves se regardèrent alors que Sébastien baillait d'ennui. Lucius fusilla les frères et sœurs de Sébastien du regard alors que ces derniers se figèrent, n'osant pas faire une seule action.

**- L'autre jour ne vous a pas suffit ?**, siffla Lucius, **C'est ça la raison de votre présence dans notre temps ? Tuer mon fils ?**

**- Lucius …**

**- La ferme Remus**, cracha-t-il, **Je suis persuadé qu'une partie de toi doit se sentir heureux que l'objet de ma trahison soit en si mauvais état.**

**- Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas dire …**

**- Je me permets ce que je veux Potter, surtout lorsqu'on voit les dégâts que vous avez occasionnés.** **Ses ailes sont aussi sombres que l'encre.** **Vous ne portez aucun amour à mon fils.**

Harry baissa sa tête vers le sol quand il entendit les paroles de Malfoy senior. Entendre deux fois dans la journée qu'il n'aimait pas son futur mari avait le don de faire grandir cette culpabilité en lui. Il n'avait pas résisté une seule fois à Malfoy. Pourtant, Zabini et Nott lui avait déconseillé de rester seul avec Malfoy mais il n'avait pas pu résister.

Du côté de Remus, la culpabilité l'avait déjà atteint. Lucius n'avait pas tort. En tant que professeur il s'inquiétait pour son élève, mais une grande partie de lui se sentait bizarrement heureux de savoir le fils Malfoy dans un si mauvais état. Il était persuadé que c'était sa partie loup qui était heureuse, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il était vrai que si Draco Malfoy mourrait, Remus ne verrait plus d'obstacle pour que son compagnon lui revienne. Mais était-ce vraiment bénéfique si Lucius en restait triste toute sa vie ? Un Veela chérit sa famille plus que tout et il ne fallait pas oublié que Draco Malfoy était le meilleur compagnon pour Harry. Le bonheur de Harry était très important pour lui.

En entendant des froissements de vêtements, tout le monde leva son regard vers Lucius qui enlevait sa robe de sorcier, ne restant qu'avec une chemise et un pantalon. Mais la chemise ne resta pas non plus, faisant grogner intérieurement Remus qui n'aimait pas que Lucius dévoile autant son corps.

Lucius ferma ses yeux et respira un grand coup avant que des marques blanches n'occupent la surface de son dos. Lucius serra sa mâchoire sous la douleur alors que les marques blanches semblaient sortir de son dos, prenant rapidement leur forme originale. Deux immenses ailes prirent place autour de Lucius, sous l'œil étonné de l'assemblée.

Lucius ne s'en formalisa pas et se rapprocha de son fils. Ses yeux devinrent entièrement blancs alors qu'il passait ses mains sur le corps de son fils, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Quelques minutes après, les ailes disparurent et son regard redevint normal, mais il ne quitta pas son regard du corps de son fils.

**- Sortez.**

Tout le monde sut à qui il s'adressait, et Blaise et Théodore n'attendirent pas une seconde pour le faire, connaissant bien le père Malfoy, mais le reste des élèves ne semblaient pas se décider. Lucius les fusilla de son regard mercure et leur cria de sortir. Seuls restèrent les infirmiers, les deux professeurs et Sébastien. Lucius passa doucement ses mains sur les plumes des ailes de Draco. Ses caresses semblaient tellement douces qu'on pouvait réellement penser que les ailes étaient fragiles. De voir les ailes de son fils dans cet état lui serrait le cœur. L'état de son fils lui serrait le cœur.

**- Tu l'avais remarqué n'est-ce pas ?**, dit subitement Lucius à l'attention de Sébastien.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire alors qu'il continuait de lire son livre aux côtés de Benny qui dormait encore. Au moins, son grand-père restait toujours le même. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, son père et son grand-père ne le prenait pas pour un idiot et lui parlait comme un adulte. Seul son papa le voyait encore comme un gamin. Remus et Severus froncèrent des sourcils. De quoi Lucius parlait ?

**- Remarqué quoi ?**, demanda Severus.

Lucius pointa les ailes de Draco et Severus et Remus se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qu'il y avait mais ne virent absolument rien.

**- Il a des ailes noires et alors ?**

Lucius soupira et écarta quelques plumes d'une aile pour le montrer aux deux professeurs. Ils s'étonnèrent de voir la peau violette.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**, demanda Remus.

Lucius prit sa baguette et fit une mince entaille sur la peau de Draco et du sang ne tarda pas à couler.

**- Sens**, dit calmement Lucius.

Remus se rapprocha du comateux et sentit le sang qui sortait de l'entaille. Il s'écarta rapidement quand l'odeur envahit ses narines. Severus fit de même et eut la même réaction, mais il avait un air horrifié sur le visage.

**- Du poison ? !**, s'étonna Remus.

Lucius acquiesça et se retourna en direction de son futur petit-fils. Ce dernier ne semblait pas étonné de son constat. Était-il au courant ? À en croire son regard, il l'était et cela énerva Lucius qui prit conscience d'avoir été utilisé par son petit-fils. Il était fier mais aussi en colère.

**- Tu le savais ?**, demanda Severus, qui avait fait le même constat que Lucius.

**- Je ne suis pas idiot**, dit Sébastien avec suffisance, **Les ailes sont les premiers avertissements en cas de danger dans l'organisme et la peau violette ne fait que le confirmer. **

**- Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce cinéma avec papa ?**, dit Matthew avec un air ferme.

Sébastien perdit son sourire hautain et plaça une expression froide sur son visage.

**- Ce garçon n'est pas mon père**, dit-il, **Il est idiot, irréfléchi, têtu … un vrai Gryffondor.**

**- Ça n'explique pas ton action Sébastien**, s'exclama Matthew.

**- Papa aurait résisté à la tentation**, siffla Sébastien, **Il arrêterait de faire l'égoïste en pensant que ça n'arrive qu'à lui ce genre de choses. Il aurait gardé son sang-froid. De plus**, dit-il en se rapprochant du lit de Draco, **il nous aurait plus gêné qu'autre chose dans la recherche d'un antidote et du coupable.**

**- Le coupable ?**, siffla Lucius.

**- Bien sûr**, dit Sébastien, **Et la liste est longue. Le **_**Fidelitas**_** que le professeur Dumbledore a placé a bien des failles comparé au sort de notre temps.**

**- Cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec le Lord ?**, s'étonna Remus.

**- J'en doute. Si j'étais un mage noir, j'aurais tué ce fameux sujet qui me préviens avoir vu la progéniture Potter-Malfoy.**

Matthew et Mathis regardèrent Sébastien avec des airs sidérés. Ce gamin était beaucoup trop calme et réfléchi pour son propre âge et cela en devenait effrayant. Matthew s'approcha de son père inconscient et préleva, sous l'œil attentif de Lucius, un peu de son sang pour l'analyser. Severus en demanda une fiole pour l'analyser de son côté et trouver un antidote le plus rapidement possible.

**- Je dois prévenir le professeur Dumbledore**, dit Pomfreshtout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Aucun ne protesta et ils regardèrent Draco une dernière fois avant de commencer les recherches sur l'antidote et le coupable.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, un groupe attendait impatiemment que l'on puisse leur autoriser l'accès à l'infirmerie. Théodore et Blaise restaient dans leur coin à attendre calmement qu'on leur autorise à rentrer de nouveau. Les enfants Potter-Malfoy semblaient très inquiets de la suite des événements.

**- Pourquoi cet imbécile peut rester ?**, râla Gabriel.

**- Peut-être parce qu'il est celui qui a prévenu grand-père**, souffla Narcissa blasée.

**- N'empêche que Sébastien a toujours été le préféré de grand-père et père**, bouda Lyly.

**- Cesse de dire des conneries Lyly**, claqua Dracus,** Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes gamineries.**

La jeune fille regarda son grand frère outrée mais se tut face à son regard. Son regard se fit triste avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête. Le groupe resta un bon moment dans un silence complet et tendu. Blaise et Théodore ne se mélangèrent même pas au groupe. Tout ce qui les intéressait était l'état de leur ami. Et de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas envie de réconforter des gamins irresponsables. C'était de leur faute.

**- Seb' a raison je pense**, dit brutalement la voix de Dracus, **Nous sommes de vrais idiots.**

**- Dracus …**

**- Si nous l'avions écouté, Père serait réveillé et en bonne santé**, souffla-t-il, **S'il ne se réveille pas, nous resterons bloqué à cette époque ou nous disparaîtrons et … et …**

La respiration de Dracus se bloqua, n'arrivant plus à sortir un seul mot. Le jeune homme craqua finalement et se mis à pleurer silencieusement, les larmes seules prouvant sa grande peine.

**- … Je veux revoir Sean**, souffla-t-il de sa voix enrouée.

Gabriel rejoignit son frère et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Le groupe resta silencieux alors que la culpabilité de Harry était à son maximum. Tout cela était de sa faute. S'il avait résisté au charme de Malfoy et qu'il était reparti immédiatement à la tour de Gryffondor, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Harry s'apprêtait à s'excuser de sa bêtise mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir un mot que son dos percuta tout à coup le mur du couloir. Il ferma fortement les yeux sous la douleur alors que des glapissements se firent entendre. Il se sentit maintenu de force contre le mur et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur un Zabini en colère. Le regard de Blaise était devenu jaune et ses canines étaient toutes ressorties. Ses griffes n'étaient pas épargnées, elles étaient très longues et Harry fut heureux qu'elles ne perforent que son uniforme.

**- Tout ça est de ta faute Potter. Je vais te tuer**, grogna Blaise.

Harry le regarda avec peur. Zabini était vraiment énervé contre lui et il pouvait le comprendre. Son meilleur ami se retrouvait dans un état critique par sa faute. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Zabini l'envoya au sol d'un coup de poing, blessant Harry au niveau des lèvres. Le rouge et or resta au sol, la tête un peu étourdie. Zabini s'apprêta à foncer vers lui quand une forme invisible le retint. Harry écarquilla des yeux et chercha la source de cet arrêt. Il fut amplement étonné lorsqu'il vit que c'était Nott qui retenait Zabini d'un sort.

**- Toi**, siffla Théodore à l'attention de Harry, **Toi et tes petits amis griffons. Je ne veux plus que vous nous approchiez.**

**- Qu …**

**- Je te revois dans les alentours de Draco, Potter, et je t'égorge.**

Harry regarda Théodore avec étonnement. Comment pouvait-il exiger une chose pareille ? Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un grognement de colère et il vit Zabini de plus en plus bestial. Ce mec voulait le tuer.

**- Dégage Potter**, siffla Théodore, **Dégage ou je le lâche.**

Harry eut peur du regard de Nott. Il y avait une telle colère, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Nott de cette humeur. Harry n'était pas du genre à s'abaisser. En particulier face à des Serpentards. Mais il se releva et fit face à Théodore et Blaise une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

**- Vous …**, claqua Théodore à l'attention des futurs, **Ça sera pareil.**

**- Quoi ?**, s'outra Gabriel.

**- Tu ne peux pas nous obliger à faire ça !**, s'écrièrent les jumelles.

**- Non, vous croyez ?**, grogna Blaise, **Approchez Draco ou nos amis, une seule fois, et le Lord sera ravi d'avoir des cobayes en plus.**

Les enfants Potter-Malfoy eurent peur de la menace que leur envoyaient leurs oncles. Ils n'oseraient pas faire ça, si ? Sous un dernier grognement, les amis et cousins des enfants Potter-Malfoy les éloignèrent de la menace que représentaient leurs oncles en ce moment. Mieux valait attendre que leur père se rétablisse avant de pouvoir leur parler de nouveau. Léo regarda son père une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa famille. Il espérait que son autre père ne parlait pas de ça, lorsqu'il avait parlé d'un changement dans l'histoire.

* * *

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait se presser autant. Quand il avait rejoint la tour des Gryffondors, il n'avait pas tardé à expliquer à ses amis ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente et il n'oublia pas de parler du coma de Draco. Hermione l'avait réprimandé pour ne pas avoir tenu face à la tentation de Malfoy. Les garçons l'avaient regardé avec stupéfaction avant que Seamus ne plaisante sur la rapidité de sa relation avec Malfoy. Personne n'avait rit et Hermione avait continué de crier derrière à propos de son irresponsabilité. Cependant, la nuit tombée, Hermione était revenue vers lui et l'avait traîné en direction de la bibliothèque.

**- Tu peux me dire pourquoi nous sommes là ?**, demanda Harry alors que Hermione l'entraînait dans différents rayons de la bibliothèque.

**- Je viens de me rappeler d'un livre que j'avais lu sur les Veela lors de notre quatrième année.**

**- Et cela concerne l'état de Malfoy ?**

**- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais, il y a quelque chose qui me trouble sur l'état de Malfoy.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Écoute Harry, essaie de trouver le livre et tu comprendras.**

Harry hocha de la tête et ils reprirent leur chemin à travers les différentes étagères de la bibliothèque pour finir finalement par les étagères des créatures magiques.

**- Tu cherches quoi comme livre ?**, demanda Harry.

**- Un livre qui parle des Veelas.**

**- Tu ne connais pas le nom du livre ?**

**- Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas lu Harry.**

Les deux amis ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent à chercher, prenant chaque livre qui pouvait citer les Veela dans leur contenu.

**- Maman ?**

Hermione et Harry détachèrent leur regard des étagères pour se tourner en direction de Emy qui regardait Hermione en se mordant le coin de la lèvre inférieure.

**- Emy ?**

**- Je …**

Emy envoya un regard à Harry avant de se mettre à fixer le sol. Harry s'étonna de l'attitude de la jeune fille, de même que Hermione.

**- Je vais vous laisser**, sourit Harry.

**- Mais …**

**- On cherchera plus tard 'Mione, Ok ?**

Hermione ne dit rien, ne voulant pas débuter une dispute entre Harry et elle. Le jeune homme sourit à Emy, qui répondit de manière crispée, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

**- Alors ?**, sourit Hermione, **De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**

**- Hum … C'est possible d'en parler … ailleurs ?**, demanda la jeune fille.

Hermione et Emy sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers une des cours intérieures du château. Ce n'était pas une grande cour, juste trois grands arbres et quelques bancs. Emy ne tarda pas à s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux alors que Hermione attendait encore debout.

**- Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?**, demanda Hermione frustrée de ne pas pouvoir continuer ses recherches.

Emy la regarda avant de détourner le regard. Elle joua un bon moment avec ses mains, hésitant par où commencer. Hermione ignorait pourquoi mais elle sentait que ce qu'elle devait lui dire était important.

**- Maman … je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise.**

Hermione fronça des sourcils et s'assit sur le banc aux côtés de sa fille.

**- Du quoi parles-tu Emy ?**

**- Je …**

Emy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître au niveau de ses yeux. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de parler.

**- Quand j'ai lu le livre qu'on m'avait conseillé, il n'y avait aucune conséquence sur l'état des créatures magiques. Je l'aime tellement, mais de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec moi … je ne voulais pas qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**, demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

**- J'ignorais que ce serait oncle Draco qui boirait la potion**, pleura la jeune fille, **J'ignorais que cela aurait eu cet effet sur un Veela. Cela devait être une potion inoffensive.**

Hermione écarquilla des yeux alors que Emy se remettait à pleurer encore plus fort.

**- Emy … tu veux dire que c'est à cause de toi que Malfoy est dans cet état ?**

La jeune fille hocha la tête, toujours cachée par ses mains, ne s'arrêtant pas de pleurer.

**- C'est quoi cette potion ?**

**- Juste … Ça devait être juste un inverseur de sentiments : **_**tout ce que tu détestes, tu aimeras et tout ce que tu aimes, tu détesteras**_**.**

**- Tu … Tu comptais la donner à Sébastien, n'est-ce pas ?**

La jeune fille du futur renifla tout en hochant de la tête. Hermione eut envie de hurler. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit sa fille qui fasse une bêtise pareille ? Ça ne pouvait pas être un des enfants de Harry ou encore de Ron, voire Neville ? Non. Il fallait que ce soit sa fille. Mais pourquoi était-elle à Serdaigle si c'était pour agir ainsi ?

Plusieurs reniflements sortirent Hermione de ses pensées et elle vit sa future fille au plus mal. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter du mieux possible.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous trouverons une solution à tout ça. Mais avant ça je voudrais savoir une chose ?**

**- Quoi ?**, renifla la jeune Emy.

**- As-tu quelque chose à voir dans l'état de Benny ?**

Emy regarda Hermione avec stupéfaction avant de protester.

**- Non ! Je ne lui ai rien donné !**

**- Je ne te demande pas si tu lui as donné quelque chose mais si quelqu'un l'a fait pour toi.**

**- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**, demanda la jeune fille suspicieuse.

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Avec les empoisonnements de Malfoy et Benny qui étaient un peu trop proches, elle s'était demandé s'il y avait une seule personne derrière tout ça. Et si la personne qui avait empoisonné Benny était la même personne qui avait dirigé Emy vers ce livre, ça ne voudrais dire qu'une chose : sa fille avait été manipulé pour détruire la famille Potter-Malfoy.

**- Je vais le répéter mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes en guerre Emy**, dit calmement Hermione.

**- Je l'avais remarqué.**

**- Et tu as remarqué que certains élèves sont du côté du Lord Noir ?**

La jeune fille écarquilla des yeux tout en gardant son regard sur Hermione. Cette dernière soupira. Emy n'y avait pas pensé.

**- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- J'ai l'air de plaisanter là-dessus ?**, s'outra Hermione, **Quoi qu'il en soit, as-tu parlé de ton amour désespéré pour Sébastien ?**

**- Tout le monde sait que je l'aime**, protesta la jeune fille, **Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec cette guerre.**

**- Tout**, contra Hermione, **Dans ton temps, toutes les maisons se font confiance. Dans notre temps, nous ne faisons confiance qu'à nos amis proches et notre maison. Si tu en as parlé à un élève de notre temps, il se peut que …**

**- Non !**, Protesta Emy,** Stan est un garçon très gentil !**

**- Stan ?**, demanda Hermione en fronçant des sourcils,** Stan qui ?**

**- Stan Boost**, souffla la jeune fille.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux. Emy ne venait pas de dire Boost, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se leva prestement du banc et fit face à sa future fille. Cette dernière la regarda, le visage encore imbibé de larmes.

**- Il faut dire la vérité aux professeurs.**

**- Quoi ? Non … il ne faut pas ! Sébastien me détestera !**

**- Arrête Emy**, claqua Hermione,** Tu te comportes comme une enfant gâtée. Mets-toi dans la tête que Sébastien est fait pour Benny.**

**- Mais … Je l'aime.**

**- Et cela justifie le fait que tu ais failli tuer son père ? Se mettre à dos des créatures magiques n'est vraiment pas la meilleure solution. Nous allons voir le professeur Snape et Madame Pomfresh.**

Hermione tira la jeune fille par le bras et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Hermione espérait que cela n'empirerait pas les choses. Ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Pourtant, elles ne virent ni les trois ombres qui les avaient entendues, ni les regards dorés qui programmaient une colère dévastatrice.

* * *

À suivre.

je voudrais remercier tout les reviewers et mes lectrices. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais je pense bien me rattraper.


	13. Message

**Annonce très importante.  
**

**Je tiens à m'excuser de toute l'attente que je vous ai faites et toute l'attente que je vais vous faire avoir.  
**

**J'avais beaucoup avancé sur mes trois fictions :**

_ - Juste amis  
_

_- Trahison et Pardon  
_

_- Trop à mon goût_**_  
_**

**Le problème présent se trouve être une panne de la part de mon ordinateur portable qui m'a complètement lâché. Il ne fonctionne plus du tout. Donc je tenais à vous prévenir, par le biais de l'ordinateur d'un ami, que je ne pourrais pas publier la suite. Heureusement le Disque dur est intact mais j'ignore comment manipuler un Disque Dur d'un ordinateur portable. Donc je trouverai un moyen de récupérer ces chapitres pour vous les publier mais je vous avoue que cela risque de prendre du temps. Au pire je tenterai des les réécrire avec un nouvel ordinateur, que j'espère avoir très vite.  
**

**Je sais que certains et certaines risquent d'arrêter de lire mes fictions car ça prend trop de temps, trop de retard, etc ... mais j'espère que les autres seront toujours là quand je republierai.**

**Encore désolé.  
**

**Votre dévouée Mamoshi._  
_**


End file.
